La fille de l'ombre
by Miriel Black
Summary: Une jeune fille bien sombre fait son apparition au 12 square Grimmaurd, une jeune fille bien ébranlée par la mort de Sirius. La sixième année de Harry comportera une nouvelle élève. [FIC COMPLETE]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_Je n'ai jamais été une jeune fille ordinaire, même si j'ai souvent voulu l'être. Tout chez moi, à aller jusqu'à mes parents, était, disons-le, anormal. J'avais une mère insensible, froide, distante, quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais considérée comme une fille, mais plutôt comme un « accident », un être indésirable duquel on devait s'occuper seulement parce qu'il fallait une descendance à la famille…_

_J'avais aussi un père, ou plutôt, j'avais un vide à la place qu'il aurait dû occuper. Est-ce normal d'apprendre à un homme qu'il a un enfant alors que ce dernier est déjà âgé de 7 ans ? C'est pourtant ce que ma mère a fait. Et si je lui en tenais rigueur, elle me répliquait qu'elle aurait très bien pu attendre encore plus puisque mon géniteur était alors derrière les barreaux. _

_Et par-dessus tout, j'avais aussi une famille, un rang, une fortune, une réputation, et tout ce qui va avec. Un poids sur les épaules que je ne souhaiterais jamais à personne de porter. _

_Et, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il y avait le maître… C'est ainsi que ma mère l'appelait. Moi, je me contentais de dire le seigneur des ténèbres, me refusant à considérer comme supérieur à moi cet être répugnant qui m'a fait tant de mal sans même s'en soucier. Comment peut-on désirer une parcelle de pouvoir au point d'en venir à s'agenouiller devant ce monstre, devant ce Voldemort ? Il m'a ôté ma mère, mon père et m'a plongée dans un monde de souffrance dont une personne de mon âge ne devrait même pas soupçonner l'existence. _

_Comme je le disais, je suis loin d'être une jeune fille ordinaire. Je suis l'héritière de la fortune de deux des plus grandes familles que le monde de la sorcellerie ait connu. Je suis l'enfant d'un présumé assassin et d'une mangemorte. Je suis Míriel Delombre, fille d'Eleanor Delombre et de Sirius Black. _


	2. Trop triste

**Chapitre **I

Trop triste

Elle était là, étendue sur le dos, à fixer le plafond d'un air songeur. Elle le fixait depuis longtemps déjà, depuis des heures, des jours même. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à faire autre chose. Elle était dans cet état depuis la mi-juillet, depuis un mois. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Au loin le soleil se couchait. Bientôt, il ferait nuit. Il devait être près de neuf heures du soir.

Elle entendit le bruit de pas dans l'escalier, puis celui d'un coup discret frappé à la porte de sa chambre.

« Míriel chérie, le dîner est prêt. »

C'était encore Mrs. Weasley. Elle était déjà venue trois fois dans la journée, pour l'inciter à manger, mais à chaque fois la jeune fille avait refusé. Pourquoi accepterait-elle cette fois ?

« Pas faim », se contenta-t-elle de répondre.

Elle entendit alors le déclic de la poignée qui tournait, le grincement du battant qui s'ouvrait. Elle empoigna donc sa baguette magique, la pointa vers la porte qui se referma vivement, poussant ainsi violemment sur le mur celle qui se trouvait derrière. On entendit alors les jurons que Mrs. Weasley laissa échapper :

« **_Nom d'une gargouille ! Míriel, même si tu n'as pas faim, ça ne te donne pas le droit de me claquer la porte au nez de cette manière ! _**»

La concernée ne tint même pas compte des reproches qu'on lui adressait, se contentant d'ignorer le bruit de l'orage jusqu'à ce qu'il se dissipe. Après un moment, il finit bien sûr par passer. Les cris cessèrent, suivis de bruits de pas qui redescendaient les marches.

Cela faisait quelque temps que des scènes semblables se produisaient à l'heure des repas, devant la porte de cette chambre. Depuis un mois. Depuis qu'elle s'était laissée aller au découragement, après quelques semaines de vaine agitation.

Molly Weasley redescendit les escaliers, furieuse de s'être fait traiter de la sorte. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin dans la cuisine du 12 square Grimmaurd, elle y trouva Remus Lupin. Il était assis à la table, en train de lire un livre. Dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce, il leva les yeux de son bouquin pour les poser sur elle.

« Et puis, que t'a-t-elle répondu ? »

« Qu'elle ne viendrait pas, qu'elle n'a pas faim. Mais comment peut-elle dire cela ? Elle n'a pas avalé un morceau de la journée ! Elle va se rendre malade si elle continue comme cela. Il faut faire quelque chose. »

« Je vais aller lui parler. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'écoutera, moi. »

Remus sortit de la cuisine, abandonnant son livre sur la table. Il emprunta l'escalier, montant jusqu'au dernier palier. L'étage ne comptait que deux pièces, reliées par un étroit couloir. Il y avait là un grenier et une chambre ; Chambre qui n'avait pas servi depuis plus de vingt ans, mais qui aujourd'hui était occupée par la jeune fille dont nous avons fait connaissance. Remus s'approcha de sa porte et cogna.

« Míriel ? Ouvre, c'est moi. »

Il entendit le déclic de la serrure et sans attendre il ouvrit. Il la vit, étendue sur le côté, tournée vers la fenêtre, dos à la porte.

Míriel n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit mais, lorsqu'elle avait entendu la voix de Remus derrière la porte, elle avait tout de même décidé de lui ouvrir. Il était la seule personne avec qui elle s'entendait plutôt bien. Il était comme un semblant d'ami, si une fille de seize ans pouvait être amie avec un homme de trente-six. De plus, il était le seul à pouvoir la comprendre, comprendre sa peine. La comprendre parce qu'il la vivait lui aussi. Elle avait perdu un père et lui un ami. Et même si tout le monde était attristé par sa mort, personne ne l'était autant qu'elle. Elle, elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre autant qu'elle le pouvait, ne sortant que quand elle y était obligée, ce qui se révélait très peu car plus rien n'avait assez d'importance pour la faire sortir de son sanctuaire.

Elle restait allongée sur son lit, songeant à ce que sa vie avait été jusqu'à maintenant, et voyant combien elle ne valait pas l'effort d'être poursuivie après la mort de son père.

Elle n'était encore qu'une jeune fille, avec des dizaines de connaissances mais aucun ami… La moitié de la gente sorcière savait qui elle était, par sa famille ou par sa fortune. Elle possédait des millions chez Gringotts, de la parenté quelconque avec presque tous les sangs purs, et ses entrées au ministère de la Magie lui donnaient beaucoup plus d'influence qu'une adolescente normale devrait posséder. Et c'était justement pour tout cela qu'on l'avait acceptée dans l'Ordre du Phénix, pour cela et pour rien d'autre. Non parce qu'elle était intelligente ou courageuse, juste pour son nom et son argent.

Et ensuite il y avait Remus à sa porte, qui venait essayer de lui faire croire qu'on tenait à elle et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse du mal. Non, mais!

« Míriel, pourquoi ne descends-tu pas pour manger ? Ça a l'air délicieux ce que Molly nous a préparé. »

« VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS ME FICHER LA PAIX DEUX MINUTES ? JE N'AI PAS ENVIE DE MANGER, UN POINT C'EST TOUT ! »

En disant cela, elle s'était retournée vers lui, s'appuyant sur ses coudes. Remus s'était figé en l'entendant parler sur ce ton. Elle qui était si douce avec lui à l'ordinaire. Míriel sembla s'apercevoir elle aussi de son comportement inhabituel, car elle se radoucit quelques instants plus tard, respirant profondément plusieurs fois pour se calmer.

«Excuse-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.»

Remus était bien la seule personne à qui elle s'excusait, la seule personne qu'elle respectait. Elle ne lui avait jamais crié après comme elle venait de le faire. Il fallait qu'elle se calme, qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Remus s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

« Écoute, tu n'as peut-être pas faim, mais tu dois manger quand même si tu ne veux pas te rendre malade. D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as rien avalé ? »

« J'sais pas… Depuis la dernière réunion de l'Ordre…»

« Mais c'était hier matin ! »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ? »

Elle lui envoya un regard las qui lui montrait clairement qu'elle se fichait de ce que pouvait être son état de santé, à présent.

« Sirius n'aurait pas voulu que sa mort t'empêche de vivre. »

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle savait que c'était la vérité, que son père n'aurait pas voulu la voir dans cet état, mais c'était trop dur. Elle n'arrivait pas à supporter sa mort…

Après quelques minutes de silence, le lycanthrope reprit la parole.

« C'est ce soir que Harry devrait arriver », dit-il, comme pour changer de sujet. « Tu sais, le filleul de ton père. Je t'ai déjà parlé de lui. Tu as dû rencontrer ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Ils sont ici depuis quelques semaines déjà, je crois. »

« Le rouquin énervé et la sang-de-bourbe ? S'ils ont des traits de caractère en commun avec ton Harry, alors je crois que je vais me passer de faire sa connaissance », marmonna la jeune fille méchamment.

« Míriel ! Comment oses-tu traiter Hermione de cette manière ? Elle ne t'a rien fait à ce que je sache. »

« Désolée si cela t'offusque que je l'appelle ainsi, mais moi j'ai été élevée comme ça : « Les sangs purs, les sangs-mêlés et les sangs-de-bourbes. » »

« Et bien il est temps que cela change. Je ne te laisserai pas insulter mes amis juste parce que ta mère t'a appris à traiter les enfants de moldus comme de la vermine. »

« Très bien, c'est une excellente nouvelle. Tu parleras des modifications que tu veux apporter à mon éducation avec mes parents. Ça va aller comme sur des roulettes pour les convaincre puisqu'ils sont **morts**. »

« Míriel, sois raisonnable à la fin. Ce n'est pas en agissant de cette manière que tu vas faire revenir Sirius. Prends exemple sur Harry, il est aussi peiné que toi par sa mort, mais il n'est pas bête avec tout le monde pour autant. »

« Harry ? Et bien parlons-en de Harry si tu y tiens tant. S'il avait suivi un peu plus sérieusement ses cours d'occlumencie, il n'aurait pas fait ces rêves idiots, il ne serait pas accouru au Ministère pour jouer au héros et **mon père ne serait pas mort** ! C'est à cause de ton Harry si je suis bête avec tout le monde et si je m'enferme toute la journée dans ma chambre. Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est que j'exagère, que je devrais prendre exemple sur Saint Potter. On le sait bien que tu l'aimes cent fois plus que moi. Pas besoin de me rappeler que je ne suis que la p'tite riche de service qui a beaucoup trop d'argent pour son âge. Pas besoin de me rappeler que personne ne m'aime. Merci, mais j'étais déjà au courant. »

Elle avait déversé tout ce flot d'émotions contenues sur un Remus abasourdi. Elle avait ôté sa tête de ses genoux, s'était levée de son lit et se contentait de lui crier tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Après un moment de silence, Remus se leva à son tour.

«Si voilà tout le bien que tu penses de nous alors je crois que je peux m'en aller maintenant. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte. Juste avant qu'il ne la referme complètement derrière lui, Míriel (qui avait retrouvé son calme) l'appela.

« Remus ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais demander à Molly de me laisser une portion. Je crois que j'ai un peu faim finalement. »

Un pale sourire éclaira la figure de Remus en entendant cela. La conversation avait dérapé et il en avait oublié le but de sa visite, but qu'il avait atteint après tout.

« Oui, bien sûr, Míriel. »

Et il s'en alla.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Míriel se rassit sur son lit, pour essayer d'y voir plus clair dans ses pensées. En même temps, elle aurait voulu s'enfermer dans sa coquille pour qu'on la laisse tranquille. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir détester tout le monde, mais elle voulait aussi désespérément qu'on lui donne de l'affection, ou même juste de l'estime. Elle en avait tellement besoin. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle était méchante avec tout le monde, ce n'était pas cela qu'elle voulait, mais c'était tout de même cela qu'elle faisait. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Elle était perdue et son ventre vide ne l'aidait guère à réfléchir.

« D'abord aller manger. Je ne peux pas me concentrer avec mon estomac qui crie famine. »

Elle troqua son chandail bleu clair et son pantalon beige pour une robe de sorcier noire aux reflets bleutés. Elle s'assit ensuite devant son miroir, entreprenant de brosser ses longs cheveux noirs. Dans la glace, son reflet n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion. Son teint pâle lui donnait l'air d'être malade. Seul la faible étincelle qui persistait dans ses yeux miel la différenciait d'une statue de marbre…

Ayant fini de brosser ses cheveux, elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Elle descendit lentement les marches, le manque de nourriture la rendant plus fragile qu'à l'ordinaire. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'un pallier à franchir avant d'arriver au rez-de-chaussée où se trouvait la cuisine. Elle entendit alors les pas de deux personnes arrivant en sens inverse. « _Faites que ça ne soit pas eux, faites que ça ne soit pas eux…_ », songea-t-elle.

« Bonjour Míriel », commença Fred Weasley.

« Nous te cherchions justement », compléta son frère George.

« Je suis maudite, ce sont eux. », pensa la concernée.

« Allez dont énerver quelqu'un d'autre, voulez-vous ! »

« Non, justement nous ne voulons pas. »

« Nous aurions une question à te poser, Míriel. »

« Fichez-moi la paix, je n'ai pas envie de répondre à vos questions. »

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de réagir et finit de descendre les quelques marches qui lui restaient. Ils ne furent pas capables de la retenir et elle atteignit la cuisine sans autres encombres. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'assit sans plus de cérémonie à la table. Tout le monde avait déjà fini de manger. Il ne restait plus que Mrs. Weasley et Tonks. Cette dernière abordait aujourd'hui une chevelure rose fushia, coupée droit, juste au dessus des épaules. « Mais pourquoi faut-il qu'elle soit toujours aussi extravagante ? », pensa Míriel. L'auror lui décrocha un énorme sourire, accompagné d'un « alors, ça va comme tu veux ? » des plus gais. Mais la jeune fille n'avait aucune envie de lui répondre et se contenta de lui envoyer un regard noir en travers de la table. Mrs. Weasley déposa devant elle un grand bol de ragoût fumant qu'elle attaqua sans plus attendre. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais elle avait **vraiment** faim.

Après quelques essais de Tonks pour engager la conversation (essais infructueux doit-on préciser) Míriel repoussa son plat, après avoir avalé sa deuxième portion de ragoût. Elle entendit alors le son strident de la sonnette d'entrée. Suivi, quelques secondes plus tard, par les hurlements du tableau maintenant réveillé de Mrs. Black : « **_Monstres ! Vermines ! Résidus de pourriture et d'abjections ! Mutants ! Saletés ! Quittez cette maison ! Comment osez-vous souiller la demeure de mes aïeux ?_** »

« Non, mais vraiment ! Combien de fois va-t-on falloir leur dire de _cogner _pour se faire ouvrir la porte ? », grommela Míriel en se dirigeant vers le hall d'entrée.

Mrs. Weasley se dirigea vers la porte pour ouvrir aux nouveaux arrivants tandis que la jeune fille se précipita vers le tableau de Mrs. Black.

« Vous voudriez pas la fermer de temps en temps grand-mère ! »

« **_Recule bâtarde ! Recule ! Honte à mon sang et à ma chair ! Ne m'approche pas. »_**

« VOUS ALLEZ-VOUS TAIRE, OUI ? »

Míriel tira d'un coup sec le rideau devant le tableau de Mrs. Black et tout redevint silencieux. Elle se tourna alors vers les personnes qui étaient à l'origine de tout ce bruit. Mrs. Weasley étreignait un garçon aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés qui devait avoir environ son âge. Étaient alentour quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Maugrey Fol-œil était toujours dehors, en train de rallumer tous les lampadaires du square. Dedallus Diggle se tourna alors vers elle.

« Désolé, j'avais oublié qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser la sonnette. »

« Et bien, tu t'en rappelleras à l'avenir si tu ne veux pas devoir faire taire cet horripilant tableau tout seul. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Míriel tourna les talons, monta l'escalier et regagna sa chambre.

Lorsque Harry put enfin se libérer de l'étreinte de Mrs. Weasley, il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans les étages supérieurs.

« Qui est-ce ? Je ne me rappelle pas l'avoir déjà vue ici. »

« Ah ! Ça mon garçon », lui répondit Diggle, « c'est Míriel Delombre. Un conseil, ne va surtout pas l'embêter si tu ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive des bricoles. »


	3. Au rapport Weasley !

**Chapitre **II

Au rapport Weasley !

Harry n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger plus longtemps à propos de la jeune fille qui était apparue dans le hall. Il était sûr de ne jamais l'avoir vue ; pourtant, elle lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un, même s'il ne pouvait pas dire qui.

Maugrey Fol Oeil referma alors la porte après être entré lui-même dans la maison. Il avait fini de rallumer tous les lampadaires du square.

« On ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici plus longtemps », dit-il à voix basse, « sinon on risque de réveiller encore une fois cette affreuse bonne femme. »

Mrs Weasley tira Harry vers elle.

« Viens mon chéri, je vais te montrer ta chambre ».

Elle ensorcela sa valise pour qu'elle flotte tranquillement derrière eux. Elle monta ensuite jusqu'au deuxième pallier, tourna à droite et s'arrêta devant la porte que Harry connaissait bien. La même poignée en forme de serpent, la même porte sombre en bois noir que l'année d'avant.

« Je dois te laisser, j'ai des choses à faire en bas. Ron et Hermione sont déjà là ».

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle retourna vers les escaliers et redescendit vers le rez-de-chaussée. Harry cogna à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit laissant apparaître la tête d'Hermione dans l'entrebâillement. Tête bientôt suivie par le reste du corps. Elle se jeta à son cou avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'entrer dans la chambre.

« Oh Harry, je suis si contente que tu sois enfin arrivé ! J'ai eu beau demander à Dumbledore de te faire venir pour ta fête mais il n'a rien voulu savoir. J'étais si heureuse quand j'ai appris qu'ils allaient te chercher ce soir. »

« Hermione, laisse moi respirer, tu veux ? », plaisanta-t-il.

Elle le lâcha tout de suite, honteuse. Harry put enfin entrer dans la pièce. Il y vit Ron, Fred et George Weasley.

« Harry, j'avais hâte que tu arrives. On a plein de choses à t'apprendre », dit Ron.

« Je dirais même, des choses des plus intéressantes », compléta Fred.

« Ah oui ! Mais comment ? Vous pouvez assister aux réunions de l'Ordre maintenant ? »

« Non, maman ne nous laisserait jamais y participer. Nous ne sommes pas assez matures pour ça d'après elle. »

« Nos efforts se dirigent plutôt vers un autre côté. »

« Mais des efforts sur quoi ? Si cela n'a aucun rapport avec l'Ordre, alors je vois mal ce que cela peut être », dit Harry.

« Nous recherchons des renseignements pour être en mesure d'établir le portrait d'une certaine jeune fille. Une jeune fille répondant au nom de Míriel Delombre. »

« Encore ce nom ! Mais qui est-ce, bon sang ? »

« C'est justement ce que nous essayons de découvrir. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment cette fille est mystérieuse », dit George.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? C'est un membre de l'Ordre ou quoi ? »

« À notre grand désespoir, oui. C'est injuste, elle est plus jeune que nous et elle en fait partie, tandis que moi et Fred on aurait beau tout faire, maman ne nous laisserait jamais ne serait-ce qu'assister aux réunions. Et tout ça même si on est majeur. »

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez découvert sur elle ? », demanda Harry, de plus en plus intéressé.

« Ah non, Harry ! » s'indigna Hermione. « Tu ne vas pas te mêler à cela toi aussi. C'est un outrage à la vie privée de cette fille, tu te rends compte ? »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Hermione, veux-tu ? dit Ron. »

« Ron a raison. Laisse-nous nous arranger avec nos affaires », ajouta Fred.

« Si nous reprenions », lança George. « Nous étions en train de partager nos découvertes, car la plupart du temps, nous travaillons chacun de notre côté. Ron, commence donc par dire ce que tu as. »

Ron sortit quelques bouts de parchemin où des notes avaient été griffonnées, comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire une conférence au ministère de la Magie. Il prit une grande respiration et commença :

« Míriel Delombre est née le 8 août 1985 dans le comté du Surrey. Elle vécut avec sa mère, Eleanor Delombre, au manoir familial. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le nom de son père, il n'est même pas inscrit sur l'acte de naissance. Quelques membres de l'Ordre semblent pourtant savoir qui il est, notamment Lupin, Dumbledore, Rogue et notre mère. Mais je n'ai rien pu tirer quoi que ce soit d'eux. Les Delombre sont une de ces familles riches au sang pur, comme les Malfoy ou les Black mais, contrairement à eux, ils sont d'origine française. Cela fait environ 150 ans qu'ils se sont établis en Angleterre. Ils ont toujours vécu au manoir Delombre qui se situe quelque part dans le Surrey. Il ne reste plus beaucoup de ses représentants à présent. Si j'ai bien interprété les arbres généalogiques, elle n'aurait plus que trois personnes dans sa « proche famille » : Un cousin nommé Frank Lawrence, une cousine du nom de Mathilda Jones et un oncle dénommé Edward Delombre. Sinon, elle a un lien de parenté quelconque avec presque tous les sangs-purs anglais et même français. Elle est d'ailleurs ma cousine au neuvième degré du côté de mon père. Mais ça commence à être vachement infime comme parenté. »

Ron finit enfin de raconter ses découvertes. Puis il rangea ses notes précautionneusement.

« Je vois que tu n'as pas fait les choses à moitié frérot », dit Fred.

À cette remarque, le visage de Ron devint cramoisi.

« À moi maintenant », déclara George. « Nous savons tous que cette Míriel Delombre a réussi à intégrer les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix malgré son âge. Je suis parvenu à obtenir quelques informations de la part de Dedallus Diggle, il est plus bavard que les autres. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, elle serait arrivée au quartier général il y a un peu moins d'un an, juste après la rentrée. Elle habite ici depuis. Elle fait activement partie de l'Ordre depuis Noël dernier environ. D'après ce que j'ai compris, elle « récolte des renseignements sur les familles nobles suspectées d'être des mangemorts », même si on a plus l'air de lui donner de petits dossiers dont les autres ne veulent pas s'occuper. Elle a l'air d'avoir des laissez-passer chez toutes les familles de sangs-purs. Si ce n'est pas d'aller prendre le thé chez les Avery, alors c'est un dîner chez les Malfoy, ou encore un bal chez les Stevens. De plus, elle semble avoir beaucoup d'influence au ministère de la Magie. Papa dit qu'elle y est presque toujours rendue. Je me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'ils écoutent une gamine de 16 ans. C'est peut-être à cause de son compte en banque ? J'ai fait un peu de recherche de ce côté-là aussi. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi riche ! Elle doit avoir plus d'une cinquantaine de millions de gallions. Si elle paye le Ministère pour qu'on l'écoute, alors je ne suis pas étonné qu'on veuille l'entendre. »

George avait lui aussi fini d'exposer ses découvertes. Il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à Fred de prendre la parole. Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

« Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé dans son passé des choses plutôt insolites. Comme par exemple : vous êtes vous déjà demandé pourquoi elle n'était pas dans votre classe à Poudlard même si elle avait le même âge que vous? C'est à cause de sa mère. Elle l'a fait commencer ses études un an plus tôt. »

« Mais nous ne l'avons pas vue non plus parmi les plus vieux », objecta Harry.

« Non », continua Fred, « c'est parce que dès qu'elle eut fini sa première année, sa mère l'a retirée de l'école. Personne n'a jamais su pourquoi. J'ai découvert qu'elle avait été envoyée à Durmstrang à la place. Et cela jusqu'à la fin de sa 5e année. C'était l'été qui a suivi le retour de vous-savez-qui. Sa mère s'est fait assassinée par des mangemorts pendant les vacances. Après, elle est venue ici et elle n'est pas retournée à Durmstrang. Ça n'a l'air de rien, mais elle en connaît un bout en magie noire cette fille. »

Fred avait fini lui aussi et le silence s'installa. Harry prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Une avalanche d'informations venait de se déverser sur lui et il en était un peu étourdi. Il essayait d'assimiler tout ce qu'il avait entendu lorsque Mrs. Weasley déboucha dans la pièce.

« Mais avez-vous vu l'heure ? Allez, au lit et plus vite que ça ».

Hermione et les jumeaux regagnèrent leurs chambres respectives pendant qu'Harry et Ron se mettaient en pyjama. Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde dormait.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« Míriel, réveille-toi. Allez debout ! »

« mmmmmm 'veux dormir encore Remus… »

« Plus tard, tu pourras venir te recoucher après que Dumbledore t'ait parlée. »

« …'me laisse dormir le vieux débris. »

« _Ne traite pas le professeur Dumbledore de cette façon ! »_

« Qu'il ne demande pas que je me lève aux aurores, alors… Non mais, tu as vu l'heure !? On est sensé dormir à 5h00 du matin ! **Dormir** ! »

« Je sais, je sais, mais ça ne sera pas long. Il veut juste te parler un moment. Il doit repartir ensuite. Allez, fais un effort. Je te promets que tu seras de retour dans ton lit dans moins de dix minutes. »

Míriel se redressa à contrecoeur dans son lit et se frotta les yeux pour leur ôter toute trace de sommeil.

« C'est bon, tu as gagné. Je vais aller lui parler au vieux d... »

Remus fronça les sourcils

« d…Dumbledore, au vieux Dumbledore, oui bien sûr. »

Le lycanthrope lui adressa un sourire, montrant qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il savait exactement ce qu'elle avait voulu dire en premier lieu.

Dès qu'il eut refermé la porte, Míriel se leva de son lit en s'étirant. Elle prit un peu d'eau dans une carafe située sur sa commode et s'en aspergea le visage. L'eau était froide, mais cela eut l'effet escompté. Elle se sentait beaucoup plus réveillée maintenant. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle croyait avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Sur son bureau traînait encore le rapport qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer la veille. Un rapport sur les chances que les gobelins de Gringotts s'allient au seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'y avait rien de plus ennuyant comme sujet, mais elle devait tout de même en faire un compte rendu. Il était vrai que cela serait catastrophique si les gobelins allaient du côté du mage noir. Plus personne ne pourrait accéder à son argent !

_« Mais ils n'auraient pas pu confier ce dossier à quelqu'un d'autre ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis riche que je m'intéresse aux employés de la banque », _songea-t-elle.

À cause de ce rapport, elle n'avait pas pu se coucher avant minuit. Et discuter avec un vieux débris après une nuit de cinq heures ne lui tentait pas le moins du monde.

Elle enfila un chandail en peluche par-dessus son pyjama et descendit les quatre étages qui la séparaient de la cuisine. Quand elle y entra, elle vit que le directeur l'attendait déjà. Elle s'assit devant lui et, sans même prendre le temps de le saluer, elle lui demanda le but de sa visite.

« Alors, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous teniez à me rencontrer à cette heure ? »

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée Míriel, mais il faut comprendre que mon emploi du temps est assez chargé et que je n'ai pas pu me libérer à un autre moment. »

« Et pourquoi donc est-ce que vous vouliez me voir ? D'ordinaire, vous vous contentez de m'envoyer une lettre. »

« J'ai prévu quelques changements à ton horaire pour septembre et les mois à venir. »

_« Si c'est pour une étude approfondie sur les gobelins, il peut aller se faire voir le vieux débris_ », pensa Míriel

« Changements qui consisteraient en quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il lui tendit une enveloppe dont elle se saisit.

_« Míriel Delombre_

_Manoir des Black_

_12 square Grimmaurd_

_Londres, Angleterre _

_Chère Miss Delombre,_

_Nous vous confirmons que votre 6e année au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard débutera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira du quai 9¾ de la gare King's Cross à onze heures précises._

_Lors de certains week-end, les élèves de troisième année et plus sont autorisés à visiter le village de Prés-au-lard. Pour cela, vous devez remplir le formulaire que vous trouverez sous ce pli et le faire signer par un parent ou tuteur._

_Vous trouverez ci-jointe la liste des manuels dont vous aurez besoin pour le bon déroulement de votre scolarité. Passez de bonnes vacances._

_Minerva Mcgonagall_

_Directrice adjointe »_

Après avoir fini la lecture de la lettre, Míriel leva des yeux incrédules vers le directeur.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ? »

« Je croyais que c'était clair, mais il est vrai que l'écriture de Minerva n'est pas toujours compréhensible. En résumé, cela dit que la rentré est le 1er septembre et que le train part à onze heures. C'est bien cela ? »

« Mais qui est-ce qui a décidé que je retournais à l'école cette année ? »

« Moi. »

« Vous ? Mais qui êtes-vous pour prendre des décisions à mon sujet ? Je suis très bien capable de décider par moi-même de ce que je fais de mon temps. »

« L'Ordre n'est pas un endroit approprié pour une jeune fille de ton âge, de même que le ministère de la Magie, la banque de Gringotts et les réceptions des Malfoy ou de n'importe qui d'autre. Et tout cela, tu le sais, Míriel. Ta place est à l'école. Si tu avais fini tes études, je ne pourrais rien dire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il te reste encore deux ans pour obtenir tes ASPIC si je ne me trompe. Je crois qu'en te réinscrivant à Poudlard, j'ai fait une bonne chose. »

« Vous perdez votre temps alors. Je ne remettrai jamais les pieds dans cette école. »

« Je sais que ta première année n'a pas été…hum, comment dire, plaisante ? »

« Vous pouvez dire désastreuse, vous seriez plus proche de la vérité. »

« Mais cette fois-ci, ce sera différent. Tu auras le même âge que tes camarades. Tu ne seras plus la petite fille facile à intimider. Et ta mère ne sera plus là pour te rabrouer sans arrêt.

À cela, Míriel devint pensive. Il était vrai que si elle retournait à Poudlard cette année, ce serait totalement différent. Il n'y aurait plus de honte à rien, même pas à être une Gryffondore… »

_-Flash back-_

C'était le lendemain de la rentrée, le lendemain de la cérémonie de répartition, et elle n'avait pas été envoyée à Serpentard. La honte : elle, chez les lions. Une Delombre chez les Gryffondors. Toute sa famille avait été envoyée à Serpentard sauf elle. Elle craignait déjà la réaction de sa mère lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait. Et elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La réponse arriva par le courrier du matin. Míriel distingua tout de suite un hibou grand-duc qui fonçait vers elle. Il déposa dans son assiette encore vide une enveloppe écarlate. La jeune fille se sentit blêmir.

_« Oh non ! Tout mais pas ça ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle lui avait envoyé une beuglante. Tout autour, les élèves avaient interrompu leurs conversations en voyant ce qu'elle avait reçu.

« Regardez ce qu'on a envoyé à la petite Delombre...J'en ai déjà reçu une et ça été terrible...Tu ferais bien de l'ouvrir avant qu'elle n'explose. »

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Míriel ouvrit doucement l'enveloppe. Mais dès qu'elle l'eut descellée, la voix de sa mère, cent fois plus forte qu'à l'ordinaire, résonna dans toute la salle :

« NON MAIS À QUOI EST-CE QUE TU PENSAIS ? TU DEVRAIS ÊTRE À SERPENTARD COMME JE L'AI ÉTÉ, COMME TOUS LES DELOMBRE L'ONT ÉTÉ, ET NON DANS CETTE MISÉRABLE MAISON QU'EST GRYFFONDOR. TU ES LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE, MIRIEL. TU ES BIEN COMME TON MINABLE PÈRE : INDIGNE DE TON SANG. JE T'AVERTIS, SI JAMAIS TU FAIS LA MOINDRE ERREUR À L'AVENIR, TU VAS LE REGRETTER ! »

La grande salle résonnait encore des cris de la beuglante. Tout le monde s'était tu et regardait fixement une Míriel qui était sur le point de fondre en larmes. La petite fille, sans accorder un regard à qui que ce soit, quitta la grande salle en courant. Elle alla jusque dans le parc ou elle éclata en sanglots, accotée à un arbre.

Elle n'avait pas assisté à un seul de ses cours cette journée là, malgré que cela soit sa première journée de classe.

_-Fin flash back-_

Des scènes semblables s'étaient répétées encore plusieurs fois au cours de l'année. Sa mère la rabrouait à chaque faute. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis pour la supporter et chaque jour, elle s'effondrait de plus en plus. À la fin de l'année, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Comme un spectre, passant inaperçu à côté des gens, se contentant d'assister aux cours et de faire ses devoirs. C'est pour cela que ça mère l'avait retirée de Poudlard.

_« Cette école t'a ramollie, Míriel. Je vais t'envoyer quelque part où ils savent ce que c'est la fermeté. »_

Míriel revint à la réalité après quelques instants. Relevant la tête vers le professeur Dumbledore qui était toujours assis à la table.

« Écoutez, je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne retournerai pas là-bas. »

« Tu vas réintégrer Durmstrang alors ? »

« Quoi ? Comment ça retourner à Durmstrang ? » dit-elle d'un air horrifié.

« Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu poursuives tes études. Mais je te laisse le choix de l'école. »

« Il est hors de question que je remette ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans cette école de mangemorts. »

« Ce qui veux dire en d'autres mots que tu viens à Poudlard ? »

« …Bon d'accord, vous avez gagné, je vais y retourner dans votre satanée école ! » cracha Míriel. « Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, je crois que je vais retourner me coucher. »

Sans attendre la réponse du directeur, la jeune fille sortit en trombe de la cuisine. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle claqua la porte et, sans même prendre la peine d'ôter son chandail, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. Après s'être retournée dans tous les sens et après avoir compris qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se rendormir, elle se leva rageusement, cherchant des yeux quelque chose sur lequel elle pourrait se défouler. Elle avisa un verre sur son bureau, le saisit et l'envoya se fracasser contre le mur. Cela ne lui procurant aucun soulagement, elle s'assit sur le plancher, découragée, le dos appuyé sur le mur. Après un moment, elle finit par se calmer. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien de détruire tout ce que contenait sa chambre. Ça ne changerait pas qu'elle retournerait à Poudlard dans moins d'une semaine. À Poudlard après une absence de cinq ans. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner là-bas. Les élèves la rejetteraient encore, les professeurs ne feraient guère mieux. Au moins à Durmstrang on la respectait. Mais elle n'y avait pas de vrais amis. Seulement des personnes qui se tenaient avec elle pour son nom et son argent. Tout cela parce que sa mère était Eleanor Delombre. Elle en avait mare de ce nom ! Pourquoi la traitait-on différemment à cause de sa famille ? Mais pourquoi était-elle une Delombre ? Confuse, elle replia ses genoux contre elle et y enfouit sa tête.


	4. Le pendentif

**Chapitre **III

Le pendentif

_Tout était noir, la seule lumière présente était celle de la lune et des étoiles dans le ciel. On distinguait des ombres qui formaient un grand cercle dans la plaine. Tous regardaient au centre où se trouvait ce qui semblait être deux hommes. L'un était à genoux, replié sur lui-même. L'autre était debout, sombre et menaçant, sa baguette magique sortie._

_« Alors comme ça tu es le majordome de Delombre ?» dit-il d'une voix glaciale._

_« Oui…c'est exact…je suis à son service depuis deux ans… »_

_« Et tu dis que tu aurais des renseignements à me fournir à propos d'un certain pendentif que ton maître aurait ? »_

_« Oui…c'est cela. J'ai remarqué que monsieur Delombre portait toujours un étrange pendentif…attaché à une chaînette d'argent qu'il a au cou…cet objet lui vient de sa famille, je crois… »_

_« Et à quoi ressemble-t-il ce pendentif ? »_

_« C'est une bille de verre noir, ou quelque chose comme ça… entourée d'une monture d'argent, comme si on voulait l'empêcher de se casser… Il y a aussi des inscriptions dessus, mais je n'ai pas pu les lire… »_

_« Oui, c'est ce que je croyais », dit le lord noir en ce retournant vers ses fidèles. « Edward Delombre va recevoir une petite visite demain soir…visite dont il ne se tirera pas vivant je le crains… »_

_Puis, se retournant vers le majordome, il continua :_

_« Tu ne vas pas essayer d'aller avertir ton maître de notre venue au moins… »_

_« N-non… bien sûr… je ne ferais jamais rien de pareil… »_

_« Dommage pour toi, mais j'aime mieux prendre mes précautions. AVADA KEDAVRA ! »_

« HARRY ! »

Harry ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il était dans sa chambre du 12 square Grimmaurd. Ron était penché au-dessus de lui. Derrière, il pouvait voir Mrs. Weasley qui tenait une chandelle dans ses mains et Maugrey Fol Œil, près de la porte, sa baguette sortie.

« Harry, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Ron.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as crié quelque chose dans ton sommeil et ça nous a réveillés. À quoi rêvais-tu Harry ? »

« Je… », dit Harry en essayant de rassembler ses souvenirs. « …Ce n'était pas un rêve ordinaire, je suis sûr que ça s'est réellement produit. Ce n'est pas comme l'an passé, c'est…différent. Il y avait Voldemort…et il interrogeait un homme…c'était à propos d'un bijou, une bille noire, en pendentif... »

En entendant cela, Mrs. Weasley et Fol Œil échangèrent un regard et la mère de Ron s'approcha de Harry.

« Qu'a-t-il dit au sujet de ce pendentif, Harry ? »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« Aaaarg ! »

Míriel se réveilla en sursaut. Elle dormait depuis une heure à peine et il fallait qu'on la dérange. Cela venait du deuxième étage. Elle en était presque sûre car la pièce qui se trouvait sous elle au troisième était un salon décrépit où personne ne mettait les pieds.

_« Et qui a-t-il dans le pièce deux étages sous moi ? La chambre de Potter bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas laisser le monde dormir en paix celui-là ? »_

Míriel se retourna dans son lit, bien décidée à se rendormir. Des pas se firent alors entendre dans les escaliers et dans les couloirs situés plus bas.

_« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Il n'est pas capable de se rendormir tout seul, Saint Potter ? »_

La jeune fille se leva à contrecoeur de son lit, décidée cette fois à aller dire à tout ce monde ce qu'elle pensait des gens qui font du bruit à 1h30 du matin.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« Qu'a-t-il dit au sujet de ce pendentif, Harry ? » demanda Mrs. Weasley

« Alors on fait des cauchemars Potter ? »

Une jeune fille était appuyée dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air sombre.

_« La fille qui était dans le hall »_ pensa Harry.

« Tu devrais écouter, Delombre, ça te concerne », dit Fol Œil.

« Et en quoi est-ce que ce les rêveries de Potter me regardent ? »

« Ça concerne la Perle », dit l'ex-auror à mi-voix.

Míriel devint alors livide. Elle se dirigea vers le lit, écarta Ron du coude et empoigna Harry par les épaules, le fixant dans les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Je…c'était… », bafouilla Harry, intimidé par la jeune fille.

« Je t'en prie Potter, fais un effort. »

« Il y avait lord Voldemort et…il parlait d'un pendentif, d'une bille de verre noir avec une monture en argent », répéta Harry. « Elle appartient à un Delombre je crois… »

« Edward Delombre ? »

« Oui, c'est cela. Et Voldemort disait qu'il rendrait visite à cet homme…il voulait le tuer… »

« Quand ? » demanda la jeune fille d'un ton plus pressant encore.

« Demain soir. »

La jeune fille étouffa un juron en se levant d'un coup. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le couloir à grands pas, sortit et alla vers les escaliers, Fol Œil sur les talons.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demanda Ron.

« Cela ne vous regarde pas mes chéris. C'est une affaire de famille », répondit Mrs. Weasley. « Maintenant, rendormez-vous. Vous allez devoir vous lever de bonne heure demain matin. »

Et elle sortit de la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte.

« Cet homme, Edward Delombre, c'est son oncle, non ? » demanda Harry.

« Ouais », répondit Ron. « Je me demande ce que Tu-sais-qui lui veut. »

« Et moi je me demande qu'est-ce que cette histoire de pendentif. »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Míriel remonta rapidement dans sa chambre. Elle enfila par-dessus son pyjama la première robe qui lui tomba sous la main. Elle prit sa cape de voyage et sortit, son éclair de feu sur l'épaule. Dans la cuisine, elle retrouva Fol Œil qui l'attendait.

« Tu veux vraiment y aller ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, non ? Il n'y a que les Delombre qui peuvent toucher à la Perle. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est toi qui dois la prendre ? Tu n'es pas la dernière de ta famille il me semble. »

« Selon la coutume, ça devrait être mon cousin Frank qui s'en occuperait. Mais je ne crois pas avoir le temps de l'avertir avant demain soir. »

« Pourquoi ? Où est-il ce cousin ? »

« Aucune idée. On n'est pas très proche dans la famille. En fait, la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, je devais avoir dix ans et je n'ai jamais pris la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles depuis, répondit-elle. « Et de toute façon, c'est un idiot immature et insouciant qui n'est probablement pas capable de mettre lui-même du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dents », continua-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Je vais lui écrire une lettre, à lui et à ma cousine, pour leur expliquer la situation et leur dire que je prends la Perle pour le moment. Il ne reste qu'eux dans la famille à présent. »

« Mais comment veux-tu exposer ça dans une lettre ? C'est bien trop dangereux. Et si elle se faisait intercepter ? »

« Et tu crois que je ne prends aucune précaution dans ces cas-là ? »

Míriel fit apparaître deux bouts de parchemin devant elle et, à l'aide d'une plume et d'encre, elle rédigea ceci :

_2./2/4./9-/2 2/1. 2./2/4./3/9-/. 9-/4/4./3- 1./4/3/4. 6./5/2 2/./3-/. 3-/2/10-/1/3/1. 7-/2 2./4./2/1./3- 9-/1 2./2/4./9-/2 2./4/5/4- 9-/'/3/1./5./6./1/1. _

_10././3-/. _

L'ex-auror la regarda, perplexe.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tous ces chiffres ? »

« En bref, ça dit qu'Edward Delombre va se faire assassiner et que je prends la Perle pour le moment. Je t'avais dit que je prenais mes précautions », dit-elle en regardant le visage désorienté de Fol Œil.

La jeune fille recopia le texte sur les deux parchemins, scella les enveloppes et les tendit à Maugrey.

« Tu donnes ça à deux de mes hiboux et comme adresse tu leur dis : Lawrence et Jones. Ils comprendront. Le manoir de mon oncle se situe dans les environs de Plymouth. Cela devrait me prendre trois heures pour m'y rendre. Arrivée là, cela ne devrait pas durer plus d'une heure. Le temps de revenir, de faire ma valise, je pars pour King's Cross et je m'embarque dans le train. Il est deux heures, je devrais être de retour ici vers neuf heures. »

« Comment ça de retour vers neuf heures ? » fit Mrs. Weasley en entrant dans la cuisine. « Tu n'as pas l'intention de passer la nuit dehors j'espère ! Je te rappelle que c'est la rentrée demain et que tu dois être en pleine forme. »

« Et vous croyez peut-être que c'est pour mon bon plaisir que je vais voler plus de 600km en une nuit ? »

« Non…mais, je… »

« Écoutez Mrs. Weasley, si je reste ici à ne rien faire et bien le seigneur des ténèbres va s'emparer de la Perle et j'aime mieux ne pas penser aux conséquences que cela pourrait entraîner. »

Sans plus attendre, Míriel prit son balai, se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée, ouvrit la porte et avant de sortir, se retourna vers Fol Œil.

« Surtout, n'oublie pas les lettres. »

Et elle partit.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

De nombreuses heures plus tard, Míriel fit son entrée au 12 square Grimmaurd. Elle était exténuée. Le voyage de retour avait été plus long que prévu. Le manque de sommeil se faisait tant sentir qu'elle en avait eu du mal à tenir sur son balai. Elle remonta les escaliers lentement. La maison était silencieuse. Tout le monde devait être déjà parti à la gare. Il était déjà dix heures passées. Arrivée dans sa chambre, Míriel chercha sa valise des yeux. Elle ne l'avait plus utilisée depuis Durmstrang. À l'aide d'un sort, elle regroupa tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Elle prit soin de se changer en « moldu » pour ne pas qu'on la remarque. En fait elle ne fit que se recouvrir d'un long imperméable. Elle fit un dernier tour pour voir si elle n'avait rien oublié et sortit finalement. Une fois dehors, elle enfourcha une nouvelle fois son balai en prenant soin que personne ne l'aperçoive.

King's Cross était pleine à cette heure. Míriel essaya de s'orienter. Cela faisait déjà six ans qu'elle y avait mis les pieds pour la dernière fois. Elle repéra enfin la jointure entre les quais 9 et 10.

_« Ah, enfin »_ pensa-t-elle.

Une fois passée la barrière magique, Míriel fit disparaître son imperméable sous lequel elle commençait à étouffer. Le quai 9 ¾ était bondé par les élèves et leurs parents. Elle se faufila à travers la foule et gagna le train. Ella traîna sa valise jusqu'à la queue du convoi, dans le dernier compartiment.

_« Au moins, là je ne serai pas dérangée. » _

Elle hissa sa malle dans le filet prévu à cet effet et se laissa tomber sur la banquette. Elle était morte de fatigue. Sa nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos. Elle appuya sa tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre, voyant ainsi les familles qui s'entassaient sur le quai. Elle s'endormit avec comme dernière vison, l'expression allègre des élèves qui avaient hâte de retrouver leur école.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Harry venait d'arriver sur le quai 9 ¾ en compagnie de Ron et d'Hermione. Il ne restait que quelques minutes avant que le Poudlard Express ne parte et ils les employèrent à dire au revoir à tous les membres de l'Ordre qui étaient présents. Le train siffla, indiquant aux passagers son départ imminent. Les trois Gryffondors durent alors s'embarquer sans plus attendre.

Mrs. Weasley, inquiète, s'approcha de Fol Œil pour lui parler.

« Alastor, j'ai peur que Míriel ne manque le train. Elle n'est pas encore revenue. Pourtant elle avait dit qu'elle serait de retour à neuf heures. »

L'ex-auror balaya le train de son œil magique.

« Tu t'en fais pour rien, je la vois dans un compartiment, au fond complètement. »

« Ah ! Très bien, alors je suis soulagée. »

Le coup de onze heures sonna à l'horloge de la gare et tout le train s'ébranla avant de se mettre en marche. Harry déambulait dans le couloir à la recherche d'un compartiment vide. Ron et Hermione avaient dû rejoindre le wagon de tête puisqu'ils étaient préfets, mais ils avaient assuré Harry qu'ils le rejoindraient dès que possible. Ce dernier essayait donc de leur trouver, à eux et à lui, des places où ils pourraient s'installer. Désespéré, il arriva à la queue du train sans avoir rien déniché, lorsqu'il vit que le dernier compartiment était inoccupé. Ou presque. Il n'y avait là qu'une seule personne, une jeune fille, endormie, la tête reposant sur le bord de la fenêtre. Il décida d'aller voir si elle n'avait rien contre le fait de partager la place.

Le bruit qu'il fit lorsqu'il referma la porte du compartiment derrière lui la réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda, l'air endormi, qui l'avait tirée de son sommeil. Quand elle le remarqua, Harry lui tendit la main en gage de présentation.

« Salut, ça te dérange si je m'assois ici ? Les autres compartiments sont déjà pleins. Et, ah, au fait, je m'appelle Harry. Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontrés. »

« On t'a jeté un _Oubliette_ ou t'as réellement la mémoire d'un poisson rouge, Potter ?» marmonna-t-elle méchamment.

Harry reconnut alors la jeune fille, mais c'était peut-être la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à rencontrer dans le train.

« Míriel Delombre, c'est ça ? »

« Ouais. Je suis condamnée à toujours me faire réveiller par toi on dirait. »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne le fais pas exprès. »

« Et tes deux zigotos d'amis ne sont pas avec toi ? »

« Ron et Hermione ? Non, ils sont dans le wagon de tête, ils sont préfets. Mais ils m'ont dit qu'ils me rejoindraient dès qu'ils pourraient. »

« Ah bon ! Le grand Harry Potter n'est pas préfet, lui ? Et par contre le rouquin énervé l'est. C'est étrange, non ? Finalement Saint Potter n'est pas aussi parfait qu'on pourrait le croire ! »

Harry, insulté, lança un regard noir à la jeune fille. Regard dont elle ne se soucia pas le moins du monde.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce train au juste ? Tu n'étais pas supposée aller à Durmstrang ? »

« J'étais supposée aller nulle part cette année. Mais le vieux débris a insisté pour que je reprenne les études. »

« Le vieux débris ? Quel vieux débris ? »

« Dumbledore. »

Harry regarda la jeune fille, stupéfait. Elle insultait le directeur d'une façon si naturelle qu'elle en était déstabilisante.

« Mais pourquoi n'es-tu pas retournée à Durmstrang ? Tu avais sûrement plein d'amis là-bas. »

Míriel eu un petit rire sans joie.

« Des _amis_ dis-tu ? Si on peut qualifier d'_ami _quelqu'un qui se tient avec toi seulement pour ton nom et ton argent. Alors oui, j'ai plein d'_amis _mais je n'ai pas la moindre envie de les revoir. »

« Ah… je vois. »

« Au fait, ce sont les Weasley qui t'ont dit que j'allais à Durmstrang ? »

« Euh…oui », dit Harry, ne sachant pas s'il devait avouer ou non l'enquête que Ron et ses frères menaient sur elle.

« Et ils t'ont dit aussi tout ce qu'ils avaient découvert sur moi, je présume ? »

« Oui, mais…comment es-tu au courant qu'ils cherchent des informations sur toi ? »

« Facile, ce n'est pas très subtil leurs manières de procéder : « Míriel est-ce que je pourrais te poser une question ? …Fred et moi on se demandait où est-ce que tu avais fait ta deuxième année…Ta mère c'est Eleanor Delombre, non ?... C'est qui ton père au juste ? » »

« Je dois avouer que ce n'était pas très dur de s'en rendre compte, vu comme ça. Et tu leur répondais ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'est pas de leurs affaires tout ça. »

« Mais le nom de tes parents, c'est tout de même pas confidentiel… »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard noir.

« Bon, ça va, je n'ai rien dit », se reprit Harry.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry tenta de renouer la conversation.

« Dans quelle maison crois-tu être placée ? »

« Gryffondor », répondit Míriel sans la moindre hésitation.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? »

« Je croyais que les Weasley t'avaient appris que j'avais fait ma première année à Poudlard. »

« C'est vrai, j'avais oublié. Mais je pensais que…tu sais… tu as étudié à Durmstrang et en plus toute ta famille a dû passer par Serpentard, alors je croyais… »

« Que j'irais à Serpentard moi aussi. Bien sûr, puisque tous les Delombre sont allés à Serpentard », dit-elle d'un ton sec. « Mais non, moi je n'ai pas été envoyée là comme tu peux le remarquer. Mais malgré cela on continue à penser que je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je crois que je vais me rendormir. Je n'ai eu qu'une heure et demie de sommeil depuis hier et je suis un peu fatiguée », continua la jeune fille rapidement avant de s'accoter sur le rebord de la fenêtre et de fermer les yeux.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« Comment se fait-il qu'elle revienne à Poudlard ? »

Míriel se réveilla après quelques heures de repos. En entendant ces paroles, elle décida de garder les yeux fermés, feignant le sommeil. Il était bien évident qu'on parlait d'elle et elle avait envie d'en savoir plus.

« Elle s'est fait renvoyer de Durmstrang ou quoi ? dit la voix de Ron. »

_« Non mais vraiment ! Comment peut-il penser que moi, je pourrais me faire renvoyer ! », _pensa-t-elle.

« Non, elle m'a dit que c'était Dumbledore qui l'avait obligée de revenir. »

« Ça se comprend », dit la voix d'Hermione. « Elle devait finir ses études. »

« Et tu crois qu'elle sera dans quelle maison ? »

« Elle était à Gryffondor en première année. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. Pour ma part, je la verrais plus à Serpentard. Quand je lui parlais, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être devant un de ces crétins… »

« Hum, hum… », fit Míriel pour signaler sa présence.

Elle avait maintenant ouvert les yeux. La comparaison avec les Serpentards ne lui avait pas plu du tout. Les trois amis se retournèrent alors et remarquèrent qu'elle n'était plus endormie. Ils se regardèrent, gênés que la jeune fille ait été au courant de leur conversation. Le silence menaça de s'installer, mais il fut troublé par l'arrivée du chariot à friandises.

« Bonjour les enfants. Vous voulez quelque chose ? »

Míriel prit alors conscience du creux dans son ventre. Elle avait _très _faim ! Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de déjeuner et l'heure du dîner était en train de passer elle aussi. Elle acheta pour cinq gallions de fondant du chaudron et de chocogrenouille. Harry, Ron et Hermione la regardaient faire avec étonnement. Elle déballa sa première chocogrenouille et la fourra dans sa bouche sans plus de cérémonies.

« Hey ! mais fais attention à la carte ! » s'exclama Ron en la ramassant dans l'emballage qu'elle avait jeté sans grandes précautions sur la banquette.

« Tu es trop chanceuse ! C'est Ptolémée ! Une des seules que je n'ai pas encore dans ma collection. »

« Tu peux la garder si tu veux. Si ce n'était que de moi elles finiraient toutes à la poubelle. »

« Vraiment ?! Tu me la donnes ! Merci ! »

La jeune fille savait que la méfiance de Ron à son égard, si jamais il n'en avait éprouvée, s'était envolée en fumée.

« Au fait Míriel, c'est bien cela ton nom je crois, si tu as fait tes études à Durmstrang, tu connais sûrement la plupart des élèves qu'il y avait là-bas, non ? » demanda Hermione, à son tour.

« Pas mal, pourquoi ? »

« Tu ne connaîtrais pas Viktor par hasard ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles et je me demandais si… »

« Viktor ? Krum tu veux dire ? »

« Oui, c'est ça. Tu le connais ? »

« Bien sûr. Qui ne connaît pas le grand, le beau, le fantastique et le populaire Viktor Krum, attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch de Bulgarie ? » dit Míriel avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix. « Mais ça fait longtemps que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Il a passé la plus grande part de sa 7e année à Poudlard à cause du tournoi des trois sorciers et on ne s'est pas revus en dehors de l'école après cela. De toutes façons, j'étais revenue en Angleterre et lui en Bulgarie alors… »

« Ah d'accord, je vois », fit Hermione sans cacher sa déception.

« Mais elle se trouve où finalement cette école ? » demanda Harry. « Tu y es allée, alors tu devrais savoir. »

« Je n'y vais plus et je n'ai aucune loyauté envers ces imbéciles, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je garderais cela secret. C'est en Russie, un peu plus au nord que Saint-Pétersbourg. »

« Mais si c'est en Russie, ça veut dire que tu parles russe ? » demanda Hermione, intéressée.

« _Tack, zuéchajno_ » 1 répondit-elle. « Je parle aussi un peu français, mais je ne l'utilise presque jamais. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils enseignent la magie noire là-bas ? », lança Ron.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'on apprend, Weasley », dit Míriel « Ça risquerait de te donner des cauchemars. »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Plus tard, pendant que Harry et Ron se disputaient une partie d'échecs et qu'Hermione entamait le 3e chapitre de ce qui devait être « Sort et Enchantements, niveau 6 », Míriel, elle, regardait le paysage défiler derrière la fenêtre. Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître Draco Malfoy, escorté de ses deux acolytes.

« Alors Potter, t'as réussi à te garder en vie jusqu'à la rentrée ? » dit celui-ci de son habituelle voix traînante.

« Va te faire voir, Malfoy. »

Le Serpentard balaya le compartiment des yeux et remarqua la jeune fille accoudée à la fenêtre.

« C'est qui elle ? » demanda-t-il.

Míriel se retourna alors, un grand sourire faux aux lèvres.

« Draco, quelle bonne surprise ! » dit-elle avec un sarcasme flagrant.

L'expression narquoise du Serpentard se décomposa au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait qui était la personne devant lui. Bientôt il la regardait d'un air où se mêlaient la haine et la stupéfaction.

« Delombre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans ce train ? »

« Je prie pour supporter ta présence le moins possible cette année. »

« Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu vas à Poudlard. »

« On est deux à s'enthousiasmer de cette perspective n'est-ce pas ? »

Cela ne prit pas un mot de plus pour que le Serpentard sorte presque en courant du compartiment, l'air aussi horrifié que si on lui avait annoncé qu'il avait été fiancé à Miss Teigne. Ses deux acolytes se contentèrent de le suivre, sans rien comprendre, comme à leur habitude. Lorsque la porte se referma, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent tous vers la jeune fille, étonnés.

« Je ne savais pas que tu le connaissais », dit Hermione en s'adressant à Míriel.

« Disons que c'est un très cher ami d'enfance, avec qui je partage mes peines et mes joies depuis des années. Nous sommes comme les deux doigts de la main, lui et moi… » raconta-t-elle avec une mine d'enterrement.

Elle avisa l'air abasourdi des deux garçons avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Quels néophytes en matières de sarcasme ! ...

« En vérité j'ai des petits arrangements financiers avec son père. Et nos deux familles ont toujours été très proches. C'est pour ça que je suis très souvent rendue chez eux… Mais je n'ai jamais réussi à supporter Draco… »

Le reste du voyage se passa sans autres incidents. Le train fit son entrée à la gare de Prés-au-lard sous une fine pluie. Les élèves se pressèrent sur le quai pour pouvoir rejoindre les diligences avant d'être trempés. Les première année étaient bien à plaindre. Harry, Ron et Hermione embarquèrent en compagnie de Míriel. Cette dernière se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre durant tout le trajet, son visage s'assombrissant de plus en plus pendant que la diligence s'approchait de Poudlard. Le château resplendissait de toutes ses lumières en ce soir de septembre. Il était visiblement déplaisant à la jeune fille de retourner en ces lieux. Cela lui rappelait sûrement de mauvais souvenirs.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

1 Oui exactement (c'est en russe)


	5. Un ancien ami

**Chapitre IV**

Un ancien ami

Lorsque la diligence s'arrêta enfin, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Míriel débarquèrent et se dirigèrent vers les portes du château. Ils se dépêchèrent de se mettre à l'abri avant d'être trempés. Dans le hall, Míriel se fit apostropher par le professeur Mcgonagall.

« Miss Delombre, suivez-moi dans mon bureau, je vous prie. »

Surprise, Míriel lui obéit et s'en alla sans même jeter un regard aux trois Gryffondors. Elles arrivèrent au bureau du professeur de métamorphose et y entrèrent.

« Miss Delombre, comme vous n'avez pas effectué votre cinquième année à Poudlard, vous n'avez pas encore choisi les matières que vous vouliez étudier cette année. Vous n'auriez pas une idée de métier que vous aimeriez faire ? »

« Auror », répondit la jeune fille sans la moindre hésitation.

« Vous êtes sûre ? Vous allez devoir travailler très fort pour y parvenir. Il faut avoir de très bons résultats au ASPIC et après le collège, vous avez encore plusieurs années d'étude à faire. Ils ne prennent que les meilleurs. »

« Avant de parler, avez-vous regardé mes résultats aux BUSE ? » demanda Míriel, un sourire aux lèvres.

Intriguée, Mcgonagall fouilla dans ses papiers, cherchant le dossier de la jeune fille. Quand elle l'eut enfin trouvé, elle le survola rapidement, l'air de plus en plus étonnée.

« C'est vrai qu'avec des notes pareilles…vous devriez réussir. Il vous faudra donc choisir comme option : les sortilèges, la métamorphose, la défense contre les forces du mal ainsi que les potions. »

« Très bien. Si c'est tout ce que vous aviez à me dire, je crois que je vais m'en aller », dit Míriel en se levant.

Et elle sortit du bureau. Elle eut ensuite un peu de difficultés à retrouver son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle. Cela faisait tout de même quelques années qu'elle n'était pas passée par là. Arrivée devant les portes, elle hésita un instant avant d'entrer. Elles étaient fermées mais on pouvait tout de même entendre la voix fluette du professeur Flitwick qui lisait la liste des élèves de première année afin qu'ils soient répartis entre les différentes maisons. Elle entrouvrit la porte discrètement et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Tous les élèves observaient attentivement la cérémonie de répartition et personne ne l'avait encore remarquée. Elle essaya de se faufiler subtilement jusqu'à la table des Gryffondors mais malheureusement, un élève la remarqua et bientôt toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle l'avaient aperçue. Mal à l'aise, elle s'assit sur la première chaise qu'elle atteignit, à l'extrémité de la table. Quelques instants passèrent dans un silence total avant que le professeur Flitwick ne reprenne la lecture de la liste des première année en annonçant « Mcdowell, Ewan ». L'attention des élèves se détourna de Míriel pour se reporter sur le petit garçon qui venait de mettre le choixpeau magique sur sa tête. « Serdaigle ! » annonça celui-ci après quelques instants de réflexion.

La fin de la cérémonie arriva bientôt et dès que « Williams, Andrew » eut été envoyé à Poufsouffle, Flitwick emporta le choixpeau hors de la salle. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

« Je n'ai que deux mots à vous dire : Bon appétit. »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Les tables se couvrirent aussitôt des habituels ragoûts à la sauce onctueuse, plats de légumes cuits et cruches de jus de citrouille. Harry et Ron se jetèrent avidement sur la nourriture et en emplirent leur assiette à rebord.

« Pou'a esche 'e de'omb'e 'iens pa man'er a'ec 'ous ? » demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de pommes de terre.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Harry.

« J'ai dit : Pourquoi est-ce que Delombre vient pas manger avec nous ? » répliqua le rouquin après avoir avalé.

« Ah, c'est vrai. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste tout seule au bout de la table ? » questionna Hermione.

« Je ne crois pas qu'elle avait envie de supporter davantage notre présence », répondit sombrement Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je veux dire qu'elle ne nous affectionne pas particulièrement et si j'étais elle, je serais sûrement resté manger dans mon coin. »

« Elle m'avait pourtant l'air sympathique dans le train », dit Hermione.

« Ça c'est après que vous soyez arrivés. Avant, elle était tout sauf sympathique. »

Harry leur révéla alors ce que Míriel avait dit avant leur venue. Tout à propos du « rouquin énervé » et « du vieux débris ». Aussi de _l'étonnement _plus ou moins sarcastique de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle avait appris que « Saint Potter » n'était pas préfet. Il leur parla aussi du mépris qu'il pouvait distinguer dans la voix de la jeune fille à chaque fois qu'elle lui avait parlé. Il leur raconta l'allusion qu'elle avait faite à propos de ses _amis_ de Durmstrang et la façon dont elle avait réagi lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait d'abord cru qu'elle irait à Serpentard.

Ron et Hermione écoutèrent tout ce que Harry leur exposa jusqu'au bout, sans l'interrompre. Ils étaient bien trop étonnés par la complexité de la personnalité de la jeune fille. Aussi bien pouvait-elle se montrer joyeuse et sympathique ou bien, au contraire, être froide, renfermée et hautaine.

Lorsque Harry eut terminé, Ron et Hermione étaient bouche bée par l'attitude dont Míriel avait fait preuve et des propos qu'elle avait tenus.

« Elle trouve que je ne suis qu'un rouquin énervé ?! », fut tout ce que Ron trouva à dire.

À cela, Harry et Hermione échangèrent un sourire.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Lorsque enfin toute trace de nourriture disparut des assiettes, le professeur Dumbledore se leva pour son habituel discours de bienvenue.

« À présent que nous sommes tous occupés à digérer un autre de nos somptueux festins, je vous demande de m'accorder quelques instants d'attention afin que je puisse vous donner les traditionnelles recommandations de début d'année », déclara le directeur. « Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la forêt située dans le parc est interdite d'accès. M. Rusard, le concierge, m'a aussi demandé de vous rappeler, pour la cinq cent trente-deuxième fois selon lui, que l'usage de la magie n'est pas autorisé dans les couloirs entre les heures de cours et que beaucoup d'autres choses sont également interdites, dont la liste complète est désormais affichée sur la porte de son bureau. »

Après une courte pause, Dumbledore reprit.

« Nous accueillons cette année une ancienne élève qui avait fait sa première année avec nous et qui nous revient après quelques années d'étude à l'institut Durmstrang. Les élèves de 7e année se souviendront peut-être d'elle. Je vous demanderais de souhaiter la bienvenue à Míriel Delombre », dit le directeur en désignant la jeune fille qui était assise à l'extrémité de la table des Gryffondors.

Tous les élèves se tournèrent encore une fois vers Míriel. Celle-ci ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention, se contentant de jurer mentalement contre Dumbledore.

_« Et il faut bien sûr qu'il précise que je reviens de Durmstrang. Merci, merci vraiment ! Ainsi, cela donne une raison de plus à tout le monde dans cette école de me détester. Non mais, il se prend pour qui le vieux débris ? »_

« Je n'ai pas terminé », dit le directeur pour faire taire le bourdonnement que sa dernière annonce avait produit dans la grande salle. « J'aimerais encore attirer votre attention sur un point avant que vous ne partiez. Comme certains d'entre vous l'ont peut-être remarqué, il n'y a aucun nouvel enseignant parmi nous ce soir. Je devais pourtant trouver un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pendant l'été, mais mes efforts ont été à peu près vains. Je n'ai réussi à en dénicher un que ce matin et j'attends toujours sa réponse. Je vous promets que je vous tiendrai au courant dans les prochains jours et que je ferai tout mon possible pour vous avoir un professeur au plus tôt. Je voudrais aussi préciser que les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch de chacune des quatre maisons se tiendront le 12 septembre prochain. Je demanderais maintenant aux préfets de bien vouloir conduire les élèves de leur maison respective jusqu'à leur salle commune. »

Tous les élèves se levèrent d'un coup et se dirigèrent vers les portes de la grande salle. Ici et là, on entendait les préfets qui essayaient de regrouper les 1ère année : « Les nouveaux de Serdaigle, suivez-moi…Les Gryffondors, par ici… » Míriel, comme tous les autres, se dirigea vers le hall en essayant de se remémorer le chemin autrefois si connu qui menait à la salle commune des lions.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Christian Hawkins était un élève de septième année à Gryffondor. Grand, svelte, des cheveux bruns aux mèches rebelles et des yeux gris pâle. Les filles craquaient pour lui et il ne s'en plaignait pas. D'ordinaire, il avait son troupeau d'admiratrices qui le suivaient et il n'avait besoin de faire que quelques pas pour se trouver une compagne ; mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui courait après une fille, et non le contraire. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas question de « sortir » avec qui que ce soit, car c'était après Míriel Delombre qu'il courait.

_« Après toutes ces années…je commençais déjà à l'oublier _», songeait-il en arpentant les couloirs du deuxième étage.

Lorsque Dumbledore avait prononcé le nom de la jeune fille, tous ses souvenirs de première année lui étaient revenus en tête. La petite fille frêle et intimidable qui était à Gryffondor même si tout le monde l'aurait mise à Serpentard. Celle qui recevait une beuglante furieuse de sa mère presque un matin sur deux. Celle qui était toujours seule puisque personne ne voulait être son ami. Sauf lui, car il l'était devenu, son ami. Il avait appris à la connaître, appris à voir ses bon côtés. Mais à la fin de l'année, elle était partie et n'avait plus donné aucun signe de vie. Elle n'était pas revenue en septembre suivant ni à celui d'après. Personne n'avait jamais su exactement pourquoi. Christian n'avait plus reçu de ses nouvelles et il avait fini par l'oublier peu à peu. Mais maintenant, elle était de retour et cette fois-ci encore, aucun élève n'en savait la raison. La seule chose qui était certaine, c'était que toutes ces années, elle les avait passées dans une école de magie noire.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Míriel essayait tant bien que mal de trouver son chemin parmi le dédale d'escaliers et de couloirs qui conduisaient à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Après avoir tourné quelques fois en rond dans le labyrinthe de « raccourcis » du 3e étage et d'avoir dû modifier aussi son itinéraire à cause des escaliers qui changeaient sans cesse de place, Míriel se retrouva enfin devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Après avoir fouillé dans sa mémoire à la recherche du mot de passe, la jeune fille se souvint enfin :

« Mandragore », dit-elle finalement au tableau.

La grosse dame la regarda d'un air ébahi.

« Vous êtes en retard de quelques années, Miss. C'était le mot de passe il y a six ans de cela. »

Míriel prit alors conscience d'une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé : Ils changeaient de mot de passe à chaque année. N'étant restée que le temps de sa première année, elle n'était pas au courant de ce détail.

_« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette absurdité ! Ils ne faisaient pas cela à Durmstrang pourtant »_, pensa-t-elle.

Mais alors, comment ferait-elle pour entrer ?

« Míriel ? » fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna et aperçut un jeune homme d'environ dix-sept ans. Son visage lui rappelait étrangement quelqu'un. Elle le reconnut soudain, après quelques instants de silence.

« Christian ? C'est bien toi ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suis et je serai toujours le seul, le vrai, l'unique Christian Hawkins. Content que tu m'aies reconnu après six ans, Míriel. »

« J'ai eu plus de chance qu'autre chose. Tu as tellement changé depuis le temps. »

« On embellit toujours avec les années, que veux-tu !… »

« Bon, est-ce que vous me le donnez ce mot de passe, oui ou non ? » s'exclama la grosse dame dans son tableau.

« Oui, désolée », dit Christian. « C'est_ Solaris_. C'est un préfet qui me l'a dit », apprit-il à Míriel.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Comme d'habitude, elle était animée par les conversations des élèves. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre et la presque totalité des fauteuils étaient déjà occupés. Christian et Míriel se dirigèrent vers un coin plus sombre de la pièce pour pouvoir discuter en paix.

« Alors, Míel… »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est atroce comme surnom. »

« Tu veux que je dise « Delombre » comme tous les autres font alors ? »

« Après mûre réflexion, appelle moi Míel », répliqua-t-elle vivement.

« Alors Míel, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidée à remettre les pieds ici ? » demanda le jeune homme. « Ta mère je suppose. »

« Non, ma mère n'est plus en état de décider quoi que ce soit maintenant », répondit Míriel sombrement.

« Comment ça ? Elle est malade ? »

« Assassinée », répondit la jeune fille en un souffle.

« Oh…je suis désolé. Quand est-ce que cela s'est passé ? »

« Il y a un an…pendant les vacances d'été. »

« Et où est tu allée après ? » demanda Christian, se souvenant qu'elle ne vivait qu'avec sa mère auparavant.

« Chez mon père. »

« Ton père !? Mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il était à Azkaban ? »

« Il a été euh…relâché. »

« Ah oui ? C'est drôle, je n'en ai pas entendu parler. Donc c'est ton père qui t'a réinscrite à Poudlard ? »

« Non », dit Míriel qui se rembrunit encore plus en pensant à son père.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il a été assassiné lui aussi », dit le jeune homme sur un ton de plaisanterie.

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir avant de détourner la tête. Christian, comprenant alors son erreur, essaya de se raviser.

« Désolé, je ne savais pas », dit-il en allant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

La jeune fille leva sur lui des yeux infiniment tristes. Elle avait pratiquement oublié son désespoir des dernières semaines pendant les jours précédents. Elle avait eu d'autres motifs de préoccupation. Mais maintenant, tout lui revenait en une vague d'émotions.

Christian la serra dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Elle se réfugia dans son étreinte comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire en première année. Elle réalisait peu à peu combien elle s'était ennuyée de tout cela. Comment avoir un véritable ami à qui on pouvait se confier lui était indispensable. Combien Christian lui avait manqué, terriblement manqué.

Ils restèrent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que le jeune homme ne la décolle de lui.

« Ça va aller ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échec ? » dit-il pour changer de sujet. « J'espère que tu es aussi bonne qu'avant parce que moi si.

« Gare à toi, je suis encore meilleure qu'avant », répondit-elle du ton un peu plus enjoué.

Ils installèrent l'échiquier et la partie commença. Rapidement, Míriel prit le dessus.

« Et moi qui croyais que j'étais encore un adversaire de taille », dit Christian en regardant, incrédule, le nombre impressionnant de pièces que la jeune fille lui avait déjà mangées.

« À Durmstrang, je regrettais toujours nos parties parce que je n'avais plus d'adversaire à ma taille, mais maintenant, je regrette les parties que je faisais avec Viktor. Il était un peu moins pitoyable que toi. »

« Je ne suis pas pitoyable, c'est toi qui es trop bonne. Et je parie que je serais capable de le battre ton Viktor. »

« Ça par contre, ça m'étonnerait », répondit-elle en mangeant la tour du jeune homme à l'aide de son fou.

« C'est pas juste. Toi, tu as pu t'améliorer en jouant contre les russes, les champions du monde ! Tandis que moi j'ai dû me contenter de la piètre performance anglaise. »

« Tu dis ça, mais en fait, je ne les ai pas trouvés si bons que ça pour des champions d'échec. »

« C'est ça que je disais, tu es trop bonne », répliqua le jeune homme, moitié riant, moitié exaspéré.

Le temps passa, la partie avança et Christian n'arrêtait pas de perdre des pièces. Il ne lui en restait plus que cinq quand Míriel bailla pour la ènième fois déjà.

« Je crois que je ferais bien d'aller me coucher », dit-elle.

« Hey, mais attends ! La partie n'est pas encore finie. »

« Si », répliqua la jeune fille en déplaçant sa reine. « Échec et mat, Christian. »

Le jeune homme regarda l'échiquier, abasourdi.

« Je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle-là », lâcha-t-il en un murmure. « On en fait une autre. Je veux ma revanche. »

« Une autre fois alors. Là, il faut vraiment que j'aille me coucher. »

« Mais il n'est pas si tard ! Il est juste dix heures. »

« Peut-être, mais n'empêche que je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai dormi que l'équivalent de trois heures depuis hier, alors je suis plus qu'exténuée. »

« Ah, d'accord. Alors bonne nuit, Míel. »

« Bonne nuit, Christian. »

La jeune fille se leva et partit en direction des dortoirs, mais elle s'arrêta après quelques pas et se retourna.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien tout ça m'avait manqué. »


	6. Le nouveau professeur de DCFM

**Chapitre 5**

**Le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal**

Míriel se réveilla le lendemain matin de meilleure humeur qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Elle prit son déjeuner en compagnie de Christian, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Son retour au collège n'avait pas été aussi pénible qu'elle ne l'avait redouté. Mais elle sut, en voyant son horaire de la journée, que cela ne durerait plus très longtemps: 9h Métamorphose, 10h30 Défense contre les forces du mal, 13h Potions, 14h30 Potions. S'il y avait bien un cours qu'elle détestait, c'était bien potions. Non qu'elle ne soit pas douée, au contraire. Ce serait une de ses matières favorites si elle était enseignée par quelqu'un d'autre. Elle avait une aversion profonde envers le professeur Rogue. Lui-même était animé du même sentiment à son égard, ce qui n'améliorait en rien leurs relations.

_« Au moins je n'aurai qu'à l'endurer cet après-midi _», pensa-t-elle.

Christian et elle n'étant plus au même niveau, elle dut donc se rendre seule en classe de métamorphose. Le but du cours était de changer un raton laveur en lapin. Elle avait déjà eu à transformer un animal semblable pendant sa cinquième année et elle n'eut aucune misère à répéter l'exploit. Seuls un ou deux autres élèves réussirent à en faire autant. La plupart se retrouvèrent avec un lapin à rayures ou un raton à longues oreilles.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Il ne savait pas si Dumbledore avait réussi à trouver un professeur à temps. Le réponse se révéla être oui. Un homme d'environ 20 ans se tenait derrière le bureau. Il avait les cheveux noirs, le teint pâle et un air qui lui était légèrement familier. Le Gryffondor alla ensuite s'asseoir seul à une table. Ron et Hermione n'avaient pas pris cette option cette année et pour la première fois, il était séparé d'eux pour un cours.

Harry observa les autres élèves qui pénétraient dans la classe. En 6e et 7e année, les élèves des quatre maisons étaient mélangés entre eux dans leurs cours, dépendamment des options qu'ils avaient choisies. Harry aperçut alors Míriel Delombre entrer dans la classe. Elle eut une drôle de réaction en voyant le nouveau professeur. Harry sut alors à qui ce dernier lui faisait penser.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Míriel retrouva enfin le chemin de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle leva tout de suite les yeux vers le devant de la classe pour voir si Dumbledore avait trouvé un professeur. Elle se figea en apercevant qui c'était. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis des années mais elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de ce visage.

_« Ah non ! Faites que je me trompe, faites que le vieux débris ne l'ait pas engagé_, » pensa-t-elle furieusement.

L'homme leva les yeux vers elle à son tour. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour se souvenir qui était cette élève qui le dévisageait, car il savait qu'il la connaissait. C'est alors qu'il la reconnut à son tour. Il eut un pâle sourire lorsque Míriel s'avança pour lui parler.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Frank ? » demanda-t-elle au jeune homme, assez bas pour que les autres élèves ne puissent comprendre.

« Je pourrais te poser la même question, Míriel. Je croyais que ma tante t'avait envoyée à Durmstrang. »

« C'est vrai, mais je n'y retourne plus depuis qu'elle est morte. Et je peux savoir pourquoi toi tu es ici ? »

« Je suis le nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal. Ça ne se voit pas ? »

« Un Delombre qui enseigne comment se défendre contre la magie noire ? Et bien, j'aurai tout vu. »

« Une Delombre qui est à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas mieux, je te ferai remarquer. »

« Si je suis à Gryffondor c'est qu'on ne pouvait pas me placer dans la même maison qu'un crétin de Serpentard comme toi. »

« Miss Delombre », dit le professeur d'une voix assez forte pour que toute la classe l'entende, « j'enlève dix points à Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenue ce soir. Maintenant, allez nous asseoir, le cours va commencer. »

Míriel resta un instant incrédule avant de faire ce que le jeune homme lui disait. Elle l'avait traité de crétin des milliers de fois, alors pourquoi réagissait-il de cette façon, cette fois? Sans cesser de s'interroger, Míriel se mit en quête d'une place libre dans la classe. Tous les élèves étaient déjà installés et il ne restait plus qu'un pupitre inoccupé, au fond de la classe, à côté de… « _Pourquoi faut-il que je tombe toujours sur lui !?_ » …Harry Potter. La jeune fille alla s'asseoir en prenant soin de l'ignorer royalement.

L'homme en avant de la classe se leva et se racla la gorge pour réclamer le silence.

« Bonjour chers élèves, je me présente : Frank Lawrence. J'ai vingt-trois ans, cheveux noirs et yeux ambre tout à fait magnifiques, je vous l'accorde. Je suis d'ailleurs présentement célibataire pour celles que ça intéresserait… »

En voyant l'air scandalisé de la plupart des élèves de la classe et le regard fusillant que lui lançait sa cousine, il préféra se reprendre.

« Euh… non, plus sérieusement, dorénavant, je serai votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Le directeur ne m'a informé de ce changement à mon horaire que hier matin, alors vous excuserez mon manque de pratique dans le domaine de l'enseignement. »

Les regards semblèrent se radoucir, ce qui lui fit comprendre qu'il était plus dans « l'attitude professorale » à présent.

« Je vais commencer par vous distribuer des questionnaires, question de vous dérouiller un peu et aussi pour moi de voir à quel niveau vous êtes rendus. »

Il passa dans les rangées pour distribuer les copies. Lorsqu'il arriva à côté d'elle, Míriel lui siffla à voix basse :

« Tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de dire des imbécillités pour ton premier cours à vie, bien sûr… »

« Un peu de respect pour vos aînés, Miss Delombre… »

« Tu es bien placé pour parler, toi qui a disparu de chez tes parents sans laisser de traces. »

Il lui lança un regard noir. C'était la coutume dans la famille de se haïr cordialement.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard… »

Pendant que le jeune homme s'éloignait en finissant de passer les copies, Harry se pencha vers Míriel.

« Dis, le professeur Lawrence, c'est ton cousin, non ? »

« Oui, j'ai en effet l'honneur d'avoir cette exécrable andouille comme cousin. »

« Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup. »

« Je confirme, je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup. »

Délaissant son partenaire de bureau, Míriel jeta alors un coup d'œil au questionnaire que le professeur leur avait passé.

_« Question 1 : Comment fait-on pour neutraliser un épouvantard ? Expliquez et développez. »_

« _Facile_, » pensa la jeune fille. « _Ça doit être du niveau de 3e année. »_

Il n'y avait pas de cours de défense contre les forces du mal à Durmstrang mais elle avait lu une multitude de livres sur le sujet. Elle avait aussi réussi à passer sa BUSE en cette matière pendant l'année où elle avait habité au 12 square Grimmaurd. Après avoir fait une réponse plus que suffisante à cette question, elle passa à la suivante.

_« Question 2 : Nommez les trois sortilèges impardonnables. » _

« _De plus en plus facile_ », songea-t-elle.

À peine une heure plus tard, Míriel alla déposer sa copie sur le bureau du professeur. Celui-ci était en train de lire un article dans le dernier numéro du « Chicaneur ».

« Toujours première de classe à ce que je vois », dit-il.

« Le monde est à ceux qui ne lisent pas le Chicaneur, Frank. Tâche au moins de te mettre au Quidditch Magazine, ça ne ferait que du bien à ton cerveau un peu trop ramolli. »

Elle avait dit cela sans se soucier de baisser le ton et tous les élèves présents dans la classe purent l'entendre distinctement. Mais depuis quand les étudiants se permettaient-ils de telles familiarités envers leurs professeurs ? Seul Harry était au courant du lien de parenté qui unissait Míriel au professeur Lawrence et lui seul pouvait s'expliquer le comportement de la jeune fille. Cette dernière retourna s'asseoir à sa place en attendant la fin du cours.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« Ton cousin ? » s'exclama Christian.

« Ouais. »

Pendant le repas du midi, Míriel avait raconté le déroulement de son premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal à son ami.

« Mais c'est super ça, non ? Il sera sûrement moins sévère avec toi. »

« Au contraire. On s'est toujours arrangé pour que tout le monde se déteste dans la famille. Et en plus, il m'a donné une retenue ce soir. »

« Une retenue le premier jour de classe ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je lui ai fait part de mon ébahissement à la pensée que Dumbledore ait pu engager un tel crétin comme professeur. »

« Mais Míel, même si c'est ton cousin, tu n'as pas le droit de l'insulter. »

« Mais je ne l'insulte pas, je ne fais que constater les faits. »

« Tu ne l'apprécies pas, c'est tout. Il n'est sûrement pas aussi stupide que tu le prétends. »

« Non, je n'exagère pas. Tu en connais beaucoup de professeurs qui lisent le Chicaneur pendant que les élèves répondent à un questionnaire qu'ils ne seraient même pas capables de faire eux-mêmes ? »

« Euh…non. Si on parlait de la Gazette du sorcier, je n'aurais rien dit, mais du Chicaneur….Tu as raison, il doit vraiment être stupide. »

Míriel sortit une montre à gousset de sa poche.

« On va devoir y aller, les cours recommencent dans dix minutes. »

« Tu ne t'es pas encore mise aux _Rolex _à ce que je vois », dit Christian en désignant la montre de la jeune fille. « Ça date sûrement de l'âge de pierre, ton truc. »

« Mais mon _truc_, comme tu dis, appartient à ma famille depuis plusieurs générations et vaut plus qu'une douzaine de tes _Rolex,_ alors je crois que je vais le garder. »

« Comme tu veux. Je n'y peux rien si tu renonces à la modernité. »

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur classe respective. Míriel avait double cours de potions cet après-midi, ce qui était, d'après elle, la pire des horreurs inimaginable sur cette terre. (C'est vrai qu'elle exagère un peu mais tout de même !) Durant sa première année, le professeur Rogue ne portait jamais vraiment attention à elle mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était la fille de Sirius Black, ce ne serait plus du tout pareil.

_Flash back_

Il était un peu plus de huit heures du soir au 12 square Grimmaurd. Elle avait passé sa journée à explorer la maison puisqu'elle refusait catégoriquement de participer au ménage. Surtout parce qu'une sorcière de son rang n'avait pas à faire de tâches ménagères –les domestiques étaient là pour ça- mais aussi parce qu'elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il fallait jeter tous les objets qui étaient reliés à la magie noire. Elle aimait bien la magie noire. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait jamais eu le choix de l'aimer ou non. Comment pouvait-il en être autrement lorsqu'on a étudié à Durmstrang ?

Elle avait maintenant ouvert une porte qui donnait sur un vieux salon délabré. Aucun doute, on n'avait pas encore nettoyé cette salle. Míriel se dirigea vers une grande étagère poussiéreuse à l'autre bout de la pièce. Une multitude d'objets à l'aspect douteux l'encombraient. La jeune fille s'en approcha, curieuse. Elle se saisit d'un coffret en argent massif orné de rubis. Elle allait l'ouvrir lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça Míriel ? »

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Sirius –ou plutôt son père– qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte. Il avait les sourcils froncés et ne semblait pas apprécier de la surprendre avec ce coffret dans les mains.

« Rien, je voulais juste savoir ce que c'était. »

« Repose ça immédiatement. Cette chose est probablement saturée de magie noire. »

« Je sais », répondit-elle sans pourtant lâcher le coffret. « J'ai déjà étudié ce genre de _chose,_ comme tu dis. »

« Comment ça _déjà étudié_ ? Je sais parfaitement qu'ils n'enseignent pas ce genre de chose à Poudlard. Il n'y a qu'à Durmstrang qu'ils le font. »

« Justement. »

« Justement quoi ? »

« Je suis allé à Durmstrang pendant quatre ans », répondit-elle comme si cela était une évidence.

« Quoi ! » s'écria-t-il. « Eleanor a osé t'envoyer dans cette école de…de mangemorts ? Mais pourquoi ne t'a-t-elle pas inscrite à Poudlard ? »

« Oh, c'est ce qu'elle avait fait d'abord, mais elle m'a retirée après ma première année, parce que… j'étais à Gryffondor. »

« Mais il n'y a rien de mal à être à Gryffondor. C'est mieux que n'importe quelle autre maison à mon avis. »

« Mais c'est mal quand on est une Delombre », répondit sombrement Míriel.

« Oui, je sais ce que c'est », répondit Sirius sans plus aucune trace de colère dans la voix.

« Tu étais à Gryffondor toi aussi ? »

« Oui, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout à ma famille. »

« Alors j'ai au moins un point en commun avec mon père. »

« Décidément je vais devoir me faire à l'idée d'avoir une fille », marmonna l'homme en souriant. « Et mon premier acte d'autorité paternelle sera de t'interdire de retoucher à quoi que ce soit qui ait un rapport avec la magie noire. »

La jeune fille reposa alors le coffret d'argent sur l'étagère. Sirius sourit de satisfaction en voyant qu'elle lui obéissait.

« Et mon deuxième acte d'autorité paternelle sera de t'ordonner d'aller en bas car Dumbledore veut te présenter à l'Ordre. »

« Quel Ordre ? »

« Tu verras, tu verras… »

Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'à la cuisine où la plupart des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient présents. Elle ne connaissait que deux personnes : Dumbledore bien sûr –c'était lui qui lui avait révélé l'emplacement de la maison de son père– et Remus Lupin –c'était lui qui lui avait ouvert la porte quand elle était arrivée, et son père le lui avait présenté comme étant son meilleur ami. Dumbledore prit alors la parole pour la présenter aux autres membres comme étant la fille de Sirius. C'est alors qu'un homme au teint cireux, assis dans un coin de la pièce ricana.

« Quoi ? Ce sac à puces a une fille ? »

« La ferme Rogue », répliqua Sirius.

Míriel tourna la tête vers l'homme en question. Même après cinq ans, elle n'avait toujours pas oublié son ancien professeur de potions.

« Professeur Rogue, quelle bonne surprise », dit-elle sarcastiquement. « Vous vous souvenez toujours de moi ? »

Il la dévisagea quelques instants avant de la reconnaître.

« Miss Delombre ?! Mais qu'est-ce que…ne me dites pas que vous êtes…sa fille ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

Puis il ajouta dans un murmure :

« Eleanor n'aurait pas pu… »

Après un moment, il sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

_fin du flash back_

Míriel finit par comprendre, grâce aux explications de son père, la réaction de Rogue. Sa mère et lui avaient été dans la même année à Serpentard. Severus avait eu un faible pour elle dès sa première année mais inutile de préciser que cela n'avait jamais été réciproque. Savoir qu'elle avait par contre couché avec son pire ennemi devait être un choc.

La jeune fille était maintenant arrivée devant la porte de la classe. Elle était une des premières à entrer alors elle put prendre la meilleure place qui était, selon elle, le plus loin possible du bureau du professeur. Tous les élèves étaient assis depuis quelques instants lorsque le professeur Rogue déboucha dans la classe.

« Silence ! » se contenta-t-il de grogner en guise de bonjour.

Il saisit la liste qui était posée sur son bureau et commença à nommer les élèves un par un. Il ne se privait pas de foudroyer du regard tous les Gryffondors présents à chaque fois qu'il en rencontrait un d'inscrit sur son parchemin. Au cinquième nom de la liste, il eut un petit sourire mauvais.

« Míriel Delombre. Alors vous voilà de retour à Poudlard ! Ils ne vous supportaient plus à Durmstrang ou quoi ? »

La jeune fille savait bien qu'il ne disait cela que pour la provoquer. Il savait mieux que quiconque dans cette classe pourquoi était-elle partie de Durmstrang et pourquoi était-elle revenue à Poudlard.

« Et vous, ils réussissent _encore_ à vous supporter ? Je m'étonne que personne n'ait eu encore l'idée de signer une pétition pour vous faire renvoyer », répliqua-t-elle sur un ton cinglant.

« Je ne vous permets pas de me parler ainsi. »

« Pourtant, vous vous le permettez bien. »

« Je sais que vous avez peut-être l'habitude de faire ce qui vous plaît au Ministère, mais sachez qu'ici, nous sommes dans **ma** classe et que c'est **moi** qui décide de mes méthodes d'enseignement. »

« Pfffff, vos méthodes d'enseignement, et quoi encore ? Je me demande bien pourquoi est-ce que Dumbledore a la manie de nommer professeur tous les imbéciles qu'il croise. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez insinuer ? »

« Que vous êtes un parfait idiot », répondit la jeune fille calmement.

Tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas au cours de défense contre les forces du mal étaient abasourdis. Quelques-uns commencèrent à croire qu'elle avait **vraiment **été renvoyée de Durmstrang si elle était toujours aussi effrontée avec ses professeurs. Ils se retournèrent vers le maître des potions, appréhendant sa réaction. Ils étaient sûrs que Rogue allait se faire un plaisir de se déchaîner sur elle.

« Miss Delombre, j'enlève 30 points à Gryffondor et vous aurez une retenue ce soir. »

« Vous tombez mal, j'en ai déjà une de prévue », dit-elle sur un ton faussement désolé.

Rogue la regarda quelques secondes, stupéfait, avant de se ressaisir.

« Alors, ce sera demain », répondit-il.

D'un coup de baguette, il fit apparaître les instructions de la potion qu'ils allaient étudier.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour commencer ? » cracha-t-il au reste de la classe.

C'était une potion d'invisibilité. Et pour une fois, elle ne pouvait pas se vanter de trouver cela facile. C'était **tout** sauf facile. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant d'ingrédients et d'instruction pour une seule potion. « Mélanger la poudre de corne de bicorne aquatique pendant 2 minutes et 37 secondes avec 3 et 1/3 de gouttes de nathlan gris. »

_« Et quoi encore ? Comme si on avait envie de mesurer des tiers de goutte de nathlan gris _», pensa-t-elle.

Mais elle allait réussir cette potion, même si c'était uniquement pour énerver Rogue. Alors elle se mit immédiatement au travail.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Après être allée porter ses livres dans son dortoir, elle rejoignit Christian dans la grande salle pour le dîner.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ta première journée ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Plutôt bien : deux retenues et quarante points de perdus. Ah non, pas exactement puisque j'en ai gagné dix en métamorphose. »

« Si c'est ça que tu appelles un bonne journée…. », dit Christian en riant.


	7. Retenue et Quidditch

**Chapitre 6**

**Retenue et Quidditch**

Vers 20 heures, Míriel se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur Lawrence. Elle cogna sur le grand battant de bois et, au travers, elle entendit bientôt la voix du jeune homme:

« Entrez ! »

Elle poussa la porte et vit son cousin debout au milieu de la pièce. Il avait l'air d'avoir fait les cent pas en l'attendant. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout au jeune homme insouciant et plus ou moins imbécile qu'elle connaissait. Il n'avait plus de petites lueurs espiègles dans les yeux et avait perdu son éternel sourire au coin des lèvres. Il semblait beaucoup plus sérieux que d'habitude et aussi, chose insolite, plus préoccupé. Et pour une fois, Míriel était sûre que ce n'était pas à cause de la livraison tardive du dernier Chicaneur. Dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte, il se précipita vers cette dernière pour la fermer et la verrouiller à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il fit de même avec la fenêtre qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard et en tira les rideaux. Il lança alors un puissant sort d'insonorisation à la pièce. Maintenant, même Dumbledore n'aurait pu entendre ou voir ce qui se passait dans le bureau.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te donnes tout ce mal, ce n'est qu'une retenue ! », dit la jeune fille.

« Justement non, ce n'est pas pour une retenue que je t'ai fait venir. »

Míriel le regarda avec un air qui voulait dire : « Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là ? »

« Ce n'était qu'un motif pour que je puisse te parler sans que les autres se doutent de quelque chose. Tu sais bien que je ne te punirais pas seulement parce que tu m'as traité de crétin. Tu l'as fait bien trop souvent pour que cela me fasse encore le moindre effet. Non, on doit parler de choses plus importantes. »

Míriel comprit alors. Finalement, son cousin n'était pas aussi idiot qu'elle le croyait.

« Tu veux qu'on parle de la Perle ? »

Le professeur hocha la tête.

« J'ai reçu ton message juste avant de partir de chez moi pour venir ici. Cela m'a pris un peu de temps pour le déchiffrer. Ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas utilisé ce système. »

Après une petite pause, il reprit.

« Tu l'as toujours ? »

Pour toute réponse, Míriel porta la main au niveau de son cœur où elle put sentir la petite bosse que formait le pendentif au travers de son uniforme d'écolière.

« Bien », déclara son cousin.

Il fit alors apparaître une chaise devant son bureau et deux tasses de thé. Il alla s'installer derrière sa table de travail pendant que Míriel prenait place devant celle-ci.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » demanda le jeune homme.

« Quoi ? »

« Comment as-tu su pour les plans du seigneur des ténèbres ? »

Míriel soupira.

« _Comment _ne devrait pas être important. J'ai eu l'information, c'est tout. Pourquoi voudrais-tu savoir ? »

« Pour rien. Mais je me demandais… »

« Quoi encore ? »

« Tu as rejoint le camp des mangemorts n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

« Non ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser une chose pareille ? »

« Ta mère était bien de _son_ coté. »

« La tienne aussi, je te ferai remarquer. »

« Es-tu en train d'insinuer que _moi _je serais un mangemort ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Tu as toujours été un parfait petit sang-pur comme tous les autres ! »

Frank releva sa manche et lui montra son avant-bras gauche en signe de preuve. Il était complètement dénué de marque quelconque. Du regard, il défia sa cousine qui fit de même avant de lui présenter elle aussi son avant-bras aussi blanc que neige. Résignés à l'idée que l'autre n'était pas plus du côté de l'_ennemi_ que soi-même, ils relâchèrent tous deux leur expression méfiante. Après un moment, Míriel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner sombrement.

« On est cousin et on n'est même pas capable de se faire confiance… » dit-elle. « Nous sommes pitoyables. »

« D'accord avec toi. »

« Rétablissons alors un tant soit peu les choses. Tu savais que mon père était Sirius Black ? »

« Merci de m'apprendre que ma tante fricotait avec des Gryffondors… »

La jeune fille leva les yeux au plafond.

« Je te signale que je suis aussi à Gryffondor… Mais c'est simplement pour t'apprendre que je vis maintenant dans l'ancienne maison des Black. Toutefois, mon père a eu le temps, avant de mourir… »

« Mes sympathies »

« … de transformer le manoir en « maison d'accueil pour amis de Dumbledore ». J'ai donc dû supporter tout ce beau monde pendant tout l'été. »

« Toutes mes condoléances encore une fois. »

La jeune fille fit un mouvement agacé de la main.

« Et bien sûr, parmi eux il y avait Harry Potter. »

« Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans la conversation ? »

« Depuis l'an passé, il a des sortes de visions. Il en a eu une avant-hier, pendant son sommeil. Il y a vu le seigneur des ténèbres qui projetait de tuer Edward pour avoir la Perle ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'ai pas voulu prendre de chance et je suis partie la chercher. »

« Ah, donc tout s'explique, maintenant. Ce n'est pas toi qui vires comme Trelawney, c'est ce cher Potter. Mais comment Tu-sais-qui a-t-il pu apprendre qui détenait la Perle ? Tu es sûre que ta mère n'aurait pas… »

« Oh non, elle n'a pas _avoué, _si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Elle n'aurait pas osé. Elle était peut-être mangemort mais elle était une Delombre avant tout. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne nous a pas trahis. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir, j'ai assisté à la scène », dit-elle sombrement.

« En bref, ça s'est passé comme pour ma mère. »

« Exactement. »

« Mais qui a parlé alors ? »

« C'est William, le domestique de notre oncle. »

« Mais bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le lord noir n'est pas très imaginatif, il corrompt toujours les domestiques de tout le monde », plaisanta le jeune homme. « Mais il va avoir plus de fil à retordre maintenant : ni toi ni moi n'avons de domestiques à Poudlard, et je le vois mal envoyer ses mangemorts au hasard sous le nez de Dumbledore. Mais…tu n'as parlé de la Perle à personne, j'espère ? »

« Seulement à des personnes de confiance. Et même eux ne savent pas grand-chose d'important. Ils sont au courant que les Delombre protègent une perle depuis plusieurs siècles et que présentement, leur but est d'empêcher le seigneur des ténèbres de s'en emparer, mais c'est à peu près tout. Même Dumbledore n'en sait pas plus. »

« Et ton ami, Hopkins…non, Hawkins, oui c'est ça : il n'est pas au courant, lui ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est un bon ami mais ce n'est pas de quelqu'un comme ça que je parle quand je dis : « personne de confiance ». »

« Ah, d'accord. Alors il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de danger. »

« Peut-être pas pour nous mais tu oublies Mathilda. Tu sais où elle est rendue maintenant ? »

« Au Danemark, pour ses études sur les licornes. »

« Ce n'est pas la distance qui va arrêter tu-sais-qui. S'il voit que nous sommes hors d'atteinte, alors il va s'attaquer à elle, j'en ai peur. »

« Il faut l'avertir. Je vais lui envoyer une lettre. »

« Il va falloir bien plus qu'une lettre pour lui faire quitter ses licornes. »

« Peut-être mais je vais tout de même essayer de la convaincre. On utilisera les grands moyens si elle s'entête. »

« Je te laisse t'occuper de ça », déclara Míriel. « Tu l'as toujours mieux connue que moi. »

« Comme tu veux. »

Elle sortit alors sa montre à gousset de sa poche.

« Tu ne l'as toujours pas remplacée par une _Rolex_,à ce que je vois », dit Frank.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous après ma montre ? »

« Oh rien, rien », plaisanta le jeune homme.

« Je vais devoir y aller, il est déjà 21 heures. À moins que tu aies décidé que ma retenue n'est pas terminée ? »

« Non, elle l'est. Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas dire aux autres ? »

« À propos de quoi ? »

« De ta _punition_. »

« Hum….que j'ai lavé le plancher. »

Míriel fit un geste nonchalant de sa baguette magique « _Recurvite ! _» Et toute la saleté accumulée sur le sol disparut en quelques secondes.

« Merci pour le ménage », dit Frank.

« De rien », répondit-elle avant de déverrouiller la porte et de sortir pour regagner sa salle commune.

La retenue qu'elle avait le lendemain soir se passa bien. Enfin… aussi bien qu'une retenue avec le professeur qu'elle détestait et qui la détestait le plus pouvait se passer. Cette fois, elle dut _réellement_ laver le plancher. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était comme prix si elle pouvait, en échange, se payer la tête de son professeur de potion ?

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le matin du 4 septembre, tous les élèves étaient rassemblés dans la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Harry mangeait en compagnie de Ron et Hermione lorsqu'un bruissement d'ailes annonça l'arrivée du courrier. Comme à tous les matins depuis plus d'un an, un hibou fonça vers Hermione pour lui apporter la Gazette du sorcier. Maintenant que le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait été confirmé par le ministère de la Magie, presque le ¾ des élèves s'étaient abonnés au journal. Cela restait le meilleur moyen pour connaître le nom des victimes. L'attente du courrier était synonyme d'angoisse pour la plupart des étudiants qui craignaient pour leur famille. Hermione déplia en vitesse le quotidien après avoir donné deux noises à la chouette au plumage fauve qui lui en avait fait la livraison. Le titre de l'article en première page ne laissait présager rien de bon. « **_Le Seigneur desTénèbres frappe encore _**», était-il écrit en haut d'une photo montrant la marque des ténèbres qui flottait au-dessus d'une grande mais sinistre maison. L'article allait comme suit :

_« Hier soir, vers 21 heures, on a signalé au ministère de la Magie la découverte du cadavre d'Edward Delombre, domicilié au 143 Green St. près de Plymouth. M. Delombre est mort d'un « Avada Kedavra » entre le 1er septembre au soir et le 2 au matin selon les médicomages. La marque des ténèbres était distinctement visible au-dessus de la maison, ce qui confirme les doutes des autorités sur le lien entre cet assassinat et le lord noir. _

_M. Delombre vivait seul avec son domestique dénommé William Conners. Ce dernier a disparu subitement après le meurtre et il figure au premier rang de la liste des suspects. _

_Suite en page 8. »_

Harry, qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione, resta bouche bée. Le rêve ou plutôt la vision qu'il avait eue s'était donc réellement produite. Tout concordait : la nuit du 1er au 2 septembre, Edward Delombre, le domestique qui s'était enfui… Il leva la tête pour apercevoir Míriel. Il la vit, assise au bout de la table, en face du garçon de septième année avec qui elle se tenait tout le temps depuis la rentrée. Elle était penchée sur l'article de la Gazette du sorcier, la tête dans les mains.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« Alors si les Appleby Arrows gagnent contre les Canons de Chudley et que…Míel, tu m'écoutes oui ou non ? » s'exclama Christian.

La jeune fille était en train de lire un article en première page de la Gazette du sorcier. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait pas la tête à entendre son ami parler de Quidditch. Elle était concentrée sur le paragraphe qui faisait la une du journal… car il annonçait la mort de son oncle.

_« La nuit du 1er au 2 septembre… une chance que j'ai pris la Perle avant_ », pensa-t-elle.

« Míriel, tu m'écoutes oui ou non ? »

« Non », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton brusque en relevant la tête pour chercher son cousin des yeux.

Elle le vit, lui aussi penché sur son journal. Il releva finalement les yeux et croisa son regard. D'un bref hochement de tête, il lui fit comprendre qu'il était maintenant lui aussi au courant des évènements.

Christian était interloqué par la réaction de son amie. Elle aimait pourtant parler de Quidditch d'habitude. Il remarqua qu'elle fixait un point derrière lui et se retourna pour regarder dans le même sens. À la table des enseignants, le professeur Lawrence était orienté dans leur direction mais il se détourna bien vite.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il

« Ça », répondit-elle en lui plaçant l'article sous le nez.

Le jeune homme s'en saisit et commença à le lire. Quand il eut fini, il lui redonna le journal.

« Et il avait de la parenté avec toi cet homme ? »

« C'était mon oncle. »

« Je suis désolé. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Nous n'étions pas très proches. »

La cloche annonçant le début imminent des cours sonna.

« On ferait bien d'y aller. À plus tard Míel. »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

L'affaire du meurtre d'Edward Delombre fut très vite oubliée. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un assassinat parmi tant d'autres. Même Míriel n'y pensait plus vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment connu son oncle et ne s'était donc pas attachée à lui. Pour le moment, elle avait autre chose en tête : les essais pour les équipes de Quidditch.

Elle avait été prise en tant que poursuiveuse dès sa deuxième année à Durmstrang. Son équipe et elle avaient remporté le trophée du championnat sept années consécutives dont quatre pendant qu'elle était poursuiveuse. Mais toutes ces victoires étaient en grande partie dues au fait que Viktor Krum était leur attrapeur.

Míriel s'était entraînée, question de reprendre la main, en compagnie de Christian, pendant leurs temps libres. Elle savait que deux des trois postes de poursuiveurs étaient inoccupés et elle avait bien l'intention d'en combler un.

Le samedi du 12 septembre arriva. Les essais pour l'équipe de Gryffondor étaient fixés à 13 heures. Après avoir dîné, Míriel se dirigea vers le stade de Quidditch, habillée de son ancienne robe violette de Durmstrang et son Éclair de feu sur l'épaule. Sur le terrain vert étaient présents tous les élèves qui voulaient se présenter. Jack Sloper qui avait été pris comme remplaçant de Fred Weasley l'année d'avant avait fini ses études ainsi qu' Alicia Spinet et Angelina Johnson. Il y avait donc deux postes en tant que poursuiveurs et un en tant que batteur de libres.

Les membres de l'équipe arrivèrent bientôt sur le terrain : en tête, Harry Potter, le nouveau capitaine, suivaient Ron Weasley, le gardien, Katie Bell et Andrew Kirke, respectivement poursuiveuse et batteur.

Míriel considéra rapidement ses rivaux. Ils étaient une dizaine, la plupart en 3e ou 4e année. Une grande partie n'avaient même pas leur propre balai et n'avaient d'ailleurs pas l'air de savoir très bien jouer. La jeune fille vit alors Katie Bell qui la dévisageait bizarrement avant de s'approcher pour pouvoir lui parler.

« Alors c'est vrai, la petite Delombre est revenue à Poudlard. J'avais du mal à le croire, je ne t'aurais pas crue capable d'oser remettre les pieds au collège. Il me semble que nous t'avions déjà fait comprendre que nous ne voulions pas de toi ici », dit la poursuiveuse d'une voix glaciale.

« Ferme-la, Bell », répliqua Míriel sur le même ton.

« À ta place je ne parlerais pas, Delombre. Regarde autour de toi. Tu es dans un stade de Quidditch. Tu sais, le jeu où il faut monter sur un balai. Tu dois t'être trompée d'endroit. C'est vrai, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ici puisque tu ne sais pas voler ? Tu ne te rappelles pas le cours de vol en première année, quand tu étais tombée de ton balai ? »

« Tu sais très bien que tout ça était un coup de Stevens. »

« N'empêche que tu ne sais pas plus voler que mon chaudron, Delombre. »

« Tu veux que je te prouve le contraire, Bell ? »

Katie se retourna vers ses coéquipiers qui étaient en train de parler aux autres candidats.

« Harry ? Je crois que j'ai trouvé par qui commencer. »

Harry s'approcha d'eux et reconnut la jeune fille dans sa robe violette.

« Míriel ? Tu te présentes comme poursuiveuse ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Très bien. Alors commençons par toi », dit-il en lui lançant le souafle. « Ron, tu peux aller devant les buts ? »

Míriel attrapa la balle écarlate d'une seule main et enfourcha son Éclair de feu. Elle entendit des murmures de la part des observateurs de la scène : « Hey, tu as vu son balai ? C'est un Éclair de feu lui aussi… » Sans en tenir compte, elle donna un coup de pied sur le sol et décolla. Elle s'éleva à une quinzaine de mètres d'altitude et attendit que le gardien se place devant les anneaux dorés.

« Ok, c'est bon Míriel, tu peux y aller. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers les buts à une vitesse moyenne. Elle ne savait pas si Weasley était un bon gardien. Elle doutait qu'il le soit, mais elle aimait mieux ne pas prendre de chances.

_« Sortons tout de suite le grand jeu _», pensa-t-elle.

Elle fonça vers les buts en accélérant, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles. Elle se dirigeait distinctement vers l'anneau le plus à gauche et Ron se plaça devant elle sans prendre garde. Elle avait maintenant atteint la surface de but et elle était à portée de tir. Elle leva la main qui tenait le souafle, les yeux rivés sur l'anneau en face d'elle.

Ron, quand à lui, trouvait sa manœuvre un peu idiote. Il était en plein entre elle et le but. Elle n'avait aucune chance.

Míriel s'apprêtait à lancer lorsque soudain elle freina d'un coup sec, tourna la tête vers l'anneau de droite et tira vers celui-ci. Ron, qui n'avait pas prévu la manœuvre, avait laissé les deux autres buts à découvert et ne put bloquer le tir. Le souafle traversa l'anneau sans difficulté. Cela faisait un point pour elle. Sur le terrain, les autres candidats et les membres de l'équipe, hormis Katie, applaudissaient. Míriel fit un petit looping pour saluer, ce qui les fit applaudir encore plus.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Harry était sur le terrain, applaudissant la jeune fille comme le faisaient les autres. Míriel volait vraiment très bien. Cela faisait quatre fois qu'elle réussissait à marquer sur quatre essais. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec Ron. Harry pensait que même Olivier Dubois aurait eu du mal à la bloquer. Après son cinquième but, il la fit redescendre.

« C'était vraiment très bien », lui dit-il. « Je te dirai demain si tu es choisie. Mais crois-moi, il y a de fortes chances que tu le sois. »

Míriel alla en direction de la sortie du stade en prenant soin de faire un sourire vainqueur à Katie.

« Tu penses toujours que je ne sais pas voler ? »

« Exactement comme je disais. Mon chaudron vole mieux que toi. »

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça, Bell », dit la jeune fille en s'en allant.

Une fois sortie du stade, Christian la rattrapa en courant.

« Tu as été…excellente…vraiment », dit-il, la respiration haletante.

« Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Weasley n'est pas le meilleur gardien que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir. »

« Autrement dit, tu le trouves pourri », déclara le jeune homme en riant.

« Exact », répondit-elle en souriant à son tour.

« Mais, mis à part lui, l'équipe était assez bonne l'an dernier. Johnson et Spinet ont fini leurs études, alors je ne sais pas comment ils vont se débrouiller sans eux. Par contre, Potter est vraiment bon et lui aussi il a un Éclair de feu. »

« Je sais, c'est mon père qui le lui a offert. »

« Ton père ? Mais pourquoi ton père aurait donné un Éclair de feu à Harry Potter ? »

« Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Mais, continue ce que tu racontais. »

« Ah oui. Alors comme je disais, Potter est un très bon attrapeur. Mais il n'a pas pu beaucoup jouer l'an passé à cause d'Ombrage. »

« Ombrage ? Tu veux dire Dolores Ombrage ? Celle qui travaillait au ministère ? »

« Oui, tu la connais ? »

« Seulement de nom. Elle était à Poudlard l'an passé ? »

« Ouais, en tant que professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et Grande Inquisitrice. »

« J'en ai entendu parler en effet. Mais revenons au Quidditch. »

« Oui. Donc, en résumé, il n'y a plus que Potter et Katie comme bons joueurs. »

« Tiens donc, » remarqua-t-elle. « C'est la seule personne que tu appelles par son prénom. »

« Bah…c'est la seule que je connais personnellement aussi. »

« Vous êtes amis ? » demanda la jeune fille d'un ton neutre.

« Si on veut. »

« Entre elle et moi, tu choisirais qui ? »

« Quoi ? Comment ça choisir ? … », s'exclama Christian.

« Réponds. »

« Et bien….toi ? »

« Parfait. »

« Qu'est-ce qui es parfait ? J'aimerais bien pouvoir comprendre. »

« Tu dois sûrement te rappeler que Katie et moi ne nous entendions pas très bien en première année. »

« Que vous vous détestiez totalement en d'autres mots. »

« Et bien, nos relations ne se sont pas améliorées. Elle m'a insultée tout à l'heure et j'ai bien l'intention de me venger. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

« Je te le dis à condition que tu m'aides. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi. »

« Alors je pensais… »

Míriel se pencha à l'oreille de Christian pour lui exposer son plan.

« Oh, ça c'est une bonne idée, Míel. »


	8. Miss Black

**Chapitre 7**

**Miss Black**

Harry et les autres membres de l'équipe étaient rassemblés dans le vestiaire du stade de Quidditch. Ils avaient enfin fini de passer tous les candidats. Le capitaine faisait maintenant le bilan des essais.

« Pour les poursuiveurs, nous pouvons tout de suite éliminer Mcdougall, Carter et Stuart. Ils sont vraiment trop mauvais. Holm et Marvin pourraient peut-être servir de remplaçants s'ils s'achètent de meilleurs balais. Il ne reste plus que Clark, Roberts et Delombre. Pour qui votez-vous ? »

« Delombre », déclara Ron. « C'est elle qui a marqué le plus de fois, non ? »

« Oui et, en plus, elle a un Éclair de feu », ajouta Andrew Kirke, le batteur.

« Moi, je parie que les Serpentards l'ont payée pour qu'elle nous fasse perdre si elle était choisie dans l'équipe », dit Katie.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi Katie. Premièrement, parce qu'elle les déteste bien trop pour faire une chose pareille, deuxièmement, parce qu'elle a déjà assez d'argent comme ça et, troisièmement, parce qu'elle est bien trop fière pour accepter de se faire ridiculiser en perdant », déclara Harry.

« Moi, je dis qu'il faut la prendre puisqu'elle a un Éclair de feu. C'est bien meilleur que les Nimbus 2001 des Serpentards. », dit Andrew.

« Elle sait très bien jouer. Je suis sûr que les autres gardiens n'auraient aucune chance devant elle », continua Ron.

« Surtout qu'elle a un Éclair de feu », rajouta le batteur.

« Pour ma part, je trouve que Clark était meilleur », dit Katie.

« Mais il n'a pas d'Éclair de feu, lui… »

« LA FERME ANDREW ! » s'exclamèrent les trois autres.

« Si on passe outre les balais, c'est Clark et Delombre les meilleurs, non ? » résuma Ron.

« Et je vous rappelle qu'on a deux places de libres », dit Harry. « On les prend les deux et c'est réglé. »

« C'est ok pour moi », répondit Ron.

« Pour moi aussi » dit Andrew.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Katie.

« Bon, d'accord », dit-elle en soupirant.

« Et pour l'autre batteur ? » demanda Andrew.

« Il n'y a que Stevenson à s'être présenté, alors nous sommes obligés de le prendre. »

« Bof…il n'est pas si pire. Avec de l'entraînement, ça ira sûrement. »

Harry prit alors un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire.

_Professeur McGonagall,_

_Voici le nom des joueurs et le poste qu'ils occuperont dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor cette année :_

_Harry Potter, sixième année, attrapeur, capitaine_

_Ron Weasley, sixième année, gardien _

_Andrew Kirke, quatrième année, batteur_

_Jack Stevenson, troisième année, batteur_

_Katie Bell, septième année, poursuiveuse_

_Míriel Delombre, sixième année, poursuiveuse_

_Kevin Clark, cinquième année, poursuiveur_

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le lendemain matin, Míriel s'introduisit dans le dortoir des filles de septième année en prenant toutes les précautions possibles pour ne pas se faire entendre. Les cinq Gryffondors avaient fermé les rideaux de leur baldaquin et cela allait lui faciliter la tâche. Elle repéra facilement le lit de Katie Bell, c'était le seul à avoir un balai et une robe de Quidditch en dessous. Précautionneusement, elle ouvrit la valise de la poursuiveuse. Elle chercha à travers les grimoires et les bouteilles d'encre ce qu'elle voulait et elle ne tarda pas à l'avoir : son chaudron. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait réveillé personne. Une fois rassurée, elle murmura le sort que Christian l'avait aidée à dénicher.

«_Magnetis corpus_ »

Elle regarda alors sur la table à chevet de la jeune fille. Il lui fallait un objet que Katie garderait toujours avec elle durant la journée. Elle vit alors une bague en argent ornée de petites pierres brillantes rose vif.

_« Et ce n'est sûrement pas des vraies en plus ! Mais c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut.»_

Et Míriel répéta le même sort qu'elle avait utilisé sur le chaudron. Elle reposa ensuite la bague exactement au même endroit où elle l'avait prise et repartit. Elle sortit sur la pointe des pieds et referma la porte silencieusement. Et elle n'avait réveillé personne ! Elle descendit dans la salle commune pour retrouver Christian qui l'attendait.

« Tu as réussi ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Oui », répondit-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Ils se mirent en observation dans un coin de la pièce, attendant que Katie Bell se lève pour aller déjeuner. Cela ne tarda pas. On entendit bientôt un cri strident venant du dortoir que Míriel venait de quitter. On vit alors la poursuiveuse encore en nuisette sortir en catastrophe de sa chambre et débouler presque les escaliers tellement elle allait vite. Derrière elle, volait son chaudron et il semblait bien décidé à la suivre où qu'elle aille. La jeune fille courait à travers la salle commune, essayant de semer son attaquant pendant que Míriel et Christian avaient du mal à contenir leur fou rire. En fait, le terme « fou rire » s'appliquait seulement à la jeune fille, car son ami était littéralement plié en deux. Katie lança un _stupéfix _au chaudron, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Il se passa la même chose lorsqu'elle essaya le maléfice d'entrave. Míriel et Christian se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la salle commune.

« Je suis de ton avis Bell, ton chaudron vole vraiment très bien », déclara la jeune fille en riant.

« Tu vas me le payer Delombre », menaça la poursuiveuse avant de devoir se baisser de justesse pour éviter le chaudron volant.

Christian était toujours hilare lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ce qui lui valut des regards interrogateurs de la part de quelques élèves. Míriel avait à peine eu le temps de s'asseoir que Harry se précipita sur elle.

« Míriel, bonne nouvelle, on t'a choisie comme poursuiveuse.»

« Ah, très bien », répondit-elle sans laisser transparaître la moindre émotion particulière.

« Le premier entraînement aura lieu mardi matin à 6h30. Alors, j'espère que tu aimes te lever tôt. »

« T'inquiète, j'y suis habituée. »

Dès que le capitaine fut parti, Christian laissa (encore) libre cours à son excitation.

« Wahou, c'est super ça ! »

Mais voyant que la jeune fille ne réagissait pas plus, il se reprit.

« Mí-ri-el, je-te-par-le. »

« Je sais Christian », répondit-elle sans lever les yeux de son toast.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'exclames pas : « Youpi, je suis poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor !»

« Premièrement, parce que ce n'est pas mon genre de crier « Youpi » en plein milieu de la Grande salle et, deuxièmement, parce que je savais déjà que j'allais être choisie. J'étais bien meilleure que les autres. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne les as même pas vus, les autres. »

« Non, mais j'étais sûre que j'étais meilleure parce qu'ils avaient l'air de cornichons empotés tenant des balais. »

« Tu sais que tu es trop sûre de toi, Míel ? »

« C'est le seul moyen pour aller loin dans la vie, Christounet. »

« Je te défend de m'appeler comme ça, Míriel Delombre. »

« Mais bien sûr, Christianouchounet.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Environ un mois plus tard, le 20 octobre plus précisément, Christian attendait que Míriel le rejoigne pour le petit-déjeuner. La jeune fille était partie à son entraînement de Quidditch. Les Serpentards avaient réservé le terrain presque tous les soirs de la semaine et les Gryffondors se seraient retrouvés avec une seule pratique par trois semaines si le capitaine n'avait pas décidé qu'ils s'entraîneraient le matin. Míriel devait donc se lever à 5h00 du matin deux fois par semaine pour s'exercer au Quidditch. C'était d'ailleurs le cas de ce matin. Elle arriva vers huit heures, épuisée et affamée comme d'ordinaire.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » demanda le jeune homme lorsqu'elle s'assit à côté de lui.

« 'mmmmm », répondit-elle, la bouche déjà pleine de porridge.

« Je prends ça pour un « oui » ou pour un « non » ? »

« 'mmm »

« On va dire « oui ». Et comment tu t'entends avec Katie ? Vous arrivez à jouer ensemble ? »

« Coté jeu, » articula-t-elle après avoir avalé, « Potter nous a averties qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on essaye de se faire tomber de nos balais puisqu'on joue dans la même équipe. Mais sinon….elle me déteste encore plus qu'avant à cause du coup que je lui ai fait, mais elle n'ose plus me dire quoi que ce soit de peur que je recommence. »

« C'est vrai qu'elle a été aux prises avec son chaudron pendant près de deux jours. Après quel objet l'avais-tu aimanté au juste? »

« Une de ses bagues. »

« Et comment pouvait-elle se débarrasser du chaudron ? »

« En disant _finite incantatem_ tout simplement. C'est vrai que cela lui a pris beaucoup de temps pour le trouver. J'aurais essayé ça en premier à sa place. »

C'est à ce moment que le directeur tinta son couteau contre son verre pour réclamer le silence.

« Chers élèves, j'aimerais prendre quelques instants de votre temps pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle concernant la fête de l'Halloween. »

Des murmures se déclenchèrent aussitôt parmi les élèves des différentes maisons et Dumbledore dut attendre plusieurs instants avant de pouvoir reprendre la parole.

« En effet, les professeurs et moi avons eu la remarquable idée d'organiser un bal le 31 octobre au soir. »

Ce furent alors des cris de joie plus que des murmures qui fusèrent de part et d'autre de la Grande salle. Cette fois, le directeur eut beaucoup de mal à retrouver le silence.

« Je dois par contre vous préciser que la soirée sera réservée aux élèves de cinquième à septième année. »

On entendit alors les manifestations de déception de la part des élèves plus jeunes.

« Et non Christian, je ne m'exclamerai pas « Youpi » en plein milieu de la Grande salle », se dépêcha de préciser Míriel.

« Mais je n'ai rien dit ! » se défendit le garçon.

« Mais tu allais le dire. »

« … »

Lorsque le repas prit fin et que la cloche sonna, ils se séparèrent. Christian devait aller à l'extérieur pour son cours de botanique et Míriel dans les cachots pour son cours de potion.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Harry attendait depuis un moment déjà lorsque le professeur Rogue leur ouvrit enfin la porte.

« Allez à vos places et en silence. »

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il leur précise sans cesse de ne pas parler ? « Entrez en silence, sortez vos ingrédients en silence, préparez vos potions en silence, partez en silence… » Ils avaient compris, pas la peine de répéter ! Et, de toutes façons, à qui aurait-t-il bien pu parler ? Le maître des potions l'avait mis à côté de Míriel Delombre et celle-ci l'ignorait royalement comme à chaque fois où ils étaient voisins de pupitre (dans trois cours sur quatre donc). Et même s'il avait été avec l'un de ses amis, il n'aurait pas osé faire la conversation puisqu'il était installé à la première table, juste devant le bureau de Rogue.

C'est donc en silence que Harry alla jusqu'à sa place et commença à sortir son matériel de potion. Míriel arriva à son tour et fit de même sans bien sûr lui accorder le moindre « salut » ou toute autre marque d'attention.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons tester la potion de camouflage que vous étiez supposés mettre au point en devoir. Je ramasserai un échantillon à la fin du cours. Alors, essayez de me préparer quelque chose d'un peu moins pitoyable que la dernière fois. Allez, commencez. »

Harry regarda la recette qu'il avait préparée la veille (et qui lui avait pris une bonne partie de la nuit). Elle contenait au moins une vingtaine d'ingrédients et les instructions qui montraient les étapes de sa réalisation s'étalaient sur plus de deux feuilles de parchemin. Il devrait vraiment se dépêcher s'il voulait la terminer avant la fin du cours. Il se mit donc tout de suite au travail. Il sentait le professeur Rogue passer derrière lui, regardant probablement son travail de haut en affichant une mine méprisante. Il essayait pourtant de rester concentré. S'il manquait sa potion, ce serait bien pire. Le professeur ne lui adressa pourtant aucune remarque désobligeante, il réservait cela à Míriel maintenant.

« Et vous croyez pouvoir réussir une potion avec si peu d'ingrédients ? » murmura-t-il à la jeune fille.

Harry remarqua alors que la recette de sa voisine ne prenait que la moitié d'un parchemin, ingrédients et instructions mis ensemble.

« Ce n'est pas le nombre d'ingrédients, mais la puissance de ceux-ci qui détermine l'efficacité d'une potion. Vous devriez pourtant le savoir Rogue, vous êtes professeur, non ? » répondit Míriel à voix basse.

« Tsssss, vous êtes exactement comme votre père, (Harry se mit soudain à écouter avec plus d'attention) toujours en train de se croire au-dessus de tout le monde. Un clébard prétentieux qui a mal fini même s'il avait de bonnes notes. N'ai-je pas raison Miss Black ? »

En entendant ce nom, Harry tressaillit. dans Sirius Black. Mais cela n'avait sûrement aucun rapport, n'est-ce pas ? Il existait sûrement plus d'une famille Black. Il se rappelait même que l'oncle Vernon parlait sans cesse d'un financier moldu s'appelant comme cela.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Míriel et vit qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas réagir à ce que Rogue avait dit, se contentant de lui lancer des regards noirs. Il ne se risqua pas à lui poser de questions, préférant se concentrer sur sa potion. Il trouverait bien durant la journée un moment plus propice à la conversation.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La cloche sonna et Míriel put enfin sortir de la classe de potion. Cela lui avait pris à peine 30 minutes pour réaliser sa recette. 30 minutes sur 3 heures ! Pas besoin de préciser qu'elle s'était ennuyée à mourir. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers sa salle commune pour rejoindre Christian et déposer ses livres. C'est alors qu'un garçon de septième année à Gryffondor l'interpella.

« Hey, attends-moi ! »

Elle se retourna pour voir qui était le jeune homme qui lui parlait de cette façon.

« Salut Míriel, tu permets que je t'appelle Míriel n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non », répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

« Tu te souviens de moi au moins ? »

« Bien sûr. Comment aurais-je pu oublier Mark Stevens, celui qui me ridiculisait sans cesse devant toute l'école tout au long de ma première année ? » dit-elle sarcastiquement.

« C'était juste pour rire. Tu n'as pas le sens de l'humour ? »

Pour toute réponse, elle lui envoya un regard noir.

« Bon, bon, d'accord, je n'ai rien dit. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? »

« Savoir si tu comptais aller au bal d'Halloween… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bien…je pensais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble… »

« _Merlin, comment peut-il exister de pareil imbécile ?_ » plaisanta-t-elle en russe pour ne pas que le garçon comprenne.

Elle tourna ensuite les talons, plantant ainsi le jeune homme en plein milieu du couloir.

« Ça voulait dire « oui » ton machin-truc en chinois ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Premièrement, c'était en russe, deuxièmement, ça voulait dire « non » et, troisièmement, tu es un crétin », répondit-elle avant de disparaître au bout du couloir.

Míriel n'eut pas le loisir de raconter cela à Christian, car ils passèrent l'heure du midi à discuter Quidditch. La jeune fille était une fervente partisane des Appleby Arrows, mais son ami, quant à lui, ne jurait que par les Frelons de Winbourne. Le seul problème était que ces deux équipes étaient férocement ennemies. Bref, les deux adolescents débattirent tout le repas de qui avait le meilleur attrapeur. Et ils finirent par conclure que même si c'était les Appleby Arrows qui avaient les plus belles robes, leurs balais n'étaient pas meilleurs que ceux de l'école.

Ils durent ensuite se séparer, car les cours allaient reprendre. Míriel avait Défense contre les forces du mal tout l'après-midi. Finalement, ce n'était pas aussi ennuyant qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru lorsqu'elle avait appris que c'était son cousin qui lui enseignerait. Il était plutôt bon professeur. Il savait généralement mêler pratique à théorie de manière à rendre le cours intéressant. Et, bien sûr, il ne lui avait plus ôté un seul point.

« Aujourd'hui, les duels », annonça-t-il à la classe. « Le professeur Dumbledore m'a informé que vous aviez eu des cours à ce sujet en deuxième année. J'ai ensuite appris que c'était le professeur Lockhart qui les avait supervisés. Et puisque je considère cet homme comme hum...manquant légèrement d'expérience en la matière et aussi comme un... comment dire cela poliment... arriéré prétentieux, j'ai abaissé le terme de « cours » par celui de « piètre initiation ». Et, bien sûr, je ne considère pas une piètre initiation aux duels en deuxième année comme une base suffisante pour vos ASPIC », dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Cela déclancha par contre quelques rires parmi la classe.

« Prenez votre livre à la page 134 et lisez le chapitre sur les « règles et procédures lors d'un duel ». Je vous donne 30 minutes. »

Les élèves s'empressèrent d'obéir et ouvrirent leur bouquin à la page demandée. Une demi-heure plus tard, tous avaient terminé, appréhendant le volet « pratique » qui suivrait sûrement.

« Voyons maintenant ce que vous avez retenu », déclara le professeur Lawrence. « Je veux une démonstration. Je vais donc prendre….Ernie Macmillan et….Míriel Delombre ? »

Il lança un regard à la jeune fille en disant cela. Un regard qui voulait clairement dire : « Allez cousine, on dit qu'ils savent se battre à Durmstrang. Alors, prouve-le. Tu as de la chance, je ne t'ai pas donné un adversaire trop difficile pour commencer.» Il tassa quelques bureaux contre le mur pour dégager un espace libre devant la classe où prirent place les deux élèves. Le Poufsouffle s'inclina bien bas devant Míriel qui, elle, ne fit qu'un léger mouvement de tête. Gêné d'avoir fait preuve d'autant de cérémonie inutile, Ernie se releva le teint écarlate. Ils se retournèrent alors et marchèrent une vingtaine de pas pour se placer à chacune des extrémités de la piste. Ils se mirent en garde, attendant le signal de leur professeur.

« J'ai envie de voir un VRAI duel digne de sixième année. Alors, faites-moi le plaisir de ne pas user du sortilège de désarmement qui est un peu trop simple. Faites preuve d'un peu d'esprit, _mais si je te vois faire la moindre magie noire Míriel... », _ajouta le professeur Lawrence en français (pour éviter le scandale public…) à l'adresse de sa cousine qui hocha la tête en signe d'approbation sans perdre pour autant son adversaire des yeux. « Quand je dirai trois. Un…deux…trois ! »

Ernie avait déjà amorcé son geste avant que le signal ne soit donné, mais le professeur ne le remarqua pas. Il fut donc plus rapide que la Gryffondor et il put lui lancer un sort avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir.

« _IMPÉDIMENTA_ ! » s'écria-t-il.

« _Protegio, _» riposta la jeune fille calmement.

« _PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_ », dit le jeune homme en prenant le premier sortilège qui lui passait à l'esprit.

Míriel se baissa négligeamment et le maléfice lui passa par dessus la tête.

« _Stupéfix », _lança-t-elle et le garçon s'écroula par terre.

Elle se retourna alors vers son cousin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, elle le coupa d'avance.

« Et la stupéfixion n'est pas de la magie noire, Frank. »

« Je ne voulais pas affirmer le contraire non plus », se défendit celui-ci. « Je voulais dire que c'était…bien, une belle démonstration, quoiqu'un peu rapide. Est-ce que tu pourrais maintenant réveiller Mr. Macmillan ? »

« _Ernervatum _» fit la jeune fille avec un geste nonchalant.

Ernie ouvrit les yeux avec air hébété et se releva, encore plus gêné qu'avant.

« Maintenant, placez-vous deux par deux », déclara le professeur Lawrence à la classe. « Montrez-moi ce que vous savez faire. »

Puis, il se tourna ensuite vers Míriel.

« Toi, je veux que tu essayes avec…Mr. Finnigan peut-être ? »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Christian sortit de la classe de métamorphose, heureux d'échapper au courroux du professeur Mcgonagall qui n'était vraiment pas contente qu'il n'ait pas pu transformer correctement son livre en chien. « Dois-je vous rappeler que vous allez devoir passer vos ASPIC en juin, Mr. Hawkins ? » Il avait préféré ne pas répondre, décidant plutôt de se concentrer sur le « livre poilu » qu'il avait alors sous les yeux.

Il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir que Mark Stevens le rattrapa.

« Salut Chris. Ça va comme tu veux ? »

« Comme d'habitude. Et toi ça va ? »

« Non », répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Comment ça non ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« J'ai demandé à une fille si elle voulait m'accompagner au bal d'Halloween et elle a dit que j'étais un crétin. »

« C'était qui ? » demanda Christian, en se retenant de rire.

« Delombre. »

Le jeune homme laissa alors libre cours à son hilarité.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de demander à _Míriel Delombre_ d'aller au bal avec toi ? »

« Bah quoi, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle est vraiment canon cette année ? »

« J'avoue…mais tu pensais vraiment qu'elle accepterais d'y aller avec _toi_ ? »

« Parce que tu crois que tu aurais eu plus de chance ? »

« Bien sûr, voyons. »

« Et pourquoi donc je te prie ?»

« Parce que, contrairement à toi, je suis, un, beau, deux, son ami et, trois, je sais m'y prendre avec les filles », déclara Christian.

« Ah oui ? Et bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir. Je te propose un pari : cinq gallions si tu réussis à aller au bal avec elle. »

« Seulement faire ça ? »

« …Et de l'embrasser en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. »

Christian réfléchit un instant.

« Marché conclu », déclara-t-il finalement.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Dès que le professeur Lawrence annonça que le cours était fini, Míriel poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pour montrer au reste de la classe ce que voulait dire « savoir se battre en duel », son cousin lui avait fait lutter contre pas moins de la moitié de la classe. Après Ernie, il y avait eu Seamus Finnigan deux fois, Hannah Abbot deux fois également, Justin Flinch-Fletchley trois fois, Harry Potter six fois et même le professeur en personne ! (Ça s'était peut-être parce que Frank voulait absolument qu'elle perde au moins une fois…) Inutile de dire qu'elle était autant à bout d'énergie que de sorts. Elle sortit presque au pas de course pour être sûre que Frank ne la retienne pas, question de « J'ai un septième année là, ça te tenterait d'essayer de le battre lui ? ». Elle était allée si vite que les couloirs étaient encore vides lorsqu'elle arriva. Tout à coup, elle sentit le tapis glisser sous ses pieds.

Harry allait sortir de la classe et se diriger vers la salle commune pour rejoindre Ron et Hermione lorsqu'il vit Míriel Delombre le devancer et quitter la pièce en flèche. Sûrement voulait-elle éviter ainsi qu'on lui réclame un dernier duel. Trouvant l'idée excellente, il s'empressa d'imiter la jeune fille et sortit à sa suite. Lui aussi en avait marre des combats. Il la vit un peu plus loin devant lui quand, tout à coup, quelqu'un tira le tapis sur lequel elle était. Cela la fit tomber par terre, lui faisant échapper du même coup tous ses livres. Il remarqua ensuite Peeves s'enfuir en ricanant. Le coupable n'avait pas échappé aux yeux de Míriel et elle ne se priva pas de lui crier à la tête ce qu'elle pensait de ces « espèces d'imbéciles d'esprits frappeurs à la noix qui s'amusaient à tirer les tapis sous les pieds des gens. » Elle ramassa ensuite ses bouquins en vitesse avant de continuer son chemin. Harry vit alors qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose par terre.

« Hey Míriel, attends, tu as perdu un truc…, dit-il en ramassant l'objet en question sur le sol. Il s'aperçut alors que c'était une photo. En une fraction de seconde, il comprit deux choses : premièrement, que cette image était à lui et, deuxièmement, que c'était la photographie du mariage de ses parents : Lily et James avec Sirius à côté d'eux. Qu'est-ce que Míriel Delombre faisait avec une photo **lui** appartenant ?! Il leva les yeux et aperçut la jeune fille qui cherchait frénétiquement à travers les pages d'un de ses livres avant de relever la tête et de s'approcher de lui.

« Rends-moi ça Potter », dit-elle en tendant la main.

« Et je peux savoir qui est-ce qui t'a permis de fouiller dans mes affaires ? » dit Harry, soudainement en colère.

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Cette photo est à moi, alors comment est-elle entrée en ta possession ? »

« Et pourquoi serait-elle à toi cette photo je te prie ?»

« Ce sont **mes** parents qu'il y a dessus, je te signale. »

« Pas que **tes** parents, je te signale. »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur l'image. Qui restait-il si on ôtait sa mère et son père ? Sirius ?

« Mais pourquoi aurais-tu une photo de Sirius ? »

« Ce n'est pas de tes affaires Potter. Maintenant, rends-la moi. »

« Attends, j'ai le droit de savoir. Sirius était mon parrain, je te ferais remarquer. »

« Mais c'était aussi mon père, idiot ! » s'écria soudain Míriel.

Harry resta figé en entendant cela. Mais c'était impossible ! Sirius n'avait eu pas de fille, il ne s'était même jamais marié ! L'épisode du cours de potion lui revint alors en tête.

_-Flash back-_

« Tsssss, vous êtes exactement comme votre père, toujours en train de se croire au-dessus de tout le monde. Un clébard prétentieux qui a mal fini même s'il avait de bonnes notes. N'ai-je pas raison Miss Black ? »

_-Fin Flash back-_

Il ne réagissait toujours pas alors Míriel lui arracha la photo des mains et partit en courant. Ce n'est que plusieurs instants plus tard qu'il bougea enfin. Il se mit à marcher droit devant lui sans trop savoir où ses pieds le menaient. Il était bien trop préoccupé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre. Sirius avait eu une fille et cette fille était Míriel Delombre. Juste avec cela, il y avait une dizaine de contradictions qui se présentaient à son esprit. Outre le fait que son parrain avait toujours été apparemment célibataire, il y avait aussi le problème de « l'incompatibilité des personnes ». Míriel était la fille d'une sorcière froide et vaniteuse, issue d'une famille noble obsédée par la pureté du sang. Elle était prétentieuse et effrontée, avait mille préjugés envers tout le monde et ne s'intéressait qu'à l'argent. Et Sirius était tout le contraire. Il détestait même les gens semblables à Míriel et à sa mère. Alors comment diable pouvait-il être son père ?!

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry se retrouva en plein milieu de la salle commune. Il avait prononcé le mot de passe machinalement et était entré dans la pièce, trop absorbé par ses réflexions pour s'apercevoir de ses gestes. Il s'assit donc dans un fauteuil près du feu et regarda pensivement l'âtre en attendant Ron et Hermione.

« Salut Harry », fit le rouquin en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Est-ce que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal était intéressant ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« M'ouais », marmonna Harry sans quitter les flammes des yeux.

« Et qu'est-ce que vous avez appris ?»

« Rien d'intéressant… »

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard de totale incompréhension.

« Euh…Harry, est-ce que ça va ? »

« Mais oui, mais oui. »

« Mais alors à quoi est-ce que tu penses ? »

« Je viens d'apprendre que Sirius avait une fille », lâcha-t-il d'un coup.

« Pardon ?! Comment ça une fille ?» s'exclama Ron.

« Qui est-ce, on la connaît ? » questionna Hermione.

« C'est Míriel Delombre. »

Suivirent quelques instants de silence complet où chacun était trop étonné pour parler.

« Harry, tu as complètement disjoncté. C'est tout à fait impossible que Míriel Delombre soit la fille de Sirius. On parle bien de Sirius Black là, ton… »

C'est à ce moment là que Colin Crivey surgit à côté d'eux.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire Míriel Delombre, celle qui vient de Durmstrang ? Elle est la fille de Sirius Black, l'assassin ? »

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent d'un coup, surpris par l'interruption de Colin et mécontents d'avoir été écoutés.

« Il faut absolument que j'aille dire ça à mon petit frère, Dennis », s'exclama-t-il en s'en allant.

Harry tenta vainement de le rappeler, mais le petit garçon était déjà loin.

« Elle va me tuer… », murmura-t-il.

« Prions pour que Colin ne le raconte pas à toute l'école. »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Míriel jouait avec ses morceaux de viande du bout de sa fourchette. Elle était descendue pour dîner même si elle n'avait pas faim. Tout pour échapper à la salle commune des Gryffondors, car, bien sûr, là-bas tout le monde serait déjà au courant pour son « lien de proche parenté avec un assassin en cavale ». Et elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de devoir supporter les questions d'un groupe curieux de première année.

Bien sûr, dans quelques jours, toute l'école serait au courant et cela donnerait une raison de plus à tout le monde de se méfier d'elle ! Elle les voyait déjà murmurer entre eux : « Míriel Delombre, tu sais, celle qui vient de Durmstrang, il paraît que c'est la fille d'un criminel… » Quelle fabuleuse réputation, non ?

C'est à ce moment-là que Christian s'assit devant elle.

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tôt 16 heures pour aller dîner ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Je sais, mais je ne voulais pas aller dans la salle commune. J'avais besoin d'être un peu tranquille. »

« Est-ce que ça te dérange si je reste ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Ça ne me dérange jamais quand c'est toi. »

Christian avait dû la chercher dans toute l'école avant de la trouver. Et pourquoi était-il si important qu'il la trouve ? Pour lui demander de l'accompagner au bal d'Halloween bien sûr. Il n'avait pas l'intention de perdre cinq gallions parce qu'un autre l'aurait demandé avant. Décidant d'aller droit au but, il aborda la question sans plus attendre.

« Est-ce que tu pensais aller au bal d'Halloween ? »

« Ça dépend », répondit Míriel, sachant très bien à quoi voulait en venir Christian.

« De quoi ? »

« S'il y a un garçon convenable qui m'invite et si je me trouve une robe adéquate. »

« Et est-ce que je suis un garçon assez convenable, moi ? » demanda Christian.

La jeune fille fit semblant de réfléchir pendant quelques instants.

« Hum…tu es plutôt acceptable. Tu ferais sûrement l'affaire. »

« Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi pour être ma cavalière alors ? »

« Bien sûr. »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Au cours des jours qui précédaient le 31 octobre, plusieurs garçons demandèrent à Míriel si elle voulait les accompagner au bal. La réaction de la jeune fille variait entre leur rire au nez si c'était des Serdaigles ou leur envoyer un « non » glacial si c'était des Serpentards Les Gryffondors et les Poufsoufles n'osaient pas l'inviter, les uns parce qu'ils savaient maintenant qu'elle était fille de meurtrier et les autres, car ils craignaient encore qu'elle leur lance un sort de magie noire.

Les jours semblaient s'écouler au ralenti pour les élèves qui attendaient avec impatience le bal. Pourtant, le samedi de l'Halloween finit par arriver. La fête allait enfin avoir lieu.


	9. Le bal d'Halloween

**Chapitre 8**

**Le bal d'Halloween**

Il y avait plusieurs avantages à venir d'une famille noble, dont celui d'être fréquemment invité à toutes sortes de réceptions. Míriel faisait partie de cette classe de gens mais, pour l'instant, elle ne voyait pas cela comme un privilège. Bien sûr, elle connaissait tous les pas de danse par cœur, mais cela ne lui servirait à rien dans un bal d'écoliers. Le problème était qu'elle avait beaucoup de robes de cérémonie. Elle en avait trop ! Et maintenant elle ne savait pas laquelle choisir.

Après avoir pris une douche et avoir enfilé un peignoir, la jeune fille sortit toutes les robes qu'elle avait et les étala sur son lit. Elle devait en avoir dix, juste pour les bals, de toutes les couleurs et de tous les genres

« _Procédons par élimination_ », se dit-elle.

- La violette était trop simple

- La bleue foncée était trop chic

- La bleue pâle était trop usée

- La noire en velours était trop petite

- La noire en soie était trop légère

- La verte au col de fourrure était trop chaude

- La bleu marine et la noire qui restaient étaient, disons…affreuses.

Et…il ne restait plus que la verte et la rouge. »

La première était faite d'une étoffe de velours vert émeraude. Elle ouvrait, à la façon d'un manteau, sur une robe noire aux reflets verts et se fixait à la hauteur de la poitrine au moyen d'une broche argentée. La deuxième, quant à elle, était d'une couleur rouge sombre aux reflets métalliques. Elle était plutôt simple, avec un décolleté rectangulaire et des manches courtes. Elle était attachée à l'arrière par un long ruban rouge. Les deux étaient très belles et les deux lui allaient bien, alors comment choisir ?

_« Am, stram, gram, pic et pic et…_ »

Le sort tomba sur la robe verte, mais Míriel s'aperçut qu'elle regrettait de ne pas pouvoir mettre l'autre. Elle se dit qu'elle prendrait alors la rouge ! Mais maintenant elle regrettait de laisser la verte…

« _Mais pourquoi n'ai-je pas qu'une seule robe comme tout le monde ?! Au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de choisir…_ »

Elle regarda alors autour d'elle. Les trois autres filles étaient elles aussi en train de se préparer pour le bal.

« _À qui vais-je demander de l'aide ? La « sang de bourbe rat de bibliothèque » ou les deux « pimbêches enquiquineuses ? »_»

En se rappelant le peu d'aptitudes qu'Hermione avait pour la mode, Míriel se tourna plutôt vers Parvati et Lavande.

« Je mets laquelle ? » leur demanda-t-elle en leur montrant les deux robes.

« Wow ! Elles sont à toi ces robes ? » s'exclama Lavande.

« Oui, Mais là n'est pas la question : Laquelle devrais-je porter ce soir ? »

« Tu as deux robes de bal ? Tu es vraiment chanceuse », dit Parvati.

« Premièrement, j'ai dix robes, deuxièmement, je ne suis pas chanceuse et, troisièmement, laquelle je mets ? » s'impatienta Míriel.

« Ça dépend, parce que je pourrais te prêter un rouge à lèvres qui irait très bien avec la verte. Par contre, j'ai aussi un fard à joues qui serait vraiment trop beau avec la rouge et, si tu me laissais te maquiller… », commença Lavande.

« Je m'en fiche de votre maquillage, je suis très bien capable de m'arranger toute seule. Ce que je veux, c'est une robe, pour l'instant ! »

Les deux jeunes filles se consultèrent en se chuchotant deux ou trois paroles à l'oreille avant de hocher la tête en un commun accord.

« La rouge », déclarèrent-elles d'une même voix.

« Enfin ! » soupira Míriel en s'en allant.

Elle ne les supportait pas ces deux-là. Toujours en train de se pomponner, de magasiner, de parler de garçons, de glousser dans le dos des garçons, de faire les beaux yeux aux garçons…Cela ne l'aurait pas vraiment dérangée si ce n'était pas autour de **Christian** qu'elles le faisaient. Mais…elle n'avait pas à craindre trop de perdre son ami. Pour l'instant, les deux jeunes filles étaient très loin de pouvoir sortir avec lui. En fait, elles ne savaient même pas son nom. C'était simplement le « gars super canon avec les plus beaux yeux de septième année ».

… Et Míriel pariait que Lavande, qui était à l'origine de ce si « court » surnom, ne savait même pas de quelle couleur étaient les yeux de Christian. Bref, son ami tomberait bien bas dans son estime s'il accordait de l'attention à ces deux dindes gloussantes.

Ce qui, par contre, l'embêtait personnellement dans cette histoire était que, puisqu'il était de notoriété publique qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Christian, les deux jeunes filles la bombardaient de questions au sujet de ce dernier. Bien sûr, Míriel ne leur répondait en aucune occasion (sinon elles auraient fini par comprendre qu'il s'appelait Christian.)

Bref, elle trouvait ces deux filles insupportables.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour pouvoir se préparer. Elle prit soin de verrouiller la porte. Comme ça, Parvati ne viendrait pas la déranger en prétendant que « il fallait absolument qu'elle l'aide à se coiffer ». Comme si elle avait besoin d'elle ! Elle enfila donc sa robe rouge et brossa longuement ses cheveux pour qu'ils soient parfaitement démêlés. Elle prit ensuite quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur le visage et les retint derrière sa tête à l'aide d'une pince à cheveux, laissant le reste libre, tombant en cascade dans son dos. Elle dissimula l'attache en plaçant par-dessus une rose rouge qu'elle avait ensorcelée pour ne pas qu'elle se flétrisse. Une fois coiffée, elle se maquilla légèrement, appliquant un rouge rappelant sa robe sur ses lèvres, rosissant ses joues et surlignant ses yeux d'un trait noir. Elle mit ensuite des boucles d'oreilles formées de spirales allongées ressemblant à des cristaux de glace et reflétant la lumière. Elle mit aussi un collier à son cou et un bracelet à son poignet, composés tous les deux d'une chaînette argentée à laquelle étaient suspendus en alternance des diamants et des pierres transparentes. Enfin prête, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Dès que Parvati et Lavande la virent, elles se précipitèrent sur elle pour la complimenter.

« Wow ! Ta robe est encore plus belle sur toi », dit Parvati.

« Et tu as réussi à t'habiller, à te coiffer et à te maquiller en seulement quinze minutes ! » s'exclama Lavande, les yeux ronds. « Moi je n'ai même pas encore réussi à choisir si j'allais mettre du mascara bleu ou noir. »

En entendant cela, Míriel leva les yeux au ciel. Non, mais vraiment ! Elle avait bien envie de lui répondre que probablement la planète entière se fichait éperdument de la couleur de son mascara, mais elle se retint.

« Et, au fait, tu y vas avec qui au bal, Míriel ? » demanda Parvati.

« Avec mon ami », répondit-elle.

« Tu veux dire le "gars super canon avec les plus beaux yeux de septième année" ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Tu es trop chanceuse ! » s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles à l'unisson. « Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'il t'invite ? »

« Hum…Il m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner et j'ai répondu oui. »

« Si tu savais comme je t'envie », déclara Parvati. « Nous, on a dû se contenter de Dean et Seamus. »

« Mais c'est déjà mieux qu'elle », dit Lavande en désignant Hermione qui était assise sur son lit plus loin. « Elle y va avec Ron Weasley. »

Et les deux jeunes filles se mirent alors à rigoler. Míriel s'en alla en roulant les yeux pour la énième fois. « Désespérant » fut la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit lorsqu'elle entendit Lavande et Parvati se remettre à parler de garçons. Elle consulta alors sa montre qui était restée sur sa table de chevet.

« Je crois que je ferais mieux de descendre. Le bal commence dans quinze minutes. »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclamèrent les deux jeunes filles.

« J'ai dit que le bal commence dans quinze minutes…et vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher à vous habiller. »

« Mais je ne serai jamais prête, je n'ai même pas encore choisi la couleur de mon mascara ! » paniqua Lavande.

« Ça, ce n'est pas mon problème », déclara Míriel avant de sortir du dortoir.

En s'en allant, elle entendit les voix des deux Gryffondors qui essayaient vainement de se dépêcher.

« Parvati, aide-moi. Dis-moi quel mascara prendre ! »

« Mais on s'en fiche de ton mascara Lavande ! C'est de mon rouge à lèvres dont il faut se préoccuper… »

Míriel détourna son attention de ses compagnes de dortoir et la porta plutôt vers le jeune homme qui l'attendait au bas des escaliers. Christian portait pour l'occasion une robe bleu nuit aux manches brodées d'argent. Pour l'instant, il était en pleine conversation avec un de ses amis de septième année, mais il ne tarda pas à la remarquer. Lorsqu'il la vit, il eut d'abord un air surpris, comme s'il avait de la difficulté à croire que c'était bien elle. Il la fixa ensuite plusieurs instants les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire de le voir ainsi.

« Ferme la bouche, Christian. On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau. »

« C'est…parce que…tu es…vraiment magnifique ce soir, Míel », finit-il par articuler.

« Tu exagères », répondit-elle en baissant la tête, vaguement gênée.

« Non, je suis sincère. Et… j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi », dit-il en sortant une rose rouge de derrière son dos.

Elle sourit légèrement en le remerciant. Elle la prit ensuite et la porta à son nez pour en humer le parfum. Elle la piqua dans ses cheveux, aux côtés de celle qui y était déjà.

« On descend ? » proposa le garçon en lui présentant son bras.

Pour toute réponse, elle s'en saisit en souriant de plus belle. Ils s'en allèrent donc vers la sortie de la salle commune. Ils étaient presque partis quand on les interpella.

« Hey, Delombre ! »

Míriel se retourna pour apercevoir Seamus Finnigan en compagnie de Dean Thomas.

« Oui ? » fit-elle.

« Est-ce que tu sais si Parvati et Lavande s'en viennent ? Ça fait dix minutes qu'elles devraient nous avoir rejoints », dit Seamus.

« Je suis désolée, mais je crois que vous allez devoir attendre encore longtemps. Lavande n'a même pas encore choisi la couleur de son mascara. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard d'incompréhension pendant quelques instants et Míriel en profita pour sortir en compagnie de Christian. Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le hall d'entrée qui était bondé d'élèves attendant l'ouverture des portes.

Christian arborait une attitude fière tandis que les autres garçons le regardaient avec des yeux ahuris. Comment avait-il fait pour que Míriel Delombre accepte de l'accompagner au bal ? Pourtant eux avaient dû essuyer des refus catégoriques. Christian aperçut alors son ami Mark au milieu de la foule, une blondinette de Serdaigle au bras. Il passa à côté de lui en affichant un sourire vainqueur et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Prépare tes gallions, Mark. »

« Tu n'as pas encore gagné Christian », lui répondit-il en lui envoyant un regard noir.

C'est à ce moment-là que les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et que les élèves purent y entrer et ainsi admirer les décorations qui avaient été installées spécialement pour le bal. Des centaines de citrouilles de toutes les grosseurs avaient été disposées à travers la salle, chacune éclairée par une bougie. Les murs avaient été tapissés de tissus noirs d'où s'échappaient parfois des nuages de chauves-souris. Le plafond au-dessus d'eux montrait un ciel sans étoile, ne dévoilant qu'une immense pleine lune. Une piste de danse avait été aménagée au centre de la salle, entourée d'une multitude de petits fauteuils regroupés autour de tables basses. Une scène avait été élevée à la place de la table des professeurs. Des instruments y reposaient, attendant que les musiciens daignent arriver. C'est ce que ces derniers firent lorsque vingt heures sonnèrent, indiquant le début du bal. Ils commencèrent par la danse d'ouverture, une valse d'un style plutôt classique. Des couples se formèrent et les élèves se mirent à danser.

Dès les premières notes, Christian entraîna Míriel sur la piste. Il prit une de ses mains dans la sienne et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Ils tournoyèrent ensuite lentement au son de la musique.

« Je n'étais pas au courant que tu savais danser », dit la jeune fille.

« Tu n'es pas la seule qui a dû accompagner ses parents dans toutes sortes de réceptions pendant son enfance, tu sais. »

« Et où est-ce que tu te faisais traîner ? Je vois mal des Hawkins aller à une soirée chez des sangs-purs. »

« En effet, oui. Je parie qu'ils ne nous laisseraient même pas entrer. Trop de moldus dans la famille d'après eux. »

« Combien au fait ? » demanda Míriel, curieuse.

« Un cousin au troisième degré et une arrière-grand-tante. »

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas bien du tout ça », déclara-t-elle en prenant un air faussement sérieux. « Deux moldus dans ta famille ?! Ma mère aurait fait une crise cardiaque si elle avait appris que je dansais avec quelqu'un d'aussi…impur que toi. »

« Parce que peut-être que toi tu n'as pas la moindre goutte de sang moldu dans les veines ? »

« Bien sûr que non. Sinon, ma mère aurait fait une crise cardiaque en se regardant dans un miroir » fit la jeune fille en éclatant de rire. « Mais, plus sérieusement, où est-ce qu'il y avait des bals ailleurs que chez les sangs-purs ? »

« Au bureau de mon père. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de réceptions au ministère de la Magie et, puisqu'il était secrétaire au département des relations internationales, il y était constamment invité. Et, bien sûr, moi, je devais suivre… »

« Ça devait quand même être plus intéressant qu'aux endroits où j'allais », décréta Míriel. « Quand tu dois passer la soirée avec le seul autre enfant qu'il y a et, par conséquent, avec Draco Malfoy…Il n'y a pas plus ennuyante réception, tu peux me croire. »

Les musiciens jouèrent alors les derniers accords de la danse et, peu à peu, tous les couples s'immobilisèrent. Ils entamèrent alors un morceau beaucoup plus rythmé.

« Ah non ! Je ne sais pas du tout comment on doit danser sur ce genre de musique ! » s'exclama Míriel.

« Quoi ? Vous n'apprenez pas ça chez les sangs-purs ? »

Elle regarda son ami d'un air découragé.

« Allons, c'est facile. Tu n'as qu'à suivre le rythme ! »

En temps normal, elle aurait sûrement traîné Christian à une des tables en disant que ce n'était pas digne pour une jeune fille de son rang de danser sur des morceaux comme cela. Mais, ce soir-là, ce n'était pas ce dont elle avait envie. Ce soir-là, elle avait envie de s'amuser. Elle avait le goût d'oublier tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur le comportement qu'une dame de sa condition devait avoir. Elle voulait seulement agir comme toutes les adolescentes normales pour une fois. Elle commença donc à bouger sur le rythme de la musique, regardant les mouvements que faisaient les autres et en inventant même de nouveaux après un moment.

« Tu vois bien que tu sais danser », s'exclama Christian.

« Oui, je vois…et, franchement, je ne m'en serais jamais cru capable. »

Les morceaux s'enchaînaient et Míriel et Christian ne s'arrêtaient pas de danser. Après ce qui semblait être le vingtième, la jeune fille s'arrêta enfin.

« Ok, stop, Christian…on prend une pause », fit-elle à bout de souffle.

« D'accord…je n'en peux plus, moi non plus », répondit-il en l'emmenant à l'écart de la piste de danse. « Va t'asseoir, je vais aller nous chercher quelque chose boire. »

Elle alla donc prendre place dans un des petits fauteuils qui entouraient la piste de danse. Christian la rejoignit bientôt avec une Bièraubeurre dans chaque main. Il lui en donna une et ils s'empressèrent d'en boire plusieurs longues gorgées.

« J'étais assoiffé », déclara le jeune homme après avoir avalé presque la moitié de sa bouteille.

« Moi aussi », dit Míriel. « Et en plus, ça faisait une éternité que je n'avais pas bu ça. »

« Si longtemps ? »

« Cela doit remonter à…quand j'avais sept ans…ou six ans même. »

« Ça fait dix ans que tu n'as pas bu de Bièraubeurre ?! »

« Oui. Mais tu sais…je n'ai jamais eu vraiment l'occasion d'en prendre. Ma mère voulait que je prenne toujours du thé et, quand elle n'était pas là, je prenais du chocolat chaud. Dans les réceptions, c'était du vin et à Durmstrang ils ne savaient même pas ce que c'était que de la « _Bièrrrrrobeurrrreu_ » comme ils disent. Alors… »

« Je me demande comment tu as fait. Je suis totalement accro à la Bièraubeurre. Et ça m'est simplement tout à fait impossible de survivre plus de trois semaines sans en boire. »

Míriel se mit alors à rire, mais elle s'interrompit brusquement en entendant le morceau que les musiciens venaient d'entamer. C'était une danse lente et douce…un slow. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit soudainement un peu mal à l'aise. Christian allait-il l'inviter ? Elle espérait secrètement qu'il le ferait. Non ! Elle n'espérait rien. Pourquoi l'inviterait-il après tout ? Il n'était que son ami, ce n'était pas comme s'ils…sortaient ensemble.

Elle fut brusquement sortie de ses réflexions, car Christian venait de la prendre par la main pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. Elle se laissa faire, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle glissa timidement ses bras autour de son cou. Ils commencèrent alors à tournoyer lentement au son de la musique. Elle le regardait dans les yeux, y cherchant un indice de comment elle devait interpréter tout cela. Était-ce seulement amical…ou plus ? Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question sur sa relation avec Christian. En première année, ils étaient trop jeunes pour être autre chose que des amis, mais maintenant… Tout en réfléchissant, elle en profita pour le regarder avec plus d'attention. Pour une fois, elle dut avouer que Parvati et Lavande avaient raison : ses yeux étaient vraiment magnifiques. Elle était en train de se perdre dans leur contemplation et elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'il l'avait rapprochée de lui et qu'ils étaient maintenant presque collés. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Christian sur les siennes. Elle fut d'abord trop surprise pour réagir, puis elle décida de se laisser faire. _Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces…_

Le baiser se prolongeait depuis un bon moment lorsque soudain, Christian se décolla. Il arborait un grand sourire vainqueur, mais elle ne comprit pas pourquoi. En fait, elle ne comprit pas grand-chose de ce qui se passa pendant les secondes qui suivirent. Après avoir mit fin au baiser, Christian se détourna d'elle sans lui accorder un regard et se dirigea vers une des petites tables sur le rebord de la piste. Il y avait assis là plusieurs élèves de 7e année à Gryffondor. Le jeune homme alla vers Mark Stevens et lui tendit la main. Celui-ci y déposa une poignée de gallions en fusillant Christian du regard. Ce dernier les mit alors dans sa poche en sortant de la Grande salle.

Míriel regardait toute la scène en restant plantée comme une idiote en plein milieu de la piste de danse, où Christian l'avait laissée. Elle avait de la misère à saisir ce qui se passait. Ils avaient dansé, ils s'étaient embrassés…et ensuite ? Il était parti sans une parole ni un regard. Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cet argent que Stevens lui avait remis ? Il ne lui vint qu'une explication en tête, mais elle refusait d'y croire. Christian ne lui ferait jamais ça, il était son ami tout de même ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle lui parle, il lui devait des explications.


	10. La tour d'astronomie

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Qc-HP : **Christian n'est pas si pire que ça. Il lui arrive juste d'être un adolescent idiot de temps en temps… C'est sûr que ce n'est pas le fun de sa part. C'était ça le but aussi ! Parce que Míriel devait avoir une certaine « réaction » qui lui ferait faire une certaine « chose »… Tu vas voir de quoi je parle dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

**Greg83 : **(Une review négative ! Enfin ! ) Premier problème de réglé, j'ai accepté les reviews anonyme. Deuxième problème : Harry qu'on voit très rarement. Je sais, il n'apparaît pas souvent jusqu'à maintenant. Mais ça va changer à partir de ce chapitre et des suivants. Et que je le fais passer pour un triple idiot ? Bah…je sais que je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme quelqu'un de très intelligent et en plus Míriel le méprise mais….je ne croyais pas y être allé aussi fort. En tout cas, ça aussi je crois que ça va se régler dans les prochains chapitres. Sinon, et bien merci pour ta reviews !

**Ninipuce **: (Ton nick est trop long alors je prends celui là. Je sais que tu vas te reconnaître de toute façon.) Je te tue, NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS MARYSE ! Bon, et bien maintenant que tu es morte, je peut me dispenser de continuer à répondre à ta reviews (lol). Et bah…merci pour ta reviews quand même.

**Cybel **: Aahhh, la longue review…..j'adore les longues reviews…. Passons. J'ai toujours trouvé que Míriel était un peu trop bonne dans tout mais Mary Sue… c'est vraiment autre chose…. Et son frère n'est pas mieux…. Et ah oui, je savais c'était qui Brutus, mais l'autre fois je n'avais pas fait le lien du tout… (une chance qu'on parlait pas de mon poisson rouge…lol) Ah oui, je l'aime bien le coup à Katie (je sais vraiment pas ce que j'ai contre elle moi…) En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**Inuyashasamashu :** (un jour je vais me tanner de devoir écrire ton nom…) Tu as trouver ce chapitre trop drôle ? Je sais que le bout avec Parvati et Lavande peut être amusant mais… c'était vraiment si tordant le coup de Christian ? Et puis, bof…si tu le dis… (et Christianichanichipouchounet c'est vraiment affreux tu sauras…) Merci pour ta review !(comme toujours…)

**Chapitre 9**

**La tour d'astronomie**

Míriel s'éclipsa discrètement de la grande salle et eut tôt fait de rattraper Christian dans le hall.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Stevens t'a donné de l'argent ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid qu'elle n'employait jamais avec lui d'ordinaire.

« Oh, salut Míel », dit-il en se retournant, l'air soudainement embarrassé.

« Pourquoi Stevens t'a donné de l'argent ? » répéta-t-elle en essayant d'empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« Mark ? Oui…c'est parce que…ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il m'en devait…à cause de… »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as plantée en plein milieu de la piste de danse ? Tu aurais bien pu attendre la fin du bal ou au moins la fin du morceau avant de demander tes comptes à Stevens. »

« Mais, je croyais qu'il était fini le slow… »

« Bien sûr, et c'est pour ça qu'il joue encore ? » s'exclama la jeune fille en pointant les portes de la grande salle d'où s'échappait le bruit étouffé de la musique.

« …C'est parce que…je savais que Mark se défilerait encore si je ne lui avais pas demandé tout de suite de me payer… Car, vois-tu, ça faisait depuis le début de l'année qu'il me devait de l'argent… »

« Arrête de me mentir Christian, je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Le jeune homme comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait plus s'esquiver et qu'il lui faudrait dire la vérité.

« Il faut que tu comprennes…c'était simplement pour rire…juste une blague… »

« Ah oui ? Et bien j'aimerais bien que tu me l'expliques ta blague parce que je ne crois pas avoir compris ce qui était supposé être drôle. »

« … »

« Oh, mais je crois que je m'en doutais déjà. C'était un pari n'est-ce pas ? Tu as fait un pari avec Stevens sur moi ! »

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer Míel… »

« Expliquer quoi ? Ce que tu avais gagé ? Laisse-moi deviner : Trois gallions si tu m'invitais au bal, cinq si tu m'embrassais et dix si tu couchais avec moi ? »

« Mais non, je n'aurais jamais osé aller aussi loin. Je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal… »

« Oh, mais bien sûr ! Tu t'es contenté des deux premières épreuves, comme ça tu récoltais huit gallions sans me faire le moindre mal ! C'est certain, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde de me faire embrasser pour rien en plein milieu de la grande salle. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais… »

« Mais tu n'as même pas songé une fois à ce que je pourrais ressentir, moi. »

« Et bien… »

« Oui évidement, tu n'as pas pensé à moi une seconde dans tout ça. Tu n'as pas pensé à ce que je ressentirais en découvrant que mon meilleur ami se sert de moi pour un stupide pari. Et moi qui croyais que j'avais au moins quelqu'un qui me respectait et qui m'appréciait réellement. Mais je me suis trompée on dirait. En fait, je ne suis qu'une belle fille comme les autres à tes yeux. « Belle fille », tient donc, une autre chose à ajouter à la liste. « Les gens se tiennent avec Míriel Delombre parce qu'elle a le sang pur, qu'elle est noble, qu'elle est riche et qu'elle est belle. » Oh, mais c'est fantastique tout ça ! Et bien sûr quand vous avez profité suffisamment de ce pourquoi vous êtes venus, vous pouvez partir sans rien dire. Bien sûr, je ne suis qu'une chose sans aucun sentiment avec laquelle on peut faire ce qu'on veut et la jeter après. Non vraiment Christian, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai considéré différemment toutes ces années. En fait, tu ne vaux pas mieux que les autres. »

« C'est correct Míriel, pas besoin d'exagérer », dit alors le jeune homme d'un ton offensé. « Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu prends tout trop au sérieux. C'était un jeu je te signale. Tu croyais vraiment que c'était réel ? Qui voudrait de toi de toute façon ? Tu as bien trop mauvais caractère pour cela. Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je me suis forcé pour être ton ami. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Míriel, mais on dirait que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de vouloir aider tous ceux qui font pitié. Mais, contrairement à toi, j'ai des tas de copains et, d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais retourner dans la Grande salle. Comme ça, avec eux, je pourrai vraiment m'amuser. Surtout que tu es loin d'être la seule belle fille de Poudlard et qu'il y en a sûrement une dizaine qui n'attendent que ça, que je les invite à danser. Et elles, au moins, n'en feront pas tout un plat si je les embrasse. Non, finalement je ne te comprend pas, tu devrais être heureuse, tu as pu embrasser le plus beau gars de Gryffondor, non ? » lança-t-il méchamment.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et reparti vers la grande salle. Míriel resta alors quelques instants figée là. Elle recula ensuite de quelques pas, puis se retourna et accéléra pour finalement se retrouver en train de courir, essayant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et la grande salle. La grande salle avec tout ce monde qui s'amusait, avec Christian qui s'amusait en l'oubliant complètement. Elle courait sans regarder où elle allait, sans se rendre compte des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Elle montait toujours, tournant à droite, puis à gauche. Elle se fichait des tableaux qui se retournaient sur son passage et de Miss Teigne qui miaulait comme une folle en voyant qu'elle courait dans les couloirs. Elle se fichait aussi des sanglots qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, de son maquillage qui coulait et de sa coiffure qui était complètement défaite. Elle se fichait de tout, elle ne faisait que courir. Trouver un endroit loin, un endroit où personne ne viendrait la déranger.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Harry était accoudé au rebord d'une des fenêtres du cinquième étage. Il avait eu besoin de prendre un peu d'air. Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé les bals et, en plus, ce soir, Ron et Hermione dansaient ensemble et l'avaient laissé seul avec Ginny et Luna qui ne lui accordaient pas la moindre attention. Autant dire que c'était la plus ennuyante des soirées possibles. Alors, au lieu de rester assis dans un fauteuil à regarder les autres s'amuser, il avait décidé d'aller se promener dans les couloirs de l'école. Il s'était arrêté depuis quelques instants à cette fenêtre d'où il pouvait admirer la pleine lune qui brillait dans le ciel noir. Soudain, il entendit des bruits de pas et de sanglots. Il se retourna pour apercevoir un bref moment la silhouette d'une jeune fille qui courait au bout du couloir. Il essaya de distinguer qui cela pouvait bien être, mais elle était déjà trop loin. Elle se dirigeait vers la tour d'astronomie. Intrigué, il décida de la suivre.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Après avoir grimpé sans trop s'en apercevoir un escalier en colimaçon, Míriel déboucha dans une salle de classe circulaire. Elle alla droit devant elle, poussa les deux grandes portes vitrées qui étaient au fond de la pièce et arriva sur une large terrasse entourée d'un muret de pierre. Elle était au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Elle tomba alors à genoux, appuyant ses bras sur la balustrade et enfouissant sa tête dans ceux-ci. Elle n'essayait plus de retenir ses larmes maintenant, elle les retenait depuis trop longtemps. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. Elle avait retenu ses larmes à la mort de sa mère et à celle de son père. On la regardait alors, il fallait qu'elle se montre forte. Mais, maintenant, c'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Christian. Pourquoi lui avait-il fait cela ? Il était son ami, non ? Il était la seule personne qu'elle avait pu qualifier d'ami. Alors, pourquoi diable s'était-il conduit de la sorte ? Il l'avait traité comme…un objet, un objet dont il s'était servi pour s'amuser et qu'il avait ensuite jeté. Et, bien sûr, il ne s'était pas excusé. Non, il lui avait dit que c'était de sa faute si elle prenait tout trop au sérieux. Mais elle avait bien le droit ! Elle avait bien le droit d'avoir un ami qui la respecte. Et bien non, on dirait qu'elle n'y avait pas droit, que c'était seulement pour les autres. Sinon, elle en aurait eu… Elle avait cru que Christian était digne de porter le titre « d'ami », mais elle s'était trompée apparemment. Et puis, de toutes façons, elle n'avait jamais eu droit à rien, alors des amis…

Sa vie n'était qu'une blague. Oh oui, rien qu'une immense blague. Comme si Dieu l'avait créée que pour s'amuser et rire de son malheur. Ou comme s'il avait voulu voir jusqu'où elle était capable de tenir. Il l'avait privée de tout ce qu'une personne normale devrait avoir. Privée de son père pendant douze ans en le mettant en prison. Privée de l'amour qu'elle aurait dû recevoir en lui donnant une mère froide et insensible. Privée d'insouciance en lui donnant le nom des Delombre et les responsabilités qui venaient avec. Privée d'amis parce qu'elle avait été placée dans la mauvaise maison. Et maintenant privée de respect parce que son seul copain lui préférait quelques misérables gallions. Dieu, s'il existait, s'était bien moqué d'elle. Mais pouvait-elle avoir la paix un jour ? Elle n'en pouvait plus à présent, elle était à bout.

Elle releva lentement la tête. Devant elle s'étendait le parc de Poudlard. Elle pouvait voir scintiller le lac au loin, bordé par la forêt interdite. Ils étaient tellement loin au dessous d'elle, elle était tellement haute…Elle se pencha doucement par-dessus le rebord, hypnotisée par le vide, attirée… Ce serait si facile de se laisser tomber. En quelques instants tout serait fini. Elle n'aurait plus à souffrir… Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait la retenir, elle ne manquerait à personne. Elle s'était crue importante, elle avait cru qu'on tenait à elle, par amour pour elle. Mais non, on tenait à elle seulement pour son argent. Qu'ils le prennent donc son argent alors, elle s'en fichait complètement ! Elle voulait que quelqu'un l'aime un peu… La seule personne qui l'avait fait était morte alors…autant la rejoindre…

Elle se releva et monta lentement sur le rebord du mur. Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux et sa robe derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Elle avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner seulement pour elle, en attente de ce qu'elle allait faire. Bientôt, elle ne souffrirait plus, plus jamais.

« J'arrive père… »

Et elle se laissa tomber dans le vide.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Harry gravissait de plus en plus vite les marches menant au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Sans savoir pourquoi, il était inquiet de voir que la jeune fille ne redescendait toujours pas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire là-haut ? Il arriva enfin dans la salle de classe. Il vit que les portes menant au dehors étaient ouvertes, alors il se dirigea vers la terrasse. Ce qui arriva dans les secondes qui suivirent se passa comme au ralenti. Il commença par voir la jeune fille, debout sur le rebord du mur, penchant dangereusement vers le vide.

« NOOOOOOooooon ! »

Il courut alors vers elle et la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe. Dans son élan, il la projeta vers le sol et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux par terre. Harry se releva rapidement et ne prit même pas le temps de considérer la jeune fille avant de commencer à lui crier dessus.

« Non, mais tu es malade ou quoi ? Tu aurais pu te tuer si tu étais tombée ! Et c'était quoi le but de te mettre debout sur le rebord du mur aussi ? Tu te rends compte que si…….Míriel ! » s'exclama-t-il soudain en la reconnaissant.

La jeune fille était toujours par terre et se contentait de le dévisager étrangement. Elle semblait vouloir retrouver son habituel air froid et indifférent, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Ses traits étaient encore trop bouleversés et elle avait le visage mouillé de larmes. On aurait dit que ses yeux contenaient toute la détresse du monde. Elle le fixa encore un moment avant de se relever et de partir vers l'intérieur.

« Idiot », l'entendit-il murmurer.

« Attends, Míriel… »

Elle ne se retourna pas et continua d'avancer, mais il n'abandonna pas.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te crier après. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai eu trop peur en te voyant sur le rebord, mais…qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire là aussi ? »

« Admirer le paysage voyons. »

Soudain, une hypothèse à laquelle Harry n'avait pas du tout pensée surgit dans son esprit. Et si elle avait vraiment voulu tomber de cette tour...

« Attends…tu voulais te tuer ? » lâcha-t-il dans un murmure.

« Oh, enfin il comprend ! » s'exclama la jeune fille sarcastiquement. « Cela lui a pris du temps à Saint Potter pour saisir. »

Ils étaient maintenant revenus à l'intérieur de la salle de classe. Harry se mit alors devant elle pour la forcer à s'arrêter et la prit par les épaules.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il doucement.

« Oh oui, bien sûr », répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante, les larmes lui remontant aux yeux. « Ça n'est jamais mieux allé, tu peux me croire. »

Míriel recula jusqu'au mur où elle se laissa glisser au sol. N'en pouvant plus, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux repliés et éclata en sanglots. Harry s'assit alors à coté d'elle et passa maladroitement son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle s'accrocha soudainement à lui dans une étreinte désespérée. Ne sachant d'abord pas trop comment il devait réagir, il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Il avait du mal à croire que la jeune fille qui pleurait sur son épaule était bel et bien la Míriel Delombre qu'il avait l'habitude de voir. Elle qui paraissait d'ordinaire si insensible, si imperturbable, portant continuellement un masque de froideur qu'elle n'ôtait que pour rire avec son ami de septième année. Rire et non pleurer. Alors, que faisait-elle présentement ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la conduire à un tel point, au point de vouloir se tuer ? Et où était-il son ami maintenant ? Ce devrait être à ce jeune homme et non à lui d'être là, en train de la consoler. Pourtant, il les avait vu au bal ensemble et Míriel semblait être heureuse à ce moment-là. C'est à cet instant que la jeune fille le sortit de ses pensées.

« Je n'en peux plus… », dit-elle la voix entrecoupée de sanglots.

Harry resta silencieux. Il ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire ! Alors, il préféra la laisser aller, se contentant d'écouter.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Elle était là, en train de pleurer dans les bras du garçon qu'elle devait mépriser le plus. Elle lui montrait comment elle pouvait être fragile et vulnérable. Elle était en train de montrer à Potter un des meilleurs moyens pour lui de la ridiculiser devant toute l'école. Il n'aurait qu'à raconter comment il avait trouvé l'insensible Míriel Delombre en train de sangloter en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Malfoy serait sûrement ravi d'apprendre cela. Mais, étrangement, elle se fichait complètement de tout ça. Elle se fichait qu'elle soit présentement dans les bras de Potter. Elle aurait pu être dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu, elle n'aurait pas réagi différemment. Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un, qui que ce soit.

« Je n'en peux plus…J'ai dû supporter cela trop longtemps. Je veux juste que ça arrête. Je ne veux plus souffrir, je ne serais pas capable de le supporter encore… »

Harry ne répondit rien et elle lui en fut reconnaissante.

« Je n'ai jamais été heureuse », continua-t-elle. « Ma mère…ma mère a tout fait pour cela. Elle ne m'a jamais aimée… Elle m'a toujours considérée comme un « accident »… »

Alors, sans plus réfléchir, elle fit ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire auparavant. Elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait gardé dans son cœur pendant presque 16 ans. Elle lui raconta l'indifférence et même le dédain dont avait toujours fait preuve sa mère envers elle. Elle lui raconta aussi les deux pires nuits de sa vie, lorsque des mangemorts étaient débarqués au manoir Delombre pour avoir la Perle et lorsqu'on lui avait appris la mort de son père. Et elle lui parla finalement de la façon dont Christian s'était moqué d'elle ce soir-là.

_-Flash back-_

C'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner au manoir Delombre. La table était silencieuse. La fille étant trop intimidée par sa mère et la mère étant trop indifférente à sa fille, elles ne songeaient pas à faire la conversation. Soudain, Míriel brisa le silence d'une voix hésitante.

« Mère, puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que je retourne à Poudlard cette année ? »

« Quoi, tu n'as pas au moins une petite idée ? Non, bien sûr, tu es un peu trop sotte pour ça », répondit Eleanor en lui envoyant un regard de mépris. « Tu ne retournes pas à Poudlard parce qu'on t'y avait placée dans une maison qui ne convient pas à une Delombre. Je t'ai inscrite dans une institution un peu plus digne de ton nom. En fait, je devrais dire de mon nom parce que toi-même tu n'es pas digne de le porter. Mais, puisque tu es _ma fille_, je dois au moins m'arranger pour que tu ne me fasses pas trop honte. Tu vas aller à Durmstrang. Au moins là-bas ils n'ont pas de ces stupides cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Et ils te montreront ce qu'est vraiment la discipline. J'ai trouvé que tu t'étais ramollie à Poudlard. Sûrement à force d'être entourée de sang-de-bourbes. »

Puis sa mère se leva d'un coup et quitta la salle.

_-Fin flash back-_

_-Flash back-_

Il était déjà minuit passé, mais elle ne dormait toujours pas. Elle ne pouvait pas, il fallait qu'elle termine sa valise. Elle commençait sa 6e année à Durmstrang le lendemain et il faudrait qu'elle se lève à 5 heures du matin pour prendre un Portoloin jusqu'à Moscou, de là, prendre le train jusqu'à St-Petersbourg et ensuite voler jusqu'au collège. Elle était en train de chercher désespérément où elle avait bien pu mettre son grimoire de « Sortilèges de magie noire et blanche, niveau 6 » lorsqu'elle entendit un cri venant du rez-de-chaussée. Intriguée, elle empoigna sa baguette magique et sortit dans le couloir. Elle avait à peine atteint les escaliers qu'un homme encagoulé surgit devant elle.

« _EXPELLIARMUS _! » s'exclama-t-il avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire le moindre geste.

Elle fut violemment projetée sur le mur avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, un peu secouée. L'homme prit sa baguette qui était atterrie sur le sol avant de murmurer un sort qui fit apparaître des cordes autour de ses poignets. Il se saisit d'elle et réussit à la traîner malgré ses protestations jusque dans le salon du premier étage. Étaient rassemblés là une demi-douzaine de mangemorts, placés en cercle autour de sa mère. Celle-ci était étalée par terre, les cheveux défaits et le teint livide.

« Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé », dit l'homme qui la retenait prisonnière.

« Ah oui, c'est vrai. » commença celui qui semblait diriger les opérations. « J'avais oublié que tu vivais avec ta fille », fit-il en s'adressant à la mère. « Intéressant… Amène-la ici. »

On la « projeta » plus qu'on l' « amena » vers le mangemort. Celui-ci se saisit alors d'elle et la maintenant par derrière, pointa sa baguette magique sur elle.

« Et maintenant, tu nous dis qui est le porteur de la Perle de l'ombre si tu ne veux pas que je m'amuse avec ta fille », dit-il en s'adressant toujours à Eleanor.

Celle-ci ne dit pas un mot bien sûr. Une Delombre ne répondrait jamais à cela !

L'homme projeta alors la jeune fille sur le sol.

_ENDOLORIS_ !

Avant que celle-ci ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle vit surgir un éclair bleu de la baguette du sorcier. Elle sentit alors comme si chacun de ses os étaient en feu, la douleur lui passant de part en part du corps. Incapable de les retenir, des cris de douleur franchirent ses lèvres. Puis soudain, la souffrance prit fin. Le mangemort avait levé le sort. Le souffle court, elle eut tout juste assez de force pour relever la tête et apercevoir sa mère. Cette dernière ne semblait pas être le moindrement affectée par le fait que sa fille soit torturée. On aurait plutôt dit qu'elle était soulagée qu'on ait arrêté de la torturer, _elle_. Voyant aussi cela, l'homme crut d'abord que ce n'était qu'une apparence, fausse, que la femme n'était pas _véritablement _insensible. Alors, il recommença et lança un autre Doloris, plus fort, plus puissant. Míriel était transpercée par la douleur. Elle ne pouvait plus penser, elle ne pouvait plus voir, elle ne sentait même plus son corps, il n'y avait que la douleur…

Les mangemorts finirent par comprendre que ce n'était pas en torturant la fille qu'il ferait parler la mère. Ils comprirent aussi qu'elle ne leur avouerait rien. Alors, ils la tuèrent.

_-Fin flash back-_

_-Flash back-_

Míriel apparut en catastrophe dans la cheminée du 12 square Grimmaurd. Kreattur lui avait dit que Lucius Malfoy voulait la voir de toute urgence. Elle s'était donc rendue au manoir Malfoy pour apprendre que…Lucius était sorti et qu'il n'avait jamais demandé à lui parler. Sentant qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous, elle était rentrée demander des explications à l'elfe de maison, mais elle tomba sur une demeure vide. Complètement vide. Aucun membre de l'ordre était présent, ni même Kreattur et…son père ! Pourtant, il s'était fait dire par le vieux débris qu'il ne devait sortir sous aucun prétexte et, pour une fois, elle était parfaitement d'accord avec le vieux débris. Tous les mangemorts étaient au courant de la situation d'animagus de son père et tous voulaient sa peau pour une raison quelconque. Mais pourquoi diable était-il sorti ? Et il n'avait même pas laissé de note, de message, quelque chose ! Juste un : « Je suis parti faire une promenade. Ne crains rien, je suis avec Remus et Fol Œil » aurait suffi. Mais non, rien ! Elle n'avait été absente qu'une heure tout de même, pas deux jours ! Pourtant tout semblait normal à son départ…

Il était plus de trois heures du matin, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller dormir. Elle commençait à être VRAIMENT inquiète pour son père. Cela faisait des heures qu'il était parti et elle n'avait reçu aucune nouvelle de personne. Elle était sur le point de prendre la poudre de cheminette pour aller voir Dumbledore quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se précipita alors dans le hall d'entrée, espérant qu'on pourrait enfin lui dire ce qui se passait.

« Dieu merci, c'est toi Remus », s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée. « Mais où étiez-vous donc tous ? Où est mon père ? »

Il soupira en baissant les yeux.

« Il y a eu une attaque au ministère de la magie… »

« Et Sirius y est allé ? Il est malade ou quoi ? Il aurait pu m'avertir quand même ! »

« Tu-sais-qui s'en ait pris à Harry. Alors, il a voulu aller à son secours… »

« Ah parce que, en ce moment, il est avec son filleul à Poudlard ou je ne sais où ? Et moi là-dedans ? Je suis supposée réagir comment en voyant la maison vide, sans note, rien ? Parce que bien sûr son Harry est plus important ! »

« Il…il n'est pas avec Harry… »

« Mais il est où alors ? Il ne se rappelle plus qu'il y a tout plein de mangemorts qui veulent sa peau, sans parler que le département des aurors serait bien content de l'attraper aussi. »

« Míriel, je suis désolé, mais…il ne reviendra pas… », lâcha Remus après un instant.

La jeune fille manqua de souffle une seconde.

« Quoi ? Co-comment il ne reviendra pas ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Il y a eu un combat…il y avait une arcade dans la salle de la mort, avec un voile….il est passé au travers….il ne reviendra pas Míriel… »

La jeune fille resta figée quelques instants, son cerveau refusant d'admettre ce qu'elle entendait. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Son père ne pouvait pas être…mort.

« Je suis désolé », dit Remus en posant une main sur son épaule.

Elle se dégagea brusquement de ce contact en reculant. Elle n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête en signe de négation, comme si elle voulait se convaincre que tout cela n'était pas réel. En voyant l'air attristé du lycanthrope, elle comprit que c'était bel et bien la vérité. Son père était mort et elle ne pouvait plus rien y faire.

_-Fin flash back-_

_-Flash back-_

« C'est correct Míriel, pas besoin d'exagérer », dit alors Christian d'un ton offensé. « Ce n'est pas mon problème si tu prends tout trop au sérieux. C'était un jeu je te signale. Tu croyais vraiment que c'était réel ? Qui voudrait de toi de toute façon ? Tu as bien trop mauvais caractère pour cela. Vraiment, je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je me suis forcé pour être ton ami. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Míriel, mais on dirait que j'ai la mauvaise habitude de vouloir aider tous ceux qui font pitié. Mais, contrairement à toi, j'ai des tas de copains et, d'ailleurs, je crois que je vais retourner dans la grande salle. Comme ça, avec eux, je pourrai vraiment m'amuser. Surtout que tu es loin d'être la seule belle fille de Poudlard et qu'il y en a sûrement une dizaine qui n'attendent que ça, que je les invite à danser. Et elles, au moins, n'en feront pas tout un plat si je les embrasse. Non, finalement je ne te comprend pas, tu devrais être heureuse, tu as pu embrasser le plus beau gars de Gryffondor, non ? »

_-Fin flash back-_

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

C'était le silence complet depuis plusieurs minutes dans la classe d'astronomie. Míriel était toujours par terre, dans les bras de Harry, mais elle ne pleurait plus. Elle avait toujours eu besoin de parler à quelqu'un de ce qu'elle avait affronté dans le passé et, maintenant que c'était fait, elle se sentait…soulagée. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas interrompu une seule fois, se contentant de l'écouter et d'être présent, tout simplement. Et, même si elle n'aurait pas cru pas pouvoir dire cela de Potter un jour, elle lui en était grandement reconnaissante.

Il devait être minuit passé et la soirée avait été éprouvante pour les deux Gryffondor. Sans trop s'en apercevoir, ils s'endormirent, toujours assis sur le plancher de la classe d'astronomie.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Note de l'auteur** : Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, moi c'est presque mon préféré jusqu'à maintenant. Coté chapitre 10 et bien il s'appellera « Une nouvelle amitié ». Vous vous en doutez, c'est de Míriel et Harry qu'on parle là. Comment celle-ci réagit-elle en réalisant qu'elle a passé la nuit dans les bras de Potter ?

J'attends vos reviews !


	11. Une nouvelle amitié

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Greg83 : **Tu sais, je poste environ un chapitre par mois alors… il faudrait que ça fasse très longtemps que je ne poste plus rien pour que tu puisse pensé que j'ai abandonnée. Car, vois-tu, j'écris à la main et ensuite je tape à l'ordinateur et quand j'ai finit de taper, je peux publier. Le problème c'est que je prend deux semaine à composer un chapitre et un mois à le retranscrire. Donc je suis présentement entrain de taper le chapitre 11 et de composer le chapitre 15…. mais au moins tu peux être sûr que je n'abandonnerai pas avant le chapitre 15… Sinon, je suis désolé mais il n'arrivera rien à Christian. Juste par ce que ce n'est pas sur ça que j'ai concentré l'histoire. Ce que Christian fait à Míriel, à l'origine c'était seulement un moyen pour qu'elle cesse d'être son ami. Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait Christian et Harry en même temps… Et Harry va devenir moins con, enfin je trouve.

**Big apple** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite.

**Chapitre 10**

**Une nouvelle amitié**

Míriel fut réveillée par la lumière du soleil levant qui filtrait à travers les portes vitrées de la terrasse. Elle voulut bouger, mais les bras de Potter l'entouraient toujours. Quoi ! Les bras de Potter ! Mais que faisait-elle dans les bras de Potter ! Les évènements de la veille ressurgirent soudain à son esprit. En pensant à cela, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle se sentait vaguement honteuse sans savoir pourquoi. Son premier réflexe par la suite fut de vouloir sortir au plus vite de cette pièce avant que Harry ne se réveille. Comme cela elle pourrait échapper aux questions gênantes qu'il lui poserait inévitablement. Et puis non… elle n'allait pas s'enfuir comme quelqu'un pris en fautes. Pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Et puis, Harry lui avait…sauvé la vie et… sûrement serait-il inquiet s'il ne la voyait pas ce matin… Peut-être penserait-il qu'elle avait profité de son sommeil pour en finir pour de bon… Oui, il valait mieux qu'elle reste.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ? Rester pour ne pas que Potter s'inquiète ? Et puis quoi encore ? Depuis quand se préoccupait-elle de lui ? Et depuis quand Potter s'inquiétait-il pour elle ? Elle disait n'importe quoi vraiment…

C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit que le jeune homme se réveillait.

« Míriel ? »

« Harry… Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… »

« Ce n'est rien. Nous avons sûrement déjà trop dormi. Quelle heure est-il au juste ? »

« Pas loin de 7h30. »

« Alors on devrait retourner dans nos dortoirs », dit-il en se relevant. « Sinon il y en a qui vont s'imaginer des choses… »

« Oui, tu as raison. Allons-y. »

Sur le chemin vers la tour de Gryffondor, aucun des deux adolescents ne prononça la moindre parole, excepté Harry lorsqu'il dû dire le mot de passe de la salle commune. La grosse dame était encore vaguement endormie et le jeune homme eu à répéter plusieurs fois « citrouille » avant que le tableau ne réagisse. Quand elle les remarqua enfin, elle aborda soudain un air intéressé.

« Alors comme ça vous avez passé la nuit dehors… tous les deux, je veux dire… ensemble ? »

Míriel soupira, de plus en plus énervée.

« Le mot de passe est _citrouille_ alors maintenant laissez-nous entrer. »

« On se calme jeune fille, je ne faisais que poser une question », répondit la grosse dame en découvrant le passage, un peu à contrecoeur.

Harry et Míriel purent alors enfin pénétrer dans la salle commune. Par chance, elle était encore déserte. Ils étaient sur le point de regagner chacun leur dortoir respectif lorsque Míriel prit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

« Harry, je voulais juste te dire que… »

« Oui ? »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle voulait le remercier ? Parce que peut-être qu'une Delombre ça remercie des espèces de petits Gryffondor comme lui ? Mais non voyons. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait… réconfortée qu'elle devait s'abaisser à son niveau. Elle n'avait pas à lui dire merci. Elle n'avait même pas à lui adresser la parole. Pourquoi devrait-elle _absolument_ le faire ? C'était lui qui était venu, elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Elle ne lui devait rien.

« Non, non… rien… », dit-elle finalement avant de monter précipitamment les marches de l'escalier.

Elle était pitoyable. Elle serait morte depuis longtemps s'il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Elle avait eu besoin d'aide et il avait été là et, maintenant, elle n'était même pas capable de le remercier. Encore à cause de son nom. « Une Delombre ne remercie personne. » Bien sûr, elle avait appliqué ce principe toute sa vie.

Mais à quoi ça lui servait ? Cela ne lui avait jamais rien donné d'heureux d'appartenir à cette famille et d'en appliquer les règles. Mais elle s'en fichait des Delombre finalement. Ils pouvaient bien aller au diable puisqu'ils ne lui servaient à rien !

Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était debout devant la porte de son dortoir depuis plusieurs instants sans pour autant avoir amorcer un geste pour ouvrir. Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa rêverie, tourna la poigner et entra. Elle avait espérée pouvoir se glisser discrètement dans son lit avant que les autres ne se réveillent et faire ainsi passer son absence inaperçue. Mais elle dû faire autrement. En effet, Parvati et Lavande étaient déjà levées et semblaient l'attendre. Elles étaient assises sur leur lit, les bras croisés et un air contrarié sur le visage.

« Où étais-tu cette nuit ? » demanda Parvati en guise de bonjour.

« Ça ne te regarde pas », répondit Míriel d'un ton las.

« Mais on n'a pas besoin de lui demander Parvati », dit Lavande. « On le sait déjà parfaitement. »

« Parce que vous croyez savoir où j'étais ? »

« Avec le « gars super canon qui a les plus beaux yeux de septième année » bien sûr.»

« Et pourquoi aurais-je été avec lui ? »

« Ne joue pas l'innocente avec nous. On t'a vu l'embrasser au bal hier. »

« Ça ne voulait rien dire », soupira Míriel.

« Alors où étais-tu cette nuit ? » reprit Lavande.

« Je vous ai déjà dit que cela ne vous regardait pas », s'exclama-t-elle. « Mais vous pouvez être sûre que je n'étais avec Christian. »

« Christian ? » dirent Parvati et Lavande en même temps. « C'est qui ça Christian ? »

« C'est « le gars super canon qui a les plus beaux yeux de septième année ».»

« Quoi ? Il s'appelle Christian ? **Il s'appelle vraiment Christian ! **»

« Oui, il s'appelle Christian », dit Míriel en levant les yeux au ciel.

Si on avait annoncé à Parvati et à Lavande qu'elles avaient gagné à la loterie sorcière, elles n'auraient sûrement pas eu une réaction différente. Elle se mirent à crier de joie en sautant sur leur lit et en se serrant dans leurs bras. Míriel les regarda quelques instants, stupéfaite, avant de partir vers la salle de bain. Elle en ressortit une vingtaine de minute plus tard, après avoir pris une douche et avoir troqué sa robe de bal pour une robe verte qu'elle portait parfois lorsqu'il n'y avait pas cours. Elle fut surprise de voir que Lavande et Parvati ne s'étaient toujours pas calmées et qu'elles avaient fini par réveiller Hermione. Ce n'était qu'un nom après tout ! Elles n'avaient pas besoin d'en faire autant ! N'ayant pas l'intention de supporter le boucan qu'elles faisaient, elle s'en alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. La grande salle commençait à se remplir même si la plupart de ceux qui avaient assisté au bal de la veille dormaient toujours.

Míriel s'installa au bout de la table de Gryffondor comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, cependant Christian n'était, cette fois, plus avec elle. Puisqu'elle ne pouvait plus discuter avec quelqu'un, elle décida plutôt de lire la Gazette du sorcier qu'un hibou petit duc venait de lui livrer.

« _Les Appleby Arrows sont discalifiés du championnat…_ ( Zut !) _Une nouvelle loi rentre en vigueur : les dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue à la saveur de bile de crapaud sont désormais interdites en raison de nombreuses intoxications…_ (Mais qui est-ce qui mange des dragées à la bile de crapaud !) _Les membres du département du contrôle de l'élevage des perruches magiques sont entrés en grève…_ (Vous voulez dire **le** seul et unique membre du département le plus inutile jamais créé est entré en grève…) _Esclave d'une banque ou l'histoire d'un gobelin qui a passé toute sa vie chez Gringotts, un reportage signé Miranda Brandecoq…_ (Parce que peut-être que ça nous intéresse…)

« Non, vraiment rien d'intéressant ce matin » fit Míriel en repliant le journal et en le mettant de coté.

Elle s'était résolue à manger ses toasts sans la moindre distraction quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

« Míriel ? »

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir Harry qui se tenait à coté d'elle.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir là ? » poursuivit-il en désignant la chaise à sa gauche.

« Euh…si tu veux. »

Le jeune homme prit place et commença aussitôt à se servir dans les plats disposés sur la table. Míriel, quant à elle, se contentait de le fixer bizarrement, se demandant pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Mais depuis quand est-ce que Potter venait déjeuner avec elle ? Il s'était lassé du rouquin énervé et de la sang-de-bourbe ou quoi ?

« Tu peux me passer le jus de citrouille s'il te plaît ? » demanda-t-il.

Et depuis quand est-ce qu'il lui disait « s'il te plaît » ? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il lui adressait la parole seulement ? C'était vrai que depuis la nuit précédente… Ah, parce que c'était à cause de ça qu'il faisait tout ce manège. Il venait lui tenir compagnie pour qu'elle se sente « appréciée » ?

« Euh… Míriel ? Tu me le passes ce jus de citrouille ? »

« Quoi ? Le jus de citrouille ? Euh…oui, tiens », dit-elle en le lui donnant.

Le garçon s'en servit un grand verre et recommença ensuite à manger ses œufs.

« Je peux savoir ce qui me vaut _l'honneur_ de _ta _présence à _mon_ petit déjeuner Potter ? »

Harry s'arrêta soudainement et déposa sa fourchette avant de se tourner vers elle. Son expression s'était soudainement assombrie.

« Je pensais que tu aurais peut-être besoin de compagnie après cette nuit. »

« Je…non, écoute Ha…Potter… Juste, oublie ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, veux-tu », dit-elle, légèrement mal-à-l'aise avant d'amorcer un geste pour s'en aller.

Il la retint par le bras, l'obligeant à se rasseoir. Il la considéra quelques instants en silence avant de lâcher un petit soupir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela ? » dit-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je fais quoi ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis de la sorte ? Tout à l'heure tu avais besoin d'aide et j'ai été là, et ensuite tu me demandes d'oublier. Oublier quoi ? Que cette nuit tu as arrêter de te mentir à toi-même et de te comporter comme une statue froide et insensible ? »

« C'était une erreur tout ça… » fit-elle en fuyant le regard du jeune homme.

« Non ce n'était pas une erreur, c'était même peut-être la seule fois où tu étais vraiment toi-même, la seule fois où tu n'essayais pas de te conformer à tous ce que les autres attendent de toi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas toujours ainsi ? »

« Ça paraît que tu n'as pas été élevé par ma mère… »

« Mais ta mère est morte Míriel ! Elle ne peut plus te dire ce qu'il faut que tu fasses et elle ne peut plus te surveiller à journée longue. Alors pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas de faire l'aristocrate prétentieuse puisque ce n'est pas vraiment toi et que ça te rend malheureuse ? »

Míriel resta silencieuse plusieurs instants. Harry avait raison. Ce n'était pas elle tout ça. C'était ce qu'on avait voulu qu'elle soit. Mais ce n'était pas si simple ! Elle ne pouvait pas lâcher ainsi d'un coup tout se qu'on lui avait apprit…

« Je ne peux pas. C'est tout ce que je suis capable de faire, l'aristocrate prétentieuse et insensible. Je n'ai jamais pu être autre chose... Je suis quoi, moi, sans le masque de froideur que j'ai toujours porté ? »

« Pourtant, tu ne le portais pas ce masque depuis la rentrée. »

« Mais il y avait Christian dans ce temps-là… »

« Je peux être là maintenant si c'est tout ce qui te manque. Si tu veux bien de moi bien sûr… »

La jeune fille leva les yeux pour l'interroger du regard. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait là ? Il se proposait de remplacer Christian ?

« Mais, comment peux-tu me proposer de devenir mon… _ami _? On n'était pas supposé se détester ? »

« Peut-être est-ce que toi tu me détestes, mais, de mon coté, je n'en n'ai jamais vu la raison. Qu'est-ce que tu m'aurais fait pour que je puisse te haïr ? »

« Je suis perdue…. », soupira la jeune fille en laissant tombé sa tête dans ses bras qui étaient croisés sur la table. « Il est bien plus facile de détester tout le monde… mais ce n'est plus du tout pareil si tout d'un coup il faut les aimer… Je ne peux pas changer ainsi en une nuit… Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

« Peut-être commencer à agir comme toutes les adolescentes de 16 ans font et profiter de la vie. »

La jeune fille releva lentement la tête.

« Je n'ai rien à perdre d'essayer… »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Elle était assise à une table de la bibliothèque en compagnie de Harry. Elle avait accepté de l'aider dans son devoir de potion. Elle était vraiment tomber sur la tête. Elle l'appelait Harry, elle l'_aidait_, elle faisait des potions un dimanche matin… Bon d'accord, elle pouvait bien lâcher son comportement « snob », mais de là à devenir l'_amie_ de Potter…elle avait bien quelque chose de mieux à faire ? …non…. Zut !

La bibliothèque était déserte. Bien sûr, personne n'avait eu l'idée de venir étudier à 8h30 le lendemain du bal. Mrs. Pince les regardait travailler d'un œil soupçonneux. Elle devait sûrement se dire qu'il n'était vraiment pas normal que deux étudiants soient présents à une heure aussi matinale. En effet, il n'était pas normal que **elle** soit présente à une heure aussi matinale. Mais bon… elle n'avait eu qu'à dénicher « Ingrédients rares et communs servant à la composition de potions, élixirs et philtres depuis le XII e siècle, par Perceval de Pézeras » pour que Harry fasse son devoir sans son aide. Elle regrettait que la version du répertoire du VII e siècle ne soit pas disponible, mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Il était déjà assez stupéfait devant le nombre d'ingrédients de plus qu'il avait dans ce livre que dans son « herbes et champignons magiques ».

Cela devait déjà faire une heure qu'ils étaient là quand Ron et Hermione débouchèrent dans la bibliothèque.

« Te voilà enfin Harry ! » s'exclama la jeune fille. « Nous t'avons cherché partout depuis hier soir. Tu n'étais pas au bal hier, tu n'es pas allé te coucher dans ton dortoir et tu n'y étais toujours pas lorsque Ron s'est réveillé. Tu n'étais pas non plus dans la salle commune ni dans la grande salle. Mais où étais-tu bon sang ? Nous commencions à nous inquiéter tu sais.»

« Calme-toi Hermione, j'étais seulement en train de faire tranquillement mon devoir ici avec Míriel », répondit Harry.

Hermione sembla soudain prendre conscience de la présence de la jeune fille.

« Míriel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'aide Harry à faire son travail de potion », répondit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait gentille, mais qui était un peu trop crispée pour être naturelle.

Míriel faisait d'énormes efforts pour ne pas dire à Hermione la réplique cinglante qu'elle avait sur le bout de la langue. Bon d'accord, elle se l'était avoué, elle voulait devenir l'amie de Harry… alors mieux valait de ne pas traiter la jeune fille de sang-de-bourbe devant lui…

« Aider Harry dans son travail… le dimanche matin ? » s'exclama Hermione. « Mais depuis quand est-ce que tu te fais aider par elle ? » continua-t-elle en se tournant vers le garçon. « C'est à moi que tu demandes cela d'ordinaire. Et comment Míriel Delombre a pu accepter de t'aider ? Ce n'était pas supposé être elle la prétentieuse qui méprise tout le monde et qui n'aide personne ? »

« Hum, hum… » fit Míriel pour rappeler sa présence.

« Et cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu n'as pas dormi dans ton dortoir. Où étais-tu passé ? » continua Hermione.

« On peut laisser faire ça Mione… », intervint Ron.

« Mais pourquoi donc ? Il n'était pas dans son dortoir alors où était-il ? »

« Euh… vois-tu je crois… qu'ils ont… tu sais, passer la nuit… ensemble. »

À cela, Harry soupira et Míriel leva les yeux au ciel.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Hermione. « Harry, c'est vrai ? »

« Disons que… nous avons passé la nuit ensemble… mais nous n'avons pas du tout fait ce à quoi vous pensez », s'empressa d'ajouter le garçon.

En voyant l'expression de ses deux amis, il comprit que cela ne les convainquait vraiment pas.

« Venez, je vais vous expliquer. »

Il les entraîna quelques rayons plus loin et, après s'être assuré qu'ils étaient bien seuls, il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente après qu'il ait quitté la grande salle. Lorsqu'il eut finit, Hermione plaqua une main sur sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

« Oh mon dieu, j'ai été horrible ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais de quoi tu parles Mione ? » demanda Ron.

« Tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, qu'elle n'était rien qu'une fille prétentieuse et tout ça ? Cela a dû tellement la blesser. »

« Mais non, » dit Harry. « Elle n'a même pas dû s'en apercevoir. Tout le monde dit ça et elle n'y porte plus tellement attention. »

« C'est pire si tout le monde dit ça ! Elle doit avoir tellement de peine, » continua Hermione. « Je vais aller lui demander pardon… » fit-elle en retournant vers la table où était restée la jeune fille.

« Mais Mione… » tenta Ron en essayant vainement de la retenir.

Míriel vit alors Hermione revenir vers elle, un air presque implorant sur le visage.

« Oh Míriel, excuse-moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ce que j'ai dit. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil dans un air d'incompréhension.

« Je sais que cela doit être très dur de supporter tout ça et je te trouve très brave, tu sais, d'avoir passé au travers. »

« Euh… est-ce que je peux savoir de quoi tu parles Hermione ? »

« Harry nous a raconté », répondit celle-ci sur un ton de presque confidence. « Pour ta mère et… tu sais, ce que ton ami t'a fait hier soir. Et je veux que tu saches que je suis tout à fait de ton avis. Il n'aurait jamais dû te traiter de la sorte. C'était vraiment méchant de sa part. Finalement il n'est vraiment qu'un sal… »

« Hermione ! C'est correct, pas besoin d'en remettre, j'ai compris. »

« Désolée, je me suis laissée un peu emporter. Mais je trouve ça vraiment révoltant, tu sais. »

« Écoute Hermione, euh… fais comme de rien n'était veux-tu ? »

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« J'aimerais bien que tu fasses comme si Harry ne t'avait rien raconté, que je n'avais jamais eu une mère aussi insensible qu'une statue, que je n'avais jamais été amie avec un idiot du nom de Christian Hawkins et que je ne n'avais jamais essayé de me jeter en bas de la tour d'astronomie. Est-ce que c'est possible ? »

« Euh…oui, mais tu es sûre que… »

« Je suis sûre que si tu m'accordes une once de pitié, ce qui est la dernière chose que je désire de ta part, le peu d'estime et de respect que j'ai envers les « enfants de moldu », pour ne pas utiliser l'appellation que j'emploie d'ordinaire, s'envolera en fumée » , menaça Míriel.

« Oui, bon, je ne vais pas insister alors. »

« Bien », répondit la jeune fille en replongeant les yeux dans son livre, un grimoire de couleur indéfinissable tellement il semblait usé.

Hermione s'assit alors devant elle en jetant un regard intéressé à l'ouvrage qu'elle avait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? » demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

« _L'orfèvrerie magique ou l'alchimie du XVII e siècle, selon Marc-Antoine de l'Omberge._ » (1)

« Pour de vrai ! Je croyais être la seule à avoir lu ce livre ! »

« Tu l'as lu ? Pourtant il est écrit en français, non ? »

« Je sais, mais je parle un peu cette langue depuis mon voyage en France, alors j'ai su me débrouiller. »

Míriel regarda la jeune fille d'un air vaguement méfiant, avant de finalement hausser les épaules. Elle ne pouvait pas faire le moindre lien avec la Perle, elle n'était même pas au courant de son existence. Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire.

« J'ai trouvé cela très instructif. Savoir que certains mages ont réussi à enfermer de grands pouvoirs dans de si petits objets, je trouve cela… fascinant », dit Hermione. « Pas toi ? »

« Oui, oui, bien sûr », répondit Míriel distraitement.

C'est à ce moment que Harry et Ron arrivèrent.

« Je vois que vous vous avez trouvé un centre d'intérêt commun, » dit le premier.

« Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas de délaisser les livres, j'aimerais bien aller faire un tour dehors. La bibliothèque, c'est le moins possible pour moi », fit le rouquin.

« Bonne idée, il fait tellement beau aujourd'hui dehors », répondit Hermione. « Tu nous accompagnes Míriel ? »

« Pourquoi pas », dit-elle après quelques instants.

Ils partirent tous les quatre de la bibliothèque pour prendre la direction de leur dortoir. Après avoir pris leur cape, ils se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée pour pouvoir sortir. C'est alors qu'un petit garçon de troisième année se planta devant Míriel.

« C'est vrai que ton père c'est Sirius Black ? »

La jeune fille resta un instant interloquée avant de se recomposer une attitude méprisante envers l'élève.

« Qui t'a dit ça ? » demanda-t-elle brusquement en lançant un regard noir à Harry par-dessus l'épaule du garçon.

« C'est mon ami Christopher, qui le sait de son ami Robert, qui le sait de son ami Denis, qui le sait de son frère… »

« C'est correct, j'ai compris. Maintenant tu la fermes et tu vas voir sur le chemin-de-traverse si j'y suis. »

« Mais est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

« J'ai dit : tu dégages si tu ne veux pas que mon père assassin en cavale vienne s'occuper de toi. »

Le gamin ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit en moins de deux.

« Tout de même Míriel, tu y es allée un peu fort. Il voulait seulement savoir si les rumeurs qu'il avait entendues étaient vraies… », dit Hermione.

« Si j'avais voulu que tout le monde sache que en plus d'avoir une mère mangemort, j'ai un père évadé de prison, je l'aurais crié dans la Grande salle à l'heure du dîner bien avant », répondit froidement la jeune fille.

« Alors c'est donc vrai tout ça », fit une voix narquoise dans leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent d'un coup pour apercevoir Draco Malfoy entouré de ses deux habituels gorilles qui lui servaient d'« amis ».

« De quoi tu parles Malfoy ? » fit Harry.

« Ce n'est pas à toi que je me suis adressé Potter », cracha le Serpentard. «Tu n'es pas Delombre à ce que je sache. »

« Alors je peux peut-être savoir ce que tu veux, moi ? » dit celle-ci.

« D'après ce que je viens d'entendre, tu serais la fille de Black ? »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« À moi, pas grand-chose, mais quelques Serpentard seront sûrement ravis de l'apprendre », répondit le jeune homme en s'en allant, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

Il était presque parti lorsque Míriel eut une idée.

« À ta place, je ne dirais rien Malfoy. »

Celui-ci se figea d'un coup et se retourna.

« Et pourquoi je n'en parlerais pas, je te prie ? »

« Tu sais, entre sang-purs, on se connaît tous. Et si tu dis aux Serpentard que je suis la fille de Sirius Black, il y en a sûrement qui verront alors que je suis ta… cousine ? »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux sous l'effet de la surprise, mais retrouva bien sûr, quelques instant plus tard, son masque de froideur habituel.

« Tu délires Delombre, je n'ai aucun lien de parenté avec _toi_ », dit Malfoy.

« Ah non, là c'est moi qui ai raison. Ta mère, c'est une Black, non ? Et elle se trouve à être une cousine de mon père, donc, nous sommes cousins au deuxième degré. »

Le Serpentard resta alors sans voix comme elle s'y attendait. Il ouvrit la bouche en cherchant une réplique assez cinglante à dire, puis la referma, ne trouvant rien. Il tourna alors prestement les talons et partit sans dire quoi que ce soit, mais visiblement furieux.

« Euh… Draco ? C'est vrai ce qu'elle dit ? Elle est ta cousine ? » entendit-on demander un de ses deux acolytes.

« LA FERME GOYLE ! » s'écria Malfoy.

Míriel les regarda s'en aller avec un sourire vainqueur. Elle adorait clouer le bec à Draco Malfoy. Elle se retourna ensuite et vit que Harry, Ron et Hermione la fixaient avec un air où se mêlait étonnement et admiration.

« Bon, on y vas oui ou non, dehors ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

(1) Souvenez-vous de ce titre jusqu'au prochain chapitre…

**Note de l'auteur : **Le prochain chapitre va s'appeler « La Perle de l'ombre ». Et oui, c'est LE chapitre où on apprend tout sur la Perle que Míriel a et quel est son pouvoir,son histoire, pourquoi Voldemort la veut, etc. On fait aussi une petite visite chez Hagrid et on voit que Míriel et celui-ci ne semble pas vraiment s'apprécier.

J'attend vos reviews !


	12. La Perle de l'ombre

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Greg83 : **Harry va aller en s'améliorant dans les prochains chapitre, enfin, je croie. Parce qu'on voit l'histoire du point de vue de Míriel et maintenant qu'elle ne le méprise plus, elle voit ses bons cotés. En tout cas, merci pour ta review comme d'habitude.

**Inuyashasamashmu : **(Tu sais que je déteste écrire ce nom là au complet…) Commençons par les commentaires sur le 9e chapitre : Enfin tu avoue que Christianichanichipouchounet c'est horrible. Et Christian et Míriel qui font un beau couple ? Bah… je les ais jamais imaginé de ce point vue là… en tout cas ils ne seront jamais ensemble, je te le confirme tout de suite pour ne pas que tu te fasse d'idées. Non, Ron et Hermione ne vont pas commettre de meurtre envers Harry. C'est juste Voldy qui peut le tuer de toute manière. Et ils ne seront pas mangemorts je te le dit tout de suite aussi. Et moi aussi j'adore le surnom « Saint-Potter ». Mais je l'ai vue souvent ailleurs, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai inventé. Eleanor, ce n'est pas affreux, c'est juste trop noble pour toi. Et tu peux pas être du coté des mangemorts parce que de un, Eleanor était une mangemort et de deux parce qu'ils veulent tuer Míriel et son cousin. Et désolé de te dire ça maintenant que tu as changé d'avis mais si l'envie me prend de tuer Harry, ce n'est pas le fait que Míriel ait besoin de lui qui va m'en empêcher. (Et au fait, Míriel, ça s'écrit pas avec un y.)  
Commentaire sur le 10e chapitre maintenant : Oui, ils sont devenue amis… je croyais que c'était plus prévisible que ça mais bon… Non Christian ne s'excusera pas, en fait il n'apparaît même plus dans l'histoire. Parce qu'il faut que tu comprenne que tous les trucs que je lui ait fait faire à l'Halloween, c'était parce que je cherchais un moyen de m'en débarrasser… Oui Malfoy a un lien de parenté avec Sirius, j'ai pas inventé ça. Va revoir ton tome 5. C'est la mère de Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, qui est la cousine de Sirius. Parce que toutes les famille de sang-pur sont relié entre-elle. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Míriel soit quelque chose comme cousine au 7e degré avec son propre père ou dans les environs… Non, le but de la fic n'est pas d'être drôle même si j'aime bien mettre quelque blague de temps en temps. Mais je crois que la première partie de ce chapitre là va te plaire, j'ai essayé de faire quelque trucs drôle… enfin tu va peut-être les trouver drôle si tu n'aimes pas particulièrement Hagrid… enfin je te laisse voir par toi-même. Merci pour tes reviews !

**Chapitre 11**

**La Perle de l'ombre**

Plus d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis le bal de l'Halloween et Míriel s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec Harry, Ron et Hermione. Elle n'avait rien perdu de son caractère d'avant et de ses convictions de sang-pur, mais disons qu'elle ne les utilisait pas avec ses nouveaux amis. Ils étaient des exceptions à la règle. Hermione n'était pas une enfant de moldu, Ron n'était pas un Weasley et Harry n'était pas… et bien non, Harry était Harry et elle ne passait pas outre une de ses caractéristiques en particulier. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle l'avait tant méprisé auparavant.

L'hiver avait pointé son nez, emmenant avec lui les premiers flocons de neige de la saison. C'est donc emmitouflés dans leur cape et leur foulard que Harry, Ron, Hermione et Míriel traversèrent le parc de Poudlard en ce dimanche après-midi de décembre. Hagrid les avait invités (enfin, il avait invité Harry, mais les autres avaient suivi) à prendre le thé puisque, comme il disait, « ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis une éternité ». Arrivés à la cabane, ils cognèrent à la grande porte de bois et attendirent qu'on leur ouvre. Apparue bientôt la grosse figure joviale et la barbe hirsute du garde-chasse.

« Ah, enfin, vous voilà ! Entrez, entrez, ne restez pas dehors » s'exclama-t-il.

Dès qu'il remarqua la présence de Míriel, il fronça les sourcils.

« Ah, oui…euh », commença Harry. « Hagrid, voici Míriel Delombre, une de nos amies. Elle est nouvelle cette année. Je ne croyais que cela dérangerait si elle nous accompagnait. »

« Non, bien sûr que non », répondit-il sans pourtant délaisser son attitude méfiante. « Allez, venez vous asseoir. »

Une fois installé autour de la grande table du demi-géant, Míriel prit le temps d'observer le décor autour d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire cela : rustique (sauvage) ou peut-être plutôt : rural (barbare). Elle réprima de justesse une expression de dégoût en remarquant les morceaux de viandes qui pendaient au plafond. Hum… décidément, le « style » de « décoration » n'était pas dans ses préférences.

« Je vais faire du thé », décida soudain Hagrid. « Míriel et Ron, voudriez-vous aller chercher du bois dans la réserve derrière ? Il va commencer à en manquer. »

La jeune fille haussa un sourcil et interrogea Ron du regard.

« Bon… si vous voulez… », dit-elle en se levant et en prenant sa cape.

Le rouquin fit de même et ils sortirent tous les deux par derrière. Ils avaient à peine fermé la porte que le garde-chasse s'exclama :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête, Harry ! »

« Quoi ? » répondit le jeune homme, se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui reprocher cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de devenir ami avec cette fille ? »

« Míriel ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous dites cela ? »

« Tu ne sais donc pas qu'elle vient de Durmstrang ? »

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Mais tu es tombé sur la tête Harry ? Elle pourrait te lancer un sort de magie noire ! Elle pourrait même être au service de Tu-sais-qui ! »

« Vous dites n'importe quoi Hagrid », intervint Hermione.

« Mais non, je sais très bien de quoi je parle. Je me rappelle d'une autre Delombre qui est venue à Poudlard, la même année que tes parents, Harry. Si ça se trouve, ça doit être sa mère. Eleanor Delombre qu'elle s'appelait. Et je peux vous dire qu'elle comptait parmi les moins fréquentable des Serpentard. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elle soit devenue une mangemort d'ailleurs. Et ça serait bien son genre d'envoyer sa fille dans une école de magie noire. Je suis sûr que cette Míriel avait une bonne raison pour quitter son école et venir ici et, si ça se trouve, cette raison c'est toi, Harry, et je ne crois pas que c'est en te voulant du bien. »

« Hagrid, je vous assure que… », commença le Gryffondor.

« Méfie-toi toujours des Delombre, Harry. »

« Mais elle n'est pas comme sa mère… »

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? Tu ne l'as pas connue sa mère. Et, elle, tu la connais à peine. Ils ont tous mal fini dans cette famille et je ne vois pas pourquoi elle serait une exception. »

« C'est la fille de Sirius, Hagrid. »

Il y eut alors un silence de quelques secondes.

« Quoi ? La fille de ton parrain ? Mais voyons, c'est absurde… »

Il dut s'interrompre là, car la jeune fille venait de pousser la porte de la cabane. Sans un mot elle laissa tomber sa part du paquet de bois qu'elle et Ron avait ramassé dans la réserve, dehors. Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir à sa place autour de la table, une expression glaciale sur le visage. Il y eut alors un silence gêné durant plusieurs instants.

« Donc… comment va le Quidditch Harry ? » commença Hagrid. « On m'a dit que tu étais devenu capitaine.»

« En effet oui, mais nous n'avons pas encore eu l'occasion de jouer. Notre premier match est dans une semaine. »

« Et Ron, tu es toujours gardien ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama celui-ci. « C'est moi qui leur ai fait gagner le championnat, non ? Ils ne pouvaient pas me renvoyer. »

« Oui, je me rappelle de cela », dit Hagrid en riant.

« Et Míriel fait aussi partie de l'équipe maintenant. »

« Ah oui ? » fit le garde-chasse. « Et… à quel poste ? »

« Poursuiveuse », répondit froidement la jeune fille.

« Et… est-ce que tu aimes jouer au Quidditch ? »

« D'après vous, est-ce que j'en ferais si je n'aimais pas cela ? »

« Euh… non. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous posez la question si vous connaissez déjà la réponse ? »

« Euh…bien… »

Hagrid fut dispensé de répondre, car la bouilloire siffla, annonçant que le thé était prêt. Il le versa dans cinq tasses et le leur servit. Míriel regarda la sienne avec un air dédaigneux. Ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux s'apparentait plus, selon elle, à la famille des chaudières qu'à autre chose. Et ce qu'il y avait dedans tirait plus sur… (elle prit une gorgée) …sur de l'eau bouillante avec un arrière-goût amer qu'à du véritable thé. Il ne pouvait pas avoir du Earl Grey comme tout le monde ce garde-chasse ?

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Vers 18 heures, il fut temps de retourner au château pour les quatre Gryffondor. Míriel se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Décidément, elle n'appréciait pas autant que Harry la compagnie du garde-chasse. Sans savoir comment, la conversation avait dérapé et ils s'étaient retrouvés à parler de Sirius. Et Hagrid s'était mis à lui lancer des coups d'œil en coin à tous les moments, sans quand même aborder le sujet de sa parenté avec lui. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était au courant. Exaspérant !

Ils étaient sortis de la cabane et traversaient maintenant le parc enneigé de Poudlard.

« Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour être un peu plus sympathique, Míriel » dit soudainement Harry en lui lançant un regard de reproche.

« Et pourquoi aurais-je dû faire cela ? » répondit-elle sur un ton agressif.

Le jeune homme resta interloqué par sa réaction. C'est alors que Ron intervint discrètement.

« Euh… Harry, nous avons entendu tout ce que vous avez dit Hagrid et toi pendant que nous étions dehors. »

« Ah… je vois. Et c'est pour ça que tu as été aussi froide avec lui ? »

« Tu réagirais comment toi, » commença Míriel, « si à chaque fois qu'on apprenait que tu t'appelles Delombre on te regardait de travers ? Si tu n'avais pas dit que j'étais la fille de Sirius, il m'aurait collé l'étiquette _''Mangemort junior, attention, danger potentiel''_ comme tout le monde le fait. »

« Oui, mais il ne l'a pas fait puisque nous lui avons parlé… »

« Mais c'est un des seuls points qu'il ne faut pas toucher si on veut que je sois le moindrement sympathique. »

« Míriel… », tenta Harry.

« La discussion est close. » le coupa-t-elle.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le professeur Lawrence adorait les lundis matins. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas cours bien sûr. C'était d'ailleurs sa seule période de libre par semaine alors, il en profitait. Il buvait tranquillement sa tasse de thé, affalé dans son fauteuil. Il venait de recevoir une lettre de sa cousine Mathilda et il s'était mis à sa lecture.

_« Très cher cousin,_

_Comment vas-tu ? De mon coté, merci, je me porte à merveille. Je suis désolée si je n'ai pas pu répondre à ta lettre plus tôt, mais j'ai été très occupée dernièrement. Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que j'ai appris sur les licornes de l'île de Fionie dans la dernière année. Savais-tu que c'était la seule espèce où le mâle adulte avait le pelage noir de jais ? J'aurais bien aimé que tu puisses en voir un de tes propres yeux, mais d'après ce que tu m'as écrit la dernière fois, tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir la tête aux voyages. _

_En parlant toujours de ta dernière lettre, j'ai du mal à croire que notre oncle Edward ait été assassiné. Et à cause de la Perle en plus ? J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas encore une de tes mauvaises plaisanteries, car sinon tu vas me le payer lorsque j'arriverai._

_Arriver où te demanderas-tu ? Mais en Angleterre bien sûr ! Et oui, je reviens au pays. Et ne crie pas victoire en pensant que c'est toi qui m'as convaincue. Je reviens parce que j'ai enfin obtenu mon diplôme et qu'il n'y a plus rien qui me retient au Danemark (sauf peut-être les licornes de l'île de Fionie…) J'arriverai donc au Royaume-Uni dimanche le 4 décembre à 21 heures au port d'Edimbourg. Si tu reçois ma lettre avant cette date, j'espère bien que tu seras là pour m'accueillir. Pour information, je prends le magicobateau no.3326 Esbjerg-Edimbourg._

_J'ai hâte de te revoir,_

_Mathilda »_

Le professeur Lawrence fixait la lettre songeusement. Le magicobateau no.3326… il était sûr d'avoir vu cela récemment. Et si… non, ce ne pouvait pas être ça, ce ne **devait** pas être le no.3326 ! Il se précipita sur la Gazette du sorcier du jour qui était restée sur son bureau. Il parcourut les pages, une à une à la recherche des informations qui lui importaient.

« _Attentat à Edimbourg_

_Le port sorcier de la capitale écossaise a été l'objet d'une attaque mangemort hier soir, soit le 4 décembre dans les environs de 21h30. Une série d'explosions a détruit la plupart des quais et des bateaux qui y étaient amarrés. Malheureusement, les passagers du no.3326 en provenance d'Esbjerg au Danemark n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de mettre pied à terre et seulement deux jeunes enfants qui étaient sur le pont du navire au moment de l'évènement ont survécus… »_

Frank sentit sa tasse de thé lui échapper des mains pour aller se fracasser sur le plancher de pierre. Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit qu'on cognait à la porte, mais il n'amorça aucun geste pour aller répondre. Il était encore sous le choc. Après un moment la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bonjour Frank. J'ai entendu un bruit de vaisselle cassée, alors j'ai voulu voir si tout allait bien… »

Il leva alors les yeux. C'était Dumbledore.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? » dit celui-ci en remarquant que l'enseignement était livide.

Il ne répondit pas, il en était tout à fait incapable. Après quelques instants, le directeur le fit asseoir et lui mit une nouvelle tasse de thé entre les mains.

« Expliquez-moi ce qui s'est passé maintenant. »

« Ils… ils l'ont tuée… » fut tout ce que le jeune homme réussit à articuler.

« Qui ? Qui a été tué, Frank ? »

« Mathilda… »

« Votre cousine ? »

Il hocha difficilement la tête en signe d'approbation.

« C'est Voldemort qui a fait ça ? »

« Ils ont intercepté sa lettre… Elle avait parlé de la Perle… Elle avait même marqué le numéro de son bateau. Ils savaient qu'elle ne l'avait pas, alors ils l'ont tuée sans même vouloir l'interroger… »

« Il n'y a plus que vous et Míriel à pouvoir porter la Perle n'est-ce pas ? »

Une nouvelle fois, le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal approuva.

« Alors allez la chercher. Je dois vous parler. »

« Aller chercher… Míriel ? »

« Elle est en classe de sortilèges je crois présentement. »

« Bien, si vous voulez… »

Le professeur Lawrence sortit alors de son bureau et se dirigea vers le couloir des enchantements.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, le sortilège de guérison est un charme qui a le pouvoir de refermer des plaies internes ou externes ou de… »

Le minuscule professeur Flitwick exposait le cours du jour de sa voix fluette depuis une heure sans interruption déjà. Hermione prenait des notes comme toujours, Harry et Ron « testaient » les nouvelles baguettes farceuses améliorées des jumeaux Weasley et Míriel faisait son devoir de métamorphose, car elle avait, d'après elle, déjà compris comment le charme de guérison fonctionnait. Pour ne pas que le professeur remarque le fait que trois des quatre élèves de la troisième rangée (c'est-à-dire, eux) n'écoutaient pas son cours, ils posaient une question quelconque, chacun leur tour à intervalles réguliers. Harry venait de demander à Flitwick s'il pouvait réexpliquer la fonction du sort de guérison, car il ne l'avait soit-disant pas encore comprise. Alors, ils étaient libres pour encore dix minutes. Ce serait au tour de Míriel ensuite. Elle allait demander… qui avait mis au point ce sort et en quelle année. Bonne idée, ils ne l'avaient pas encore posée celle-là.

Soudain, on cogna à la porte. Le professeur arrêta son exposé, Míriel sa rédaction sur la métamorphose lapin/lièvre et Harry et Ron leur combat à la baguette farceuse (et Ernie Macmillan sa sieste, et Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas leur partie d'échec, et…)

« Entrez », fit Flitwick.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le professeur Lawrence.

« Bonjour professeur », dit celui-ci. « Puis-je vous emprunter Miss Delombre ? »

Míriel lança un regard interrogateur à son cousin.

« Euh… oui, très bien », répondit Flitwick. Miss Delombre, vous avez entendu ? »

« Et tu ferais mieux d'emmener tes livres, cela durera sûrement jusqu'à la fin du cours », ajouta Frank.

Personne ne sembla remarquer le tutoiement dont avait soudainement fait preuve le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal envers son élève. Contrairement à Míriel qui elle savait que quelque chose devait être arrivé pour que son cousin commette ainsi l'erreur de se montrer familier avec elle. Elle se leva donc et partit en emportant ses affaires.

« On se revoit en métamorphose », murmura-t-elle à Harry.

Ce n'est qu'une fois rendue dans le couloir qu'elle se permit d'interroger Frank.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » s'empressa-t-elle de demander en voyant le teint anormalement pâle de celui-ci.

« Dumbledore veut nous parler », dit-il en prenant le chemin du bureau du directeur.

« À tous les deux ? Mais à propos de quoi ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme porta une main au niveau de son cœur, à l'endroit où se trouvait la Perle, en dessous de sa robe de sorcier.

« Oh, je vois », fit-elle sombrement. « Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose en lien avec ça ? »

« Tu as vu l'article sur l'attentat au port d'Edimbourg dans la Gazette du sorcier de ce matin ? »

« Oui, mais je ne vois pas en quoi cela nous concerne. Les mangemorts ne pouvaient pas essayer de nous viser en faisant cela. »

« Nous, non, mais Mathilda, si. »

« Mathilda ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? »

« Elle était sur le no.3326 en provenance d'Esbjerg. »

« Pardon ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en s'immobilisant en plein milieu du couloir.

« Tu as bien entendu », soupira son cousin.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est… morte ? », fit-elle en un souffle.

« Malheureusement, je crois que oui. »

Míriel resta quelques instants sans bouger, essayant de prendre conscience des conséquences de cet évènement.

« Allez, viens », fit Frank après un moment avant de l'entraîner vers le bureau du directeur.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils virent le professeur Dumbledore qui semblait les attendre depuis un moment. Contrairement à son habitude, ses yeux ne lançaient pas d'étincelles par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, un sourire ne flottait pas sur ses lèvres et il n'essaya pas de leur offrir une quelconque friandise au citron.

« Assoyez-vous », leur dit-il d'un ton neutre en faisant apparaître deux chaises devant son bureau.

Ils s'exécutèrent lentement. Le vieil homme reprit la parole après les avoir considérés du regard quelques secondes.

« Cela fait deux Delombre qui se font assassinés en moins de cinq mois et les deux autres qui ont des risques de l'être se trouvent à Poudlard. Je vous ai fait venir ici tous les deux cette année parce que, d'après ce que j'avais compris, vous étiez en danger. Non, ce n'est pas parce que Frank avait des aptitudes particulières en défense contre les forces du mal ou parce que Míriel avait absolument besoin de retourner aux études. Vous avez tous les deux déjà assez d'argent pour le reste de vos jours, alors je crois qu'une offre d'emploi ou que des ASPIC étaient bien accessoires. Vous êtes à Poudlard parce que j'ai voulu vous aider sans même chercher à savoir pourquoi on vous voulait du mal. Mais maintenant c'est trop. Voldemort veut votre Perle à tous prix, car, contrairement à moi, il sait ce dont elle est capable. Il fera sûrement tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour la posséder et il ira jusqu'à venir vous chercher ici si vous ne venez pas à lui. Je refuse que mes élèves et mes professeurs soient en danger pour une cause dont je ne sais rien. »

« Mais même si vous étiez au courant de l'histoire, vous ne pourriez rien faire. Et ça augmenterait les risques si on vous mettait au courant », répliqua Míriel.

« Parce que vous insinuez que le fait que je sois au courant augmenterait les risques que Voldemort vous prenne ? Ou peut-être ai-je mal compris ? »

« Vous avez très bien entendu. Vous n'êtes pas un Delombre alors vous êtes un risque. Je ne vous fais pas totalement confiance alors, ne vous intéressez pas trop à la Perle. »

« Míriel », commença le directeur, « saches que si toi et ton cousin ne voulez pas de mon aide, vous pouvez très bien retourner dans vos manoirs respectifs et attendre que Voldemort vienne vous tuer et prendre votre Perle. Cela m'est bien égal, car, comme tu le dis, je ne suis pas un Delombre. En fait, que vous partiez m'arrangerais bien puisque vous faites peser sur mon école une importante menace et je ne vois pas pourquoi je supporterais cela puisque vous refusez de me mettre au courant de ce dont il retourne. »

C'est à ce moment là que Frank intervint.

« Voulez-vous nous accorder un moment ? Nous devons nous entretenir ma cousine et moi », dit-il en empoignant la jeune fille par le bras et en la traînant à l'autre bout du bureau.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut sûr qu'ils étaient assez loin pour que Dumbledore ne les entende pas.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches Míriel ? Si tu continues il va nous jeter dehors », s'exclama-t-il en prenant tout de même soin de chuchoter.

« Et qu'est-ce que ça ferait s'il le faisait ? »

« Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi. Comment ça qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? Je te signale que c'est la guerre, que Tu-sais-qui est de retour, qu'il veut la Perle, qu'il nous cherche et que le seul endroit où il ne nous trouvera pas c'est ici. Alors, moi je propose qu'on raconte tout à Dumbledore. Il ne nous trahira pas, c'est sûr. Il comprendra pourquoi il faut qu'on reste à Poudlard et tout sera réglé. »

« As-tu déjà oublié le serment que tu as fait quand tu avais 13 ans ? Le serment où tu jurais de ne jamais révéler à quiconque l'histoire et le pouvoir de la Perle ? »

« Je m'en souviens mieux que toi je dirais, car je me rappelle qu'il est écrit que nous avons le droit de parler si une situation extrême se présente. Et à moins que la mort de la totalité de la famille Delombre excepté deux personne et qu'un espèce de malade psychopathe leur court après ne soit pas extrême… »

« D'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris. »

« Alors, on lui raconte ? »

« On est bien obligé on dirait. »

Ils revinrent donc vers le directeur.

« Qu'avez-vous décidé ? » demanda celui-ci.

« De vous dire ce que vous voulez entendre » répondit Míriel pendant que son cousin s'assurait par quelques sorts que personne ne pourrait essayer de les espionner. « J'espère que vous comprenez le français, je ne suis pas d'humeur à tout traduire. »

« Vous pouvez y aller, je comprend. »

La jeune fille prit une grande respiration et raconta l'histoire qu'elle avait dû apprendre par cœur le jour de ses treize ans comme tous les Delombre l'avaient fait avant elle.

« _Il y a près de 400 ans, les de l'Omberge comptaient parmi les plus grandes familles de sorciers de France. Outre leur sang pur et leur fortune, leur particularité résidait dans le fait qu'ils étaient des alchimistes. Mais, contrairement aux autres gens du même métier, ils n'étaient pas en quête de la Pierre philosophale. C'était un objectif trop dur à atteindre selon eux, une œuvre qui leur aurait pris sûrement plus d'un siècle à réaliser. Ils étaient pourtant doués pour forger des « perles d'éléments » comme ils se plaisaient à les appeler. C'étaient de simples pierres précieuses en apparence, quoi qu'elles soient toutes anormalement rondes et qu'elles forment des sphères parfaites. Mais c'était en vérité beaucoup plus. Il y en avait six en tout, représentant l'eau, la terre, l'air, le feu, la lumière et l'ombre. Chacune des perles renfermaient à la manière d'un contenant l'élément qu'elles symbolisaient. Le véritable exploit de la fabrication de ces pierres était de réussir à y enfermer toutes les composantes de leur élément. Par exemple, la perle de l'eau, contenait à elle seule tout un océan, de la végétation jusqu'aux poissons. La perle de la lumière renfermait l'éclat du soleil et des étoiles comme si une flamme brillait en elle. Leur pouvoir n'était libéré que si la perle se cassait. Marc-Antoine de l'Omberge fut le premier à tenter l'expérience. Il cassa les pierres pour tester leurs effets et les reforgea ensuite. Il fit de même avec toutes les perles sauf une. Arrivé à la Perle de l'ombre, il hésita. La pays avait été aux prises de terribles incendies lorsqu'il avait détruit la Perle du feu et briser la Perle de l'eau avait causé une série de déluge inhabituels. Que se passerait-il si le pouvoir de l'ombre se libérait ? Probablement que la lumière du soleil et des étoiles serait voilée, privant ainsi de chaleur et de clarté les terres. Les ténèbres s'installeraient, apportant inévitablement avec elles mort et désolation. Marc-Antoine de l'Omberge décida donc en commun accord avec les membres de sa famille qu'il faudrait dorénavant tout mettre en œuvre pour que jamais la Perle de l'ombre ne se casse, qu'ils garderaient le secret sur ses pouvoirs pour qu'aucun mage noir ne la convoite et qu'ils la protègeraient jusqu'à la fin. Ils la protégèrent à l'aide de plusieurs enchantements de magie ancienne, notamment un capteur de sortilège qui empêche la plupart des maléfices de magie noire d'atteindre le porteur de la Perle, comme le Doloris et l'Avada Kedavra. Ils mirent aussi un puissant sort de dissimulation qui empêche celui qui n'est pas un descendant direct de Marc-Antoine de l'Omberge de toucher à la Perle sans le consentement du porteur. Tous les Delombre ont pour obligation de protéger la Perle de l'ombre et cela même au péril de sa vie. L'existence d'une personne n'est rien en comparé à l'avenir d'une civilisation. » _

Míriel se tut alors. Elle avait récité mot par mot l'histoire comme on la lui avait apprise il y a quelques années. Mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la raconter d'un bout à l'autre comme elle venait de le faire.

« Ce Marc-Antoine de l'Omberge, c'est votre ancêtre ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Oui. Avec le temps, ''de l'Omberge'' s'est transformé en ''de l'ombre'' et puis en ''Delombre''. Frank et moi sommes les deux derniers descendants de Marc-Antoine et les deux seules personnes à pouvoir encore porter la Perle. Notre famille n'avait jamais été très nombreuse, mais, maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres s'est chargé de la détruire, elle s'est presque éteinte. »

« Le lord noir recueille des informations sur nous depuis longtemps, » dit Frank en prenant la parole. « Il sait où nous habitons et ce que nous faisons. Il est au courant des personnes que nous fréquentons et s'il juge qu'elles sont des proies facilement intimidables, il se sert d'elles pour nous atteindre. Cela l'aide à savoir si nous portons la Perle. Mais maintenant il ne fait même plus cet effort. Il se contente seulement d'envoyer quelques uns de ses mangemorts sur un Delombre choisi au hasard. Ils sont au courant pour le capteur de sortilège. Alors, tout ce qu'ils ont à faire pour voir si leur victime est bien le porteur, c'est de lui lancer un _Doloris_. Si le sort agit normalement, alors ils continuent de la torturer jusqu'à ce qu'elle révèle qui est en possession de la Perle. Mais un Delombre n'avouerait jamais cela. Même ceux qui étaient mangemorts ne l'ont pas fait. Et si, au contraire, le sort n'agit pas, c'est qu'ils ont sonné chez la bonne personne. Ils trouvent alors un autre moyen de la torturer, un moyen autre que les sorts de magie noire dont le porteur est protégé. Ils ne s'arrêtent que si la personne consent à donner la Perle ou que du secours arrive. C'est ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à maintenant, mais le seigneur des ténèbres a tout de même tué beaucoup des nôtres depuis les vingt dernières années. Il y a eu ma mère, puis celle de Mathilda et celle de Míriel. Ensuite, ce fut le tour de notre oncle Edward et maintenant de notre cousine. Il sait qu'il ne reste que nous deux sur la liste à présent. »

Suivit alors quelques minutes de silence. Le professeur Dumbledore semblait réfléchir.

« Voldemort ne tentera rien sous mon nez », dit-il après un moment. « Il n'osera pas lancer ses mangemorts sur l'un de vous deux s'il n'est pas sûr de l'identité du porteur. Mais cela m'étonnerait qu'il le sache puisque moi-même je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Qui est le porteur ? »

Míriel tourna la tête vers son cousin.

« C'est Frank ? » demanda le directeur. « C'est bien, mais cela reste très prévisible. C'est lui le plus âgé et c'est à lui que la Perle revient de droit. Il faut trouver un moyen de brouiller les pistes. J'ai pensé que si nous avions une copie du pendentif et, que celui qui n'était pas le porteur l'avait à son cou, nous pourrions confondre les observations de Voldemort. Et ce serait bien si vous vous l'échangiez aussi de temps en temps. La meilleure arme qui vous reste est sûrement de produire la confusion chez l'ennemi.»

« Nous pourrions bien essayer… », commença le professeur Lawrence.

« Mais on aurait seulement plus de chances de se faire encore plus poursuivre par le seigneur des ténèbres que de lui échapper », grommela Míriel.

« Si on vous enlève, je serai capable de vous retrouver grâce à cela », fit Dumbledore en leur donnant chacun une petite pierre en verre du couleur translucide. « Ce sont des Repèrpierres. Si vous gardez la moitié que je viens de vous donner sur vous, je n'ai qu'à déposer l'autre moitié sur une carte du pays pour tout de suite savoir où vous vous trouvez. Si Voldemort tente quelque chose contre vous, il sera facile pour nous d'intervenir. »

« Très bien », conclu Míriel. « Maintenant si vous n'avez plus rien à nous dire, je crois que nous allons nous retirer mon cousin et moi. »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Dans le couloir, la jeune fille cheminait en compagnie de Frank vers la grande salle où le repas du soir avait commencé depuis peu.

« Tu vois finalement où est-ce que cela a abouti ? » dit le professeur Lawrence. « Avec les trucs qu'ils nous a donnés on est même plus en sécurité que si on lui avait rien dit. Je savais que c'était une bonne idée, je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas voulue qu'on lui raconte plus tôt.»

« Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ça fait juste une personne de plus à être au courant et ça augmente les probabilités que quelqu'un parle », grommela Míriel.

« Arrête de ramener ça tout le temps. On aura sûrement eu le temps de se trahir vingt fois nous-même avant que Dumbledore ne parle. On peut avoir confiance en lui. »

« Les trolls seront intelligents avant que je fasse complètement confiance à ce vieux débris manipulateur », dit la Gryffondor en ouvrant la porte de la grande salle.

« Comme tu peux être bornée des fois, vraiment… » fut tout ce que put dire Frank avant qu'ils se séparent pour aller à leur table respectives.

« Pas bornée, réaliste. » voulut ajouter la jeune fille, mais son cousin était déjà loin.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Note de l'auteur : **Je pars dans quelques jours en voyage pour un mois alors je ne pourrai pas poster pendant un long bout de temps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne pas, le chapitre 12 est déjà tout composé. En parlant du chapitre 12, il s'appellera « Le match de Quidditch ». Juste avec le titre, vous savez déjà qu'il va y avoir un match (Gryffondor-Serpentard si vous voulez tout savoir). Mais aussi de nouveaux éléments entre Míriel et Harry… je ne vous en dit pas plus…

J'attends vos reviews !


	13. Le match de Quidditch

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Inuyashasamashmu: **Les autres perles ? Elles doivent être restées en France, genre au musée de l'Omberge… lol. Franchement je n'y ais pas vraiment pensé, mais je suppose que puisqu'elle n'était pas aussi importante, on ne leur a pas accordé une attention aussi particulière qu'à la perle de l'ombre. Et le moment avec Hagrid, j'avoue qu'il n'était pas particulièrement tordant, mais bon… moi qui n'aime pas Hagrid, je trouvais ça drôle que Míriel soit méchante avec et que lui il soit parano parce que sa mère était mangemort et tout ça… mais j'avoue que ce n'était pas la meilleur scène drôle que j'ai faite. Oui Mathilda est vraiment morte. J'ai créé Christian parce que sinon Míriel aurait essayé de se jeter de la tour d'astronomie en décembre de sa première année et non en octobre de sa sixième année. Mais ensuite je devais m'en débarrasser pour qu'elle essaie finalement de sauter… Et sinon merci pour ta review comme toujours.

**Jylly Brandebouc : **Non Ron n'est pas beau ! Harry est bien mieux. (Même s'il n'arrive pas à la cheville de Malfoy ou de Rogue, mais là n'est pas la question.) Harry n'est pas qu'un gros prétentieux. Il est naïf j'avoue mais pas prétentieux. Enfin pas dans mon histoire. Tout de même merci pour tes 4 reviews.

**Chapitre 12**

**Le match de Quidditch**

« Comment est-ce que tu fais ? » s'exclama Ron d'un ton découragé en voyant Míriel finir son deuxième toast.

« Comment est-ce que je fais quoi ? » demande-t-elle.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour manger sans la moindre difficulté avant un match ? » dit Harry, aussi découragé que Ron. « Tu n'es pas un petit peu nerveuse avant la première partie de la saison ? »

« Nerveuse ? Non, pourquoi le serais-je ? » fit Míriel en haussant les épaules. « Le pire qui peut m'arriver c'est que l'équipe adverse ait ensorcelé mon éclair de feu, que je me prenne trois fois un Cognard dans la figure, que je fonce dans un des poteaux de but, que je tombe de mon balai, qu'après une chute de 10 ou 20 mètres, je me casse quelques côtes et que finalement on perde 350 à 10 et que ces dix points ce ne soit même pas moi qui les ait marqués. Et puisque tout cela m'est déjà arrivé, je ne vois pas le besoin d'être nerveuse. »

La jeune fille prit alors conscience que Harry et Ron la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle après quelques instants de silence.

« … »

« Bon… très bien. Je crois que je vous ai encore plus coupé l'appétit. Mais si vous croyez vraiment que vous n'allez rien manger, ce serait peut-être utile qu'on aille se préparer, non ? »

Ils s'en allèrent donc après que Hermione leur ait souhaité bonne chance. Ils avaient presque franchi les portes de dehors lorsque le professeur Lawrence fit irruption dans le hall, les ayant suivis depuis la grande salle.

« Attendez, Míriel ! » s'écria-t-il pour les retenir.

Míriel se retourna vers son cousin en se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Il faut que je te parle, en privé », répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux deux garçons qui étaient avec sa cousine.

« Euh… si tu veux. Prenez les devant, je vais vous rejoindre », ajouta la jeune fille à l'intention d'Harry et Ron.

Ceux-ci, haussèrent les épaules et firent ce qu'elle leur disait sans chercher à comprendre.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a que tu veux absolument me dire ? » demanda-t-elle alors à son cousin.

« Est-ce que tu… » fit-il à voix basse en regardant à l'entour si personne n'était à proximité. « Est-ce que tu es sûre que tu veux garder tu-sais-quoi pendant le match ? Je pourrais la prendre, tu sais… Ça serait plus sûr. »

« On ne peut pas faire ça ici. Et en plus ça va trop paraître si tu as la vraie et la copie en même temps. Je peux la garder, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait lui arriver… je sais très bien voler tu sais. »

« Mais si un Cognard… »

« On reçoit des Cognards sur le bras, la tête… pas sur le torse… Enfin, j'en ai jamais reçus là. »

« Mais… »

« Il serait plus dangereux que je la sorte pour te la donner ici que de la garder pendant le match. Fais-moi confiance, je vais y faire attention », dit Míriel en mettant fin à la conversation.

La jeune fille sortit alors dehors. La neige enfonçait légèrement sous ses pieds pendant qu'elle descendait vers le stade. Il n'y avait pas de vent et le ciel était complètement dégagé, laissant apparaître le pâle soleil hivernal. Ce ne serait pas trop dérangeant s'il pouvait être un peu moins aveuglant. À son entrée dans les vestiaires, elle remarqua que le reste de l'équipe était déjà arrivé. Elle se changea en vitesse tandis que la rumeur des voix au dehors annonçait déjà l'arrivée des autres élèves.

« Bon, je n'ai jamais été très doué pour les discours d'encouragement », commença Harry. « Alors juste vous dire que je compte sur vous pour en mettre plein la vue aux Serpentard et leur montrer qui sont les meilleurs une fois pour toute. Et si cela pourrait en encourager quelques-uns, juste préciser que si nous gagnons ce match, nous aurons la priorité dans les horaires d'entraînement et que, ainsi, nous n'aurons sûrement plus besoin de nous lever à 5h00 du matin » fit-il en envoyant un clin d'œil à Míriel.

Ils entendaient maintenant les pas des spectateurs qui montaient les gradins par centaines pour aller s'asseoir sur les bancs.

« C'est l'heure », dit alors la jeune fille en consultant sa montre à gousset tandis qu'elle la fixait à sa ceinture pour ne pas la perdre en volant.

« Bon, et bien… allons-y… et bonne chance. »

L'équipe se leva, le balai sur l'épaule, et sortit des vestiaires en file indienne sous le soleil hivernal. Des hurlements divers les accueillirent tandis qu'ils avançaient vers le centre du terrain. Les joueurs de Serpentard étaient déjà arrivés. Míriel déglutit difficilement en s'apercevant que les poursuiveurs adverses avaient tous au moins une tête de plus qu'elle et devaient peser environ le double de son poids. Espérons qu'ils n'ont pas l'habitude d'utiliser les contacts physiques…

« Les capitaines, vous vous serez la main », ordonna Madame Bibine.

Harry et Montague se tendirent la main et bien sûr le Serpentard, comme à son habitude, tenta d'écraser les jointures de son adversaire.

« Enfourchez vos balais… »

Madame Bibine porta le sifflet à ses lèvres et souffla. Les balles furent lâchées et les quatorze joueurs s'élevèrent dans les airs.

« Le match vient de commencer et c'est Michael Cooper de Serpentard qui est en possession du Souafle », s'écria Collin Crivey qui avait été nouvellement nommé commentateur. « Il évite Bell, passe devant Clark et… Houlà ! Je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. Un Cognard envoyé par Andrew Kirke vient de l'atteindre au visage. Míriel Delombre de Gryffondor s'empare maintenant du Souafle, elle remonte le terrain vers les buts de Serpentard, fait une passe à Kevin Clark qui s'élance et… un Cognard dans le dos cette fois, envoyé par Goyle. Montague prend possession du Souafle, évite Delombre, arrive dans la surface de but, il tire… Allez, bloque le Ron ! Et …aargh… »

Les Serpentard poussèrent des hurlements de joie.

« Serpentard marque », annonça la voix de Collin parmi les acclamations et les huées de la foule. « Le score est donc de dix à zéro en faveur de Serpentard… Pas de chance Ron. Gryffondor reprend le Souafle et c'est Katie Bell qui remonte le terrain. Elle fait une passe à Delombre qui évite un Cognard, elle passe à Clark qui s'élance vers les buts, il est devant le gardien… tire… et Bletchey bloque. C'est toujours dix à zéro pour Serpentard et… »

C'est alors qu'on vit que Harry venait de partir en piquer vers un point au milieu du terrain, Malfoy à quelques mètres derrière lui.

« Aurait-on vu le Vif d'or, après dix minutes de match seulement ? On dirait bien que oui. Potter et Malfoy sont presque côte à côte et s'élancent vers le sol. Ils ne sont plus qu'à quelque mètre de la terre et… »

Soudain, Harry changea brusquement de direction et remonta en chandelle tandis que Malfoy s'écrasait lamentablement sur le gazon, pas assez rapide pour redresser son balai.

« Ouch ! Ça doit faire mal ! Mes amis, nous venons d'assister à une feinte de Wronsky de la part de Harry Potter de Gryffondor. Vraiment excellente ! Je l'ai toujours dit, ce garçon est un attrapeur exceptionnel. Son talent est sûrement comparable à celui de nombreux joueurs professionnels. Je suis très fier d'avoir eu une photo autographiée de sa part… »

« Crivey ! » s'exclama le professeur McGonnagal. « Revenez au match je vous prie. »

« Euh… oui, désolé professeur. Donc, c'est maintenant Adrian Pucey de Serpentard qui est en possession du Souafle. Il fait une passe à… non, elle est interceptée par Delombre qui remonte le terrain. Elle passe à Clark qui évite un Cognard et lui repasse le Souafle. Elle pénètre dans la zone de but, déjoue le gardien, tire… et c'est le but ! Gryffondor marque ! C'est l'égalité, dix à dix. »

Les supporteurs de Gryffondor se mirent à hurler de joie, acclamant les poursuiveurs de leur équipe.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que le match était commencé. Míriel volait entre Montague et Cooper, empêchant ainsi ce dernier de faire une passe à son coéquipier sans que celle-ci ne soit interceptée. Après un moment, l'équipe des Serpentard commença à s'énerver à force de voir la jeune fille bloquer le passage à leurs poursuiveurs. C'est alors que Crabbe, un des batteurs, eut la « brillante » idée de foncer tête baissée sur la Gryffondor, pour l'obliger à modifier sa trajectoire et, ainsi, laisser le champ libre à ses deux coéquipiers. Au même moment, Goyle, l'autre batteur, décida d'envoyer un Cognard en direction de Míriel pour qu'elle arrête une fois pour toute d'enquiquiner les deux poursuiveurs. Les deux manœuvres exécutées eurent des effets un peu plus graves que ne le pensait les deux Serpentard à l'origine.

En voyant Crabbe lui foncer dessus, Míriel dut freiner rapidement et descendre d'un mètre pour ne pas se faire percuter. En apercevant le Cognard sur sa gauche, elle eut à peine le temps d'effectuer une roulade du paresseux pour que la balle passe au-dessus d'elle. Mais, dès qu'elle se retrouva la tête en bas, elle sentit quelque chose glisser sur son visage. Comme une fine chaînette de… **La Perle !** Elle regarda vers le sol pour voir comme au ralenti le pendentif tomber dans le vide. Dans un geste désespéré, elle tendit le bras pour la rattraper, ne s'apercevant pas qu'elle n'avait gardé qu'une seule main sur le manche de son balai et que c'était tout ce qui l'empêchait de chuter elle aussi. Par chance elle sentit ses doigts se refermer sur la petite bille de verre. Soudain, elle entendit l'air siffler à ses oreilles. Elle n'eut le temps que de relever la tête avant de recevoir un Cognard en plein ventre. Sous l'effet du choc, la main qui la retenait lâcha prise et elle se senti tomber dans le vide. Elle chuta longuement avant de heurter le sol sans grande douceur. D'abord, il n'y eu rien, puis une douleur fulgurante. Elle sentit ses yeux se voiler et elle perdit connaissance.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« Quand je l'ai vue tomber, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait se tuer… »

« Une chance que le professeur Lawrence a réussi à ralentir sa chute… »

« Silence, on dirait qu'elle se réveille… »

Míriel retrouvait ses esprits peu à peu. Elle était étendue sur quelque chose de moelleux… sûrement un des lits de l'infirmerie. Hein ? Comment ça l'infirmerie ? Que faisait-elle là ?

« Je me demande qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé pour qu'elle tombe de son balai… »

« C'est peut-être une crise de cœur. Mon oncle Orphald en a déjà fait une… »

« Tais-toi crétin, son cœur va très bien. »

Ah oui, le match de Quidditch. Sans ce stupide Cognard, elle ne serait pas là. Et si elle avait pensé à attacher la Perle un peu mieux aussi… la Perle ? Mais où était-elle maintenant ! Elle ne la sentait pas dans sa main droite. Pourtant elle était sûre de l'avoir attrapée de cette main-là ! Elle se redressa alors soudainement dans son lit en ouvrant les yeux, faisant ainsi sursauter les membres de l'équipe qui était rassemblé autour d'elle.

« Où est… le collier… que j'avais… dans… ma main ? » dit-elle avec difficulté ; Elle s'était sûrement cassé quelque chose…

« Hein, quoi ? » s'exclama Ron qui était en face d'elle et qui croyait que la question lui était personnellement adressée.

« C'est le professeur Lawrence qui l'a pris. Il a dit qu'il te le redonnerait lorsque tu sortirais de l'infirmerie », intervint Harry.

« Frank ? Ah… très bien », fit-elle en portant une main à son torse pour tenter vainement de calmer la douleur.

« Miss Delombre ! » s'écria Mme Pomfresh en accourant. « Restez étendue, vous êtes blessée par Merlin ! »

« Parce que peut-être que je ne l'avais pas déjà remarqué par moi-même », songea la jeune fille en se recouchant.

« Allez, vous tous », dit l'infirmière au reste de l'équipe de Quidditch qui était rassemblée autour d'elle. « Dehors. Si vous voulez que je soigne votre coéquipière, j'ai besoin de calme. »

Mme Pomfresh lui fit avaler une potion d'une étrange couleur violette qui goûtait le savon à vaisselle. C'était supposément pour réparer les quatre côtes qu'elle s'était brisées. Mais Míriel commençait à douter que l'infirmière ne lui ait vraiment donné du détergeant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la douleur sur ses poumons s'estomper. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait aussi une cheville foulée, mais en un coup de baguette se fut guéri alors elle l'oublia bien vite.

Elle ne put sortir de l'infirmerie que peu avant que le soleil se couche. La première chose qu'elle fit fut d'aller récupérer la Perle chez son cousin (qui la sermonna dès qu'il la vit…). Ensuite, elle alla rejoindre Harry, Ron et Hermione qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune. Cette dernière était absorbée dans un livre (quelque chose comme « Étude approfondie sur le sortilège d'engorgement, par Viktor Polinovsky ») pendant que les deux garçons se disputaient une partie d'échec.

« Ah, te voilà ! » s'exclama Ron. « Tu vas enfin pouvoir prendre la place de Harry. Ça fait trois fois que je le bats, je commençais à m'ennuyer. »

« Un instant Ron, tu veux », dit Míriel. « Je vais commencer par aller prendre une douche et ôter enfin cette robe de Quidditch. Ensuite on ira manger parce que je suis affamée et après ça je pourrai jouer aux échecs. »

« Ah non, ce soir je dois faire mon devoir de Botanique… »

« Bon et bien, tant pis pour toi, moi je vais prendre ma douche. »

La jeune fille était à mi-chemin des dortoirs lorsqu'elle se retourna.

« Au fait, qui est-ce qui a gagné le match ? »

« Nous. 170 à 10 », répondit Harry.

« Bien et … ils ont continué le match après que je sois tombée ? »

« En fait j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or presque en même temps alors… »

« Je vois. Et bien, merci des renseignements. »

Et la jeune fille reprit le chemin des douches.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Tôt le lendemain matin, Míriel sortit discrètement de la salle commune de Gryffondor, une lettre à la main. Elle marcha dans les couloirs encore vides à cause de l'heure matinale jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne la volière. Les hiboux qui étaient partis chasser pendant la nuit étaient en train de revenir peu à peu. Elle chercha des yeux une chouette de l'école dont elle pourrait se servir. Ayant laissé tous ses hiboux au 12 square Grimmaurd ou au manoir Delombre, elle devait se débrouiller avec autre chose pendant l'année scolaire. Elle repéra un oiseau qui semblait pouvoir lui convenir sur un perchoir non loin d'elle et alla lui confier sa lettre. Elle attacha le morceau de parchemin à sa patte et se dirigea avec lui à une des fenêtres.

« Va porter ça à Remus Lupin », dit-elle avant qu'il ne s'envole au dehors.

Elle le regarda partir, le suivant des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au loin. Elle resta ensuite accotée sur le rebord en pierre. Devant elle s'étendait le lac de Poudlard, baigné par la lumière des premiers rayons de soleil. Elle était trop absorbée par sa contemplation du paysage pour se rendre compte qu'une autre personne avait pénétré dans la volière. Elle ne s'aperçut de sa présence que lorsqu'il vint s'accouder à la fenêtre à côté d'elle.

« Déjà levée ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le reconnut sans avoir à se tourner. C'était Harry.

« Oui. Je n'avais plus sommeil, alors j'en ai profité pour venir poster ma lettre », répondit-elle.

« Une lettre pour qui ? »

« Remus. Il voulait que je lui envoie le résultat du match de Quidditch d'hier. »

« Tiens, c'est drôle, il m'a demandé la même chose. »

« Et tu lui as écrit ? »

« Oui », répondit le jeune homme. « Et maintenant, c'est envoyé », fit-il en attachant le morceau de parchemin à la patte de sa chouette Hedwige et en envoyant celle-ci par la fenêtre.

« On dirait qu'il nous a demandé la même chose à tous les deux pour être sûr qu'au moins un de nous pense à lui répondre. »

« C'est de sa faute s'il reçoit deux lettres identiques alors. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'elles soient totalement pareilles tout de même. Toi, tu as sûrement dit le nombre de point que Gryffondor avait fait, que j'étais tombée de mon balai et que tu avais réussi encore une fois à te saisir du Vif d'or sous le nez de Malfoy. »

« J'ai résumé le match, quoi. C'est ce que le professeur Lupin m'avait demandé, non ? »

« Oui, mais moi j'ai résumé le match en ajoutant à ta version quelques éléments essentiels, notamment que c'était moi qui avait compté les deux buts de notre équipe et que c'était moi qui avait intercepté le tir de Montague et que c'était moi qui… »

« Et bien sûr en omettant de préciser que tu étais tombée de ton balai et que tu avais fini la journée à l'infirmerie », dit Harry en souriant.

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire que Remus sache ça… »

« Mais malheureusement pour toi, il l'apprendra tout de même par ma faute. »

« Malheureusement en effet », fit la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Suivi ensuite un silence confortable pendant un moment. Míriel regardait le paysage qui s'étendait sous eux. Le parc de Poudlard avec son gazon givré et ses arbres dénudés en ce mois de Décembre… Le lac, d'une couleur bleu foncé qui laissait deviner son imposante profondeur, avec des plaques de glace qui parsemaient sa surface lisse… La forêt interdite, d'autant plus inquiétante avec ses arbres sans feuilles, comme morts…

Harry à ses cotés ne semblait pas trouver la vue si passionnante. Peut-être parce qu'il avait pu l'admirer des dizaines de fois. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il était captivé par une vision toute autre. Míriel… la brise du matin lui jouant dans les cheveux… les joues rougies par le froid… les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes… Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout d'un coup ? Il fallait qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça, bon sang ! Elle allait remarquer quelque chose…

« … Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il remarqua soudain qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui et qu'elle l'interrogeait du regard. Elle **avait** remarqué quelque chose.

« Euh… tu portes une robe de sorcier même lorsqu'il n'y a pas cours ? » demanda-t-il pour se rattraper.

« Tu n'avais pas déjà remarqué ? »

« Oui, mais… je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de savoir pourquoi ? »

« Et bien… parce que, premièrement, on m'a élevé ainsi et que, deuxièmement, je n'ai aucun vêtement moldu. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'as même pas un seul T-shirt moldu, un pantalon, une jupe, je ne sais pas quoi moi… »

« Bof… j'ai une pair de jeans moldus que mon père avait insisté pour m'acheter, parce que c'était à la _mode_ comme il disait. Mais… je ne l'ai jamais porté alors… »

Harry eut un petit rire.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« Je ne te vois juste pas bien avec des jeans. »

« Ça me va très mal aussi, je peux te l'assurer. »

« Donc, ça veut dire que tu portes continuellement des robes de sorciers, jours après jours. Tu ne te lasses pas à la fin ? »

« C'est comme si je te demandais si tu te lassais de porter des pantalons tous les jours. Il faut juste en avoir de différents modèles et de différentes couleurs pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être toujours habillé pareil. Par exemple moi, j'en ai… dix pour les réceptions… huit pour tous les jours… trois pour Poudlard… deux de plus si on compte le Quidditch et quatre autres pour le temps où j'étais à Durmstrang. »

« Quoi ? Tu en as vingt-sept ! »

« Bah…oui. Tu trouves que j'en ai trop ? »

« Un peu oui. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi je ne te vois jamais porter la même chose en dehors des cours. »

« C'est vrai que comparé à toi, j'ai une grande garde-robe. C'est moi ou tu portes toujours le même pantalon ? »

« Hey, non, ce n'est pas vrai. J'en ai d'autre, c'est juste que tu ne le remarques pas. »

« Ah oui ? Et lesquels ? »

« Bah… le noir et… »

« C'est ce que je disais, ou presque. Tu as deux pantalons, c'est tout. »

« Mais sinon je devrais prendre les vieux trucs de mon cousin Dudley. Et je ne sais pas si toi tu aimes le style XXXXXL gris décoloré, mais pas moi. »

« Ok, non, je n'aime pas. Je crois que je viens de me décider, je t'offre des fringues comme cadeau de Noël. »

« Ah non, ça veut dire que maintenant, moi aussi je vais devoir te trouver quelque chose… Parce que je dois t'avouer, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je pourrais t'acheter. J'avais déjà pensé te donner un livre quelconque, mais j'ai réalisé que j'aurais sûrement 99 de chance de te payer quelque chose que tu avais déjà lu. Ensuite j'ai pensé à…. »

« Harry… », Intervint la jeune fille qui avait perdu son sourire depuis quelques instants.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais bien finir par trouver. »

« Harry… ne te sens pas obligé de m'offrir quelque chose. Ça ne vaudrait pas la peine… »

« Pas la peine ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te donnerais rien quand toi tu me fais un cadeau ? »

« Je… je n'ai besoin de rien de toute façon. Je me suis toujours acheté moi-même ce que je voulais. On ne m'a presque jamais offert quoi que ce soit… et je me suis toujours débrouillée ainsi. Alors, tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir je ne sais qu'elle babiole inutile juste parce que tu veux absolument me donner quelque chose pour Noël. Je vais très bien survivre sans. »

« Mais… c'est Noël, c'est la fête, tout le monde est supposé être heureux et pour en témoigner, offrir des cadeaux à ceux qu'on apprécie et… »

La jeune fille eut un petit rire désabusé en reportant son regard vers l'horizon.

« Tu sais, moi, tout ce que j'ai vu de Noël, ce sont des bals tous plus somptueux les uns que les autres, avec une foule de gens vaniteux qui ont un sourire hypocrite collé en permanence sur les lèvres et qui mangent, boivent et dansent en se complimentant mutuellement sur leur supposée supériorité envers les autres sorciers. Alors la « magie » de Noël et la « joie » de Noël… laisse-moi te dire que ça me passe bien au-dessus de la tête. Donc, les cadeaux… ils peuvent bien aller se faire voir. »

Harry fut déstabilisé par le ton cassant que Míriel avait soudain adopté. Comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait d'un sujet sensible pour elle, elle se renfrognait et essayait de couper court à la conversation le plus rapidement possible. Mais que Noël soit un de ses sujets sensibles, il ne s'y attendait pas.

« C'est triste… » déclara-t-il après un moment.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est triste ? » fit-elle d'un ton presque agressif.

« C'est triste de te voir parler de Noël ainsi. Parce que, je le vois bien, ça te rend malheureuse de ne pas pouvoir fêter comme tout le monde. »

Míriel voulut lui lancer une réplique comme quoi « **ça ne la rendait pas triste** ! », même si elle savait que c'était faux, mais il était déjà parti sur sa lancé.

« Tu sais, je tiens beaucoup à toi. Je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse. »

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ce « je tiens beaucoup à toi » ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que… Míriel se rappela soudain de plusieurs petits détails qui lui avaient paru insignifiants à l'époque, mais qui maintenant prenaient une certaine signification. Harry qui lui portait son sac entre les cours, Harry qui s'assoyait toujours à coté d'elle aux repas, Harry qui s'arrangeait pour passer beaucoup de temps seul à seule avec elle…

Mais ce n'était pas du tout le moment approprié ! Il ne voyait pas qu'elle n'était **pas d'humeur** ! Elle n'était **pas contente** ! Elle était **fâchée** ! Elle en avait rien à foutre de Noël ! Qu'il essaie de lui faire changer d'avis sur le sujet, soit. Elle s'y attendait. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette affaire de « je tiens beaucoup à toi » ? Ce n'était **pas** le moment !

« Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste. Tu l'as été bien assez comme ça jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une fille comme toi… et je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose de semblable pour une autre. »

« Harry, je ne suis pas d'humeur là… » commença-t-elle d'un ton raide en se retournant vers lui, mais elle dut s'interrompre, car il avait brusquement posé ses lèvres sur les siennes.

D'abord surprise, elle ne sut pas comment réagir. Quoi ? Mais comment osait-il ! Elle était en train de parler en plus ! Il ne pouvait pas l'interrompre comme ça, surtout que ce n'était pas du tout le bon moment et que……. _oh il embrassait très bien_… Elle se radoucit instantanément et répondit à son baiser. Toutes pensées de révolte l'avaient quittée.

Ce n'est que lorsque le souffle leur manqua qu'ils se séparèrent. Elle le considéra longuement du regard avant de déclarer :

« Normalement, je t'aurais donné une claque pour m'avoir interrompue, mais là… »,souffla-t-elle.

Il sourit en entendant cela et l'embrassa à nouveaux.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« Je me demande vraiment où ils sont encore passés » dit Hermione en regardant impatiemment autour d'elle.

Ron et elle avaient décidé d'aller prendre leur petit déjeuner même s'ils n'avaient toujours pas réussi à trouver où étaient Harry et Míriel.

« Ça fait déjà dix-sept fois que tu dis ça Mione… »

« Ça ne fait pas dix-sept fois ! » s'indigna la jeune fille.

« Oui, j'ai compté. Et puis, de toute façon, ils sont là je crois », dit le rouquin en pointant les portes de la grande salle.

En effet, les deux Gryffondor venaient d'arriver et se dirigeaient maintenant vers eux. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne le remarquèrent, mais ils se tenaient tous les deux par la main, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

« Mais où est-ce que vous étiez encore allés ? « s'exclama Hermione dès qu'ils furent assis à la table.

« On avait un lettre à poster», répondit Harry.

« Une lettre ? Tous les deux ? Mais à qui ? »

« Remus », dit Míriel. « Il voulait savoir comment le match de hier s'était passé. »

« Et ça vous a pris une heure pour envoyer ça ? »

« Et bien… »

« Hermione, laisse-les tranquilles, veux-tu », intervint Ron.

La préfète, résignée, décida de retourner à ses toasts et à son manuel de sortilèges pendant que les trois autres se mettaient, comme toujours, à parler de Quidditch.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon je sais, ça m'a prit du temps taper ce chapitre. Mais j'étais partie en vacances pendant un mois aussi ! Laissez-moi une chance quand même. Mais sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé mon 12e chapitre. Je sais que je suis totalement nul en scène d'amour mais c'est très dur à écrire je vous signale ! Sinon, coté 13e chapitre, il s'appellera « Noël au square Grimmaurd ». On y voit une partie des vacances de noël de Harry, Ron, Hermione et Míriel qui ont décidé d'aller au 12 square Grimmaurd pour l'occasion. Aussi une attention particulière au cadeau que fera Remus à Míriel. C'est une petite fantaisie que j'ai élaborée avec mon amie il y a quelques mois…

J'attends vos reviews !


	14. Noël au square Grimmaurd

**Réponse aux reviews; (Wahou ! j'en ais eu tout plein !)**

**Jylly Brandebouc : **1. Ron est pas du tout comparable à Harry.

2. ça m'étonnerai que tu puisse me donner des cours

3. j'assume ton sous-entendu, et tu dira à ta best que elle avait pas raison d'écrire le 4

4. Arrête de dire que tu me déteste, ça me fait pas le moindre effet de toutes façons.

5. Merci à ta best puisqu'elle trouve que c'est bon.

6. Merci pour ta reviews aussi.

**Inuyashasamashmu : **Bon, t'inquiète, si t'aime pas la relation Míriel/Harry, je met pas trop l'accent dessus alors tu vas pouvoir t'en tirer. Et oui Míriel l'aime et j'ai pas la moindre idée si Harry embrasse bien, ça ce disais juste bien comme réplique. En tout cas, merci pour ta reviews comme d'habitude.

**Parker13 : **Waaaah, j'adore recevoir autant de reviews ! J'écris comme une déesse ? Ah bien… merci ! Je sais, Míriel est super. C'est mon super personnage que j'emploie partout, elle ne peut qu'être super. lol. Et bon, la scène ou elle rabat le clapet à Malfoy, j'avoue j'ai adoré l'écrire. (parce que j'adore Malfoy même si ça parait pas). Aussi que c'était drôle, c'est toujours drôle d'inventer des scènes drôles et de se penser bonne ensuite de les avoirs écrite. Lol en tout cas. Si tu trouves que ma scène d'amour est réussie… parce que moi je trouve qu'elle fait pitié mais bon, chacun son avis. Et Hermione jalouse… non non, tu verras dans les prochain chapitres. Merci pour tes reviews !

**Shaeline : **La suite ? Et bien la voici.

**Big apple : **Cool que tu sois revenue. j'avais un peu désespéré d'avoir perdu des lecteurs. Les reactions du couple Harry/Míriel ? Ah bien désolée, j'ai oublié d'écrire ça. Je met tellement pas l'accent sur leur relation que… j'en saute des bouts. Merci pour ta reviews !

**Nev : **Merci de m'accorder ta première reviews, ça me touche beaucoup. (Et ça fait rien si tu me tutoie, je tutoies tout le monde moi). Et ensuite, désolé mais je ne crois pas avoir reçu ton bubobulb par courrier. Ça me prend environ un mois écrire un chapitre, va falloir t'y habituer… Et là, j'ai fait plutot vite, ça ma seulement prit 20 jours. Sinon merci pour ta reviews !

**Chapitre 13**

**Noël au square Grimmaurd**

Les vacances de Noël venaient de débuter et Harry, Ron, Hermione et Míriel avaient décidé d'aller passer le temps des fêtes à Londres, au 12 square Grimmaurd. C'est donc en ce matin enneigé de décembre qu'ils s'embarquèrent (de justesse, car, bien sûr, Ron avait mis un temps fou à chercher toutes sortes d'objets plus ou moins utiles, notamment sa deuxième chaussette rouge à rayures bleues, le miamhiboux de Coquecigrue et la carte de chocogrenouille de Ptolémée) dans le Poudlard Express qui les amenait à King's Cross.

Le trajet se fit sans encombres. Hermione faisait ses devoirs de vacances (comme ça elle pourrait se concentrer sur des livres plus intéressants que leurs manuels de classe durant le congé), Ron mangeait des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (il voulait absolument trouver la saveur « Hamburger » dont Fred et George lui avait parlée), tandis que Míriel, confortablement assise sur les genoux de Harry, tentait d'apprendre à celui-ci comment dire « je t'aime » en russe. Lorsque Hermione eut fini ses travaux, que Ron commença à avoir mal au cœur, que Harry eut déclaré ne jamais être capable de prononcer le moindre mot dans cette langue à la noix et que, suite à cela, Míriel lui ait envoyé un petit coup de point sur l'épaule, le Poudlard Express fit son entrée en gare. Les quatre Gryffondor sortirent sur le quai, traînant leur valise derrière eux. Ils eurent tôt fait de repérer Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, Remus et Tonks qui les attendaient. La mère de Ron se précipita sur eux pour serrer son fils et Harry dans ses bras. Míriel, quant à elle, préféra éviter les salutations étouffantes de Mrs. Weasley et se tourna plutôt vers Remus qui était en fait la seule personne qu'elle appréciait véritablement parmi leurs accueillants.

« Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire enfin », dit celui-ci en lui faisant une brève accolade.

« Bien des choses ont changé depuis cet été », répondit-elle.

« D'après ce que je vois, Dumbledore n'a pas eu une mauvaise idée en te renvoyant à Poudlard. »

« Pour une fois, je dois bien avouer qu'il avait raison. »

« Il a dû se passer bien des choses en effet pour que tu concèdes cela. À ton départ, je n'aurais jamais réussi à te le faire admettre. »

« Mais tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer tout ce qui m'est arrivé en quatre mois. »

« Comme tomber de ton balai pendant le match de Quidditch d'il y a deux semaine. »

« Ce n'était pas de ma faute ça ! J'ai reçu un Cognard et… »

« Mais oui, mais oui. Bien sûr, la grande Míriel Delombre ne tomberait jamais de son balai à moins qu'un terrible Cognard ne lui rentre dedans », plaisanta le lycanthrope.

« Ça fait mal recevoir ça en plein ventre tu sauras. »

« Pas tant que ça, je parie. »

« Tu es mal placé pour parler. Tu n'as jamais joué au Quidditch, toi. »

« …J'avoue. »

La petite troupe qu'ils formaient à présent pris alors le chemin du quartier général de l'ordre. Ils y allaient à pieds, le trajet étant d'à peine un kilomètre. Étant trop absorbés dans leurs conversations, ils ne remarquèrent pas que certaines personnes les regardaient d'un œil étrange. Il fallait pourtant avouer qu'un groupe composé de quatre adultes bizarrement accoutrés (mais qui avait l'idée de porter un imperméable de pêche avec des pantalons de golf ?) et de quatre adolescents qui traînaient des malles qui semblaient sortir d'un magasin d'antiquités et des cages où étaient enfermés des hiboux était un équipage plutôt insolite. Ils arrivèrent finalement au square Grimmaurd et après s'être assuré que personne ne les observaient, ils pénétrèrent dans l'ancienne maison du numéro 12.

Rien n'avait changé depuis leur dernier séjour sur les lieux remarqua Harry. Il fallait toujours chuchoter dans le hall pour ne pas réveiller le tableau de Mrs. Black, la décoration d'origine composée de porte-manteau-jambes-de-troll et de bibelot-en-têtes-d'elfes-empayées résistait encore aux efforts de Mrs. Weasley pour rendre la maison plus accueillante et Kreattur continuait de rôder à travers les pièces en… Kreattur ! Mais il n'était pas là. C'était donc cela qui manquait dans le décor… Mais où était-il passé alors ?

« Où est Kreattur ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

Ils étaient tous assis autour de la table de la cuisine, attendant que la soupe de Mrs. Weasley ait fini de cuire. Chacun consulta son voisin du regard, s'apercevant tout d'un coup qu'ils n'en n'avaient pas la moindre idée.

« Sûrement encore chez les Malfoy. Il est obligé de servir un héritier Black, mais je crois qu'il a préféré aller vers Narcissa que vers Míriel », déclara Remus.

« Il n'est pas chez les Malfoy », intervint cette dernière. « En tout cas, il n'y était pas cet été. Et puisqu'il n'était pas ici non plus, il a été soit libéré… ou tué. »

« La première option est plus probable. Sûrement que les Malfoy ont soutiré de lui tout ce qu'ils voulaient savoir et l'ont libéré ensuite », déclara Mr. Weasley.

« Mais pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas gardé à leur service en remplacement de Dobby ? » dit Ron.

« Je ne sais pas si tu l'avais remarqué Ron », fit Míriel, « mais Kreattur étaient meilleur pour marmonner des injures que pour faire le ménage. »

« Mais il en sait beaucoup trop pour rester en liberté ! » s'exclama Harry.

« Les Malfoy savent déjà tout alors… »

« Un de ces jours, j'essaierai de le retrouver », fit Míriel.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Disons, pour assouvir ma vengeance personnelle envers un être qui me devait obéissance et qui m'a trahie. »

« Míriel ! », s'exclama Hermione. « Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend voyons ? »

« Ça doit être mon côté Delombre qui refait surface… »

« Mais tu n'étais pas sérieuse bien sûr ? »

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Mais… », commença Hermione en se tournant vers les autres. « Harry, professeur Lupin, dites quelque chose ! »

« J'aimerais bien Hermione, mais le problème vois-tu, est que je ne suis pas vraiment en désaccord avec Míriel… » concéda Remus.

« Quoi ? Elle fait des projets pour se venger sur son ancien elfe de maison et vous êtes d'accord avec elle ? Ne me dites pas que c'est votre coté Delombre, vous ne venez pas de cette famille.»

« Non, c'est plutôt mon coté « loup-garou en période pré-lunaire » qui me fait dire ça. »

Hermione se tourna alors vers Harry en dernier recours.

« Harry, dit quelque chose, raisonne-là bon sang ! »

« Et bien…j'avoue que je ne serai pas porté à vouloir me venger sur Kreattur… »

« HA ! Tu vois Míriel ? Harry trouve lui aussi que c'est une très mauvaise idée tout ça. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça », intervint celui-ci. « Je ne voudrai pas me venger personnellement… mais cela ne veut pas dire que j'ai l'intention de l'en empêcher. »

« Mais… et la S.A.L.E ? »

« Hermione, tais-toi et mange ta soupe », la coupa Remus.

« Au fait c'est quoi la S.A.L.E ? » demanda Míriel à l'oreille de Harry.

« C'est une société créée par Hermione. Mais ne pose pas de questions, sinon elle va te demander d'y adhérer. Je t'expliquerai plus en détails tout à l'heure », murmura-t-il.

« Bon, d'accord. »

Le dîner se termina calmement. Hermione s'était résignée à manger en silence, Ron et Harry parlaient de Quidditch comme à leur habitude, Mr. Weasley était parti au salon montrer à Tonks la « tévélision » qu'il venait d'acheter tandis que Míriel racontait à Remus les dernières nouvelles de Poudlard.

« Alors, en résumé, tu as eu combien de retenue avec Rogue depuis le début de l'année ? » demanda celui-ci.

« Attends, laisse-moi voir… 1, 2… 3…… 7 ou 8 je crois. »

« 8 ! Et pour quelle raison ? »

« Parce que je l'ai traité d'imbécile, parce que j'ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un crétin, parce que j'ai laissé entendre qu'il était idiot… »

« Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Mais tu ne te lasses pas de te faire punir ? »

« Bof… non. Ça vaut le coup. Tu devrais voir la face qu'il fait quand je dit un : « Vous devriez le savoir, vous êtes professeur, non ? » ou quelque chose du genre. »

« J'ai déjà expérimenté la chose. Tu sais, quand tu passes dix ans de ta vie à côtoyer ton père et Rogue en même temps, tu peux en voir de toutes les couleurs. »

« Au fait, c'est vrai que vous lui avez déjà teint les cheveux en rose pendant son sommeil ? »

« Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, moi. C'était une idée de James ça. »

« Tu dis tout le temps que c'était une idée de James. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne faisais jamais rien toi. »

« Mais c'est vrai ! J'étais préfet moi, je ne devais pas participer à des mauvais coups du genre. »

« Parce que bien sûr, un préfet, même s'il est un des maraudeurs, n'enfreindrait jamais le règlement d'une quelconque manière. »

« Exactement ! »

« Et bien, tu es plus ennuyant que je ne le croyais », conclut la jeune fille.

« Pardon ? »

« Mais oui ! C'est moche de ne jamais rien faire. Franchement je préfère mon père. Il faisait peut-être l'idiot de temps en temps, mais au moins il faisait quelque chose. »

« Oh, parce que tu vois les choses sous cet angle-là. Attends, je vois que tu m'as mal compris. Je ne faisais pas vraiment quelque chose, mais je ne faisais pas rien non plus… », essaya de se racheter le lycanthrope.

« Mais oui, mais oui, c'est ça. »

Soudain, Mrs. Weasley fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Allez les enfants, au lit, il est tard », s'exclama-t-elle.

« Quoi, déjà ? Mais il est encore tôt, maman », dit Ron.

« Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne. Tous dans vos chambres maintenant. »

« Mrs. Weasley, il n'est que 21 heures », fit Míriel en consultant sa montre à gousset. « Il est un peu tôt je trouve pour que des adolescents de notre âge doivent aller se coucher. Surtout que nous sommes en vacances. »

« 21 heures ! Mais pourtant, l'horloge du salon indique 23 heures… »

« Alors c'est qu'elle est déréglée », conclut la jeune fille. « Vous savez, c'est fréquent dans les vieilles maisons comme ici. Cela doit être l'humidité qui les empêche de fonctionner correctement. »

« Oui c'est sûrement cela. J'ai toujours dit que c'était trop humide ici. Je vais aller la remettre à la bonne heure », dit Mrs. Weasley en quittant la pièce.

Lorsque cette dernière eut refermé la porte, Remus lança un coup d'œil septique à sa propre montre.

« Mais il est bel et bien 23 heures, Míriel. À moins que d'après toi, les montres numériques peuvent aussi se dérégler à l'humidité. »

« Je sais qu'elle heure il est, j'ai une montre moi aussi je te signale. »

« Mais tu viens de dire qu'il est 21 heures ! » s'exclama Ron.

« C'était pour que ta mère nous laisse tranquille. D'ailleurs, je ne pensais pas qu'elle me croirait. Une horloge magique qui se dérègle à l'humidité. Pfffffff, et quoi encore… Et premièrement, il n'est même pas humide ce salon. »

« Au moins, on sait quelle excuse utiliser quand on veut rester debout jusqu'à minuit maintenant », déclara Harry en souriant.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le lendemain matin, ils s'étaient tous levés aux alentours de 11 heures, faute de s'être couché trop tard. Mais qui s'en souciait, c'était les vacances, non ? Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, la première chose qu'ils virent fut un hibou perché sur le dos d'une des chaises. Celui-ci fonça sur Míriel dès qu'il l'aperçut et lui remit la lettre qu'il portait avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre.

« Tiens donc, j'avais perdu l'habitude de recevoir du courrier. Je me demande bien qu'est-ce qu'on me veut… »

« Et moi je me demande bien qui l'a postée », fit Mrs. Weasley en se détournant un instant de sa cuisinière. « On n'a pas idée d'envoyer un hibou à 7h00 du matin ! Il pourrait au moins attendre l'heure du petit déjeuner tout de même. Vous vous rendez compte ? Ça fait deux heures qu'il attendait là. Et d'ailleurs, il en a profité pour picorer dans les œufs que je vous avais préparés. J'ai dû tout recommencer ! »

« Et vous allez devoir refaire tout cela une autre fois si vous ne regardez pas ce que vous faites », dit Míriel. « C'est presque en train de brûler. »

Mrs. Weasley se retourna alors pour découvrir que ses œufs prenaient une teinte brunâtre et commençaient à fumer. Pendant qu'elle essayait de sauver ce qui restait du petit-déjeuner, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Míriel s'installèrent à la table. Remus était déjà là, en train de lire la Gazette du sorcier, une tasse de thé à la main.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ce matin ? » lui demanda Harry.

« Non, à moins que tu te soucies que le ministère de la magie ait décidé de fermer le département du contrôle de l'élevage des perruches magiques et de congédier le seul employé qui en faisait partie. »

« En effet, je ne m'en soucie pas le moins du monde. »

Pendant ce temps, Míriel avait ouvert sa lettre et entreprit de la lire.

« De qui est-ce que ça vient ? » demanda Ron.

« Famille Malfoy », répondit la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? »

« _Chère Miss Delombre_ », dit-elle en lisant à haute voix. « _Vous êtes invitée au bal donné par la famille Malfoy en l'honneur de la fête de Noël. La réception se tiendra au manoir familial le soir du 24 décembre prochain. Nous serions ravis de vous compter parmi les nôtres_. Et c'est signé _Narcissa Malfoy_ »

« Quoi ? Ils organisent encore un bal pour Noël ceux-là ? » s'exclama Mrs. Weasley pendant qu'elle déposait sur la table son plat d'œufs brouillés. « Tu ne comptes pas y aller cette fois j'espère. Parce que si tu refais comme l'an passé, on ne te verra pas de toutes les vacances… »

« Remus ? » interrompit soudainement Míriel.

« Euh… oui ? »

« Est-ce que tu aurais une idée de comment je pourrais dire « J'en ai rien à foutre de votre putain de bal à la noix. Vous pouvez bien allez vous faire voir, je fête chez moi avec mes vrais amis. » plus poliment ? »

« Euh…disons : « Je regrette sincèrement de devoir malheureusement décliner votre si charmante invitation car des affaires personnelles me retiennent ailleurs. » »

« Oui, très bien, merci. Je leur enverrai cela tout à l'heure. »

« Tu n'as pas été longue à te décider, » lui fit remarquer Harry.

« Tu sais, ça fait onze ans que les Malfoy font ce bal, ça fait onze ans que j'y suis invitée et ça fait onze ans que je dois supporter Draco Malfoy la veille de Noël et, crois-moi, il n'y a rien de pire au monde que de devoir supporter Draco Malfoy la veille de Noël ! Et là j'en avais **vraiment **marre ! »

« Ok, je vois », fit son petit ami en souriant.

« Mais Míriel », intervint Ron. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu passes ton temps chez les Malfoy si tu les détestes ? »

« Ça ne se fait pas vraiment de refuser leurs invitations en temps normal », répondit la jeune fille.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'acharne à t'inviter alors ? »

« Je vous avais déjà dit que j'avais des arrangements financiers avec Lucius Malfoy ? »

« Peut-être une fois… »

« Ce sont des arrangements qui consistent en quoi ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai payé la caution pour qu'il sorte de prison l'été dernier… »

« QUOI ? »

« Mais tu es folle ? Tout le monde savait qu'il était coupable. Tu te rends compte que tu as remis un assassin en liberté en faisant ça ! »

En voyant que ni Remus ni Mrs. Weasley ne semblaient surpris par la nouvelle, Hermione se tourna vers eux.

« Vous étiez au courant ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que vous l'avez laissée faire ? »

« En remettant Lucius en liberté, Míriel a bénéficié de la gratitude des Malfoy et cela lui a été beaucoup plus facile de récolter des informations pour l'ordre ensuite, » répondit Lupin.

« J'ai leur respect absolu, parce que, sans moi, Lucius serait à Azkaban, mais aussi parce qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'il me prenne l'envie de révéler qu'ils sont trop pauvres pour payer une caution de libération et qu'ils ont dû avoir recours à moi », expliqua Míriel. « Et j'ai aussi remonté dans leur estime pour quelques temps encore. Ils croient que je suis toujours un tant soit peu plus de leur coté que du vôtre… alors ils me donnent des informations. »

« Expliqué comme ça, on dirait que tu as fait la meilleure chose. Mais je persiste à croire qu'il va te faire regretter de l'avoir remis en liberté un jour », fit sombrement Harry.

« Ça ce sont mes affaires », conclut la jeune fille.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Mrs. Weasley finit bien par se rendre compte du mensonge de Míriel à propos de l'horloge du salon. Après avoir passé trois jours deux heures en arrière de tout le monde, Maugrey Fol Œil finit par lui faire réaliser le mauvais coup de la jeune fille. Manque de chance (pour Mrs. Weasley) Míriel, accompagnée de Harry, Ron et Hermione, était partie acheter ses cadeaux de Noël sur le Chemin de Traverse pour toute la journée. Et, faute de temps, elle ne put toujours pas la sermonner à son retour sans que son jambon ne carbonise. Finalement, elle finit par oublier l'incident et on n'entendit plus parler des horloges magiques qui se dérèglent dans les salons trop humides.

Noël finit par arriver et une fête fut organisée pour le réveillon. Presque la totalité des membres de l'Ordre de Phénix étaient présents (presque parce que bien sûr, Rogue n'était pas là. Míriel n'était pas pour inviter le professeur qu'elle détestait le plus. Et lui n'aurait jamais accepté de venir. Le réveillon en compagnie de Delombre et Potter, pffffff et quoi encore ?) Bref, ce fut une petite fête bien agréable et tout le monde se coucha passé trois heures du matin.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le lendemain, Míriel se réveilla vers dix heures. Elle resta un instant les yeux fermés. Que verrait-elle lorsqu'elle les ouvrirait ? Y aurait-il des cadeaux au pied de son lit ? Elle respira un coup et se résolut à soulever les paupières. Elle aperçut alors une petite pile de paquets qui l'attendait sur le plancher. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'émerveillement tout en détaillant le papier d'emballage rouge brillant et les énormes choux blancs et verts. Tout cela était pour elle ? Mais c'était impossible, il y en avait bien trop ! Ils étaient ronds ou carrés, de différentes tailles, tous avec une carte où était écrit « Joyeux Noël » en grosses lettres.

Mais elle n'osait pas y toucher. Elle avait peur de les déballer et de s'apercevoir ainsi qu'on s'était trompé de personne et que ce n'était en fait pas pour elle. Elle sentait que toute la magie s'envolerait si elle défaisait quoi que se soit sur ces paquets. Alors, elle resta assise sur son lit, ses jambes ramenées contre elle et son menton appuyé sur ses genoux, ne lâchant pas de yeux la pile de cadeaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry fit soudainement irruption dans la pièce.

« Joyeux Noël mon ange ! » dit-il pour ensuite venir s'asseoir et de l'embrasser en guise de bonjour. « Je voulais venir voir si tu étais réveillée avant de déballer mes cadeaux. Et d'ailleurs je parie que Dobby m'a encore envoyé des chaussettes ou quelques chose du genre. Tu viens voir ? »

C'est alors que le jeune homme remarqua que Míriel non plus n'avait pas touché à ce qu'on lui avait donné.

« Ah, mais je vois que toi aussi tu as reçu beaucoup de choses. Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour les ouvrir ? »

« Je n'ose pas… », murmura-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Tu as peur qu'ils t'explosent à la figure ? »

« Non c'est que… je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de cadeau de Noël jusqu'à maintenant… J'ai peur de tout gâcher en les ouvrant… »

« Mais voyons, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Allez, ouvre celui-là », dit-il en lui tendant un petit paquet en forme de carré, tout recouvert de papier vert à étoiles dorées. « C'est de ma part. »

Míriel prit alors le cadeau, hésitante. Elle commença ensuite à l'ouvrir avec précautions, en ôtant un à un les morceaux de papier collant et en dépliant doucement les coins pour ne pas déchirer l'emballage. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle découvrit un écrin recouvert de velours bleu nuit. Elle lança un coup d'œil surpris à son petit ami avant de soulever le couvercle pour découvrir un collier à l'intérieur. Il était composé d'un saphir taillé en forme de cœur suspendu à une chaînette d'argent.

« Harry… c'est… pour moi ? » demanda la jeune fille en écarquillant les yeux.

« Mais non, c'est pour Ron. Ça va sûrement bien lui faire un collier en forme de cœur, non ? Mais bien sûr que c'est pour toi Míriel ! »

« Mais… ça a dû te coûter vraiment cher… c'est trop pour moi. »

« Tu sais, j'ai peut-être seulement le tiers de ta fortune, mais c'est bien assez pour t'acheter ça. Et puis, il va pouvoir remplacer le vieux collier bizarre que tu portes tout le temps, et même pour dormir à ce que je vois. Allez, ôte-le et approche que je puisse te mettre le mien. »

La jeune fille porta alors brusquement la main à son cou. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle avait la Perle. Et d'après ce que Harry venait de dire, il l'avait remarqué depuis longtemps. C'était mauvais ça. Il ne fallait pas que quiconque sache qu'elle la portait, surtout pas les Serpentard. Zut, zut, zut et re-zut ! Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle l'enleva de son cou et laissa le jeune homme lui mettre le collier qui lui avait donné.

Elle se décida ensuite à ouvrir ses autres cadeaux. Ron lui avait offert un livre intitulé : « 1001 sorts et enchantements pour sorciers en état d'oisiveté, pas Adalbert Lasornette » (on dirait que Ron ne connaît pas le sens du mot oisiveté ), Hermione lui avait acheté le grimoire de « Ingrédients rares et communs servant à la composition de potions, philtres et élixirs depuis le VIIe siècle, par Henri de Pézeras » (Je sens que même Rogue n'a pas ce bouquin…), Mrs. Weasley avait décidé bien sûr de lui tricoter un pull à elle aussi (Orange ? ORANGE ! Avec un « M » mauve en plus ? Mais depuis quand est-ce que je porte du orange !) Tonks lui avait donné un énorme sac de Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue (peut-être que Ron trouvera la saveur Hamburger là-dedans…), son cousin Frank lui avait envoyé le dernier modèle des montres Rolex (mais qu'est-ce qu'il a après ma montre à gousset lui ?) et Remus lui avait donné une clé.

« Une clé ? » s'exclama Harry. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut que tu fasses avec une clé ? »

« C'est une clé d'un compte à Gringotts », dit la jeune fille en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? »

« J'ai neuf comptes là-bas tu sais. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que le professeur Lupin t'en donne un autre ? »

« Aucune idée, je le lui demanderai quand je le verrai. »

Ils descendirent alors jusqu'à la chambre que Harry partageait avec Ron. Celui-ci avait déjà finit de déballer ses cadeaux et il semblait que cela était de même pour Hermione qui l'avait rejoint.

« Joyeux Noël vous deux », dirent-ils lorsqu'ils les virent entrer dans la pièce.

« Joyeux Noël à vous aussi », répondit Harry.

Míriel s'assit en tailleur sur le lit de son petit ami pendant que celui-ci s'attaquait déjà au petit monticule de cadeau qu'il avait reçus.

« Au fait, merci pour le livre de potions Hermione », dit la jeune fille.

« De rien. Et puis, de toute façon, j'avais prévu de te l'emprunter de tant à autre si tu le voulais bien. »

« Mais Mione », intervint Ron. « Pourquoi tu aurais besoin de ce livre ? Tu ne fais même plus de potions. »

« C'est pour ma culture général, bien sûr. »

Le rouquin leva les yeux au ciel en ouvrant le sac de Dragées surprises que Tonks lui avait offert.

« Míriel ? » s'exclama soudain Harry. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » dit-il en désignant la pile de vêtements dont était composé le cadeau de la jeune fille.

« Trois pantalons, deux T-shirts, une chemise et deux robes de sorcier », répondit celle-ci.

« Et je peux savoir combien ça t'a coûté tout ça ? »

« Presque rien. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« À peine 50 gallions. »

À cela, Ron s'étouffa.

« C'est pas la peine Ron. Tu peux respirer normalement », dit Hermione.

« Non… c'est que… j'ai avaler une dragée au poivre » arriva-t-il à articuler.

« Tsss », fit la jeune fille en roulant les yeux.

« Attends, tu veux dire que ces… huit morceaux t'ont coûté 50 gallions ! » s'exclama Harry en s'adressant toujours à Míriel.

« Bah…oui. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas allée dans les grandes marques cette fois. J'ai pensé que ça te dépayserait un peu trop. »

« Parce qu'en plus ce n'est pas des grandes marques ça ! »

« Mais bien sûr que non. Sinon ça m'aurait coûté 50 gallions juste pour une paire de pantalons. »

C'est à ce moment là que Remus fit irruption dans la pièce.

« Míriel, qu'est-ce qui t'a prise de m'acheter ça ? » demanda-il en montrant une robe de sorcier bleu océan toute neuve.

« Bah… quoi ? Ça te va bien le bleu, non ? » répondit celle-ci.

« Mais pourquoi m'as-tu acheté une _robe _? »

« Parce que en tout tu dois en avoir trois et qu'il n'y en a pas une là-dedans qui n'a pas un trou. »

« Ne vous sentez pas visé », intervint Harry en s'adressant au lycanthrope. « Elle a décidé de refaire la garde-robe de tout le monde. »

« Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si les gens autour de moi ne sont pas capables de magasiner convenablement ! » s'exclama la jeune fille en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête en un semblant de signe d'exaspération.

« Il faut se montrer compréhensive Míriel », dit Hermione. « Ce ne sont que des garçons après tout. »

« Là, je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Et pendant que les manifestations de désaccord fusaient de toutes part, les deux gryffondores sur mirent à rigoler.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Note de l'auteur : **Bon, j'espère comme d'habitude que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. Et sinon, je m'excuse, je me suis trompé dans mon petit résumé du chapitre 13 la dernière fois. Je vous ais résumé le chapitre 14. Alors je me répète un peu : le chapitre 14 va s'appeler « Le coffre 475 ». On fait un tour à Gringott pour regarder de plus près le cadeaux de Remus. Une petite fantaisie que j'ai inventé avec une de mes amies et plus fidèle lectrice.

J'attends vos reviews ! (est-ce que je peux en avoir autant que pour le dernier chapitre ? Si vous plait... )


	15. Le coffre 475

(Je sais, je sais, je suis en retard, mais comprenez-moi, avec les travaux d'école et tout… on n'a pas toujours le temps et l'envie de taper du texte… L'important c'est que je n'ai pas décidé d'abandonner.)

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Big apple : **T'inquiète pas, je vais continuer encore et ce jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire (promis-juré, lol). J'espère que tu vas aimer le prochain chapitre. Merci pour ta review !

**Jylly Brandebouc** : Lol, moi j'ai la Perle noir et le cœur bleu, on devrait pas trop être en conflit. (Tu commences à m'énerver avec ton Dom tu sais ?) En tout cas, merci pour ta review !

**Nev** : Wow ! 2e review de ta part ! Ouais continue comme ça (surtout si c'est pour moi les reviews) Merci pour tes encouragements.

**Chapitre 14**

**Le coffre 475**

« Remus, tu pourrais aller annoncer que le dîner est prêt ? » demanda Mrs. Weasley en ôtant son chaudron du feu.

Le lycanthrope releva alors les yeux de son livre.

« Euh… oui bien sûr, j'y vais », fit-il en se levant.

Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Harry, Ron, Hermione et Míriel devaient sûrement être dans la chambre qu'occupaient les garçons au deuxième étage. Ils étaient toujours là de toute façon.

Une fois arrivé, il fut surpris de voir Harry et Míriel, assis sur le plancher, le dos appuyé sur la porte de la chambre, dans le silence le plus complet.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

« Shhhhhh » l'interrompirent les deux adolescents en lui faisant signe de se taire.

« Pas si fort » chuchota le garçon.

« Il ne faut pas qu'ils nous entendent voyons ! » continua sa petite amie en prenant garde de ne pas élever la voix.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » reprit-il donc à voix basse. « Et où sont Ron et Hermione ? »

« Là », répondit Harry en pointant la porte derrière lui.

« Et pourquoi êtes-vous dans le couloir ? »

« On écoute », répondit Míriel.

« Vous écoutez quoi ? »

« Mais eux », continua la jeune fille. « Il ne faudrait pas entrer au mauvais moment. »

Remus eut une expression qui montrait clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation.

« Ils ont parlé pendant dix minutes mais là c'est silence depuis un moment. D'après moi, il vaut mieux ne pas entrer tout de suite sinon on va tout gâcher… »

« Gâcher quoi ? »

Les deux adolescents lui lancèrent un regard qui montrait que c'était évident.

« Qu'est-ce que font un gars et une fille qui ont le béguin l'un pour l'autre s'ils se retrouvent seuls dans une pièce d'ordinaire ? » demanda Míriel.

« Quoi ? Vous voulez dire que Ron et Hermione… ? »

« Oui ! Enfin, peut-être… » répondit Harry. « Mais bon, si on veut que ça soit oui, on est mieux de ne pas entrer tant qu'ils ne se remettent pas à parler. Comme ça on sera plus sûr de ne pas les prendre sur le fait »

Le lycanthrope leva les yeux au ciel un instant et puis il s'en retourna en direction des escaliers.

« Faites comme vous voulez, j'étais seulement venu vous dire que le dîner était près », dit-il.

« Le dîner ? Chouette ! » s'écria le jeune homme à voix haute en se levant.

« CHHHHHUT ! » s'exclama Míriel en se mettant debout à son tour.

Mais c'était tout à fait inutile, parce que Ron et Hermione les avaient déjà entendus. En effet, dès qu'ils avaient quitté leur poste devant la porte, celle-ci s'était ouverte sur le rouquin.

« J'ai entendu quelqu'un parler de dîner ? » dit-il.

C'est alors qu'un cri leur parvenut de la cuisine.

« Alors vous venez oui ou non ? C'est parce que sinon ça va refroidir ! » tonna Mrs. Weasley.

« J'avais entendu juste », conclu Ron.

Lui et Harry se dirigèrent donc rapidement vers le premier étage. Derrière eux suivaient Remus, Míriel et ainsi que Hermione qui les avait rejoints.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mangent ? » demandèrent-ils en entrant.

« De la soupe aux haricots » répondit Mrs. Weasley.

Míriel ne put réprimer une légère grimace de dégoût qu'heureusement la cuisinière ne remarqua pas. D'habitude elle appréciait bien la cuisine de cette dernière, mais… s'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait, c'était bien les haricots. Elle pouvait se forcer un peu, mais c'était la troisième fois cette semaine qu'ils en mangeaient ! Elle s'assit tout de même à la table sans montrer le moindre signe de mécontentement. Ron, quant à lui, fut un peu moins discret. Dès que sa mère lui répondit, il lâcha un : « Quoi ? Encore des haricots ? » qui ne plut pas du tout à Mrs. Weasley. D'ailleurs celle-ci lui répondit par un : « Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à le préparer toi-même ton dîner » qui le fit taire.

Tout le monde était silencieux autour de la table, chacun mangeant sa soupe sans se préoccuper de faire la conversation. Míriel fut la première à avoir fini. (Bon, c'est vrai, elle avait fait disparaître en douce la moitié de sa portion, mais ça, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir…)

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a pensé à ce qu'on pourrait faire cette après-midi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas vraiment non », dit Harry. « Pourquoi ? Tu avais quelque chose en tête ? »

« Je suis curieuse de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le coffre de mon père… »

« Quel coffre ? » s'exclama Ron.

« Tu sais, la clé que j'ai offert à Míriel pour Noël », répondit Remus.

« Mais je croyais que c'était simplement de l'argent qu'il y avait dedans ? » fit Hermione.

« Mon père avait déjà cinq comptes différents remplis d'argent. Mais il n'était pas_ si _riche que ça, il ne pouvait pas en avoir un sixième », dit Míriel.

« Si ce n'est pas des gallions qu'il y a dedans, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Aucune idée. C'est pour ça que si on a l'après-midi de libre, j'aimerais bien qu'on aille y jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Maman, on peut aller sur le Chemin-de-traverse après le dîner ? » demanda Ron en se tournant vers sa mère.

« Bien sûr mes chéris, tant que vous ne revenez pas trop tard » répondit celle-ci.

« Tu viens avec nous ? » dit Míriel à l'intention de Remus.

« Bien sûr. Tu croyais que je ne serais pas curieux de savoir ce que Sirius a bien pu mettre dans ce coffre ? » répondit celui-ci.

Ce fut donc décidé qu'ils iraient tous les cinq. Vers 14 heures, ils quittèrent la maison et, grâce à la poudre de cheminette, ils furent rapidement à Gringotts. Après être entrés dans la banque, ils se présentèrent au comptoir du fond où était assis un gobelin.

« Que puis-je pour vous » dit-il d'une voix grinçante.

« Nous voudrions jeter un coup d'œil au coffre 475 » répondit Míriel.

« Vous avez la clé ? »

La jeune fille sortit d'une de ses poches un trousseau qui devait contenir une dizaine de petites clés dorées.

« Ça c'est celui de la famille Delombre », marmonna-t-elle en cherchant parmi son porte-clé. « Celui de ma mère… celui d'oncle Edward… 364 ? Depuis quand est-ce que j'ai le 364 ? Ah oui, celui de Mathilda… »

« Est-ce que vous l'avez cette clé ? » la pressa le gobelin.

« Oui, oui la voilà, ne soyez pas impatient », dit-elle en la lui tendant.

Le banquier l'observa longuement pour s'assurer de son authenticité avant de tourner la tête par-dessus son épaule.

« Grusmeck ! Viens ici ! »

Le dénommé Grusmeck, un petit gobelin qui avait une lanterne pendue à sa ceinture, se présenta alors.

« Conduis ces gens au 475 », fit le banquier en lui donnant la clé dorée.

Sans un mot, Míriel, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Remus suivirent leur guide. Ils se dirigèrent vers une des nombreuses portes qui s'alignaient sur les murs du hall de la banque. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un wagonnet sur rail où ils embarquèrent. Il n'y eut que Hermione qui ne fut pas contente lorsque le trajet se termina. Elle disait que cela lui rappelait les montagnes russes qu'elle avait faites au cours de son voyage en France. À cela Míriel répondit qu'aucune des montagnes qu'elle avait vues en Russie ne pouvaient se comparer à ça. La jeune fille allait se lancer dans son discours sur le fait que les montagnes dont elle parlait étaient des manèges et non une partie du relief géographique, mais elle fut interrompue par Ron qui avait du mal à contenir sa curiosité.

« Alors, on l'ouvre ce coffre maintenant qu'on y est ? »

Míriel prit la clé que le gobelin Grusmeck lui tendait et s'approcha de la porte. Elle appréhendait le moment où elle découvrirait ce qu'il y avait dans le compte de son père. Peut-être ne serait-ce que de l'argent… mais peut-être serait-ce autre chose… un objet précieux ou un ouvrage secret, quelque chose qui aurait nécessité la protection de Gringotts. Elle enfonça résolument la clé dans la serrure, la tourna jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende un « clic » familier et, enfin, tira la lourde porte de fer. Elle leva la tête pour enfin apercevoir… un tas d'objet.

Au moins, ce n'était pas de l'argent…

Mais qu'est-ce que c'était alors ?

Elle s'approcha et vit que c'était en fait une énorme pile de babioles diverses, de trucs, de bricoles, de machins, bref, ces objets tous plus idiots les uns que les autres et qui rendent d'habitude encore plus imbécile les crétins qui s'en encombrent parce qu'ils les trouvent drôles…

Et d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir, son père avait fait partie de ce genre de personne… et pas seulement un petit peu…

Désespérant…

« Par Merlin, Remus, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? » s'exclama-t-elle en fixant, les yeux écarquillés, la montagne d'objet devant elle.

« Et bien… je dirais que c'est partagé entre des choses que Sirius et James ont achetées à Pré-au-lard, des choses qu'ils ont piquées à Pré-au-lard, des choses qu'ils ont trouvées dans le tiroirs d'objets confisqués de Rusard et des choses que nous avons inventées ensemble. »

« Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Mon père n'a pas pu _ramasser_ tout ça ! »

« On dirait qu'il l'a fait pareil », conclu Remus.

« Désespérant, désespérant, désespérant… », marmonna la jeune fille en observant tout ce que contenait le coffre.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Ron avaient déjà entrepris leur « exploration » de la montagne d'objets qui trônait au milieu de la pièce.

« Hey, professeur Lupin », s'exclama le rouquin. « C'est quoi ça ? » dit-il en pointant un lapin en peluche rose qui était par terre.

« Tiens, je ne m'en rappelle plus de celui-là… », répondit le lycanthrope.

Ron ramassa la peluche et, quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait touché, un petit « pouf » se fit entendre suivit par un long jet de fumée sortant du ventre du lapin. Le garçon considéra alors le jouet d'un œil étonné.

« Ah oui, là ça me revient ! » s'exclama Remus. « Ce sont les lapins explosifs que nous avons inventés en cinquième année. »

« Tiens, en voilà un autre », dit Harry en ramassant un lapin en peluche bleu cette fois.

Ce ne fut pas un innocent jet de fumé qui sortit à ce moment-là, mais plutôt une véritable explosion qui se produit. Harry resta ensuite figé quelques instants, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire, les lunettes de travers et ses vêtements couverts de suie.

« Et je crois avoir oublié de mentionner que les bleus avaient une charge explosive un peu trop forte, contrairement aux roses qui sont trop faibles. Il n'y avait que les verts qui étaient au point, mais je pense que nous les avons tous utilisés », dit Remus.

« Vous auriez pu nous avertir tout de même », fit Harry.

« Désolé, mais ça vient de me revenir. »

C'est alors que Míriel ramassa un sac de plastique transparent qui contenait toute une provision de Souris glacées d'Honeydukes.

« Remus, ne me dit surtout pas que ce sont de vraies friandises que vous avez laissées dans ce coffre… », s'exclama-t-elle.

« Malheureusement, je crois que Sirius a aussi gardé les bonbons trafiqués que nous avions mis au point… »

« Poubelle, donnez-moi une poubelle quelqu'un… » fit la jeune fille avec un air dégoûté.

« Ne les jette pas Míriel », dit Ron. « Je suis sûr que Fred et George seraient ravis si je leur donnait ces bonbons. »

« Quoi ? Donnez ces bonbons ? Mais ils sont périmés depuis 20 ans ! »

« Exactement ! Comme ça, ils pourront les utiliser pour leur boîte à flemme. »

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas les manger », intervint Remus.

« Bon, tu vois ce que je disais, Ron ? »

« Parce qu'à l'origine, nous les avions faits pour transformer Miss Teigne en souris, mais nous n'avions réussi qu'à la rendre malade et à nous mettre Rusard sur le dos. Alors, je ne crois pas que ça soit une très bonne idée d'en faire manger à des humains. »

« Cool ! Rendre Miss Teigne malade avec des Souris glacées périmées, je n'y avais pas encore pensé » déclara Harry en prenant le sac de bonbons des mains de Míriel.

« Est-ce qu'on vous a déjà dit que vous n'étiez que des gamins immatures ? » soupira la jeune fille.

« Oui. Enfin c'est ce que Hermione nous a continuellement répété depuis notre entrée à Poudlard, » dit Ron. « Mais cela ne nous a jamais fait le moindre effet alors… »

« Désespérant… »

Ils restèrent presque une heure à « explorer » le coffre, découvrant ici et là des objets tous plus amusants (idiots), ingénieux (dangereux) et utiles (surtout si on veut avoir Rusard après nous) les uns que les autres. Grusmeck, le gobelin, les avait attendus tout ce temps à l'entrée et semblait plus que content des les voir enfin sortir. Mais sa joie sembla disparaître d'un coup quand Míriel lui dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aller prendre de l'argent dans le coffre (elle pigea une de ses clés au hasard) 946 (« tiens donc, c'est l'héritage de grand-oncle Alphard qui va financer mes dépenses jusqu'à la fin de l'année. ») Heureusement pour le gobelin, cela ne prit pas plus de deux minutes à la jeune fille pour remplir sa bourse.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la banque, ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique que les jumeaux Weasley avaient sur le Chemin-de-traverse pour leur montrer ce qu'ils avaient déniché dans le coffre de Sirius. Ceux-ci furent enchanté par les « Bombes à glue perpétuelle » et aussi par les « plumes à insultes » qu'avaient fabriquées les Maraudeurs. Ils en prirent donc quelques échantillons pour leur magasin.

Mrs. Weasley leur avait dit de ne pas rentrer trop tard et non de rentrer pour le dîner… alors, ils prirent tout leur temps sur le Chemin-de-traverse. Après la boutique de farces et attrapes, Harry et Míriel insistèrent pour faire un tour au magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch (une nouvelle boussole en cuivre pour balai et des gants d'attrapeur), Hermione voulut absolument aller chez Fleury et Bott (« Principes oubliés de l'arithmancie asiatique, par Xue Mai Long »), Ron les convainquit de faire une pause chez Florian Fortarôme (deux glaces menthe-fraise, une vanille-pistache et deux chocolat-noisette), Harry dût arrêter à l'animalerie magique (du miamhiboux pour Hedwige), Míriel les fit attendre une demi-heure devant la boutique de Mme. Guipure (une nouvelle cape d'hiver) et, finalement, Remus leur paya le souper au Chaudron Baveur. Ils rentrèrent ensuite au 12 square Grimmaurd. Il devait être aux alentours de 22 heures… et Mrs. Weasley était particulièrement en colère contre eux. Míriel et les trois autres adolescents réussir à s'en tirer sans trop de dommage, ce qui ne fut par contre pas le cas de Remus. (« Non mais tu as vu à quelle heure tu les ramène ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude, moi ! Je croyais qu'il vous était arrivé malheur ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais un adulte suffisamment responsable Remus ! ») La jeune fille songea qu'elle lui revaudrait le coup un jour…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

C'était le 4 janvier, il était environ 15 heures, il faisait gris dehors… bref, une journée bien ennuyante. Harry et Ron s'étaient mis à leurs devoirs de vacances, Hermione crayonnait dans un journal moldu (sûrement en train de faire un mot-entremêlé… ou un mot-entrelacé… mot-entrecroisé…) et Míriel, et bien, elle s'ennuyait. Elle feuilletait distraitement le livre que Ron lui avait offert à Noël. (Pour une fois qu'elle était « dans un état d'oisiveté »…) Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'y avait pas vu de sortilèges bien intéressants. Elle tournait les pages lentement, regardant dans chacune ce qui y était enseigné. Un sort pour s'arracher les poils du nez, un autre pour se teindre les cheveux en vert, ou encore pour donner une forme d'étoile à ses lunettes, ou bien pour se teindre les cheveux en rose, sinon pour se nettoyer le nombril, et encore pour se teindre les cheveux en mauve, pour ôter de la Glue Perpétuelle, pour se teindre les che… Quoi ! Pour ôter de la Glue perpétuelle ? La jeune fille tourna vivement les pages pour revenir où elle avait vu cela.

_« Le sort de décollage »_

_« Le seul enchantement contre la Glue Perpétuelle »_

_« Il vous est sûrement déjà arrivé d'utiliser le maléfice de la Glue Perpétuelle pour ainsi pouvoir garder éternellement des objets à leur place. Mais que ce passe-t-il si vous vous apercevez que vous avez fait une erreur ? Auparavant vous auriez dû l'endurer encore et encore… Mais ce temps est à présent révolu grâce au sortilège de décollage ! Celui-ci vous permet de décoller n'importe quel objet fixé par n'importe quel maléfice et sur n'importe quelle surface. Et le tout en un clin d'œil ! Il vous suffit simplement de faire un mouvement du poignet comme illustrer ci-dessous en prononçant la formule « Déglutinum » »_

Míriel jeta un coup d'œil au dessin au bas de la page. Après quelques instants, elle sortit sa baguette magique de sa poche et essaya de lancer le sort sur une tapisserie qu'il y avait sur le mur en face d'elle.

« Déglutinum ! »

Il y eut un éclair de couleur rose et la tapisserie tomba sur le sol dans un bruit mât. La jeune fille eut alors un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Míriel ? » demanda Harry qui avait levé la tête de son manuel de métamorphose.

Sans répondre, elle se précipita vers eux pour serrer Ron dans ses bras et l'embrasser sur les deux joues.

« J'adore ton cadeau de Noël, Ron ! Merci ! » s'écria-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce en courant.

Harry lança alors un regard mi-jaloux mi-interrogateur à son ami.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne sais pas ce qui lui a prit », s'indigna celui-ci.

« Tu ne sais pas ? Mais je te signale que c'est du cadeau que **tu** lui a offert dont il s'agit », s'emporta Harry.

« Peut-être qu'elle vient seulement de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore remercié… »

« Parce que peut-être qu'elle remercie les gens en les embrassant maintenant ? »

« Arrêtez de faire des suppositions », intervint Hermione. « Allons plutôt voir ce qu'elle est partie faire. »

Ils lâchèrent donc leurs manuels d'école et se levèrent pour sortir. Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, le son strident des cris de Mrs. Black parvint à leur oreilles.

« **_Recule abomination de ma chair et de mon sang ! Comment oses-tu t'approcher de moi ? Monstre ! Vipère ! Tu n'es qu'une horripilante bâtarde indigne de pénétrer en ces lieux ! _**»

Harry, Ron et Hermione débouchèrent dans le hall d'entrée où étaient déjà arrivés Tonks, Dedallus Diggle et Mrs. Weasley, alertés par le bruit. Tous regardaient Míriel qui se tenait tranquillement devant le tableau de sa grand-mère, parlant presque calmement à travers les insultes de celle-ci.

« Vous pouvez crier autant (**_Saleté !)_** que vous voulez, je vais tout de même (**_Pourriture !_**) réussir à vous décrocher de ( **_Résidu d'horreur…_**) votre mur grâce **_(…et d'abjection !)_** au sort que j'ai eu la chance de trouver. Vous n'avez pas idée **_(Bâtarde !)_** de tout ce qu'on peut découvrir dans un livre **_(Abomination !)_** même d'apparence inutile. La preuve : j'ai **_(Vermine !)_** un enchantement pour ôter la Glue Perpétuelle. C'est un coup de chance **_(Traître à ton sang !_**) que ce soit justement ce avec quoi vous êtes accrochée. Mais **_(Traître à ta famille !)_** ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux encore c'est que le camion à ordures passe à tous (**_Montres !)_** les deux jours sur la rue. Comme ça je vais pouvoir vous jeter à la poubelle dès que l'envie m'en prendra. (**_Tu n'es qu'une horrible Gryffondor qui est aussi digne qu'un insecte gluant de pénétrer dans cette maison !)_** Ok, là j'en ai assez entendu. Déglutinum !»

Le tableau de Mrs. Black tomba alors sur le sol pendant que celle-ci poussait un long cri strident. Comme lorsqu'on tirait un rideau devant elle, le fait qu'elle soit face contre terre l'endormie. Míriel tourna alors la tête vers les personnes présentes dans le hall et ceux-ci purent tous voir le sourire ravi qu'elle arborait.

« Et je sais déjà où je vais la mettre », déclara-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte menant à la cave, faisant léviter le portrait de sa grand-mère derrière elle.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle a fait pour décoller ce tableau ? » fit Mrs. Weasley après un moment. « Ça fait un an et demi que j'essais et je n'y étais toujours pas arrivée. »

«C'est parce que personne ici n'avait encore lu « 1001 sorts pour sorciers en état d'oisiveté » je crois », déclara Harry.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La cave, qui était jusqu'alors presque inutilisée, devint rapidement un véritable entrepôt pour tableaux, tapisseries et bibelots ayant une ou plusieurs caractéristiques "déplaisantes" aux yeux de Míriel. Celle-ci se servit en effet de son sort de décollage pour ôter tous les objets ou presque qui avait été fixés avec de la Glue Perpétuelle. Après le cadre de Mrs. Black, il y eut celui de Sir Bartoloméus Black (qui avait la mauvaise habitude de chanter l'hymne nationale anglais à toute heure de la nuit ou du jour), celui de Dame Princila Black (qui exigeait qu'on nettoie sa toile au moins chaque semaine) et de Mr. Romulus Black (qui ronflait trop fort, selon Remus, qui occupait la chambre où il était accroché). Il y eut aussi quelque tapisseries, notamment celle où était inscrit l'arbre généalogique des Black (qui fut d'ailleurs remplacée, au grand damne de Mrs. Weasley, par une presque identique, qui comportait par contre les noms de Sirius, Míriel et Tonks). Du même coup, la jeune fille profita des quelques jours de vacances qui lui restaient pour redécorer quelques pièces de la maison, comme sa chambre qu'elle fit repeindre et remeubler en intégralité, la cuisine, le salon du deuxième étage et le hall d'entré où on put enfin se débarrasser des têtes d'elfes empaillées et du porte-parapluie en forme de jambes de troll. Tout cela était, le disait-elle, son cadeau de Noël pour l'Ordre qui avait maintenant un cartier général plus accueillant.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Note de l'auteur** : Bon, je vais essayer de faire plus vite pour le prochain chapitre… mais je dis bien « essayer ». Mais n'ayez pas peur que j'abandonne, tout est déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 19. En tout cas, pour le chapitre 15, il va s'appeler « Inscriptions », on aura de nouveaux éléments concernant la Perle et… une suite à l'aventure des lapins explosifs comme je dis… lol vous verrez.

J'attends vos reviews !


	16. Inscriptions

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Inuyashasamashmu :** Ouais, enfin débarrassée du cadre de la vieille folle ! Il fallait que je fasse cette scène, lol. Et l'autre qui chantait l'hymne… hum, hum… disons que déjà un tableau qui chante en pleine nuit… moi je déteste, un tableau avec l'hymne… (une chance que c'était pas l'hymne du canada sinon je l'aurais brûlé au lieu de le mettre dans la cave…lol) Et finalement, désolé, Harry va rester bien en vie pour un long bout de temps encore…

**Jylly Brandebouc :** Non non, j'ai inventé les lapins explosifs bien avant l'existence de Rosalie. Je l'ai inventé avec elle mais c'était bien avant qu'elle commence à faire le lapin sur internet lol. Et pour le cœur, lol, tu peux bien le prendre si c'est si important, j'en parle plus une seule fois de toute l'histoire de toute manière…

**Chapitre 15**

**Inscriptions**

C'était leur dernier dîner au square Grimmaurd avant la fin des vacances de Noël. Ce n'était pas un repas de fête pour célébrer leur départ, bien au contraire, ils devaient même se dépêcher à manger, car il y avait une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix le soir même. Pour l'occasion, presque la totalité des membres étaient présents à la table. Ceux-ci arrivaient tour à tour et ce fut une chance que Mrs. Black ne fut plus dans le hall, car on sonna à la porte au moins cinq fois au cours de la soirée. Vers 20h30, lorsque tout l'Ordre eut prit place, Mrs. Weasley pointa la porte aux quatre adolescents. Comme toujours Ron et Hermione obéirent, non sans rouspéter quelque peu bien sûr. Harry, contrairement aux deux autres, resta assis à sa place un air décidé sur le visage.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas assister à vos réunions ? » s'exclama-t-il. « On est assez grands pour savoir maintenant. »

« Bien sûr que non ! » intervint Mrs. Weasley. « Il n'y a que les personnes majeures qui font parties de l'Ordre. »

« Et Míriel ? Elle était majeure l'an passé ? »

« Tu sais, à l'époque, j'étais une enfant trop mature pour mon âge et je croyais pouvoir me faire passer pour une adulte », fit la jeune fille. « Allez viens », dit-elle en lui tirant le bras. « C'est horriblement ennuyant de toutes manières. »

Ils étaient sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'une voix les arrêta.

« Je crois que Miss Delombre devrait rester par contre. »

C'était Rogue.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Mrs. Weasley « Elle est une étudiante comme les autres maintenant. Je tolérais qu'elle participe aux réunions l'an passé parce que son père le lui permettait, mais maintenant… »

« Ce n'est pas pour donner suite aux permissions de Black que je dis cela, mais bien parce que j'ai des informations à propos d'un de ses _problèmes familiaux_ dont il serait bien qu'elle ait connaissance », reprit Rogue.

« Ah, bien… je vois », fit Mrs. Weasley en comprenant où le professeur de potion voulait en venir. « Alors, Míriel tu peux rester, mais les autres vous allez dans vos chambres »

Harry se résigna donc à sortir de la cuisine avec Ron et Hermione. Mais avant de quitter définitivement, il murmura tout de même à sa petite amie :

« Tu me racontes tout ensuite, hein ? »

La jeune fille lui fit un signe affirmatif, même si c'était plus pour qu'il s'en aille qu'autre chose, car elle savait bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien lui dire.

« Si vous pouviez juste ne pas parler devant Harry de mes _problèmes familiaux_ comme vous dites Rogue, ce serait utile », dit-elle une fois le garçon sorti.

« C'est _professeur_ Rogue à présent miss Delombre. »

« Peut-être à Poudlard, mais j'attire votre attention sur le fait qu'ici c'est chez moi et que j'y fais ce que je veux. »

« Si vous êtes maître des termes que vous employez, je suis donc maître des miens et vous ne verrez pas d'inconvénient à ce que je dise tout simplement que j'ai des renseignements sur la Perle de l'ombre la prochaine fois ? »

« Contentez-vous de… »

« Fermez-là tous les deux qu'on puisse commencer », les interrompit Maugrey Fol Œil.

Le professeur Rogue et Míriel se turent, non sans bien sûr continuer à se fusiller du regard.

« Nous allons commencer par vous, Severus », déclara Dumbledore. « Ainsi miss Delombre pourra rejoindre ses camarades plus rapidement. Vous avez récolté des renseignements importants depuis notre dernière réunion, je crois. »

« En effet », fit l'espion. « Le seigneur des ténèbres cherche toujours des informations sur la Perle de l'ombre. Il a appris récemment qu'il y avait des inscriptions gravées sur sa monture. Il croit qu'elles sont peut-être d'une grande importance et il cherche à savoir ce qu'elles disent. »

« Des inscriptions ? Quelles inscriptions ? » demanda Dedallus Diggle. « Sommes-nous au courant de cela ? »

« Je ne l'étais pas moi-même », dit Dumbledore. « Miss Delombre, auriez-vous oublié de me mettre au courant de ce détail ? »

« À vrai dire, je n'y avais jamais porté la moindre attention… », déclara Míriel.

« L'avez-vous en ce moment ? Nous pourrions éclaircir le sujet. »

La jeune fille sortit le pendentif de sous sa robe de sorcier et en examina la monture à la recherche des inscriptions.

« Il est écrit … »

Elle fronça les sourcils en prenant connaissance du texte gravé sur le bijou.

« _Par repos, la suppression sort les quatre lords catarrhe étrangers. Le mur annonciateur a ces tour rose écarlate. V.O._ »

Toutes les personnes présentes restèrent perplexes.

« Tu es sûre que c'est bien ce qui est marqué ? » demanda Mr. Weasley.

La jeune fille lui envoya un regard agacé.

« Sûre. », répondit-elle.

« Mais pourquoi tout ce charabia alors ? » grogna Fol Œil.

« C'est sûrement une énigme qu'il nous faut déchiffrer ! » s'exclama Sturgis Podmore.

« Et comment est-on supposé la déchiffrer ? »

« C'est facile », continua Podmore. « Commençons étape par étape. Cela parle de quatre lords catarrhes n'est-ce pas ? Y aurait-il ces personnes dans la famille Delombre ? »

« Il y a bien eu quelques lords… » fit Míriel. « Mais aucun catarrhe, j'en suis sûre. »

« Cela dit aussi qu'ils étaient étrangers, alors ils ne faisaient sûrement pas partie de votre famille », conclu Kingsley Sacklebot.

« S'ils n'étaient pas des Delombre, ils n'auraient même pas été au courant de l'existence de la Perle », intervint Míriel. « Ça ne tient pas debout tout ça… »

« Hum…oui, mais continuons », reprit Podmore. « Les tours roses écarlates… Vous avez des pièces peinturées en rose dans l'un de vos manoirs miss Delombre ? »

Elle le regarda comme s'il était cinglé.

« Bien sûr que non… »

« Et les lettres « V.O. », ce sont les initiales d'un de vos ancêtres ? »

« Podmore, fermez-là, vos hypothèse sont sans queue ni tête », grommela Fol Œil.

« J'ai trouvé ! » s'exclama soudain Dedallus Diggle après un moment. « Il suffit de lire à l'envers ! »

« Quoi ? Vous en êtes sûr ? » fit Mr. Weasley.

« Oui. Allez, lisez miss Delombre », encouragea Diggle, de plus en plus enthousiaste.

Míriel lança un regard septique au sorcier avant de reporter son attention sur le pendentif.

« Ov etalracé esor ruot… »

« Non, laissez faire, » coupa Diggle.

« C'est peut-être un message codé », proposa Hestia Jones. « Je crois que vous utilisez des codes pour communiquer entre les membres de votre famille, n'est-ce pas miss Delombre ? »

« C'est un code avec des chiffres », grommela la jeune fille qui commençait à être vaguement énervée par toutes ces propositions farfelues.

« Franchement miss Delombre, mettez-y un peu du vôtre et proposez quelque chose au lieu de critiquer nos suggestions », s'exclama Sturgis Podmore.

« Si je ne propose rien, c'est, qu'avec toutes vos idées stupides, vous ne me laissez pas le temps de réfléchir intelligemment. Mes ancêtres étaient de vrais érudits à leur époque et ils ne se sont sûrement pas contentés de mettre une devinette de pacotille sur leur plus grande œuvre », s'indigna Míriel.

« Mais tout de même… », continua Podmore.

« Je crois que miss Delombre a raison », intervint Rogue qui n'avait toujours pas parlé depuis le début. « Vraisemblablement, ces inscriptions révèlent quelque chose d'important que personne n'a pu déchiffrer depuis trois siècles. »

« Mais justement ! » s'exclama soudain Stanislas Grégory, un jeune auror à peine diplômé qui manquait un peu de patience. « Pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de trouver la signification de ses inscriptions, puisqu'elles sont restées aussi longtemps secrètes sans faire le moindre dommage ?»

« Bien sûr, la Perle n'est la cause de la mort de personne » souffla sarcastiquement Míriel, mais Grégory ne l'entendit pas.

« Nous avons des problèmes bien plus importants sur lesquels nous concentrer pour le moment », continua le jeune homme. « J'ai ici un dossier sur la famille Thomson. Il semblerait que quelques-uns de leurs membres soient soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium, notamment le père et… »

« On n'a sûrement plus besoin de moi ici », grommela la jeune fille en se levant et en sortant de la cuisine sans que personne ne la remarque.

Elle aurait pu rester bien sûr. Ils auraient été trop absorbés par leur réunion pour songer à la mettre dehors et elle aurait pu assister à toutes les discutions. Mais cela ne lui tentait pas vraiment. Elle l'avait dit plutôt, c'était horriblement ennuyeux. Dossier sur les Malfoy, dossier sur les Lestrange, dossier sur les Rokwood, dossier sur les géants, dossier sur les détraqueurs, dossier sur les lutins bleus du Sud de la Birmanie peut-être même… Ils faisaient des dossiers sur tout alors… Ils ne parlaient que de leurs dossiers respectifs pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que, comme toujours, Elphias Doge tombe endormi sur la table. (À 85 ans, on pouvait lui pardonner… même si après cela il insistait toujours pour participer aux missions les plus dangereuses.) Ils déclaraient alors qu'il commençait à se faire tard (tu parles, 2h30 du matin !) et qu'il faudrait peut-être qu'ils pensent à aller se coucher. Mrs. Weasley se proposait alors de faire du thé, « pour la route » comme elle disait. Et lorsque tout le monde avait reçu sa tasse de thé, l'avait bue, en avait redemandé une autre et avait compté son anecdote ou sa blague du jour, là, ils finissaient par s'en aller. (Il était temps, 3h30 du matin !) Par chance, Míriel, lorsqu'elle faisait partie de l'Ordre, pouvait manquer la dernière étape, car elle n'avait pas besoin de thé pour la route. Bien sûr que non puisque la réunion se tenait chez elle ! À moins que monter quatre étages équivaille à une longue route et mérite un remontant…

Elle venait justement de les monter ces quatre étages (sans tasse de thé) tout en songeant à ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle n'avait jamais porté attention aux inscriptions sur la monture de la Perle. Pourtant cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle l'avait constamment autour du cou. Comment Voldemort pouvait-il être au courant de leur existence avant elle ? Et que signifiaient-elles ? Les phrases qu'elle avait lues ne voulaient rien dire, il y avait sûrement un sens caché. Mais comment le découvrir ?

Elle ouvrit alors la porte de sa chambre et vit que Harry l'attendait assis sur son lit, l'air impatient.

« C'est déjà fini ? » s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'elle entra.

« Non, je suis partie lorsqu'ils n'ont plus eu besoin de moi. »

Le jeune homme sembla soudain déçu.

« Tu aurais dû rester. On aurait pu apprendre plein de choses sur ce que font les mangemorts présentement. »

« Moins on se mêle de ça, plus on a de chance de se porter bien », déclara-t-elle.

« Mais tu m'as l'air en parfaite santé toi pourtant », répliqua ironiquement son petit ami.

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Harry… »

« Tu avais dit que tu me raconterais… »

« Mais je ne peux pas ! Et tu ne comprendrais rien de toute façon. »

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

« Tu deviens comme eux », dit-il après un moment. « Eux aussi ils disent que ça ne me regarde pas, que je suis trop jeune, que je ne comprendrais pas, ou je ne sais quoi encore. Mais comment peuvent-ils penser cela ? Qui est-ce qui a combattu Voldemort ces cinq dernières années ? Moi ! Eux, je parie qu'ils ne savent même pas à quoi il ressemble. Et ensuite, ils osent me dire que ça ne me regarde pas ! »

« Tout ce qui a un lien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'en a pas nécessairement un avec toi, Harry. »

« Peut-être pas, mais ça en a sûrement encore moins avec eux ou avec toi. Tu es qui pour que Voldemort s'intéresse à toi, hein ? Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de spécial. Il ne sait probablement même pas qui tu es. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as accès aux réunions et pas moi ? »

« Parce que j'ai un minimum de maturité, moi », répliqua sèchement la jeune fille.

Outragé, Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir articuler quelque chose.

« Pardon ! »

Míriel soupira en se laissant tombée sur le lit. Elle passa une main sur ses yeux comme si elle était soudainement très fatiguée.

« Désolée, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… », fit-elle d'un ton lasse. « Mais… d'un autre coté, c'est vrai… Tu es beaucoup trop naïf pour pouvoir participer à tout ce qui se passe. »

Encore une fois, le jeune homme sembla s'étouffer en entendant ses paroles.

« Quoi ? Moi ? Naïf ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que j'ai combattu… »

« Je m'en fiche que tu ais combattu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'est pas de ça que je parle ! Quand je dis que tu es naïf, c'est parce que tu crois que tout ce qui se passe du côté noir, c'est de simples meurtres faits à l'aide de simple _Adava Kedavra_. »

« Mais… c'est ça qui se passe aussi… »

« Tu vois ? Je n'invente pas, c'est exactement ce que tu penses. Tu ne peux pas participer à la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres parce que tu ne connais rien de lui ni de ses mangemorts. Ce n'est pas de simples assassinats qu'ils commettent. Ce sont… des choses tellement plus horribles. Ils prennent plaisir à faire souffrir les gens longtemps, à leur donner une mort lente et douloureuse… Ils ne recherchent que le pouvoir et multiplient les moyens pour en acquérir. Ils n'ont jamais aucun sens moral et ils croient que tout leur ait permis… »

Elle fit une pause et jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui semblait avoir peine à croire ce qu'elle lui apprenait.

« Et toi tu ne connais rien à tout ça, contrairement à moi qui y ai été confrontée toute ma vie », continua-t-elle.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre. Dehors, la lune était à moitié cachée par un nuage.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à te mêler de tout ça si tu trouves que c'est aussi horrible ? » demanda Harry.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. Parce qu'il y a… autre chose qui me retient. Quelque chose que le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut, et donc je suis la seule à pouvoir me charger. »

Elle sentait le regard chargé de questions du jeune homme sur elle, mais elle ne tourna pas les yeux sur lui.

« Mais je ne peux pas t'en parler. Ce serait trop risqué. »

« Mais… »

« Je suis fatiguée », le coupa-t-elle. « Si tu voulais bien me laisser, j'aimerais dormir pour être en forme demain. »

Harry vit qu'elle était bien décidée à ne rien lui dire alors il se dirigea vers la porte, même si c'était un peu à contrecoeur. Avant de partir, il voulut l'embrasser une dernière fois en guise de bonne nuit, mais elle détourna la tête.

« Tu n'es pas en colère tout de même ? »

« Non… désolée, je n'ai juste pas la tête à ça… »

« Bon comme tu veux », répondit-il en faisant une moue déçue et en sortant de la chambre.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, Míriel soupira. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'avoir réagi de la sorte avec lui. Mais il était vrai qu'elle était préoccupée par autre chose. Ces inscriptions sur la Perle qu'elle n'avait pas remarquées avant... Mais aussi, quelque chose de bien plus important :

Elle venait seulement de se rendre compte que, pour les mangemorts, le moyen le plus simple de l'atteindre, se serait d'utiliser Harry.

Alors il fallait absolument qu'elle le laisse à l'écart de tout ça…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Les vacances de Noël étaient finies et ils étaient revenus à Poudlard. Les cours avaient repris la veille et la routine habituelle s'était réinstallée peu à peu. Harry et Míriel étaient présentement en cours de potions. Parce qu'ils n'aimaient pas particulièrement faire des potions, qu'ils détestaient Rogue, que Rogue les détestaient tout autant et que l'humeur de ce dernier était particulièrement exécrable puisque Neville avait déjà fait exploser deux chaudrons aujourd'hui, le cours était particulièrement horrible. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils devaient faire une potion de transfiguration prolongée, soit une version « modifiée » du Polynectar qui, parce qu'elle en améliorait les effets, n'était que plus difficile à préparer. Míriel était en train de passer au travers d'une étape plus délicate que les autres et qui demandait la plus grande concentration. Et puisque c'était justement à ce moment-là que Rogue avait décidé de venir lui lancer ses habituelles remarques sur « l'espèce de sac à puces qu'elle avait considéré comme étant son père », ce qui était particulièrement énervant, elle avait manqué plusieurs fois de se tromper.

En fait, c'était exactement ce que Rogue voulait, qu'elle se trompe. Mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de pouvoir l'humilier devant la classe entière. C'était bien connu, Rogue faisait tout pour qu'elle fasse une erreur, Míriel faisait tout pour ne jamais raté une potion, cela ne faisait qu'énerver Rogue encore plus qui se mettait à lui lancer des remarques désobligeantes devant toute la classe, Míriel ne faisait que répondre à cela par des répliques encore plus insultantes, alors Rogue, lorsqu'il ne savait plus quoi dire, maugréait un « 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor », mais puisque la jeune fille rattrapait tout cela en Défense contre les forces du mal, elle ne s'en souciait pas le moins du monde.

Mais là, c'était différent. Míriel ne pouvait vraiment pas se concentrer à cause de Rogue qui lui tournait autour et elle ne pouvait pas non plus lui répliquer une quelconque remarque cinglante, sinon elle n'allait pas avoir le temps de terminer sa potion avant la fin du cour.

Rogue, de son coté, commençait à se tanner de lancer des commentaires venimeux à la jeune fille. Elle n'avait pas assez de réaction à son goût. Pas qu'il apprécia particulièrement se faire traiter de crétin graisseux devant toute sa classe, mais il aimait voir que ses remarques réussissaient à énerver la jeune fille… Et cela lui permettait en plus d'enlever quelques points à Gryffondor. Mais bon, là elle ne réagissait pas du tout. Elle se contentait de faire sa potion comme si de rien n'était, sans perdre son sang-froid, sans même avoir un minuscule signe d'énervement. Si seulement elle pouvait s'être trompée quelque part dans sa préparation, cela aurait été déjà plaisant, mais non. Elle arrivait bientôt à la fin de la passe difficile sans avoir fait la moindre erreur. Il n'était plus capable d'insulter comme du monde ou quoi ?

Au lieu de s'interroger plus longtemps sur ses capacités à lancer des remarques désobligeantes, il décida d'utiliser la méthode facile pour arriver à ses fins, c'est-à-dire accrocher la jeune fille en passant derrière elle. Résultat : à la place de verser 3 gouttes et 5/12 de natlan bleu, c'est la moitié de sa fiole qui atterrit dans le chaudron. Míriel se retourna d'un coup avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas quel juron est assez fort pour convenir à la situation. Le maître des potions se contenta de lui faire un sourire vainqueur.

« On dirait que vous avez versé un peu trop de natlan dans votre préparation miss Delombre. Peut-être vous n'aviez pas vu qu'au tableau il est écrit que 3 et 5/12 gouttes étaient suffisantes. Si vous avez de la difficulté à lire cela, vous feriez mieux de songer à vous acheter des lunette », dit Rogue, se qui fit ricaner les Serpentard. « Mais bon, ce n'est pas dans tous les cas que les lunettes changent quoi que ce soit », rajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry (et les Serpentard s'esclaffèrent encore plus).

C'est alors que la cloche annonçant la fin du cours sonna, coupant court la réplique furieuse que Míriel était sur le point de lancer à son professeur. Ils furent presque jetés hors de la classe et la jeune fille resta un long moment, fulminante, à fixer la porte comme si la seule force de ses yeux pouvait l'ouvrir. Que son espèce d'horripilent professeur à la noix essaie de la provoquer en l'insultant elle ou son père, ça allait encore. Mais qu'il fasse exprès pour lui faire rater une potion, ça dépassait vraiment les bornes !

« Allez viens, on va être ne retard pour Défense contre les forces du mal », fit Harry en lui tirant la manche pour qu'elle le suive. « Ça ne sert à rien de rester planté devant sa porte à part lui donner la satisfaction de nous ôter des points si on est encore là lorsque la cloche va sonner. »

Míriel se laissa emmener bien qu'elle était toujours furieuse.

« Il faut absolument que je trouve un moyen de me venger… » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est juste une potion Míriel. Si tu te venges, tu vas avoir une retenue, tu vas ainsi manquer une pratique de Quidditch, et je te rappelle que tu en as ratées trois déjà depuis le dernier match et que nous devons absolument battre les Serdaigle pour avoir une chance d'accéder aux quarts de finale… »

« Il suffirait qu'il ne puisse pas trouver de preuves contre nous. Pas de preuves, pas de retenues. »

« Et comment veux-tu ne laisser aucune preuve, mais qu'il sache tout de même de qui vient le coup ? »

« J'ai mon idée… »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que tu as ramené des lapins explosifs du coffre de mon père ? » fit la jeune fille avec un sourire malicieux.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Míriel se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner comme d'habitude lorsque Rogue surgit derrière eux.

« DELOMBRE ! POTTER ! JE SAIS QUE C'EST VOUS ! » s'écria-t-il.

Les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent calmement, sachant exactement pourquoi leur professeur de potion était furieux après eux, mais essayant tout de même de la cacher.

« JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT VOUS AVEZ RÉUSSI À VOUS EN PROCURER UN, MAIS, ÇA NE CHANGE RIEN, ÇA NE PEUt ÊTRE QUE VOUS ! »

Rogue semblait hors de lui, il avait le visage rouge de colère, les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire et des traces de suie sur le visage (mais ça il n'y avait qu'eux qui comprenaient pourquoi).

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous professeur ? » demanda Míriel le plus innocemment possible.

« DE ÇA », fit-il en tendant à bout de bras un bout de peluche bleu carbonisée. « JE SUIS SÛR QUE CE LAPIN EN PELUCHE… »

« Tiens donc, vous dormez encore avec un lapin en peluche ? À votre âge ? » dit candidement Harry.

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! C'EST BLACK ET POTTER QUI AVAIENT FABRIQUÉ CES MACHINS STUPIDES. ALORS, C'EST SÛR QUE C'EST VOUS LES RESPONSABLES ! »

« Mais les responsables de quoi professeur ? »

« NE ME PRENNEZ PAS POUR UN IMBÉCILE. JE SAIS QUE C'EST VOUS ET VOUS ALLEZ VOUS RETROUVER EN RETENUE JUSQU'À LA FIN DE L'ANNÉE À CAUSE DE VOTRE INSOLENCE ! »

« En retenue ? » intervint alors Míriel. « Mais professeur, vous ne pouvez pas nous punir, je vous rappelle que vous n'avez aucune preuve contre nous. C'est vrai, qui dit que c'est nos pères qui ont fabriqué votre lapin en peluche ? Et puis, même si c'était le cas, si celui-ci était dans le tiroir des objets confisqués de Rusard, n'importe qui aurait pu s'en emparer. C'est très mauvais monsieur, vous avez beaucoup trop de préjugés négatifs envers nous », dit la jeune fille avant de reprendre son chemin, non sans bien sûr d'abord adresser un sourire vainqueur à Rogue plus rageur que jamais.

Il ne faut jamais contrarier le fille de Sirius Black… surtout si elle vient de découvrir le contenue du coffre 475.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Note de l'auteur : **Oui oui, je sais que je commence à prendre pas mal de temps pour updater les nouveaux chapitres mais bon… Et en plus j'ai dû réécrire toute une scène ici ! Parce que avant, le bout où Harry et Míriel se parlent après la réunion de l'ordre, ça faisait 4 pages et je l'ai refait d'un bout à l'autre ! (Bon, maintenant que je me suis trouvé des excuses valables, passons à autres choses…) Le prochain chapitre va s'appeler « Mercenaire ». Je ne vous dis pas pourquoi sinon je vais gâcher tout le punch… Mais il va y avoir une sortie à pré-au-lard, on entraperçoit Cho Chang (il fallait bien que je lui donne une scène dans toute l'histoire…) et de l'action !

J'attends vos reviews !


	17. Mercenaire

**Réponses aux reviews : **(oui oui je sais que je ne devrais plus les faire avant les chapitres mais j'avais vraiment la flemme de tout envoyer par courriel alors… on ne s'éternisera pas…)

**Wedge** : Désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu dans le dernier chapitre, mais ta review est arrivée alors que j'updatais (c'est un verbe ça ?). Sinon, voici la suite !

**Siria** : Waaahh… merci pour la longue review, j'adore ça… lol. Et pour répondre à ton commentaire, Míriel n'est pas du tout la cousine de Harry, parce qu'il aurait fallu pour ça que James et Sirius soient frère… Sirius est le parrain de Harry, pas son oncle, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Míriel est cousine de Frank et de Malfoy (bah… au deuxième degrés seulement) et je te le dit tout de suite, elle ne sortira jamais avec un de ses deux là. Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Jylly Brandebouc** : Euh… Bon, je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre à part merci pour ta review comme toujours… (je sais tu vas dire que je suis nulle de faire une réponse comme ça, mais là je savais vraiment pas quoi dire…)

**Poptate** : Ah non, tu as remarqué ma faille… Oui euh… Artémis le furet… et bien… on va dire que Míriel l'a oublié dans le train en arrivant à l'école… (lol, ça ne tien pas trop debout…). En fait c'est juste qu'il était tellement inutile comme « personnage » que j'ai arrêté d'en parler sans m'en rendre compte… et que je n'ai rien fait pour remédier à la situation ensuite… lol. Sinon, merci pour ta review !

**  
Chapitre 16**

**Mercenaire**

On annonçat bientôt une sortie au village de Pré-au-Lard prévue pour le premier week-end de mars. Évidement, Harry et Míriel avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble. Et puis, c'était le mieux pour tout le monde puisque Ron et Hermione voudraient probablement être seuls pour leur première « vraie sortie ». Et bien oui puisque en fait…

Tout le monde avait pu remarquer que, depuis quelque temps, les deux Gryffondor étaient de plus en plus proches. Depuis que Harry et Míriel s'étaient mis ensemble, ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux de plus en plus souvent. Il était devenu évident qu'il se passait quelque chose entre les deux adolescents dans les environs de Noël, mais on avait dû attendre jusqu'au mois de février pour que cela devienne « officiel ».

Cela divisait maintenant le quatuor en deux groupes, mais personne ne se plaignait de ce changement. En ce samedi matin de mars, les deux couples allèrent donc chacun de leur coté. Míriel avait entendu Hermione dire qu'elle voulait traîner son nouveau petit ami chez madame Pieddodu. Alors, Harry et elle prirent soin de ne pas y mettre les pieds pour ne pas déranger leurs amis. (Mais de toute façon, ni elle, ni Harry n'avaient envie d'entrée ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de leur vie dans ce café…) Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la confiserie Honeydukes, car ils avaient entendu parler d'une nouvelle friandise appelée « gommulticolors » qui avait pour effet de changer de couleur lorsqu'on la mâchait. Et ils voulaient (en fait Harry voulait, mais Míriel, en bonne petite amie, le suivait) absolument s'en procurer. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à être au courant de la nouvelle et une longue file de personnes attendaient devant la boutique. Ils allèrent donc patienter avec les autres jusqu'à ce que leur tour arrive. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils étaient là lorsqu'une fille et un garçon (de 7e année d'après leur âge et de Serdaigle d'après leur uniforme) vinrent se placer en ligne derrière eux.

« Tiens, salut Cho » dit Harry en reconnaissant son ancienne amie.

« Harry, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se parler », répondit-elle avec une joie forcée.

« Euh… » dit le Gryffondor en se tournant vers Míriel. « Je te présente Míriel Delombre, ma … nouvelle petite amie. »

« Enchantée » fit celle-ci d'un ton froid, sans essayer de cacher son mépris envers la Serdaigle.

« Et moi je te présente Derek, mon nouveau petit ami », répondit Cho en prenant soudainement la main du garçon qui l'accompagnait dans la sienne.

« Hein ? » fit celui-ci en se dégageant. « Depuis quand est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? »

La jeune fille asiatique lança un regard de reproche à Derek qui, intimidé, essaya (maladroitement) de se reprendre.

« Euh… oui, non, je voulais dire : « Ça fait longtemps qu'on sort ensemble ». N'est-ce pas Cho, c'est ça que je voulais dire, hein ? »

Míriel eut un sourire méprisant envers la Serdaigle.

« Tu es vraiment sorti avec _ça_ ? demanda-t-elle à Harry sans prendre la peine de baisser la voix.

« Oh ! Comment oses-tu me dire ça en face ! Espèce de… Derek, fait quelque chose ! »

« Retire tout de suite ce que tu as dit », dit donc Derek en s'avançant vers Míriel en essayant de paraître « intimidant ».

Celle-ci n'eut qu'à lui envoyer un regard noir pour qu'il reprenne sa place en un clin d'œil, nettement moins fier qu'un instant auparavant. Cho, courroucée, poussa alors un cri de frustration, empoigna son « petit ami » par le bras et s'en alla en s'exclamant pour que tout le monde l'entende :

« Viens Derek, mieux vaut ne pas rester avec des personnes aussi peu fréquentables ! »

Dès que les deux Serdaigles furent loin, des chuchotements fusèrent de tous les cotés de la part de l'auditoire pour commenter ce qui venait de se passer. Harry, plutôt mal-à-l'aise, ne savait pas où fixer ses yeux, tandis que Míriel continuait de les suivre du regard, une attitude méprisante sur le visage.

« Vraiment, tes goûts en matière de filles étaient lamentables l'an passé », déclara-t-elle après un moment.

« Elle n'était pas comme ça avant. Et j'avais un faible pour elle seulement parce que je la trouvais belle », répondit Harry.

« Belle ? Elle ? Moi je la trouve vraiment normale, pas plus. Mais _belle_… »

« Tu es seulement jalouse. »

« Quoi ? Moi, jalouse ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais jalouse d'elle ? Et premièrement je parie qu'elle n'a même pas le sang pur. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet argument ? Tu me dis toujours que la pureté du sang d'une personne ne t'importe pas le moins du monde. Mais non, avoue que tu es jalouse. »

« Tu es vraiment à coté de la plaque. Et puis viens, c'est à notre tour d'entrer de toute façon », dit la jeune fille en traînant son ami dans la confiserie.

Celui-ci se laissa emmener en levant les yeux au ciel. « Une Delombre ne doit jamais avouer être jalouse ». Cela devait être une autre _règle_ dont Míriel ne lui avait pas encore parlée…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Ils déambulaient dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, depuis une heure environ, un peu au hasard, parlant de tout et de rien, sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Ils étaient presque aux limites du village et il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues, la plupart étant dans les boutiques ou les cafés. Míriel avait entreprit depuis un moment de raconter quelques anecdotes à propos de ses années passées à Durmstrang et Harry l'écoutait avec attention. C'était tellement rare qu'elle parlait de son ancienne école.

« …Et il fallait toujours se cacher du professeur Polkossoff », continua la jeune fille. « C'était un petit gros barbu avec des lunettes jaune moutarde qui enseignait les sortilèges. Il tenait toujours à respecter le règlement à la lettre et il nous donnait d'énormes retenues lorsqu'il nous attrapait. »

« Mais comment est-ce que vous avez réussi à entrer dans son bureau alors ? » demanda Harry.

« On a dit à des petits de première année qu'il y avait une grosse fête d'organisée dans la tour nord en plein milieu de la nuit et ils nous ont cru. Alors quand Polkossoff est sorti pour aller les attraper, nous, on a pu aller dans son bureau. »

« Mais c'était méchant de faire ça aux premières années ! »

« Tu sais, on s'en fichait bien à l'époque. Surtout que eux, ils… »

Tout à coup, Míriel se figea, laissant sa phrase en suspend. Elle regardait fixement quelque chose devant elle. Harry, intrigué par la soudaine interruption qu'avait fait sa petite amie, porta ses yeux dans la même direction. Ils étaient dans une allée sinueuse, passé Derviche et Bang qui était le magasin le plus éloigné de Poudlard. Ici, les maisons étaient moins nombreuses et les jardins plus vastes. Harry scrutait le paysage devant lui sans pourtant comprendre ce qui avait bien pu attirer l'attention de Míriel.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il

« Il y avait un chien… à coté de la maison, là-bas… »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Non, laisse faire », fit-elle en secouant la tête. « Donc, euh… qu'est-ce que je disais ? »

« Tu parlais de la fois où vous étiez entrés dans le bureau de ton professeur pour truquer les examens et que vous aviez utilisé les petits de première année pour détourner son… »

Ce fut au tour de Harry se figer soudainement.

« Tu l'as vu toi aussi cette fois ? » demanda la jeune fille après un moment.

« Oui. On aurait vraiment dit… »

C'est alors qu'ils purent voir distinctement se profiler, juste à coté d'une petite maison en bois bleu, un grand chien noir à la silhouette familière…

« C'est impossible », souffla Míriel. Ça ne peut pas être… »

« Sniffle », compléta Harry.

Le chien était à une trentaine de mètres d'eux. Il paraissait les regarder. La ressemblance avec leur souvenir de Patmol était frappante, mais leur bon sens leur interdisait de croire que c'était bel et bien lui. Le molosse s'avança dans la rue sans les quitter du regard. Soudain, il se retourna du coté de la campagne, fit quelques pas dans cette direction, puis pivota la tête vers eux.

« On dirait qu'il veut qu'on le suive… » murmura Harry.

« Voyons, tu sais bien que cela ne peut pas _vraiment_ être Sniffle. Mon père et mort… »

Voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, le chien aboya, renouvelant son appel.

« On le suit » se reprit soudainement Míriel, ayant changé d'avis.

Lorsqu'il comprit que les deux Gryffondor marchaient derrière lui, le chien reporta son attention vers la rue et commença à avancer en direction de la campagne. Ils s'en allaient vers la montagne qui dominait Pré-au-Lard. Au détour d'un virage, ils aperçurent une clôture au bout de l'allée. Le chien sauta par-dessus celle-ci et se retourna pour les attendre, les pattes avant posées sur la plus haute planche de bois.

« Il fait les même gestes que Sirius. C'est trop pour être une simple coïncidence », songeait Harry tout en marchant.

Arrivés à la clôture, ils passèrent par-dessus pendant que le molosse faisait volte-face et traversait d'un bon pas l'étendue broussailleuse qui montait en pente douce vers la montagne. Il les conduisait sur un terrain couvert de pierres et de rochers. Harry connaissait ce chemin. C'était toujours dans une petite caverne non loin, au flanc de la montagne, que Sirius allait se réfugier lorsqu'il était recherché.

« Où est-ce qu'il nous mène ? » demanda Míriel alors qu'ils gravissaient un petit sentier sinueux depuis une dizaine de minutes.

« La cachette qu'il utilisait pendant ma quatrième année », répondit le jeune homme.

« …Mais tu crois véritablement que c'est lui ? Pourtant toi tu l'as vu se faire tuer… »

« Je sais, mais c'est presque impossible qu'un chien lui ressemblant à ce point nous conduise exactement au même endroit. Et puis, Peter Pettigrew a lui aussi réussi à convaincre des dizaines de personnes de sa mort. »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être, » fit Míriel en espérant secrètement que c'était vraiment son père qui marchait devant eux.

Après un moment, le chien disparut de leur champ de vision. Harry désigna à sa petite amie la fissure dans la falaise par où il était passé. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la grotte où ils virent le molosse, assis, qui les attendait. Il était identique. Pas de doute, ce ne pouvait être que lui.

« Papa ? » tenta la jeune fille.

Le chien aboya en se levant. Quelques instant après, il se métamorphosait. Il se tenait maintenant devant eux. Son père, c'était bien lui ! Il était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs, exactement comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, exactement comme la dernière image qu'elle avait de lui. Il avait la même robe de sorcier, la même coupe de cheveux, le même sourire charmeur qu'il abordait toujours.

… Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Plus elle le regardait, plus elle le trouvait _trop_ parfait. Comment avait-il pu rester aussi identique pendant presque un an ? Ce n'était pas crédible… et puis, quelque chose d'autre lui disait que tout n'allait pas. Son regard…

« Sirius ! » fit Harry en s'avançant vers son parrain, ne pouvant plus attendre.

Mais Míriel le retint par le bras.

« Attends, ce n'est pas lui. »

« Quoi ? »

« Regarde ses yeux », lui dit la jeune fille.

En effet, les yeux de l'homme devant eux étaient violets, contrairement à ceux de Sirius qui étaient gris.

« C'est un imposteur. »

Le visage de l'homme se tordit alors en un sourire narquois.

« Ça vous en a pris du temps pour trouver la faille à mon déguisement » dit celui-ci d'une voix grave qui n'était décidément pas celle de Sirius. « Trop tard, vous êtes tombés dans le piège. »

Réalisant ce qui se passait, Míriel ne prit qu'un quart de seconde à réagir.

« Cours Harry ! » s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers la sortie de la grotte pour s'enfuir.

L'homme se dématérialisa et apparut alors devant eux, leur bloquant le passage.

« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas me fausser compagnie aussi facilement », déclara-t-il avant d'éclater d'un rire guttural.

Pendant qu'il riait, ses traits se déformèrent peu à peu pour que finalement se tienne devant eux un homme au teint pâle, aux cheveux d'un noir bleuté et aux yeux mauves. Ses dents étaient anormalement pointues, le faisant ressembler à un vampire. Il paraissait ni jeune, ni vieux, comme s'il n'avait pas d'âge. Sur son front était tatoué un symbole représentant un pentagramme entouré de flamme. En remarquant cela, Míriel sut tout de suite à quelle sorte d'individu elle avait à faire.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » s'écria Harry.

Ils avaient tous les deux reculé dans le fond de la grotte et sorti leur baguette magique, mais Míriel savait que son petit ami n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment combattre l'homme qui se tenait devant eux. Il l'avait prouvé en posant cette simple question.

« Comme si cela allait vous servir à quelque chose… » répondit l'inconnu. « Mais je peux bien vous le dire puisque de toute manière, vous n'allez jamais réussir à sortir d'ici. D'où je viens, on me connaît sous le nom de Zockmog. »

« Qui vous envoie ? » demanda Míriel. « Et que voulez-vous ? »

« Qui m'envoie ? » répéta l'homme en faisant mine de réfléchir. « Je croyais pourtant que le nombre de sorciers suffisamment puissants pour se payer mes services était assez restreint pour qu'on n'ait pas à poser la question. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que _le seigneur des ténèbres_ nous veut ? » reformula la jeune fille.

« Voyons, vous enchaînez les questions idiotes miss Delombre…Comme si vous aviez plus d'un objet de valeur qui pourrait intéresser le lord noir. Nous sommes d'accord sur le fait que nous ne parlons pas de votre montre à gousset bien sûr… »

Míriel essaya d'appliquer les maigres notions d'occlumencie qu'on lui avait apprise pour empêcher Zockmog de lire aussi facilement en elle. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle savait très bien qu'il parlait de la Perle, et lui aussi. Elle était donc dans l'impossibilité de nier quoi que ce soit.

Harry, quant à lui, ne comprenait rien du tout à la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Un homme appelé Zockmog et ayant un tatouage ridicule sur le front (une étoile avec des flammes autour. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?) se faisait passer pour Sirius et les attirait dans une caverne où il disait à Míriel qu'il ne voulait pas de sa montre à gousset. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette mascarade ! Et le pire c'est que sa petite amie semblait prendre tout cela très au sérieux. Quoi ? Elle croyait vraiment que cet hurluberlu était envoyé par Voldemort ? N'importe quoi. Les mangemorts ne ressemblaient pas du tout à cela. Il croyait pourtant qu'elle le savait. Mieux valait en finir tout de suite avec cet imbécile.

« Stupéfix ! » s'écria-t-il en pointant sa baguette vers l'homme.

À son grand étonnement, celui-ci plaça simplement une de ses mains devant lui et le sort fut absorbé par elle. Un instant après, il n'y avait plus aucune trace du sortilège. Tout d'abord interloqué par le phénomène, Harry se ressaisit rapidement. Il allait lever sa baguette pour lancer un autre sort quand il sentit que Míriel le retenait.

« Mais… »

« Ça ne vaut pas la peine. Tu ne peux pas le vaincre », siffla la jeune fille.

Zockmog eut un sourire vainqueur.

« Au moins, il y en a une qui a comprit que je suis intouchable », dit-il. « Alors maintenant, est-ce qu'on pourrait me donner ce que je veux, qu'on puisse en finir. C'est parce que j'ai un certain horaire à respecter figurez-vous », continua l'homme en étirant le bras vers Míriel.

Celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un centimètre dans sa direction, se contentant d'esquisser un regard hautain vers la main tendue.

« Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que je vous la donnerais aussi facilement… » fit-elle.

L'homme fit alors apparaître dans son autre main une sphère d'énergie lumineuse.

« Donne-moi ce collier avant qu'il ne me prenne l'envie de te faire exploser la tête », menaça-t-il.

Mais, malgré la lueur sanguinaire qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux de leur assaillant, la jeune fille eut un maigre sourire vainqueur.

« Si tu me lances ça, tu _la_ casses… et je ne crois pas que le seigneur des ténèbres apprécierait cela », le prévint-elle.

Mais Zockmog ne se laissa pas défaire par si peu et puis, il avait vu la faille dans la plan Míriel.

« Mais tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient à ce que je te l'abîme un peu, lui ?» dit-il en désignant Harry.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà l'homme lançait la sphère d'énergie de toutes ses forces sur son petit ami. Celui-ci eut à peine le temps de se baisser et la boule lumineuse alla exploser sur le mur de la caverne, laissant comme marque de son passage un énorme cratère dans la roche. À peine la poussière s'était dissipée que Zockmog revenait à la charge. Toujours aplati sur le sol, Harry eut tout juste le temps de rouler sur le coté pour ne pas recevoir une sphère d'énergie dans la figure. Il saisit alors sa baguette et invoqua un bouclier où une troisième décharge alla s'écraser. En essayant de garder sa protection activée, il jeta une coup d'œil à coté de lui pour voir où était Míriel. À son grand étonnement, elle était à peine quelques mètres plus loin, immobile. Mais alors pourquoi ne faisait-elle rien pour l'aider, bon sang !

Míriel savait très bien ce qui lui restait à faire. C'était leur seule chance de sortir d'ici vivant. Il n'y avait qu'un sort qui pouvait vaincre les créatures comme leur attaquant. Elle avait appris ce sort, mais c'était de la magie noire. Il lui fallait seulement rassembler le courage nécessaire… Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit Zockmog former une sphère d'énergie beaucoup trop grosse pour le mince bouclier d'Harry qu'elle sut que c'était le moment ou jamais. Elle inspira profondément, leva sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme.

« _Fragoris_ ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Un éclair vert surgit alors et alla frapper Zockmog en pleine poitrine. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de douleur qui se répercuta sur les parois de la caverne. Une force invisible sembla soudain le déchirer de l'intérieur, puis il explosa dans un cri ultime.

Lorsque Harry releva la tête, il n'y avait qu'un nuage de poussière à la place de l'homme. D'ailleurs, un léger souffle de vent l'éparpilla bien vite. Il avait disparu. Harry se remit debout en désactivant son bouclier. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Míriel et fut étonné de la voir tremblante et aussi blanche qu'un linge. Celle-ci rangea fébrilement sa baguette dans sa poche pendant que le jeune homme s'approchait d'elle. Mais il avait à peine fait un pas qu'elle se précipitait en courant à l'extérieur de la grotte. Lorsqu'il la rejoignit, elle était entrain de rendre tout son petit-déjeuner au pied d'un buisson. Vaguement dégoûté, il détourna les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait terminé. Lorsqu'elle se fut vidée de tout ce que contenait son estomac, elle se releva lentement en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda alors Harry.

« Non », répondit-elle franchement.

Après une pause de quelques instants où elle sembla réfléchir, elle reprit.

« Comment voudrais-tu que ça aille ? … Je viens de tuer un homme. »

Frappé par cette réalité, même si il aurait dû en prendre conscience bien avant, le jeune homme resta interdit pendant un moment. Míriel laissa ensuite échapper un soupir las avant de reprendre lentement le chemin de Pré-au-Lard.

« Retournons à Poudlard. Il faut aviser Dumbledore de ce qui vient de se passer. »

Harry, qui s'était élancé à sa suite, ne s'autorisa à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres que quelques minutes plus tard.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Zockmog ? Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui avant… »

Sans quitter le sentier des yeux, la jeune fille répondit d'une voix éteinte :

« Un sorcier avide de pouvoir qui a sacrifié son humanité en l'échange de facultés magiques surdéveloppées. Ceux comme lui se mettent aux services de grands mages noirs en l'échange de nouvelles capacités. On les appelle les Mercenaires. »

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Note de l'auteur:** J'espère que vous avez aimez ce chapitre, ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite des évènements se déroule dans le chap. 17, je vais tout expliquer en détail ce qui c'est passé avec Míriel et Harry (Et Feu Zockmog, lol). Sinon, je ne peux pas vous dire comment le prochain chapitre s'appelle, ça fait trois mois que je l'ai écrit et je ne lui ais toujours pas trouvé de titre... lol. Alors j'attends vos reviews et on se retrouve dans un mois !


	18. Vous arrivez tard professeur Rogue

**Chapitre 17**

**Vous arrivez tard professeur Rogue**

Harry et Míriel arrivèrent bientôt au château. Celui-ci était presque désert ; tous étaient soit dans leur salle commune ou à Pré-au-Lard. Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Mais ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils parvinrent devant la gargouille qui barrait le passage qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'il leur manquait quelque chose d'essentiel : le mot de passe. C'est à ce moment précis qu'une voix retentit derrière eux.

« Potter, Delombre, on dirait que vous faites exprès pour vous trouver où vous ne devriez pas. »

C'était Rogue.

« Au lieu de flâner dans les couloirs, retournez donc à Pré-au-Lard, qu'on n'ait pas à vous avoir dans les jambes pour un moment… », continua-t-il.

« Nous devons voir le directeur », déclara Harry.

« Le professeur Dumbledore n'a pas de temps à perdre avec vous deux. »

« Donnez-nous le mot de passe », siffla Míriel.

« Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de votre part, miss Delombre », trancha Rogue.

La jeune fille respira un coup, comme pour s'assurer de garder son sang-froid.

« Figurez-vous que je viens de faire exploser un Mercenaire envoyé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qui avait réussi à nous piéger dans une petite caverne de la montagne de Pré-au-Lard. »

Elle aurait crié si elle avait pu être certaine que personne n'était à proximité. Mais, puisqu'ils étaient dans un couloir, elle ne pouvait être assurée de rien. Alors, même si elle utilisait un ton implacable, sa voix n'était pas plus élevée qu'un murmure.

« Nous serions réduits à l'état de poussière Harry et moi et _Il_ aurait vous-savez-quoi en sa possession si je n'avais pas eu la brillante idée d'apprendre un livre de magie noire niveau ASPIC alors que je n'étais qu'en cinquième année. Si vous faisiez un peu mieux votre travail, nous aurions pu être avertis que nous allions être attaqués. Je ne sais pas si c'est votre haine envers moi ou votre nullité en tant qu'espion qui vous a empêché de nous alerter, mais je sais que pour vous rattraper, vous allez nous donner ce fichu mot de passe ! »

Au grand étonnement de Harry, Rogue ne fit rien pour ôter des points à Gryffondor ou coller une retenue à Míriel. Semblant comprendre la gravité de la situation, il leur donna ce qu'ils voulaient.

« Menthe poivrée », déclara-t-il et la gargouille s'anima en faisant un pas de coté.

Derrière elle, le mur s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître un grand escalier en colimaçon qui tournait lentement sur lui-même. Harry et Míriel s'avancèrent sur la première marche et le mur se referma derrière eux dans un bruit sourd. Ils s'élevèrent lentement dans des cercles successifs qui les emmenaient de plus en plus haut. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant une grande porte en chêne avec une heurtoir de cuivre en forme de griffon. Ne prenant même pas la peine de cogner, Míriel tourna la poignée et entra dans le bureau. Le professeur Dumbledore était au fond de la pièce, regardant par la fenêtre en caressant distraitement Fumseck, son phénix, qui était perché sur son bras. Il se retourna en les entendant entrer.

« Harry ? Míriel ? Que faites vous ici ? Il vous est arrivé quelque chose ? »

« Nous avons été attaqués à Pré-au-Lard », répondit Harry.

« Quoi ? Par des mangemorts ? »

« Non, un Mercenaire », dit Míriel.

Le directeur fronça les sourcils en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Il fit ensuite apparaître deux sièges où les adolescents prirent places.

« Comment s'y est-il prit pour vous piéger ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Il avait pris l'apparence de Sirius. Je ne sais pas comment il avait pu deviner que… », dit Harry.

« Il devait avoir la faculté de se métamorphoser », conclu Dumbledore. « Avez-vous pu apprendre qui était-ce ? »

« Zockmog », répondit Míriel.

« Je ne crois pas savoir quoi que ce soit sur un individu portant ce nom. »

« Il s'appelait James Stamford auparavant », siffla une voix derrière eux.

En jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Míriel vit que Rogue les avait suivis dans le bureau du directeur.

« Il est né au début du vingtième siècle et est devenu Mercenaire vers 1930. Il a travaillé pour Ginderwald en premier. C'est là qu'il a pris sa faculté de métamorphomage. Quand son maître a été tué, il s'est tourné vers Vous-savez-qui et a acquis sa maîtrise de la legilimancie. Avec ces deux pouvoirs combinés, il peut prendre la forme de la personne que sa victime aimerait voir. Il peut ainsi l'attirer et la piéger sans problème », expliqua le professeur de potion d'une voix neutre.

« C'est ce qui est arrivé ? », demanda Dumbledore en s'adressant aux deux Gryffondor.

Harry et Míriel hochèrent la tête.

« Mais… », commença le jeune homme. « Je croyais que les personnes que je voulais voir étaient mes parents. Pourtant, il avait pris la forme de Sirius… »

« C'est parce que ce n'était pas vous qui étiez visé Potter », grogna Rogue.

« Mais c'était pourtant sur moi que Zockmog dirigeait tous ses sorts. »

« Parce qu'il ne voulait pas abîmer la marchandise. Vous attaquer n'était qu'un moyen de faire fléchir miss Delombre. »

« Il voulait la Perle, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre ? » soupira Míriel.

« Vous étiez au courant de tout cela Severus ? » fit le directeur.

« … Seulement en partie », répondit l'espion en fuyant le regard de son supérieur.

« Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? »

« Je n'étais sûr de rien. Je savais seulement que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait confié un nouveau travail au Mercenaire, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée en quoi il consistait. »

« Il ne convoite qu'un seul objet ces temps-ci et, de plus, quelqu'un lui a dit que c'était moi et non mon cousin qui avait la Perle. Mais même avec cela vous n'étiez pas capable de faire un lien ? » siffla Míriel.

« Les renseignements que je fournis sont toujours basés sur des faits et non sur des suppositions », riposta Rogue.

« Mais vous auriez pu quand même nous avertir. »

« Avec votre témérité habituelle, vous ne m'auriez pas écouté et vous seriez quand même tombée dans le piège. »

« Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour ne rien dire », s'exclama la jeune fille en se levant pour faire face à son professeur. « Il était de votre devoir de parler. »

« Vous ne faites plus partie de l'Ordre miss Delombre et je n'ai donc en aucun cas de devoirs envers vous. »

« Laissez l'Ordre en dehors de ça, il n'a aucun rapport avec ce dont nous parlons. »

« Je vous rappelle que je travaille pour lui, alors, oui, il a toujours un rapport. Votre Perle n'est qu'une affaire comme les autres. Je vous donne des renseignements quand je le peux, mais je ne vais pas me mettre à faire des recherches supplémentaires demandant un travail de déductions seulement pour vous éviter les ennuis qui résultent de vos problèmes familiaux. »

« Dites plutôt que vous vous contrefichez qu'on me retrouve morte et que la Perle se retrouve entre les mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Vous avez parfaitement compris. »

C'est à ce moment là que Dumbledore intervint.

« Míriel, Severus, veuillez garder votre sang-froid et mettre de côté votre antipathie envers l'autre pour le moment. Nous avons à régler des choses plus importantes que vos petits différents personnels. »

L'homme et la jeune fille se fusillèrent du regard pendant un moment encore jusqu'à ce que Míriel se détourne et se rassoit dans son siège.

Harry, lui, continuait de fixer son professeur, étonné. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir s'emporter un jour de cette manière. Le maître des potions semblait toujours en complète maîtrise de lui. Il n'y avait que lors du coup des lapins explosifs qu'il avait perdu son habituelle froideur. Et il y avait de quoi… Mais cette fois-ci, la raison de son emportement était d'une toute autre nature. Et elle était bien plus sérieuse. Rogue avait volontairement caché des informations à cause de sa haine envers Míriel et, de se fait, il avait mis leur vie en jeu.

… Et sa petite amie avait comprit tout cela en quelques instants. Contrairement à lui qui ne comprenait toujours rien…

Il prit alors conscience que la jeune fille usait couramment de deux personnalités distinctes. La première : l'étudiante ordinaire dans une école de sorcelleries, qui assistait aux cours pendant la journée et s'amusait avec ses amis le reste du temps. Et la deuxième : la jeune fille froide et austère qui, sous sa couverture d'aristocrate au sang pur, récoltait des informations pour l'Ordre et tentait de combattre les forces des ténèbres.

C'était cette Míriel là qui se tenait présentement à coté de lui. C'était elle aussi qui s'était disputé avec Rogue, qui était d'ailleurs non plus son professeur de potion, mais un espion qui, comme elle, usait d'une couverture pour récolter des informations.

Trop absorbé dans ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Dumbledore et Míriel s'étaient remis à parler.

« Vous dîtes qu'il n'a même pas essayé de voir si c'était bien vous qui aviez la Perle avant de vous attaquer ? » demanda le directeur.

« Exact. Il semblait savoir sans le moindre doute que j'étais la porteuse », répondit la jeune fille.

« Peut-être était-ce seulement dû à son pouvoir de legilimancie… »

« Peut-être », intervint Rogue. « Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres sait que c'est vous depuis quelque mois déjà. »

« Comment l'a-t-il appris ? » s'exclama Míriel.

« C'est Lucius Malfoy qui l'a annoncé, juste après votre match de Quidditch contre Serpentard. Vous avez choisi une mauvaise journée pour l'échapper, il était dans les estrades pour voir son fils jouer. Sûrement vous a-t-il remarquée. »

« Cela a été une erreur de ne pas confier la Perle à votre cousin ce jour là », dit Dumbledore.

« Si Frank avait eu la Perle en plus de la copie autour du cou, Malfoy l'aurait tout de suite remarqué. Je paris qu'ils étaient assis un à coté de l'autre », lança la jeune fille.

« En effet », marqua Rogue. « Et ils semblaient plutôt… amis. Pour ma part, je trouve que c'est une drôle de fréquentation quand on se doute que Lucius a contribué à l'assassinat d'une grande partie de sa famille. »

« Malfoy Senior et le père de Frank étaient dans la même année lors de leurs études à Poudlard », déclara Dumbledore. « Peut-être est-il considéré comme un ami de la famille ? »

« En tant qu'invitée habituelle des Malfoy et cousine de Frank, je peux dire qu'il n'a jamais été considéré que comme une vague connaissance qui ne valait même pas la peine d'être présente à leur bal de noël. D'après moi, ce n'était qu'une tactique de la part de Malfoy pour "mettre l'ennemi en confiance". »

C'est à ce moment là que des coups à la porte les interrompirent. Le professeur Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être.

« Entrez », dit-il après quelques instants.

À peine avait-il eu le temps de prononcer ces paroles qu'un homme de grande taille à l'allure militaire pénétra dans la pièce.

« Monsieur le directeur », déclara-t-il. « Désolé si je vous dérange, mais je suis ici pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. »

L'homme lança un regard méfiant envers Harry, Míriel et Rogue, mais, en voyant la mine de Dumbledore, il comprit qu'il devrait faire avec leur présence.

« Je suis le commandant Phelps, chef de la brigade 48-C des Aurors, responsable de la détection de la magie noire pour la région de Dawich. Nous avons reçu une alerte il y a environ une heure qui indiquait Pré-au-Lard. Nous avons mené notre enquête là-bas, mais personne ne semble avoir vu quoi que ce soit. Je viens donc vous demander si vous auriez des informations pouvant nous être utiles à ce sujet.

Le professeur Dumbledore interrogea Míriel du regard. Celle-ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment avant de baisser honteusement les yeux. La jeune fille doutait que le directeur approuve le fait qu'elle utilise la magie noire, quelles que soient les circonstances. Mais elle savait qu'il ne la dénoncerait pas pour autant au commandant Phelps.

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'étais pas au courant des évènements dont vous faites mention », répondit Dumbledore.

L'Auror, de son coté, avait remarqué le petit échange silencieux qu'avait eu le directeur avec son élève avant de répondre. Et il doutait qu'on lui dise toute la vérité en la matière. Les deux étudiants et le professeur devaient être en cause, pensa-t-il sans savoir pourquoi. Mieux valait qu'ils partent alors.

« Monsieur le directeur, la présence de ces trois personnes est-elle essentielle à la tenue de cet entretien ? Car si elle ne l'est pas, j'aimerais bien qu'ils aillent ailleurs », déclara-t-il.

Dumbledore jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Míriel puis à Rogue.

« Nous n'allons pas vous déranger plus longtemps », déclara celui-ci. « Cette affaire ne nous concerne pas de toute façon. Professeur », continua-t-il en s'adressant au directeur, « Je vous remercie de m'avoir éclairé sur les sanctions que je pouvais mettre en vigueur contre Miss Delombre et M. Potter. Je peux maintenant m'occuper adéquatement de leur cas. »

En entendant cela, Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Míriel lui envoya un regard qui lui disait clairement de se taire. Premièrement un peu décontenancé en voyant qu'elle jouait le jeu de Rogue, il essaya par la suite de faire comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'Auror.

« Suivez-moi vous deux », fit alors le maître des potions en s'adressant à eux avant de prendre la direction de la porte du bureau.

Les deux Gryffondor se levèrent donc et sortirent à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Dumbledore invita le commandant Phelps à prendre place dans une des chaises laissées par les deux adolescents.

« Je m'excuse de ce petit contretemps », dit le directeur à l'Auror. « Ce ne sont que deux élèves qui ont eu un léger manquement au règlement. Cela n'a bien sûr aucun rapport avec ce qui vous amène ici », poursuivit-il en insistant bien sur chacun des mots.

« Oui, bien sûr… Je n'aurais jamais soupçonné vos élèves de toute façon », dit le commandant Phelps.

« Cela serait très improbable que des jeunes gens comme eux puissent être les auteurs d'un acte de magie noire. »

« Certainement… »

« Mais alors que cherchez-vous dans mon école ? »

« Euh… rien, non, je partais justement », fit l'Auror en sortant du bureau un peu décontenancé.

Mieux valait laisser le ministère hors de tout cela songea Dumbledore lorsqu'il fut enfin seul.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Les semaines qui suivirent l'attaque du Mercenaire furent d'un calme surprenant. Aucune suite à l'enquête du commandant Phelps, aucune tentative de la part du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour prendre la Perle, aucune mésaventures quelconques… même plus de retenue avec Rogue ! Les cours se suivaient, les devoirs s'empilaient… On n'était qu'en avril, mais on voyait déjà les examens de fin d'année se profiler au loin. Les entraînements de Quidditch étaient de plus en plus fréquents à cause d'un match contre Serdaigle qui approchait. Mais même si cela, combiné à leurs nombreux travaux scolaire, réduisait presque à néant leur temps libre, personne ne s'en plaignait. Cela avait l'avantage de les faire bouger un peu… sinon ils resteraient collés devant leurs manuels.

Pour ajouter à la monotonie, ils étaient restés à Poudlard pour les vacances de Pâques au lieu d'aller au square Grimmaurd. La principale raison invoquée était que Bill Weasley venait à l'occasion pour leur présenter sa nouvelle petite amie, une certaine Fleur Delacour d'après ce que Míriel avait retenu. La jeune fille n'avait pas compris pourquoi le fait qu'elle s'appela ainsi était une excuse pour ne pas souhaiter la rencontrer, mais bon… Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à passer Pâques entourée de la famille Weasley au grand complet alors elle n'insista pas trop.

Mais le résultat était prévisible, ils passèrent leurs vacances à faire des devoirs.

Mars, puis avril, cela faisait deux mois que plus rien ne se passait. Tout était calme depuis longtemps, peut-être trop calme…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment déjà. Harry et Míriel étaient toujours dans la salle commune malgré l'heure tardive. Chacun semblait être absorbé dans la lecture de son propre livre, mais, en vérité, leur attention était bien plus portée vers les étudiants autour d'eux qui gagnaient peu à peu leur dortoir. Ils attendaient patiemment que tous montent se coucher. Lorsque finalement les deux quatrièmes années qui traînassaient devant le feu depuis une demi-heure se furent en aller, ils détachèrent leurs yeux de leur livre et échangèrent un sourire. Sans un mot, le jeune homme sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et son Éclair de feu de sous le divan sur lequel ils étaient. Ils sortirent alors discrètement de la salle commune en se tenant par la main.

C'était devenu leur petit rituel, ce soir comme tous les autres soirs où la lune était à son premier cartier. En se rendant invisibles, ils pouvaient se déplacer facilement dans les couloirs et ainsi gagner la tour d'astronomie.

Arrivés sur la terrasse qui s'étendait au sommet, ils ôtèrent la cape pour quelques instants. Míriel s'approcha du rebord du mur en regardant au-dessus d'elle le ciel rempli d'étoile. La nuit était fraîche malgré qu'on soit presque rendu en mai. La buée que formait le souffle de la jeune fille en témoignait. Mais elle n'avait pas froid pour autant. Après le nord de la Russie, les nuits anglaises n'étaient pour elle que d'une agréable tiédeur. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'était approché et avait noué ses bras autour de sa taille. Comprenant ce qu'il voulait, elle se retourna pour l'embrasser. Après un moment, elle détacha ses lèvres de siennes. Elle lui sourit avant de faire volte-face et de grimper sur le muret de pierre qui les séparait du vide. Elle regarda alors le parc de Poudlard qui s'étendait sous elle pendant que le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et les faisait virevolter dans son dos. À son tour, Harry la rejoignit en montant sur le rebord. Il enfourcha son éclair de feu et elle monta en selle derrière lui. Elle ajusta la cape d'invisibilité autour d'eux pour que personne ne puisse les voir et enroula ensuite ses bras autour de la taille de son petit ami. Celui-ci lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation à sa question silencieuse. Il donna alors un coup de pied sur le sol et ils s'envolèrent.

Comme à leur habitude, ils passèrent les premières minutes à tournoyer autour des fenêtres et des tours du château endormis. Puis, ils piquèrent vers le lac où ils s'amusèrent à effleurer l'eau du bout de leurs doigts. Finalement, ils regagnèrent de l'altitude et mirent le cap sur leur destination principale : la forêt interdite.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

« Verser le venin d'aspic dans un bol qui a été exposé à la lumière de la lune pendant cinq heures et mélanger avec de la poudre d'écorce de saule pendant 32 secondes dans le sens anti-horaire. »

Le professeur Rogue était dans le cachot qui lui servait de bureau, en train de préparer sa dose quotidienne de potion anti-mal de tête dont il avait besoin pour le moment à cause de sa journée de cours Gryffondor 4e et 5e année et de sa soirée de correction Poufsouffle 1er et 3e année.

« Couper finement des racines de lierre qui ont été gardées à la noirceur pendant deux semaines… »

Le professeur se dirigea alors vers son armoire personnelle où il gardait ses ingrédients. Il venait de se saisir de la petite boîte noire où il gardait ses racines lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante lui traversa le bras gauche à la vitesse de l'éclair. Sous le choc, il lâcha le contenant qui alla s'écraser sur le sol. Il porta vivement la main sur son avant-bras qui l'élançait. Sa marque ne l'avait que très rarement brûlé à ce point. Il n'y avait pas de doute, c'était lui que le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait, lui et pas un autre. Et _Il_ semblait pressé si on considérait la douleur sourde qu'il continuait de ressentir.

Sans même prendre le temps de ramasser ses racines de lierre sur le sol, Rogue jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et sortit de son bureau. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs couloirs et avoir grimpé quelques dizaines de marches, il arriva dans le hall. Heureusement, à cause de l'heure tardive, celui-ci était désert. Il passa les deux grandes portes d'entrée et se retrouva dehors. En empruntant l'allée principale, il se dirigea vers la sortie du parc. Peut-être était-ce parce que la nuit était particulièrement fraîche ou parce que sa marque continuait à le brûler, mais le fait est qu'il accéléra le pas de manière significative. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, il quitta enfin ce qu'on appelait l'enceinte de Poudlard. À peine eut-il mit un pied dehors qu'il transplana auprès de son maître.

Il apparut quelque seconde plus tard, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, dans le hall d'un sinistre château. Les murs autour de lui étaient recouverts de tentures vert émeraude ornées de têtes de mort. « Vert Serpentard et marques des ténèbres », ne put s'empêcher de remarquer comme toujours Rogue. C'était peut-être le manoir des Jedusor auparavant, mais maintenant on ne pouvait appeler cela autrement que l'antre de Voldemort.

Dans un coin sombre de la pièce, une tenture avait été relevée légèrement, laissant apparaître la porte qu'elle cachait. Cette dernière était entrouverte. Ces deux éléments combinés ne laissaient aucune place aux doutes dans l'esprit du professeur de potion sur l'endroit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait le rencontrer. Il se dirigea donc vers l'entrée du passage dissimulé. La porte ouvrait sur un couloir aux murs de pierre, éclairé par des torches suspendues à intervalles réguliers. Après une vingtaine de mètre, il débouchait sur un étroit escalier en colimaçon qui descendait vers les étages inférieurs. Lorsqu'il atteignit la fin des marches, Rogue se retrouva dans une salle plongée dans la pénombre. La seule source de lumière provenait d'un feu qui avait été allumé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Devant la cheminée, un fauteuil, tourné vers l'âtre. Sachant pertinemment qui devait se trouver assis là, l'espion prit une bonne respiration pour se donner du courage, bloqua complètement ses pensées par occlumancie et se décida finalement à s'avancer. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres du fauteuil, il s'inclina en mettant un genou à terre, en signe de respect. Il avait la tête baissée vers le sol, mais il le sentit tout de même lorsque le siège pivota pour lui faire face.

« Tu arrives tard Severus », dit Voldemort d'un ton glacial. « Cela fait bien une demi-heure que je t'ai appelé. »

« Pardonnez-moi maître », répondit Rogue en donnant à sa voix autant de conviction qu'il en était capable. « J'ai fait aussi rapidement que je le pouvais. Mais vous savez que je dois sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard avant de pouvoir transplaner et cela m'empêche de venir vous rejoindre aussi rapidement que je le voudrais. »

« Tu es pardonné pour cette fois, mais tâche de ne plus me faire attendre ainsi. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était levé et marchait d'un pas lent autour du maître des potions qui était toujours agenouillé sur le sol. Lorsque quelques minutes se furent écoulées dans un silence presque complet, Rogue se décida à risquer une question.

« Puis-je savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur d'être convoqué à vos côtés ? » demanda-t-il un peu craintivement.

« J'avais besoin de tes talents en matière de potions. Je voudrais que tu m'inventes une nouvelle sorte de poison pour un petit travail que j'aurais à accomplir demain soir. »

Rogue réprima de justesse une grimasse de dégoût. Malgré sa passion pour concocter sans cesse de nouveaux mélanges, l'élaboration des poisons étaient la seule chose qu'il se répugnait à faire.

« McGuinty n'apprécie guère lorsque je lui vole ses fonctions habituelles », tenta-t-il en essayant de rester le plus respectueux possible.

Voldemort lui envoya un regard noir pour l'audace dont il faisait preuve en discutant de ses ordres, mais sans pourtant le punir d'avantage.

« McGuinty est présentement en train d'enlever la jeune Míriel Delombre alors je considère que sa part de travail est amplement remplie. Contrairement à toi… »

La réponse du Lord noir fit l'effet d'une douche froide à Rogue. Pardons ? Enlever Delombre ! Ce soir ! Mais comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas été mis au courant avant ? Il était à ce point nul comme espion ? Et bien sûr, avec le temps qu'il mettrait à revenir à Poudlard, il n'arriverait jamais à temps pour empêcher cela. Et merde !

« Ah… bien », parvint-t-il à articuler après un moment. « Alors vous pouvez compter sur moi. Vous aurez votre potion demain soir. »

« Bien Severus. J'espère que tu ne me décevras pas. »

« Ayez confiance maître. »

Voldemort retourna alors s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et il se remit face à la cheminer. Voyant ainsi que son entretient était terminé, Rogue se releva en vitesse et sortit de la salle en reprenant le chemin par lequel il était venu. Il devait se dépêcher de rentrer à Poudlard. Peut-être y aurait-t-il encore une chance que Delombre y soit toujours…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Note de l'auteur: **Premièrement, j'espère que tous ceuxqui m'avaient envoyé une review pour le dernier chapitre en ont reçu la réponse. Parce que personnellement j'ingore si le nouveaux système de fonctionne comme il faut. Et deuxièmement, j'espère bien sûr que vous avez aimé ce nouveau chapitre autant que les autres. Pour ceux qui l'aurait remarqué, il marque un tournant dans l'histoire: on arrive enfin dans le bout intéressant ! (Parce que si vous daignez repensé deux secondes aux autres tomes de HP, vous remarquerez que les chapitres de la fin sont toujours riches en évènement...) Et préciser aussi, pour ceux qui ne le savait pas, que cette histoire va compter 20 chapitre + un Épilogue, le tout est déjà écrit depuis longtemps et je me force maintenant à tout réécrire à l'ordi. Coté 18e chapitre, il va s'appellez "Les ruines de l'abbaye saint-James". C'est probablement mon meilleur chapitre d'action... je ne vous en dit pas plus... (Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me dépèche à taper tout ça !)

J'attends vos reviews !


	19. Les ruines de l'abbaye StJames

**Chapitre 18**

**Les ruines de l'abbaye Saint-James**

Le croissant de lune était déjà haut dans le ciel. La lueur blafarde des étoiles était la seule source de lumière. Une légère brise faisait trembloter par moment les branches pleines de bourgeons des arbres de la Forêt Interdite. Harry et Míriel s'étaient posés dans une petite clairière depuis un temps déjà. Ils étaient adossés au tronc d'un grand chêne, blottis l'un contre l'autre, les yeux tournés vers le ciel pour contempler les astres. Ils échangeaient rarement une parole. Ils n'étaient pas là pour discuter, mais seulement pour profiter d'un moment de paix, parmi la tranquillité de la forêt.

Après un moment, Míriel, qui était accotée sur l'épaule de son petit ami, releva la tête. Elle se tourna vers lui pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit légèrement.

« Oui, je le sais », répondit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. « Moi aussi, je t'aime », continua-t-il.

Leurs lèvres restèrent soudées encore un long moment avant qu'ils ne se séparent.

C'est alors qu'un rire narquois les fit sursauter. Ils se retournèrent en même temps pour apercevoir un homme encapuchonné qui se tenait debout, devant eux.

« Comme c'est touchant, vraiment », dit-il sarcastiquement avant de se remettre à ricaner.

Harry et Míriel se levèrent d'un bon et sortirent leur baguette magique.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda le survivant d'une voix forte.

« Mangemort », siffla la jeune fille à la place de l'inconnu.

Celui-ci cessa de rire.

« Toujours aussi perspicace Miss Delombre », déclara-t-il. « Malheureusement pour vous, cela ne vous sauvera pas. »

Il fit un geste de la main et quatre autres mangemorts sortirent de l'ombre des arbres pour les encercler. Harry allait lever sa baguette pour jeter un sort, mais des _Expelliarmus_ fusèrent de toutes parts. Le jeune homme se plaça alors légèrement devant sa petite amie en signe de protection. Cela ne fit qu'augmenter le ricanement de l'homme.

« Vraiment, Potter, arrêtez de jouer au héros sans peur. Vous êtes seulement ridicule », dit-il. « Allez, dégagez si vous ne voulez pas qu'il me prenne l'envie de vous jeter un sort. »

Bien sûr Harry, nullement ébranlé, ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

« Comme vous voudrez », déclara le mangemort après un moment. « Stupéfix ! »

Le garçon n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre et reçu le sortilège de plein fouet. Il alla s'écraser sur le sol, inconscient.

« Nous pouvons passer aux choses sérieuses à présent Miss Delombre » dit l'homme en s'avançant lentement vers Míriel.

« Tu sais bien que je ne te donnerai jamais ce pourquoi tu es là, _Lucius_ », siffla celle-ci en accentuant bien sur le nom.

« Ne me sous-estimez pas. J'ai acquis beaucoup d'expérience ces derniers temps, à force de répéter la même tâche sur chacun des membres de votre famille. »

« Mais tu n'as pas réussi à en faire avouer un seul, je te rappelle », répondit la jeune fille sur un ton étrangement calme. « Pourquoi cela serait-il différent dans mon cas ? »

Le mangemort s'approcha d'elle et se pencha à son oreille.

« Faites-moi confiance Miss Delombre, lorsque je vous dis que tout peut changer », lui souffla-t-il avec quelque chose de menaçant dans la voix.

Míriel resta de marbre, mais cela ne le dérangea pas outre mesure. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et sortit sa baguette.

« Commençons par vérifier si l'on nous a bien informé », continua Malfoy. « Endoloris ! » fit-il dans sa direction.

Le sort fonça sur la jeune fille, mais il ne la percuta pas. À la place, il se concentra sur un point précis sur sa poitrine. Il sembla ensuite se consumer quelques secondes, avant de disparaître. Le capteur de sortilège de la Perle avait fonctionné. Lucius eut un sourire satisfait. La Gryffondor ferma les yeux quelques instants et déglutit difficilement. Elle ne pouvait plus nier maintenant, ils savaient qu'elle _l_'avait.

« Voilà qui va nous faciliter la tâche », déclara le mangemort. « Nous n'aurons pas à aller voir votre cousin. »

« Vous perdez votre temps. Je ne consentirai jamais à vous la donner. »

« N'en soyez pas si sûre. Je peux parfois me montrer très persuasif. »

Malfoy se mit à marcher en décrivant des cercles autour d'elle, tel un vautour autour de sa proie. Il s'arrêta subitement lorsqu'un cri d'animal retentit non loin dans la forêt.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller autre part ? Question d'être plus tranquilles », demanda-t-il d'une voix sarcastique à Míriel.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'elle entendit un des hommes derrière elle murmurer un sort. Elle eut alors la sensation d'avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Les arbres de la forêt se mirent à valser devant ses yeux pendant que Lucius esquissait un sourire méchant. Puis, ce fut le noir.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Elle avait horriblement mal à la tête, comme si on s'était amusé à lui vriller le crâne. Elle était étendue sur le ventre, face contre terre. Il y avait quelque chose de froid sous elle. Froid et dur. Elle ramena ses bras contre son corps, les paumes appuyées sur le sol. Elle parvint à se soulever légèrement et se força à ouvrir les yeux. Une dalle de pierre grise. Elle se retint de jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle, sachant que les mangemorts devaient l'observer. Elle attendit quelques instants, histoire de rassembler ses forces, puis, faisant fi de la douleur qui lui transperçait la tête, elle se redressa et réussit à se mettre debout. Elle garda premièrement la tête baissée, le temps de se recomposer une attitude neutre, puis elle se risqua à lever les yeux. Elle découvrit qu'elle était au centre des ruines d'un édifice de pierres qui devait dater de plusieurs siècles. Les murs – ou du moins ce qu'il restait des murs – semblaient construits selon la mode de la Renaissance. Elle aperçut alors sous ses pieds que la pierre sur laquelle elle était étendue auparavant était en fait une dalle commémorative du site. « L'abbaye Saint-James de Dawick, construite de 1689 à 1703 »

« Charmant endroit, n'est-ce pas ? » fit une voix dans son dos.

Elle se retourna lentement et tomba sur Malfoy comme elle s'y attendait. Celui-ci avait ôté sa capuche de mangemort comme l'avaient également fait ses quatre acolytes. À présent, en plus de devoir supporter la vision de son sourire carnassier, elle devait aussi soutenir son regard perçant.

« _Charmant_ ? Je ne dirais pas. _Croulant_ serait plus juste selon moi », fit-elle en désignant en désignant les nombreux monticules de pierres formés par l'effondrement progressif des murs. « Je croyais que tu possédais un meilleur sens esthétique Lucius. »

Elle savait bien que ses sarcasmes la rendaient plus ridicule qu'autre chose, mais c'était, pour l'instant, le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé pour gagner un peu de temps. Malheureusement pour elle, le mangemort avait prévu cette tactique et il préféra passer immédiatement à l'action au lieu de la laisser répliquer.

« Je vous accorde que cette endroit a probablement déjà été en meilleure condition. Mais, pour le moment, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. »

Il sortit sa baguette magique et se mit à la faire tournoyer nonchalamment entre ses doigts en avançant tranquillement vers Míriel.

« Tout ce dont nous avons besoin cette nuit, ce sont… des murs. »

Un éclair d'incompréhension passa sur le visage de la jeune fille avant que Malfoy ne pointe sa baguette sur elle.

« Projectum ! » s'ecria-t-il.

Le sort la projeta par derrière à une vitesse fulgurante. Après un vol plané de quelques secondes, elle percuta violemment un mur, puis retomba lourdement sur le sol, quelques mètres plus bas. Elle resta un temps, recroquevillée là où elle avait atterri, quelque peu sonnée. Lorsqu'elle y vit un peu plus clair, elle rassembla ses forces et se remit debout. Premièrement un peu chancelante, elle se retint à la paroi à coté d'elle, mais la lâcha bien vite, trop fière pour montrer que ce premier assaut lui avait causé un quelconque mal. Naturellement, le choc contre le mur, puis contre le sol ne l'avait pas laissé totalement indemne, mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Cela ferait des ecchymoses, mais elle n'en mourrait pas.

« Alors, tu me le donnes ce pendentif ? » demanda Lucius qui s'était rapproché d'elle.

« C'est tout ce que tu es capable de faire pour me convaincre ? » répondit-elle d'une voix un peu tremblante, mais qui se voulait sarcastique.

Mais elle réalisa très vite que c'était une grave erreur que de provoquer le mangemort. Celui-ci l'envoya immédiatement s'écraser encore plus brutalement que la fois précédente sur un autre mur un peu plus loin. Elle eut à peine le temps de protéger sa tête de ses bras avant d'entrer en contact avec la structure de pierre. Lors de l'impact, son épaule gauche se fit broyer en un craquement sinistre. Mais ce n'est qu'après avoir durement touché la terre rocailleuse qu'elle prit conscience de la douleur déchirante qui venait de s'ajouter.

Cette fois-ci, cela lui prit plus de deux minutes pour se remettre sur pieds. Elle serrait son bras gauche contre elle en essayant de contrôler les tremblements convulsifs qui la prenaient pendant que Malfoy s'approchait encore lentement d'elle.

« Toujours pas convaincue ? »

Elle lui envoya son regard le plus noir.

« Tu devrais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir un peu plus. Tu sais, je peux continuer à te torturer encore très longtemps si tu t'obstines à refuser de me donner ce que je veux. »

Il fit une pause de quelques instants, mais Míriel n'en profita pas pour revenir sur sa décision.

« À quoi ça te sert d'endurer tout ça ? » s'exclama-t-il soudain. « Tu te rends compte que tout pourrait cesser si tu me donnais cette perle ? Ce simple geste te vaudrait sûrement une généreuse récompense de la part du Maître… en plus d'avoir la vie sauve… »

« Foutaise ! » siffla la jeune fille. « Si je vous la donne, vous allez en profiter pour me tuer sur le champ. Le _maître_ ne fait **pas** de récompense. »

Malfoy sembla étonné par sa réponse et ne sut pas quoi répliquer, en partie parce qu'elle avait raison.

« _Moins dupe que je ne le croyais_ », songea-t-il.

Il se mit ensuite à tourner lentement autour d'elle sans la lâcher des yeux. Mais cette observation intense n'intimida pas Míriel comme il l'avait espéré. Alors il s'arrêta et sans prévenir, il leva à nouveau sa baguette et la projeta sur un mur pour la troisième fois. Elle percuta la façade de plein fouet et atterrit ensuite durement sur le sol. Dans un accès de violence, le mangemort n'attendit même pas qu'elle se relève pour la jeter encore une fois contre les ruines. N'ayant plus assez de force pour tenter de se protéger de l'impact, la jeune fille s'écrasa lamentablement avant de retomber sur un monticule de pierre qu'elle dégringola jusqu'à terre.

Elle avait horriblement mal partout. Chaque parcelle de son corps semblait être en feu. Tout son bras gauche était hors d'état de servir et une de ses jambes formait un angle plutôt inquiétant. Sans qu'elle s'en soit aperçu, des larmes de douleur coulaient abondamment sur son visage. Elle était étendue sur le ventre, mais un coup de botte dans les côtes la fit rouler sur le dos.

« Tu me donnes ce que je veux et j'arrête », lui dit Malfoy au-dessus d'elle.

« Jamais », réussit-elle à souffler avec toute la haine qui lui était possible de rassembler.

Il l'agrippa alors par le col de sa robe pour la soulever à moitié.

« Tu te penses forte, hein ? » cracha-t-il en la maintenant à quelques centimètres de son visage. « Assez courageuse pour supporter la douleur sans fléchir. Tu préfères te laisser mourir et me rendre ainsi ce foutu pendentif intouchable au lieu de sauver ta vie ? Typiquement Gryffondor tout ça. Voyons voir si, comme le reste de ta maison, tu es aussi loyale envers tes amis. Tu es peut-être capable d'endurer ta propre douleur, mais es-tu capable d'endurer celle des autres ? »

Sur ce, il la força à se retourner pour qu'elle soit face au centre de l'abbaye. Sur la plaque commémorative où elle était auparavant se trouvait maintenant Harry, toujours stupéfixié. Un éclair d'horreur passa alors sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Non… Pas lui, pas Harry… Je vous en supplie, laissez-le en dehors de tout ça, il ne sait rien, il… »

« Tu me donnes la Perle et je ne lui fais rien. »

Míriel porta lentement la main à son cou pour saisir le pendentif. Mais elle ne l'ôta pas, se contentant de le serrer au creux de sa main. Elle ne pouvait pas le donner. Elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier la vie de millier de personnes pour Harry.

Elle vit alors un des mangemorts s'approcher lentement du jeune homme.

« Enervatum », dit-il.

Le Gryffondor s'agita, cligna des paupières, puis il se leva enfin. Il jetait des coups d'œil de tous les cotés, se demandant où il était. Son regard arriva sur sa petite amie après quelques instants.

« Míriel ! » s'exclama-t-il en faisant un pas dans sa direction, mais un sort l'éloigna brutalement.

« Quelle est ta réponse ? » demanda Lucius à la jeune fille.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas tandis que des larmes se remettaient à couler le long de ses joues. Malfoy fit un signe de la main et un des quatre autres mangemorts sortit sa baguette magique en s'avançant.

« Endoloris ! »

Harry reçut le sort de plein fouet et il s'écroula sur le sol en se tordant de douleur. Des cris de souffrance sortirent de sa gorge pendant que Míriel, impuissante, n'arrivait plus à contenir ses sanglots. Elle voulut détourner la tête, mais Lucius la força à continuer de regarder.

« Je suis désolée Harry… je suis tellement désolée… », répétait-elle à mi-voix.

Dès que le sort fut levé, la première chose que le jeune homme fit fut de se tourner vers elle. Son visage exprimait une incompréhension totale des évènements. Pourquoi le torturait-on ? Et qu'est-ce que Míriel faisait là ? Pourquoi le regardait-elle sans bouger au lieu de tenter quelque chose pour lui venir en aide ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de penser d'avantage que déjà un autre Doloris l'atteignait. Il laissa la douleur l'envahir tandis que la seule chose qui lui revenait en tête était : Pourquoi ?

Le temps passait, la torture continuait. Ce ne fut qu'après ce qui semblait être le cinquième Doloris que Harry, à bout de force, perdit connaissance. Lucius qui était toujours accroupi à côté de Míriel se releva en voyant cela.

« Même pas capable d'encaisser comme du monde ces stupides Gryffondor », grommela-t-il.

En se mettant debout, il relâcha son emprise sur Míriel qui, totalement effondrée, ne put que rouler sur le sol, face contre terre, le corps secoué de sanglots. Après avoir fait quelques pas impatient dans un sens puis un autre, le mangemort revint vers elle.

« Écoute-moi bien », cracha-t-il. « Tu auras beau faire preuve de toute la maîtrise de soi la plus inimaginable, je jure que je vais finir par te faire donner ce foutu collier ! »

Sur ce, il lui balança un coup de pied furieux dans le ventre qui la fit gémir de douleur. Pris par un accès de violence, il la saisit sans attendre par le collet pour la gifler brutalement.

Míriel ne savait plus trop où elle en était. Tout était confus autour d'elle. Un coup de pied et puis un autre, encore une gifle, la douleur, le goût du sang dans sa bouche, une formule magique prononcée, un vol plané de quelques instants, un écrasement contre le mur, la douleur encore, puis une chute, encore un impact en atterrissant sur le sol, sa tête qui heurte une pierre…

C'est alors que ses sens s'embrouillèrent et ses yeux ne virent plus.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, Rogue remontait à grands pas l'allée principale menant à l'entrée de Poudlard. Pour une énième fois déjà, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Une heure moins cinq du matin. Il était déjà probablement trop tard… mais avec un peu de chance, peut-être Delombre serait-elle restée sagement dans son dortoir cette nuit… Arrivé aux portes, il perdit cinq précieuses minutes à désactiver tout l'arsenal de sortilèges qui les verrouillaient durant la nuit, puis il put enfin entrer. Le hall était complètement silencieux et le lustre accroché au plafond avait été éteint, plongeant ainsi la salle dans l'obscurité. Sans perdre de temps, le maître des potions s'orienta vers le bureau du directeur. Il était à mi-chemin lorsqu'il capta les échos d'une conversation. Au détour d'un couloir, il aperçut le professeur Dumbledore en train de parler avec le professeur Lawrence. Ils s'interrompirent en le voyant s'approcher vivement.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu où est Miss Delombre ce soir », demanda Rogue en arrivant à leur hauteur.

« C'est justement ce que nous nous demandions », soupira le directeur.

« Comment cela ? »

Dumbledore se tourna vers le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci comprit que c'était à lui de fournir des explications.

« Le professeur Trelawney est venue dans mon bureau tout à l'heure », commença-t-il « Elle venait reprendre son ensemble de tasse à thé que je lui avait emprunté pour mon cours sur les Mullcups avec les 3e année. Vous savez, ces créatures peuvent prendre l'apparence de tasse et… »

Rogue tiqua en signe d'impatience.

« Oui, euh… bon », essaya de se reprendre Frank. « Lorsqu'elle est venue dans mon bureau, Sybille a, par mégarde, fait tomber un livre de ma table de travail. C'était un bouquin que Míriel m'avait passé puisqu'il contenait un sort très intéressant de décollage… Mais je m'égare. Donc, lorsque le professeur Trelawney a remis le livre sur mon bureau, elle a reproduit exactement le même geste que Míriel avait fait avant elle et cela a déclanché en elle un sorte de… « vision ». Elle est soudainement tombée en transe et elle m'a raconté quelque chose comme quoi ma cousine était en danger de mort si on ne la secourait pas immédiatement… »

« Est-ce que vous savez quelque chose à propos de cela, Severus ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé des mangemorts pour l'enlever. Il sait que c'est elle qui _l_'a », répondit l'espion.

« Et vous ne savez pas où ils auraient pu l'emmener ? »

Rogue secoua négativement la tête. Le professeur Lawrence ainsi que le directeur ne purent contenir un petit signe de découragement. Suivi alors un moment de silence. Frank jouait nerveusement avec un petit objet rond qui se trouvait dans le fond de sa poche. Ce n'est pourtant qu'après quelques secondes qu'il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que sa poche pouvait bien contenir de rond et petit ? Il sortit l'objet en question et découvrit une petite bille en verre bleu où était gravé ses initiales. Il vit alors la solution à leur problème.

« Je sais comment retrouver Míriel ! », s'exclama-t-il.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Note de l'auteur:** Bon, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouver ce chapitre trop violent... (Je ne voudrais tout de même pas perdre mes lecteurs à l'avant-avant-dernier chapitre...) Parce que moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. Et j'espère que vous avez aimé le fait que je me sois dépéché à taper... je ne sais pas si cela va se reproduire par contre... lol. Il était plus court ce chapitre là, c'est pour ça. Ensuite, coté chapitre 19... je ne veux pas trop vous en révéler... mais je peux tout de même vous dire qu'il s'appellera "En attente du réveil".

Et j'attend toujours vos reviews !


	20. Dans l'attente du réveil

**Chapitre 19**

**Dans l'attente du réveil**

Frank était tapi derrière une immense arche de pierres qui servait de porte d'entrée à l'endroit où ils étaient. À côté de lui, se tenait une jeune sorcière aux cheveux roses qu'il ne connaissait pas. La Repèrpierre de Míriel leur avait désigné l'ancienne abbaye de Dawich et c'est là qu'ils avaient tous transplané, lui, Dumbledore et quelques autres personnes dont il n'avait jamais entendu parlé, mais qui, paraissait-il, étaient de leur coté.

Ils étaient apparus à environ cent mètres des ruines et s'étaient ensuite disposés à divers endroits à travers celles-ci de manière à pouvoir encercler leurs ennemis, ces derniers se tenant au centre. Frank risqua discrètement un coup d'œil en mettant légèrement la tête hors de sa cachette. Il ne regarda que quelques secondes, mais il eut tout de même le temps d'évaluer la situation. Il y avait cinq hommes, dont un, facilement reconnaissable à ses longs cheveux blonds éclatants, était probablement Lucius Malfoy. Il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'étalé sur le sol, inconscient, au centre de la place. Mais, avec le peu d'attention que les mangemorts lui accordaient, Frank en déduisit que ce n'était pas Míriel. Il regarda encore précautionneusement et aperçut cette fois vers où les hommes se concentraient : une forme sombre, recroquevillée dans un coin. Comme un amas fait avec les lambeaux d'une robe de sorcier. Il eut un pincement au cœur et il serra un peu plus fort sa baguette magique dans sa main en comprenant que c'était sa cousine.

Il patienta encore quelques instants avant qu'un bruit semblable à une explosion retentisse dans l'abbaye. C'était le signal. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la sorcière à côté de lui et dans un mouvement commun, ils sortirent de derrière l'arche pour se jeter sur leurs ennemis. Durant les minutes qui suivirent, Frank n'eut pas un seul instant pour penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ce qu'il y avait sous les yeux. Le combat faisait rage. Les sorts fusaient de toutes parts, il ne voyait que le mangemort face à lui, ne pensait qu'à attaquer et parer de toutes les manières possibles. Autour de lui, ses coéquipiers faisaient de même. Étant moins nombreux que leurs adversaires, les sbires du Lord Noir finirent par lâcher prise et préférèrent sauver leur peau au lieu de remplir la mission que leur avait confiée leur maître. Au son d'un sifflement strident que l'un d'eux émit, ils transplanèrent tous d'un même élan.

Lorsque le combat prit fin, Frank pu jeter un coup d'œil à l'entour de lui. Personne ne semblait avoir subi de blessure trop grave et il en fut soulagé. C'est alors que son regard retomba sur la forme sombre au pied d'un mur qu'était Míriel. Un voile d'inquiétude tomba sur son visage tandis qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers elle. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'accroupit pour pouvoir observer de plus près dans quel état elle se trouvait. Lorsqu'il la retourna sur le dos, sa tête ballotta de manière inquiétante et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur. Son nez et sa lèvre inférieure avaient été sérieusement amochés et son visage d'une pâleur fantomatique était barbouillé de sang. Une de ses jambes formait un angle étrange et il en était de même pour son bras gauche. La Perle était toujours accrochée à son cou et semblait encore miraculeusement intacte. Elle était sortie de sous sa robe de sorcier et reposait tranquillement sur sa poitrine. Sans tarder, Frank la prit et passa la fine chaînette par-dessus sa tête.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir un de ses coéquipiers arriver dans sa direction : Kingsley Sacklebot si ses souvenirs étaient exacts.

« Mal », répondit-il sombrement.

Il passa une main en dessous de la tête de la jeune fille pour la relever légèrement. Il eut un soubresaut de dégoût en sentant un liquide poisseux contre ses doigts. Du sang, comprit-il. Passant outre, il mit son autre bras en dessous de ses genoux et la souleva en se remettant debout. En se retournant, il vit que les autres personnes avec qui il était venu s'étaient occupées de l'autre blessé qui était là. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers eux, il fut surpris de reconnaître Potter. En le voyant approcher, Dumbledore vint à sa rencontre, les traits déformés par l'inquiétude en voyant l'état de Míriel.

« Elle ne _l'_a pas donné », dit le jeune homme en réponse à la question silencieuse du directeur.

« Mais que lui ont-ils fait pour la convaincre… », souffla celui-ci.

« Je retourne immédiatement à Poudlard avec elle », déclara Frank. « Elle a besoin de soins de toute urgence. »

« Bien », répondit le vieil homme.

Il sortit de sa poche ce qui ressemblait à un bonbon au citron, lui donna un coup de baguette magique et le tendit au professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Vous irez plus rapidement avec un portoloin », dit-il.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, montrant qu'il avait compris, saisit la friandise puis fut transporté, quelques secondes plus tard, dans un tourbillon de couleurs, jusqu'au château.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Un long moment s'écoula avant que Harry ne reprenne tranquillement conscience à l'infirmerie. Il ne comprit d'ailleurs pas où il se trouvait ni ce qui s'était passé. Ses derniers souvenirs ne lui montraient que des ruines sombres, Míriel en larme et, surtout, l'horrible douleur à laquelle on l'avait soumis pendant de longues minutes. C'est à ce moment là que Mme Pomfresh arriva près de lui.

« Vous voilà enfin réveillé Potter », dit-elle en s'approchant de lui, une bouteille en vitre à la main.

Celui-ci s'assit dans son lit en prenant des lunettes sur sa table de chevet.

« Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« Un peu moins de deux jours », répondit l'infirmière en remplissant un verre de la potion qu'elle avait emmenée et en le lui donnant. « Buvez, cela va vous redonner des forces. »

Il obéit, un peu à contrecoeur, redoutant la saveur qu'aurait la mixture jaunâtre. Mais, étonnamment, elle n'avait qu'un arrière-goût de carottes…

« Rendormez-vous maintenant », ordonna ensuite Mme Pomfresh.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrai voir Ron et Hermione ? » demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Demain. Pour l'instant, vous devez dormir. Il est plus de minuit », continua l'infirmière sur un ton qui se voulait définitif.

Harry n'eut donc pas le choix que de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il s'écoula ensuite un long moment sans que rien ne se passe. Mme Pomfresh avait probablement eu le temps de regagner son lit et de sombrer dans le sommeil, pensa Harry. Tourné sur le coté, il essayait en vain de se rendormir. Il comptait distraitement les petits carreaux bleus imprimés sur les draps de son lit, espérant que ce serait une activité assez assommante pour lui faire trouver les bras de Morphée… C'est à ce moment là qu'il perçut un trouble dans le silence de l'infirmerie, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant : le souffle continue de quelqu'un qui respire. Délaissant les motifs de sa couverture, il se retourna pour apercevoir, quelques mètre plus loin à sa gauche, la silhouette d'un homme assis au chevet d'un des lits. Il était de dos, mais il n'eut pas de misère à le reconnaître.

« Professeur Lawrence ? » souffla-t-il.

Celui-ci ne sembla pas l'entendre. Ne voulant pas hausser le ton, Harry repoussa son édredons et se leva. Ses jambes chancelèrent un peu au début, n'ayant pas été soumises à l'effort pendant un moment. Mais il trouva bien vite son équilibre. Il s'approcha ensuite lentement du jeune homme. À force d'avancer, il vit se profiler dans l'obscurité, la silhouette de quelqu'un étendu sur le lit à côté de Frank. Parvenu à proximité, il eut un choc en la reconnaissant : Míriel. Elle était blanche et immobile comme la mort. Seule sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait faiblement au rythme de sa respiration. À côté d'elle, le professeur Lawrence serrait un des ses mains nerveusement et ne la quittait pas une seconde du regard. D'après les cernes qui s'étendaient sous ses yeux, on pouvait déduire qu'il était assis à son chevet depuis qu'on l'avait ramenée, deux jours auparavant.

« Est-ce qu'elle s'est déjà réveillée ? » demanda Harry même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

Le jeune homme hocha négativement la tête en serrant un peu plus la main de Míriel. Le Gryffondor soupira et s'assit à coté de lui. Après un moment, il se décida à poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il était revenu à lui.

« Que s'est-il passé, cette nuit-là ? » dit-il en se remémorant tous les Doloris qu'on lui avait faits subir.

En entendant cela, Frank se détourna quelques instants de sa cousine pour le regarder.

« Je suppose qu'après ce que tu as vécu, tu es en droit d'obtenir une réponse… », fit-il d'une voix enrouée.

Harry hocha la tête, comme pour approuver ses dires et l'encourager à continuer. Le professeur soupira discrètement avant de sortir un pendentif suspendu à une chaînette d'argent de sous sa robe de sorcier. L'adolescent le reconnut aussitôt : c'était le collier de Míriel.

« Tout est à cause de ça », déclara péniblement l'enseignant. « Est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit ce que c'était ? » continua-t-il en désignant la petite bille noire incrustée dans sa monture métallique.

Le Gryffondor fit signe que non.

« La Perle de l'ombre, forgée par nos ancêtres, il y a plusieurs centaines d'années… » expliqua Frank. « Probablement l'objet le plus destructeur jamais créé. Si elle se casse, nous sommes tous perdus. »

« Et Voldemort la veut ? » demanda Harry.

Le professeur Lawrence approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Qu'est-ce que le _Seigneur des ténèbres_ est s'il ne possède pas le pouvoir de l'ombre ? »

« Mais tout ce qui s'est passé, il y a deux jours… », poursuivit le garçon.

« Les mangemorts voulaient la Perle. C'était Míriel qui l'avait. Ils ne peuvent pas la prendre sans son consentement alors ils t'ont utilisé pour la convaincre. »

Suivit alors un long silence. Harry, en réfléchissant un peu, se souvenait tout d'un coup d'une dizaine de situations se rapportant à Míriel qu'il n'avait pas comprises sur le moment, mais qui maintenant… Avec la révélation de l'existence de cette Perle, tout prenait un sens : La vision qu'il avait eu la veille de la rentrée, la présence de Míriel à la réunion de l'Ordre durant le congé de Noël, l'attaque du Mercenaire…

Soudain, la voix étouffée du jeune homme à côté de lui le sortit de ses pensées.

« Tout est de ma faute… C'est moi qui aurait dû prendre la Perle, pas elle… Elle n'aurait pas eu à encaisser autant si je l'avais prise…. »

« Mais non, voyons, ce n'est pas de votre faute », tenta timidement Harry en essayant de trouver une manière quelconque de le réconforter. « Vous n'auriez rien pu faire de plus de toute façon… »

Mais cela n'aida en rien le professeur Lawrence qui continuait de marmonner que tout le blâme lui revenait, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu des paroles de l'adolescent. Il semblait coupé du reste du monde, les yeux fixés sur Míriel, serrant sa main plus fort que jamais. C'est à ce moment là que Mme Pomfresh fit irruption derrière eux.

« M. Potter ! Que faites-vous hors de votre lit ? Je vous ai dit qu'il fallait vous reposer. »

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que d'obéir à l'infirmière bien qu'il aurait préféré rester à veiller sa petite amie. Il regagna son lit, non sans jeter auparavant un regard à Frank qui était toujours dans la même position, marmonnant à présent à voix si basse qu'on ne comprenait plus le sens de ses paroles.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le lendemain, Ron et Hermione se pointèrent à l'infirmerie avant leurs cours et ils furent contents de voir que Harry avait repris connaissance. Ils bavardèrent longuement tous les trois et le garçon remarqua qu'aucun de ses deux amis n'abordaient de près ou de loin le sujet de son enlèvement dernier. Probablement Dumbledore leur avait interdit de poser des questions à propos de cet incident. Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer, car, contrairement à lui, ses deux amis n'étaient pas dispensés d'aller en classe. Le reste de la journée se passa dans le calme le plus complet. Mme Pomfresh lui faisait prendre à tous les trois heures une potion anti-douleur pour empêcher les séquelles des Doloris qu'il avait reçus de le faire souffrir. Entre temps il dormait ou essayait de passer le temps du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Le professeur Lawrence était toujours présent quelques lits plus loin, mais celui-ci semblait encore trop ébranler pour même tenir une conversation « normale ».

Et puis le soir finit par arriver, la nuit, puis le matin, le jour et de nouveau le soir… Tout cela sans aucun changement notable à la routine qui semblait vouloir s'installer. Le temps passait. Les heures, les jours s'écoulaient, lentement…

Ce ne fut qu'après une semaine de monotonie accablante que Harry reçut enfin la permission de quitter l'infirmerie. Après tout ce temps passé à s'ennuyer dans son lit, il aurait été compréhensible qu'il n'ait plus voulu mettre les pieds à cet endroit, mais, contrairement aux attentes, il y retournait chaque fois qu'il avait un moment de libre. À cause de Míriel.

Elle n'avait pas encore repris conscience depuis qu'on l'avait ramenée. Elle était toujours aussi livide et immobile que le premier jour. Frank ne la lâchait maintenant plus une seconde. À présent, il mangeait et même dormait à l'infirmerie. Avec les jours, son teint pâlissait et des cernes se creusaient toujours plus sous ses yeux, le faisant parfois ressembler plus à un cadavre que sa cousine. À force d'être assis un à coté de l'autre à veiller Míriel, lui et Harry avaient peu à peu appris à faire plus ample connaissance. Le Gryffondor comprit alors que même si sa petite amie et son professeur n'avait jamais était très liés l'un à l'autre, le fait qu'ils soient respectivement leur dernière famille les rapprochait considérablement.

Un matin, alors qu'il faisait un saut à l'infirmerie avant d'aller en cours, Harry fut surpris de voir autant de monde dans la pièce en arrivant. Dumbledore était là, en train de s'entretenir avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui portait l'uniforme des Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste. Mme Pomfresh s'affairait autour de Míriel, passant entre ses bras et ses jambes ce qui ressemblait à un fil doré. Et puis, sur son siège habituel, Frank qui semblait plus effondré que jamais. Le Gryffondor s'approcha de son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal en jetant un coup d'œil anxieux au gens autour de lui.

« Euh… monsieur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Ils transportent Míriel à Ste-Mangouste… », répondit celui-ci d'une voix cassée.

« Mais pourquoi ? » s'exclama Harry « Mme Pomfresh peut s'occuper d'elle, je croyais qu'elle allait mieux. »

« Si elle allait vraiment mieux, elle se serait réveillé. Cela fait presque deux semaines qu'elle est ainsi. Et il n'est pas normal de rester sans connaissance aussi longtemps. »

« Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle a alors ? »

« _Coma cérébral_ qu'ils disent… Il paraît que dans ces cas-là, l'hôpital est préférable à ici. Ils ont des équipes spéciales là-bas… »

« Savent-ils quand est-ce qu'elle va se réveiller ? »

« Non. D'après lui », dit Frank en pointant le Guérisseur, « cela peut prendre des semaines, des mois, voir même des années. »

« Des années ! Mais… »

« Sommes-nous prêts pour partir Mme Pomfresh ? » demanda soudain l'homme de Ste-Mangouste en s'approchant.

Celle-ci hocha la tête affirmativement.

« J'ai fini de poser le Transporteur. C'est quand vous voulez. »

« Bien, bien, alors allons-y immédiatement. Professeur Lawrence, vous êtes prêt ? »

Le jeune homme se leva et fit signe que oui. Il alla se poster à côté de Míriel et saisit un petite poignée fixée au long fil doré qui entourait la jeune fille. Le Guérisseur fit de même et il sortit sa montre de sa main libre.

« À 8h30 précise, donc dans 20 secondes… 15… 10… 5… 3, 2, et… maintenant ! »

Les deux hommes ainsi que Míriel se volatilisèrent d'un coup en un craquement sonore. Aussitôt après, Mme Pomfresh se précipita pour changer les draps du lit maintenant vide, nettoyer la table de chevet et ranger toutes les bouteilles de potions qui y traînaient. Harry, quant à lui, était resté figé où il était, en proie à une très grande inquiétude. Et si Míriel prenait des années pour se réveiller ? Ou même si elle ne se réveillait jamais !

« Tu ferais mieux d'aller en classe si tu ne veux pas être en retard Harry », dit Dumbledore en s'approchant de lui.

« Mais… est-ce que je pourrai encore aller la voir ? » demanda celui-ci comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

« À partir de ce soir, tu pourras. »

Le garçon lança un regard surpris à son directeur. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui accorde cette permission aussi facilement.

« Tu passeras me voir à mon bureau après le souper. Et ne tarde pas trop si tu veux que ta visite à Ste-Mangouste soit la plus longue possible »

Sur ce, Dumbledore sortit de l'infirmerie en laissant là un Harry un peu décontenancé. Celui-ci resta un moment figé avant que la cloche de début de cours ne le sorte de sa torpeur et ne le fasse filer jusqu'à son cours de Sortilèges.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Quelques heures plus tard, dans un couloir de l'hôpital, Frank faisait les cent pas devant la porte de la chambre où Míriel avait été transportée. Plusieurs Guérisseurs l'examinaient depuis longtemps déjà, laissant présager le pire au professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Terriblement inquiet, il n'arrivait pas à tenir en place et arpentait sans arrêt l'étroit passage. Alors qu'il repassait pour la centième fois peut-être sur ses traces, il capta les échos d'une conversation qui se déroulait un peu plus loin.

« Pourriez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve la chambre de Míriel Delombre, je vous prie ? »

Il se retourna pour apercevoir un homme d'une trentaine d'années qui avait accosté une jeune infirmière. Celle-ci fouillait maintenant maladroitement parmi ses listes pour pouvoir lui fournir l'information qu'il cherchait. Il s'avança alors vivement vers eux.

« Míriel est avec moi. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-il en arrivant à leur hauteur.

L'homme se tourna vers lui et l'infirmière, mal-à-l'aise, s'empressa de déguerpir.

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris qu'on l'avait emmenée à Ste-Mangouste », déclara celui-ci. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Mal, il n'y a pas de doute. Mais je ne sais rien de plus, les Guérisseurs n'ont pas fini de l'examiner. »

L'homme hocha la tête et un silence embarrassé suivit.

« Au fait, je ne crois pas que nous nous sommes présentés. Je me nomme Frank Lawrence, je suis le… »

« …Le cousin de Míriel, je sais », compléta l'autre. « Elle m'a déjà parlé de vous. Vous occupez mon ancien poste en Défense contre les forces du mal, je crois. »

« En effet. Et puis-je savoir qui vous êtes pour que Míriel vous en aie autant dit à mon compte ? »

« Remus Lupin. J'étais un ami de son père. »

« Je vois. Je crois en effet qu'elle a déjà fait référence à vous quelques fois. »

C'est alors qu'une infirmière les interrompit.

« Excusez-moi, M. Delombre ? » dit-elle en s'adressant à Remus. « J'aurais besoin de votre signature. C'est pour permettre aux Guérisseurs d'effectuer un sort de rétablissement crânien sur Miss Delombre. »

Et puis en voyant le regard d'incompréhension que l'homme lui lançait, elle rajouta :

« Vous êtes bien le père de Míriel Delombre ? »

« Euh… non… désolé », bégaya celui-ci, un peu décontenancé. « Son père est mort l'an passé. »

« Oh ! Je vois », s'exclama la jeune femme.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Frank, mais elle se détourna bien vite, le jugeant sûrement trop jeune pour avoir un position d'autorité quelconque dans la présente situation.

« Vous êtes son tuteur légal alors ? » continua-t-elle.

« Non, je ne suis que… » commença le lycanthrope en cherchant quel titre il pourrait bien se donner « … son parrain », compléta-t-il.

« Ah… », fit l'infirmière soudain indécise sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. « Et bien… signez quand même, nous allons faire avec. »

Lupin fit ce qu'elle lui demanda et elle repartit ensuite, probablement en train de se demander comment elle allait expliquer la situation à son supérieur.

« Mais… », dit Frank un moment après. « Qui est le tuteur si ce n'est pas vous ? »

« L'été dernier, lorsque le bonhomme du ministère est venu pour la placer dans un orphelinat, elle lui a refilé mille gallions et il n'est plus jamais réapparu », répondit Remus.

« Ah, d'accord », fit le jeune homme. « En effet, je la vois bien obtenir ce qu'elle veut de cette manière… »

C'est à ce moment là que les Guérisseurs sortirent enfin de la chambre de Míriel et les deux hommes s'empressèrent de les rejoindre.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La journée s'écoula avec une telle lenteur que Harry alla jusqu'à soupçonner qu'un sort y était pour quelque chose. Lorsque le repas du soir arriva enfin, il ne lâcha pas le directeur des yeux, attendant impatiemment que celui-ci ait fini de manger. Lorsque le vieil homme se leva enfin, le Gryffondor le suivit si vite hors de la grande salle qu'il l'avait déjà rejoint dans le hall d'entrée.

« Je vois que tu es de ceux qui cherchent à ne pas perdre une seconde de leur temps », lui fit remarquer Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme acquiesça vaguement.

« Vous aviez dit que je pourrais aller voir Míriel ce soir… »

« En effet. Et j'ai quelque chose à te donner pour cela justement. »

Le directeur sortit de la poche de sa robe une bague en métal bleuté, uni, sans aucun motif ou inscription et il la lui donna.

« J'ai ensorcelé cet anneau pour qu'il te transporte à Ste-Mangouste à chaque fois que tu le désires », expliqua-t-il. « Il t'enverra directement à la chambre de Míriel si tu le mets à ton doigts et te remmènera ici dès que tu l'ôteras. »

« C'est une sorte de Portoloin à volonté », conclu Harry.

« Si on veut, en effet. »

Le Gryffondor hocha la tête, signe qu'il avait compris. Il observa longuement le petit anneau bleuté, mais, dès qu'il sentit que le professeur Dumbledore l'avait quitté, il l'enfila sans plus attendre.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Remus se tenait presque sans bouger, assis à coté du lit où l'on avait nouvellement installé Míriel. L'état de celle-ci n'avait pas changé, ou du moins… Elle était toujours aussi pâle et immobile qu'avant, mais sa respiration était maintenant plus profonde et plus régulière. Plus artificielle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser le lycanthrope, car cette « amélioration » était en vérité dû à un sortilège. Les Guérisseurs avaient déployé sur elle une panoplie d'enchantements divers… mais il ne voyait s'en découler aucune amélioration notable. Le diagnostic restait le même : il fallait attendre, il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire… Alors, c'est ce qu'il faisait, depuis des heures déjà. Frank avait fini par s'effondrer sur le petit fauteuil vert bouteille qui meublait la chambre et, depuis un moment, il dormait. Pauvre garçon, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser Remus. Pauvre fille aussi, se dit-il en revenant à Míriel. Tous les deux si jeunes, à peine sortis de l'enfance, et déjà accablés par une tâche que personne ne devrait être en état de porter. S'ils faillaient à leur devoir, alors ils seraient tenus responsables du malheur de millions de personnes. Alors ils tenaient bon, du mieux qu'ils pouvaient… Mais à quel prix ? Toute leur famille détruite et, à présent, l'une sur un lit d'hôpital et l'autre ravagé par les remords.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Remus s'aperçut à peine qu'Harry venait d'apparaître dans la chambre. Il ne le remarqua que lorsque celui-ci vint s'asseoir en face de lui, de l'autre côté du lit. Il ne lui fit alors qu'un pâle sourire forcé en guise de bonjour auquel le Gryffondor ne répondit même pas.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Les heures devinrent des jours, les jours des semaines. Frank avait repris les cours, car rester assis toute la journée l'aurait probablement rendu fou. Il allait tout de même aussi souvent que possible à Ste-Mangouste où il prenait la plupart du temps le relais de Remus. Harry également venait, parfois accompagné de Ron et Hermione la fin de semaine. Mrs. Weasley ainsi que Tonks avaient elles aussi fait de nombreuses visites.

Ce n'était plus maintenant qu'une longue routine où tous les jours semblaient être les mêmes. Pas d'amélioration, pas de détérioration non plus. Jamais rien de nouveau n'arrivait. Tout le mois de mai sembla n'être que la répétion continue d'une seule et même journée. Tout cela avait quelque chose d'irréel, comme si on avait suspendu le temps, dans l'attente du réveil…

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

_Elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui lui arrivait. Elle ne sentait pas son corps, elle flottait tout simplement dans le vide. Elle ne voyait rien, elle ne pouvait même pas ouvrir les yeux. C'était comme si elle ne se contrôlait plus. _

_Il y avait de la magie, beaucoup de magie. Ça, elle le sentait. Des sorts qu'on lui avait jetés, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Des potions aussi. Quelque chose qu'on lui faisait avaler, peut-être tous les jours, peut-être toutes les heures. Elle ne pouvait en être certaine. Elle ne ressentait que les effets. C'était comme une chandelle de plus qu'on allumait à chaque fois dans la noirceur qui l'entourait._

_Elle gagnait des forces, elle le savait. _

_Il y avait des gens aussi. Des gens autour d'elle constamment. Ils lui parlaient des fois, mais elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre leurs paroles. Elle aimait les sentir près d'elle. Ça la rassurait. Elle savait ainsi qu'un mince fil était tendu entre le monde et le vide dans lequel elle flottait. Et elle s'accrochait de toutes ses forces à ce fil. _

_Elle devait tenir bon. Elle ne voulait pas rester ainsi à tout jamais. _

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Note de l'auteur:** Míriel se réveillera-t-elle ? Grand suspens jusqu'au prochain chapitre... lol, j'essayerai de ne pas trop vous faire attendre. Le 20e s'appellera donc : La fin d'une ère pour les Delombre. C'est le chapitre finale qui va conclure cette fanfic... ne restera plus que l'Epilogue, pour étirer la fin encore plus... Je suis très contente de voir qu'il y en a qui on suivit jusqu'ici, Continuer de m'envoyer des reviews ! 


	21. La fin d'une ère pour les Delombre

**Chapitre 20**

**La fin d'une ère pour les Delombre**

Un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre. Il était encore tôt, à peine sept heures. Dans son lit, Míriel remuait vaguement la tête depuis quelques minutes. La lumière l'atteignait au visage, lui donnant mal aux yeux. Après un moment, elle réussit à battre faiblement des paupières. La clarté était vive, mais elle s'y accoutuma peu à peu. Graduellement, elle arriva à distinguer une fenêtre ensoleillée devant elle, des murs blancs tout autour et un plafond jaune canari au-dessus. Sa tête semblait être remplie de ouate et elle n'arrivait pas à replacer cet endroit dans ses souvenirs. Elle vit ensuite, près de la porte, un vieux fauteuil vert où un homme s'était endormi.

«_ Remus_ », songea-t-elle en le reconnaissant.

Le loup-garou semblait encore plus fatigué que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu et d'autres mèches blanches s'étaient rajoutées parmi ses cheveux châtains. C'est alors qu'elle prit conscience d'une seconde présence, caractérisée par un poids à la hauteur de son ventre. Elle baissa les yeux pour apercevoir Harry qui dormait, la tête appuyée sur son lit, les lunettes de travers et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. À cette vision, elle ne put s'empêcher d'étirer les lèvres en un pâle sourire. Les membres encore engourdis, elle étira avec difficulté une main pour venir caresser la joue de son petit ami.

Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle était ni combien de temps elle était restée sans connaissance, mais peu importait. Elle avait maintenant la certitude que tout irait bien.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

On était en début juin. Míriel était restée plus d'un mois dans le coma. Grâce aux enchantements des Guérisseurs, elle n'en avait gardé aucune séquelle, mais cela lui avait tout de même prit deux semaines avant d'être en état de quitter Ste-Mangouste. De retour à Poudlard, des rumeurs à son sujet avaient largement eu le temps de se répandre et elle ne pouvait plus maintenant se promener sans entendre des élèves murmurer sur son passage. Parmi les suppositions les plus populaires sur la raison de son absence prolongée, on trouvait un voyage aux îles Marshall pour aller voir son père criminel en fuite, un kidnapping par des vampires qu'elle aurait rencontrés en Transylvanie et une mission top secrète confiée par le Ministre de la magie en personne.

Mais Míriel ne se souciait pas de tout cela. Elle laissait courir les rumeurs, car elle ne tenait pas particulièrement que l'école entière soit au courant de son hospitalisation. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à raconter ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle souhaitait seulement qu'on la laisse tranquille à présent.

Les évènements qui étaient survenus durant les dernières semaines l'avaient véritablement transformée. Elle était beaucoup plus « calme » maintenant. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à faire ses devoirs, ayant plus d'un mois de cours à rattraper en plus des examens qui approchaient. Elle parlait moins, riant à peine. Son sourire avait quelque chose de nostalgique, comme si, à chaque fois, elle songeait à la manière dont elle aurait réagi si rien ne s'était passé. Pourtant, lorsqu'on lui demandait si elle allait bien, elle répondait d'une voix paisible que tout allait pour le mieux.

Parmi ses amis, il était clairement convenu qu'on ne devait pas faire la moindre allusion à son enlèvement ou à tout autre évènement s'y rattachant. Mais, chez les rares personnes qui étaient au courant de la vraie histoire, certaines n'étaient pas d'accord pour appliquer cette règle, notamment Malfoy.

C'était l'heure du déjeuner, un mercredi, environ une semaine après le retour de Míriel. Lorsque les quatre Gryffondor étaient descendus dans le hall, ils étaient tombés sans le vouloir sur le blondinet et ses deux acolytes. Dès qu'il les vit, celui-ci entreprit de mimer quelqu'un se jetant sur un mur en gémissant.

« Alors, ça te rappelle des souvenirs Delombre ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton narquois. « Oh, je vous en supplie, épargnez-moi et je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez… » fit-il ensuite en reprenant son imitation.

« Ferme-là Malfoy ! » s'écria Harry.

Ce dernier, ainsi que Ron, s'était avancé en empoignant sa baguette. Mais, contrairement à ces amis, Míriel avait gardé un visage impassible et se contentait de fixer calmement le Serpentard. Celui-ci, faisant fi de l'avertissement du jeune homme continuait à exécuter ses mimiques, accompagné par les rires de Crabbe et Goyle.

« Draco », coupa tout de même la jeune fille après quelques instants. « Aurais-tu l'obligeance de communiquer à ton père que je mets fin à partir de maintenant à tous nos arrangements financiers et que je vais également intenter un procès contre lui pour le meurtre de ma mère, de mon oncle et de ma cousine et pour enlèvement et agressions sur ma propre personne ? »

Malfoy stoppa net ses singeries et ses deux compagnons arrêtèrent de rire.

« Mais tu sais bien qu'aucun juge n'osera condamner mon père », dit-il en tentant de prendre un air dégagé.

« Un juge oserait n'importe quoi si on lui donnait cent mille gallions », répondit Míriel.

Et laissant figé là le Serpentard, elle se dirigea calmement vers la grande salle.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Le soir venu, ils s'étaient assis autour d'une des petites tables de la salle commune, chacun s'occupant soit avec un devoir soit avec autre chose. Míriel s'était attaquée à ses travaux de rattrapage en Sortilèges qui se concentraient pour le moment aux charmes de confusion et à ses dérivés. Elle rayait pour la troisième fois déjà une phrase de son deuxième paragraphe quand la voix d'Hermione la fit émerger de ses réflexions.

« Vous ne connaîtriez pas un verbe qui serait formé par les lettres _i-r-o-u_ ? »

« _Ouïr_ », grommela-t-elle sans même prendre la peine de lever les yeux de son parchemin.

« Merci, comment as-tu fait pour trouver si vite ? » s'exclama la jeune fille.

« C'est parce que cela fait quinze minutes que j'essaie de trouver un moyen de dire que la plupart des sortilèges de confusion n'ont pas d'effet sur l'ouïe… »

« Mais pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça Hermione ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est pour mon anagramme », répondit-elle.

« Ton quoi ? » fit Ron.

« Mon a-na-gra-mme. C'est lorsqu'on mélange les lettres d'une phrase pour en obtenir une autre. Comme par exemple, là je commençais avec « Les chiens rougeoient dans la lande fanatique. » et maintenant je suis rendue avec « Ouïr le chant des … » », expliqua-t-elle.

En entendant cela, Míriel sentit son esprit s'éclaircir soudainement. Une phrase complètement débridée qui prenait magiquement sens… Les inscriptions de la Perle ! Délaissant son devoir, la jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers son amie. Elle se saisit d'un bout de parchemin et y retranscrit le message. « _Par repos, la suppression sort les quatre lords catarrhe étrangers. Le mur annonciateur a ces tour rose écarlate. V.O._ »

« Est-ce que tu crois que cela pourrait être un anagramme ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Et bien… probablement puisque sinon ce texte n'a aucun sens… Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ? »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Est-ce que tu serais capable de le résoudre ? »

« Euh… je peux essayer, mais je ne te garantie rien, il n'a pas l'air facile. »

« Fais de ton mieux, c'est très important. »

Après cette recommandation, Míriel retourna se plonger dans ses devoirs comme si de rien n'était, ignorant les regards interrogateurs que lui lançaient ses amis.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Hermione devait avoir pris l'anagramme de la Perle comme un défi personnel, car elle ne le lâcha pas une seule seconde avant plusieurs jours. Elle traînait maintenant avec elle une longue feuilles de parchemin où était raturées de nombreuses lignes d'essaies infructueux et où se suivait une liste de combinaisons possibles. Míriel la consultait souvent pour voir où son amie était rendue et pour l'aider à sélectionner les pistes les plus probables, car contrairement à cette dernière, elle savait bien qu'une phrase parlant de dominos ou de porridge n'était pas la bonne réponse.

C'est finalement presque par hasard que la solution apparut. Une nuit, alors qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle s'était installée sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et avait entrepris de se remettre à travailler sur l'anagramme. N'ayant pas réellement la tête aux recherches, elle s'était bien vite laissée déconcentrer et s'était abandonnée à la contemplation des étoiles et de la lune. La beauté des astres l'avait toujours fascinée… Elle rebaissa nonchalamment les yeux sur son parchemin et soudain, en observant une des phrases, certaines lettres attirèrent son attention. « Le**s** qu**atre** l**or**d**s** c**at**ar**r**h**e** **étrange**rs. » Deux fois le mot « astre », puis « or » et « argenté ». L'astre d'or, l'astre argenté… le soleil et la lune ? C'était la première fois qu'elle trouvait quelque chose d'aussi « poétique ». Cela voulait peut-être dire qu'elle était sur la bonne piste. Elle sortit sa plume et son encrier et entreprit de retranscrire les quelques mots qu'elle avait identifiés et de rayer les lettres qu'elle avait utilisées. Par la suite, le tout s'enchaîna de lui-même. En moins d'une heure, à force d'essayer, de barrer et de recommencer, quatre vers prirent forment sous les yeux de la jeune fille.

_« Lorsque l'astre argenté _

_Aura caché l'astre d'or,_

_Alors la Perle pourra être cassée_

_Car pendant un instant, son pouvoir sera mort »_

Émerveillée par sa découverte, Hermione bondit sur ses pieds et accourut jusqu'au lit de Míriel. En tirant ses rideaux, elle la vit pelotonnée dans sa montagne de couverture, la tête enfouie dans ses bras et l'oreiller repoussé le plus loin possible contre le montant de son baldaquin. Sans attendre, elle commença à la secouer par l'épaule.

« Míriel ! » chuchota-t-elle. « Réveille-toi, Míriel ! »

« ….'mmmveudormirmmm », grommela la jeune fille en rabattant sa couette par-dessus sa tête.

« Mais c'est important ! »

L'adolescente endormie avança une main tâtonnante vers sa table de chevet où elle saisit sa montre à gousset. Elle jeta un coup d'œil somnolant hors de ses couvertures pour regarder l'heure.

« …l'est deux heures… Hermione… »

« Mais j'ai trouvé la réponse à ton anagramme ! »

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un choc électrique sur Míriel. Elle se redressa d'un coup, ne semblant soudain plus du tout fatiguée.

« Quoi ? Tu as vraiment réussi ? »

« Oui ! »

« Fais-moi voir… »

Hermione lui tendit le bout de parchemin où elle avait inscrit sa réponse finale. La jeune fille s'en saisit rapidement d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle empoignait sa baguette magique.

« _Lumos_ », murmura-t-elle pour lui permettre de distinguer ce que son amie avait marqué.

Elle lut et relut plusieurs fois les quatre vers que l'anagramme avait donnés, un sourire grandissant aux lèvres. Lorsqu'elle fut certaine que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas de tours et qu'il était bien écrit _« La Perle pourra être cassée »_ elle se tourna vers sa compagne de chambre.

« Fais-moi penser que je n'ai plus le droit de te refuser le moindre service à partir de maintenant… »

« Euh… d'accord. »

Sans perdre plus de temps, Míriel se leva ensuite de son lit et enfila sa robe de chambre. Parchemin et baguette en main, elle était presque sortie du dortoir lorsque Hermione l'arrêta.

« Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Voir mon cousin. »

« À cette heure ? »

« Oui. C'est trop important pour que j'attende encore quelques heures avant de lui montrer ce que tu viens de trouver ! »

L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de demander comment la réponse à un simple anagramme pouvait être si cruciale que déjà son amie était partie. Míriel sortit de la salle commune et arpenta les couloirs de l'école d'un pas vif jusqu'aux appartements du professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal qui étaient situés juste à côté de sa salle de classe. Elle n'eut pas de difficulté à y pénétrer malgré le mot de passe, y étant déjà fréquemment venue. Elle trouva Frank dans son lit, à moitié assis, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, semblant s'être endormi au beau milieu de sa lecture. Avec un sourire joueur, elle se saisit du bouquin et le referma vivement sous le nez du jeune homme. Le claquement sec le réveilla en sursaut.

« Heinquoikesquia ? » bafouilla-t-il en clignant des yeux. « Míriel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« J'ai la solution Frank ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« La so… quelle solution ? » demanda-t-il, le cerveau fonctionnant encore au ralenti.

« Les inscriptions sur la Perle. Je sais ce qu'elles veulent dire ! »

« Ah oui ? » fit-il alors que son esprit décliquait. « Comment est-ce que tu as fait ? »

« Je me suis aperçue que les phrases formaient un anagramme et ensuite, Hermione a pu le décoder pour moi », expliqua la jeune fille.

« Et de quoi ça parle ? »

Míriel lui tendit le bout de parchemin et il lut avidement ce qui y était écrit. Après avoir fini, il tourna la tête vers elle, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma après quelques secondes sans rien dire pour relire encore une fois les quatre vers du poème.

« Attends, si je comprend bien, on pourrait détruire définitivement la Perle sans aucun danger lors d'une éclipse totale de soleil ? » dit-il finalement.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres.

Le professeur se laissa gagner par son enthousiasme quelques secondes avant de froncer les sourcils.

« Mais… pourquoi nos ancêtres n'ont-ils pas brisé la Perle eux-mêmes alors ? Au lieu de marquer cela de manière à ce que personne ne le découvre ? »

« Parce que… »

Mais Míriel se tut, se rendant compte qu'elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ils restèrent alors de longues minutes sans parler, réfléchissant tous les deux à cette question. La jeune fille sortit alors la Perle de sous sa robe de chambre et en observa la monture. C'est alors qu'un détail la frappa.

« Les inscriptions sont en Anglais ! »

« Oui et ? Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Mais nos ancêtres parlaient le Français à l'époque ! »

C'est alors que Frank comprit.

« Ce n'est donc pas eux qui ont forgé la monture ? »

« Non, c'est… »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil aux gravures. « _V.O._ »

« … Victor D'Ouvillest »

« Qui ? »

« C'était le bijoutier du village. Ils l'ont écrit quelque part dans un de leurs livres… Ça vient seulement de me revenir. »

« Mais comment avait-il pu découvrir quelque chose sur la Perle ? Et pourquoi aurait-il voulu le cacher ? »

Míriel réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

« Probablement que D'Ouvillest ne savait pas sur quoi il travaillait, que les De l'Omberge ne lui avait commandé qu'une monture en argent, rien de plus », dit-elle en émettant ses hypothèses à voix haute. « Il était curieux alors il a enquêté et a découvert l'existence de la Perle. Peut-être était-il alchimiste lui aussi alors en faisant des recherches et sans doute en se basant sur ses propres expériences, il a conclu que le pouvoir de l'ombre se désintègrerait de lui-même si on le lâchait dans un monde sans soleil. Il fallait donc une éclipse. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir fait part de ses découvertes à nos ancêtres ? »

« Il avait peur qu'on lui fasse du mal ou qu'on le tua si les De l'Omberge apprenaient qu'il les avait espionnés et qu'il avait découvert leur secret. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ses trouvailles soient perdues alors il s'est arrangé pour les « camoufler » »

« En les mettant à l'endroit le plus visible ? »

« Mais il a écrit en anglais alors nos ancêtres ne se sont pas méfiés. Ils croyaient probablement que c'était une citation que le bijoutier affectionnait particulièrement, ou même que ce n'était qu'une sorte de marque de fabrication. En plus il avait signé ses initiales, alors ils n'ont pas cherché trop loin. »

« Mais ils ont bien dû se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'une phrase sans queue ni tête à la fin ! »

« Oui, mais seulement plusieurs générations plus tard. Et alors l'histoire de Victor D'Ouvillest avait été oubliée. »

En voyant que tout coordonnait, Frank ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« C'est parfaitement logique, tout se tient ! Comment est-ce que tu as fait pour trouver ça ? »

« C'était élémentaire, mon cher Watson ! »

« … Pardon ! »

« Euh… c'est Hermione qui dit tout le temps ça. C'est sûrement une expression moldue. »

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu m'a appelé _Watson_ ? »

« … J'en sais rien moi ! »

Le jeune homme lui envoya un regard bizarre, avant qu'ils ne pouffent de rire tous les deux. C'était comme si on leur avait ôté un poids considérable de sur les épaules. Maintenant, ils savaient qu'une simple éclipse allait suffire pour mettre fin à leur calvaire.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

La fin juin était arrivée et les examens avec elle. Míriel était maintenant aux prises avec un horaire surchargé. En plus des cours usuels, elle avait un nombre inhabituellement élevé de pratique de Quidditch à cause de la finale du championnat qui approchait et également de l'étude à n'en plus finir. Elle utilisait la moindre minute de temps libre pour rattraper ses nuits de sommeil écourtée par le travail ou pour se replonger de plus belle dans ses manuels. Elle allait aussi jusqu'à manger le plus gros petit déjeuner possible pour ainsi pouvoir manquer son repas du midi et utiliser son temps ailleurs.

Malgré tout cela, elle trouvait tout de même l'occasion de lire religieusement la Gazette du sorcier d'un bout à l'autre, à la recherche de la moindre allusion à une éclipse prochaine. Frank et elle s'étaient faits à l'idée que cela prendrait sûrement du temps et qu'ils devraient s'armer de patience. Mais elle ne désespérait pas.

Son acharnement fut récompensé lorsque, à peine cinq jours avant la fin de l'année, elle vit dans un petit encadré, au bas de la dernière page du journal, quelques lignes annonçant une éclipse totale de soleil, le jour même, à 16h, à Berlin en Allemagne.

Ne tenant pas compte du fait qu'elle avait un examen de métamorphose qui commençait dans à peine dix minutes, elle se précipita dans le bureau de son cousin pour lui apprendre la nouvelle.

« Frank ! On part sur l'heure pour Berlin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? Berlin ? Aujourd'hui ? Mais… »

« Je n'ai pas dit « aujourd'hui », j'ai dit maintenant. Allez, dépêche-toi, trouve-toi des vêtements moldus, tu ne peux pas sortir accoutré comme ça. »

« Mais… mais… Míriel, j'ai un cours dans cinq minutes ! Et toi tu as un examen ! »

« On s'en fiche royalement de l'examen, on s'en va en Allemagne ! », déclara la jeune fille.

Alors que son cousin allait répliquer, elle lui mit sous les yeux son exemplaire de la Gazette du sorcier en lui indiquant le petit encadré en bas de page.

« É-CLI-PSE SO-LAI-RE BER-LIN » articula-t-elle.

Après avoir lu l'article, il releva la tête vers elle, un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres et l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de voir son plus grand rêve se réaliser.

« Tu as raison, il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre », dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant du côté de ses appartements. « Aide-moi à me trouver des fringues de moldu, tu veux ? »

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans perdre un instant. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils avaient déjà fini par s'accorder (ce qui n'était pas facile vu leur ignorance complète du monde moldu) sur un jean bleu pâle et un t-shirt blanc. Alors que Míriel se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir se trouver elle aussi des vêtements, on toqua à celle-ci. Sans prendre le temps d'attendre une réponse, elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Dumbledore.

« Frank ! Que faites-vous encore ici ? Vos élèves vous attendent », s'exclama-t-il.

« Et bien demander à quelqu'un de me remplacer, monsieur le directeur », répondit le jeune homme. « Pour l'instant j'ai un Portoloin pour l'Allemagne à attraper au plus vite. »

« Pour l'Allemagne dites-vous ? Mais qu'allez vous faire en Allemagne à cette heure ? »

« La destruction de ce qui nous pourrit la vie depuis trop longtemps déjà », déclara Míriel à la place de son cousin. « Mais, excusez-moi, je dois partir à la recherche de ma seule paire de jean », continua-t-elle avant de sortir et de se diriger vers la tour des Gryffondor.

Elle ne revient que de longues minutes plus tard, ses pantalons retrouvés et une blouse à rayures en guise de haut.

« Ne riez pas », dit-elle immédiatement en entrant, ne semblant pas apprécier le résultat.

Elle vit son cousin se mordre la lèvre, mais il se retint et déclara à la place :

« Somme-nous prêts à partir ? »

« Tout à fait », répondit-elle.

Ils s'avancèrent tous les deux vers la cheminée du bureau où un feu avait été allumé malgré qu'on soit en juin.

« Et maintenant, excusez-nous monsieur le directeur, mais nous avons une affaire de famille à régler », lança Frank en jetant une poignée de poudre de cheminette parmi les flammes. « Potogare de Londres ! » cria-t-il en avançant dans l'âtre.

Il se mit alors à tourbillonner sur lui-même jusqu'à temps qu'il disparaisse. Míriel s'approcha ensuite du feu à son tour.

« Vous direz au professeur McGonagall que j'aurai à reprendre son examen un autre jour, n'est-ce pas ? »

Dumbledore acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Alors on se retrouve ce soir. Au revoir ! »

Et la jeune fille disparut dans le feu.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Ils étaient arrivés au Portogare de Londres –le point de départ et d'arrivée de tous les Portoloins internationaux– et avaient acheté des billets pour le prochain en destination de Berlin. Celui-ci était malheureusement deux heures plus tard et ils durent attendre.

Une fois arrivés dans la capitale, il était déjà midi et ils en profitèrent pour aller déjeuner dans un café. C'est après cela qu'ils se mirent en quête d'un endroit loin des regards indésirables et où ils pourraient profiter au maximum de l'éclipse. Ils étaient parvenus aux frontières de la ville, dans un des petits bouts de verdure qui entourait les banlieues. L'endroit était désert, le soleil plombant trop fort en cette chaude journée. Ils s'étaient postés sur une petite bute herbeuse au sommet parsemé de grosses pierres (probablement « décoratrices »). Il était 15h30, il leur fallait attendre à présent. Míriel s'était étendue sur une des roches de la colline, observant le ciel, guettant la moindre oscillation de lumière. Frank, quant à lui, se contentait de faire les cents pas en jetant des coups d'œil impatient à sa montre toutes les trente-cinq secondes. C'est lorsque après une attente interminable, celle-ci émit un _bip_ sonore annonçant 16 heures que le jeune homme arrêta de tourner en rond et que l'adolescente se redressa.

C'est alors qu'on vit distinctement l'ombre de la lune se profiler parmi les rayons aveuglant du soleil.

D'un geste rapide, Míriel sortit la Perle de sous sa chemise et la passa par-dessus sa tête.

La lumière faiblissait autour d'eux tandis que les astres s'alignaient peu à peu l'un devant l'autre.

Elle dévissa vivement la monture d'argent qui retenait la pierre prisonnière et posa celle-ci sur une roche plate encastrée dans le sol.

Le cercle de noirceur avait déjà englobé plus de la moitié de son rival.

Frank s'approcha du bijou et leva le pied au-dessus de lui.

« Alors on prend une chance et on fait comme si le vieux bijoutier avait raison ? » dit-il.

« Nous n'avons plus le temps de reculer maintenant. »

« Alors allons-y ! »

Il jeta un regard au ciel et lorsque le soleil eut complètement disparu, il prit une grande respiration et fracassa la Perle d'un coup de talon. S'échappa alors des débris de verres un nuage de fumée noire, beaucoup plus compact que de la simple vapeur l'aurait été. C'était de l'ombre à l'état pur. Celle-ci s'éleva à quelques mètres du sol et resta en suspension pendant plusieurs instants. Les deux jeunes gens retenaient leur souffle.

Puis finalement, un coup de vent passa et la fumée se désintégra comme un nuage de poussière. C'est alors que les premiers rayons de soleil réapparurent et Frank et Míriel purent respirer à nouveau. En voyant les éclats de vitre qui étaient restés par terre, la monture vide qui était serrée au creux de sa main et la lumière qui brillait dans le ciel, la jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. Énormément soulagée. Sans qu'elle puisse se contrôler, elle commença à rire sans raison particulière. Un rire de joie, simple et clair dans le silence de la campagne qui les entourait.

Elle était heureuse, plus heureuse qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé l'être. La Perle de l'ombre était détruite.

C'était la fin d'une ère pour les Delombre.

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

**Note de l'auteur : **Et le prologue qui s'envient très très bientôt…

La fin est proche….

Reviews ? sivouplait…


	22. Épilogue

**Note de l'auteur: **Et voici ! on y est, le dernier des derniers chapitres, après ça c'est bel et bien finit. Je vais donc profiter du moment pour vous remercier, qui que vous soyez,d'avoir lu ma fic jusqu'ici.  
En composant cet épilogue (d'un seul jet) je me suis mis en boucle le morceau Forrest Gump Suite, d'Alan Silestri, tiré de la trame sonore du film. Je vous l'ai mis à l'endroit de ma homepage dans mon profil, si vous soufaitez l'écouter en lisant, malgré que la pièce ( 8 minutes 50) soit plus longue que le temps qu'il faut pour passer au travers.  
Bonne lecture et bonne écoute !

**Épilogue**

_Les vacances d'été avaient enfin commencé. Lorsque le Poudlard Express nous avait ramenés à King's Cross, nous nous étions déjà résolus à devoir être séparés pour quelques mois. Ron et Hermione étaient partis avec leurs parents et Harry avec son oncle et sa tante. Je dois dire que ces derniers ne m'avaient pas parus très sympathiques. Alors je m'étais jurée d'aller lui rendre visite quelques fois durant l'été, question de rendre son congé un peu plus agréable. Il m'avait aussi laissé son numéro de téléphone, mais je n'ai jamais osé toucher à cette invention moldu, même après que Hermione m'ait assuré que ce n'était pas dangereux._

_Ils me manquaient déjà tous les trois, même si nous ne nous étions quittés que deux semaines auparavant. _

_Moi, j'étais retournée au 12 Square Grimmaurd bien sûr, et je dois avouer que la maison m'avait parue bien triste tout d'un coup. La famille Weasley étant retournée chez elle et Remus n'y passant que de temps à autre, je me retrouvais seule de nombreuses fois. _

_Mais la tranquillité n'a pas que des défauts. Au contraire, j'y ai presque trouvé le bonheur. J'avais maintenant tout mon temps pour explorer à ma guise les recoins de cette maison que je ne connaissais pas véritablement. Même si elle m'appartenait depuis plus d'un an en réalité. _

_Et c'était ainsi que j'avais découvert, en tentant de déplacer une armoire du salon, un passage menant à une pièce dont jamais quiconque ne m'avait appris l'existence. C'était une petite salle faite sur la longueur, aux murs recouverts de livres. Il y avait aussi un tapis aux longs poils sur le sol et une grande fenêtre à rebord dans le fond. Les meubles se limitaient à une table basse en acajou et un fauteuil en tissu bleu nuit. _

_Je l'avais aussitôt adoptée._

_À partir de cette date, j'y passais mes journées. Assise de travers dans la bergère, sur le rebord de la fenêtre ou même par terre, sur la moquette touffue. J'avais entrepris la lecture de tous les livres que cette pièce contenait, et elle en contenait beaucoup ! Autant des romans que des recueils de poésie ou des grimoires magiques. J'avais passé en quelques jours au travers de Samuel Beckett, de Baudelaire et d'Agrippa l'enchanteresse._

_C'est alors que j'arrivai à un ouvrage des plus particuliers. _

_« Lorsque j'ai eu 16 ans, évènement de l'année 1944, décrit par Théodore A. Black »_

_C'était une sorte de journal, écrit par celui que je découvris comme être mon grand-oncle du coté de mon grand-père. Il y racontait son opinion sur ce qui l'entourait, sur ce qui lui arrivait… Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai trouvé ce livre aussi intéressant, mais n'empêche que je le lus d'un seul coup, y consacrant pour cela une nuit entière. _

_Le lendemain matin, mue par une inspiration soudaine, je me rendis sur le chemin-de-traverse, dans le but de m'acheter un grimoire aux pages blanches. _

_J'avais décidé de raconter moi aussi ce qui m'était arrivée, l'année de mes 16 ans. _

_Je m'installai dans le fauteuil bleu nuit, un soir alors que le soleil se couchait devant ma fenêtre. Lentement, je pris ma plus belle plume et je la trempai dans l'encre. Sur la première page j'écrivis alors :_

_**La Perle De L'Ombre**_

_**Par Míriel Delombre**_

_Alors que je me relisais, il me sembla remarquer que quelque chose clochait. Tout le monde parmi mes ancêtres avait écrit ce livre. À quelques différences près bien sûr, mais tout de même… _

_Je n'étais pas comme eux. Ce n'était pas à moi de raconter l'histoire de la Perle._

_Je déchirai alors la page d'un coup sec, la chiffonnai et la lançai derrière moi sans me soucier où elle atterrirait. Je retrempai alors ma plume dans l'encre et la positionna au-dessus de ma feuille de parchemin. Je levai les yeux, en quête d'inspiration, et restai à fixer le ciel rougeoyant devant moi plusieurs secondes._

_Un sourire apparut alors sur mes lèvres et j'écris :_

_**La Fille De L'Ombre**_

_**Par Míriel Black**  
_

_Prologue_

_Je n'ai jamais été une jeune fille ordinaire, même si j'aurais souvent voulu l'être…_

**FIN**

_Écrit du 15 septembre 2004 au 11 novembre 2005_

_Retranscrit du 1er octobre 2004 au 2 avril 2006_

_¤ Une histoire où la première phrase est la même que la dernière ¤  
_


End file.
